Freezing Fire
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Yami, demon king, meets Yugi, warrior angel. Yami wants him as his trophy, however, this angel won't be so easy to tame. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay I have to write this story. It has been irking me forever and I feel kinda violent. I want to get out all these emotions I have been feeling out there in the open. Otherwise they are going to explode.

_**Warning-**_ **Yami is extremely out of character in this story. He is cruel, arrogant, controlling, obsessive, and just…just terrible. If you're uncomfortable with him torturing innocent creatures/people, then I advise you find another story. I repeat, this will be a violent and dark fic.** For those of you, who love gore and violence, please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO

Prologue- Demon King

Crimson eyes opened to pure darkness and a smug smile formed on the elegant features of the king of Va Hala. King Yami was able to sleep as long as he desired and whenever he desired for there was sun to ruin his habits. Crimson eyes blinked and the king let out a yawn. Slowly, he sat up and stretched his limbs, all six of them.

Huge black wings extended out of the king's back, lying limply at his side. Each one of the bat-shaped wings extended to be about ten feet long, giving the king about a twenty foot wing span. They were convenient for getting around quickly and, of course, for hunting. Hunting was the king's favorite sport. It didn't matter if it was another creature or one of his own kind, but as long as blood filled his stomach, hunting was a high for Yami.

Yami kicked off the blanket covering him and his naked form stood. Yami felt no need to wear clothing when he slept. The king rarely wore a shirt because of the heat in his world, his hell dimension. The king slipped on red leather pants when he decided he was no longer tired. He walked out to the balcony and sighed as hot air hit him in the face. This was exactly how things should always be.

The king gazed at his dimly lit kingdom. Since his kingdom existed under the surface of another world, there was no source of light. The only thing that gave the creatures light in the hell dimension of Va Hala were the small rivers of lava that ran through the city. It kept the air dry and hot, just like Yami loved it. The light wasn't needed for his kind could see in the darkest of nights.

Yami breathed deeply as he heard a knock on his door. No one was allowed to disturb him without punishment. There were only two explanations for the intrusion and their names were Marik and Bakura. Yami growled and bit his tongue in an attempt to keep his temper under control. It was the only character trait of the king that was truly terrible. When that temper flared, there was hell to pay if anyone got in Yami's way.

The king slowly made his way over to the door and practically threw it open. "It would be wise to your health as to not knock on my door again." He hissed to the person behind the barrier.

"Stop your bitching. You never sleep this long anyway." Bakura growled back, stepping into the king's room without permission. This was an act that took a lot of courage on Bakura's part, but he knew that Yami would do nothing to him. Bakura was as close to being called a friend as Yami could get. They hunted together, tortured together, and killed together. How could anyone get closer than that? Bakura stared at Yami, "When the hell did you plan on talking to Marik? He has been keeping our play toys busy for quite some time now."

Marik was the head of Yami's army. He made all the decisions when it came to attacks and invasions made by Va Hala. He was tough and reliable and considering Yami was the one who killed his parents, Marik would never disobey Yami in fear of his own fate.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I sleep when I want to sleep and I kill when I want to kill. Are you questioning me?"

Bakura sneered. "Of course not. But the mighty king never turns down an opportunity to make angels suffer."

Yami raised and eyebrow and felt a smirk meet his lips. "Angels you say?"

Bakura smiled back and licked his lips. "Yes, two were spotted along the kingdom boarders and taken into captivity by your guards. Marik has been down there for ages trying to get any information out of them." He sighed and leaned against the side wall. "Oh I miss their screams already."

Yami started out the door and made his way to the dungeon. Bakura followed from behind, his breath quick with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yami asked, his voice low with disdain and at the same time thrill. Angels were the most interesting of creatures to capture and torture. They always remained true to their king and no matter what methods of torture were used on them, they never yielded. But that didn't mean they were no fun at all.

Bakura walked ahead of Yami, "I knew you would be pleased."

The sound of an angel's scream could be heard two floors above the dungeon. Yami could help but smile with glee.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the torture of other creatures but angels were especially different. They were threatening his rule and his kingdom, this was not allowed. Angels annoyed Yami the most for they were pure creatures, creatures that spent their time doing good in other dimensions even if that dimension was swarmed by evil. They never stopped fighting and convincing, Yami guessed it was in hopes of tipping the balance of good and evil in their favor. Either way, Yami hated it when they appeared in his kingdom. This was his land. He had no interest in ruling other dimensions, and therefore, he was no threat to their species. Yet every few months, angels would appear on the outskirts of his city. They were looking for weaknesses in his hell no doubt.

This could not be tolerated.

Yami turned the corner and entered the dungeon. Marik stood over pure white wings with blood smearing his face. He moved aside when he saw king Yami enter. "We caught them looking through the city. I thought it best to teach them a lesson or two." He nodded towards the opposite wall.

Yami was surprised to see a girl, not older than the age of fourteen, chained to the wall, watching the demise of the other angel. Yami turned his blood red eyes back to the angel now quivering at his feet. He couldn't help but laugh. The boy at his feet also looked about the age of the girl chained to the wall. They were mere children. The leader of the angels sent children to investigate him. Yami wasn't too sure whether to laugh some more or become offended. It didn't matter for the outcome and fate of the angels would remain the same.

He bent down on one knee and forced the broken angel to look at him. The boy had brown hair and green eyes. His wings were an off-white or almost vanilla in color. He shook with fear as he looked into the crimson eyes but Yami saw something else that amused him, courage. Yami stroked the angel's cheek as it starred into his unforgiving eyes. "Who sent you?" He asked, kindness lacing his voice.

The angel knew it was fake and looked away.

Marik cleared his throat, "You won't get any answers out of him." He glanced up and looked at the girl, "her either."

"Release the girl." Yami said.

Bakura looked slightly confused as did the child angel but did as he was told. Yami enjoyed the light shone in the boy's eyes as he watched his friend become released. Oh there was surely an escape for her, but not for him. The angels thought children would stop him? Yami smirked, oh how wrong they were indeed.

The girl fell to his knees and looked up sobbing. Her crystal blue eyes and blond hair were dulled slightly. The blond of her hair was streaked on blood from what looked like blows to the head. Yami cleared his throat and forced the boy to flip over on his back. "Why do you come to my world?" He asked, stroking the boy's cheek again.

The boy didn't answer but looked his at friend nervously.

"I advise you answer our king's question." Bakura sneered, digging his heel into the boy's leg, threatening to snap it if the boy made one wrong move.

Yami pushed Bakura's foot off the boy and smiled up at him. "Now is that any way to treat our guest?" He questioned, his voice thick with sarcasm. He turned back to the boy when Bakura chuckled. "If you tell me why you came, I'll let you go."

"Never." The boy spat.

Yami sighed. The smell of the angel's blood was intoxicating. Demons of his kind enjoyed the blood of all creatures but the purer, the better. Angels were as pure as you could get. The sweet taste the angel's blood would leave in his mouth could last days. Yami leaned in closely and whispered in the boy's ear, "Who are you protecting?"

"He'll stop you." Was the only response.

Yami pulled back, the smile still plant on his face. "No one can stop me."

"Go to hell." The angel whispered then spat in his face.

Marik moved in for the kill but Yami held up his hand. He wiped away the disgusting liquid from his face, the smile never leaving. He leaned forward once more and licked the boy's ear, who gasped and shivered in complete fear. "I'm already there."

The boy didn't have a chance to blink before the king forced his head back and forced his fangs into the angel's Adam's apple. The angel screamed and thrashed but Yami kept him still, enjoying every futile movement the angel made to get away. Yami kept his fangs still but quickly snapped his neck in the opposite direction, pulling flesh and tissue out of the angel's throat. Yami watched in amusement as the angel thrashed as bit more, blood spurting for the torn veins. He gasped for air but found that none made its way into his lungs.

Yami feed on it, the fear, the helplessness. All of it went right to the pleasure center of his brain. He watched as the angel clasped hands around his own throat in attempts to stop the bleeding but it was no use. The angel grew tired quickly as his blood painted to floor of the dungeon. The angel took one more gasp of air before allowing all limbs to fall limp. Yami licked the blood off his fingers and shivered in delight. "Simply divine." He whispered.

Bakura snickered and swept his fingers across the floor, gathering as much blood as he could before licking the fingers clean. "Damn." He hissed. "The younger they are, they better they taste."

Marik smirked but said nothing. He watched the blood in pure enjoyment, blood still seeping out of the boy's neck. "What about who sent them?" Marik questioned.

Yami stood and sighed, still living off his blood high. "Who cares?"

Bakura turned to the girl and brought her close. She screamed and struggled as he placed his fangs on the side of her throat.

"No!" Yami yelled. Bakura let her drop to the floor. "Let her go."

"Why?" Marik demanded.

"I want her to deliver a message to the others." Yami said. He bent down and glared at the girl. She shrank back under his crimson eyes and stared at the wall behind the king. "Tell your leader that no one can stop me, not children, not angels, no one. Tell him to send his strongest angel if he pleases. I have nothing to fear." He whispered.

The girl remained still even after the message was delivered.

"Go!" Yami yelled, his patience worn thin.

The girl raced out of the dungeon and the flap of her wings could be heard from where the three demons remained. Bakura turned to his king and laughed. "That is the first time you let a hostage go. Well I mean, head on body and all."

Yami chuckled, amused by the comment. "Yes." He hissed. "Perhaps I have grown too soft?"

A/N~ You think Yami is bad now? Wait until next chapter, and the one after that, and the one after that. You get the idea. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Kinda writing this as I feel like. Not too many supporters for this story but I could care less. I have an idea and I have to get it out. So yeah, bite me.

Freezing Fire

Chapter 1- Deduction

Yami sighed heavily on his throne. There was nothing to do here. He was the king of an entire hell dimension and he was bored. He randomly listed off in his mind what he could do for fun. He would love to hunt except for the fact that he had done that yester-rise. The prey wasn't putting up much a fight recently and it bothered Yami. Why not just wear a white flag all the time? Creatures can't even put up a good fight anymore?

Then there was torture. However, there were no more new captives to play with. Mental and physical torture was always a ball but when you harm the same demon or creature over and over again, they tend to grow a little, numb, to the tactics. A creature that didn't scream was not a fun captive to play with.

Yami opened his eyes. He could check with Marik to see if any new angels had appeared in his kingdom. There was usually word about something pure crawling among his world. Angels were sensed even by the lowest of level demons. This made them extremely easy to track and capture. Not to mention, their white wings were as white snow and easily spotted in his world. They would glow with the light of their soul. Yam9 snickered. What stupid creatures would venture into a world of darkness when their own wings gave them away so easily. Angels were so stupid.

Yami could sleep, but he wasn't tired.

Another sigh as Yami kicked at some dust that settled at the foot of his throne. This was going to be a boring rise. His irritation level was already at its limit. Yami looked around at the priests around him. Of course, Bakura and Marik were apart of the priesthood, but there were others as well. Seth, who was the top guard in the defense of the kingdom, Mahado, who was the strongest magician of dark magic his world and other had ever seen, and Isis, a witch with the power to control others and heal.

Each of the priests served a certain purpose and had proven themselves time and time again of being loyal and worthy of their positions.

Seth was related to Yami, which always worried him. The fear of a rebellion had always crossed Yami's mind but he kept it well hidden. Seth had murdered, destroyed, and personally "took care of" and harm that came Yami's way. He was about three years older than the king. His father had told him stories of when he was boy, Seth caught him near a lava pit and had saved him. As strange as that was for a dark lord, Yami was grateful. Rarely did the family members of a king survive after he took the throne for they were killed by the king himself. A king couldn't risk having another of some royal blood around in case a rebellion did start.

Yami's eyes shifted to Mahado. Of all the priests, Mahado struck him as the most strange and likely to rebel. Even though he was the strongest magician in all of Va Hala and other worlds like it, Mahado never acted dark. He never targeted the innocent unless they posed a threat to Yami. He was well mannered and never spoke out of temper. To Yami, this was just strange, but it didn't worry him. Mahado had power but not enough to destroy him. Yami would never choose priests that were more powerful than he.

Isis was a different basket case. She seemed to have the most evil capabilities inside her and the power to carry them through. She was a witch with the talent to manipulate the mind of who ever she chose, other than the priests and the king himself. This made her a great alley. She never showed disrespect to her king and had been his father's strongest magic producer. She also had the power to heal when it came to times of war. Although these times were rare, especially for Va Hala, it was nice to have her near by.

"You seem bored, my king." Yami was snapped out of his thoughts by Mahado's voice.

Yami glared at him and nodded. "Frankly, I am."

Mahado bowed and looked at the king, "Perhaps we could bring something to entertain you?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt you would bring me anything worthy enough to be called entertainment."

Mahado turned his back at the remark and remained silent. He was used to Yami insulting him for he did it to everyone. In some ways, it was considered a compliment.

Bakura cleared his throat and pulled out his sword. "Your birthday shall arrive soon. In three rises, am I correct?"

Since there was no sun, the only way to tell time was by looking at the movement and rises of the lava in the city. A rise was when the lava grew extremely close to the palace walls, in fact, only about two feet away from melting the solid rock. A low was considered about twenty feet away from the palace walls. A rise and a low occurred once a day in other times.

Yami growled slightly, not out of anger but out of excitement. His birthday meant gifts, and usually pretty good ones. Last year he received a slave boy from another realm. The priests were especially surprised when the slave actually managed to live for a full three days before Yami got tired of him and quickly "disposed" of the poor boy. Slaves never lasted long with Yami. Anyone who got the privilege of becoming one of Yami's slaves knew it was a flat out death sentence.

"Yami." Bakura hissed slightly. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Yami barked, not happy about again, being dragged from his thoughts.

"Your birthday? What would you like?"

Every year the priests got together and gave their king whatever he requested. Yami sighed, rubbing his temples. "Three hundred and fifty." He smiled, still so young. The average life span of a demon like him was about two thousands years. He had a long time to rule his hell world and was glad for it. That was until he had a son but he would drag that out as long as he could. Couldn't risk having a boy that turned out like him now could he?

"Yami?" Bakura again.

Yami growled and looked at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"What would pleasure you for your birthday?" He asked, ignoring Yami's remark. The king was crabby today but not in one of his usual violent moods. He was of no threat today.

"I don't care." Yami puffed. "Surprise me."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and turned away, looking at the Marik. Marik looked uneasy and then settled his gaze upon the king.

Yami was angered now. "If there is something you need to say, then you best spit it out now."

Marik sighed and Bakura turned to the king with a smile. "Since my lord is so bored, perhaps we shall give him his gift early this year?"

Yami smirked; he really liked his priests sometimes. "You have something already?"

Marik cleared his throat and pushed Bakura out of his way slightly. "We had an idea but it is not that simple. There are… precautions we must take before giving you this gift."

Yami was interested now. "What do you mean?"

Bakura pushed Marik back and smirked at the king. "I guess where to start is at the beginning. A village right along the boarders of Va Hala was burned to the ground about two rises ago. When we went to investigate, we found a single angel there. It was wounded slightly and easy to catch."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Yami raged. An angel killing demons in _his_ world? This would not go unpunished.

"Well, that is the interesting part." Bakura explained, keeping his cool. It was a lot like dealing with a toddler. You just have to curve the explanations until you get the reaction you were looking for. "We couldn't help but notice….similarities between you and the angel. It was very interesting actually. We thought it would make a wonderful gift."

Yami frowned and starred at his companion. "What do you mean similarities?"

Marik cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to investigate yourself?"

Yami shook his head. "Kill it." Yami said simply, crossing his arms in disdain. Were the angels trying to take over his kingdom? They had never gone as far as burned down an entire village, what was next? Should he be worried?

"Yami." Bakura said in a serious tone. "Perhaps you would like to inspect the angel first. I think you will find this creature….of your liking."

Yami scrutinized him closely. "What makes you think this?"

"He is rare." Marik said. "But it may be dangerous. If that creature is capable to destroying our village then who knows what else it is capable of. It may even be possible that it could destroy you."

Yami was angered. "No one has the power to destroy me." He hissed. "Perhaps I will see this angel." He stated as he stood, arms still crossed over his bare chest. "If it is of my liking I will keep it. However, if I find it disposable, I'll kill it."

Bakura smirked, "Either way, you have the best gift."

Yami raised an eyebrow as he strolled after Marik, who lead them to the dungeon. Killing an angel who destroyed a part of his land would be a treat. And, if the angel proved to be worthy of his attention, he would keep him around for a few days before he got bored. Maybe this rise wouldn't be too bad after all. Marik quickly descended the stairs, his black wings dragging on the ground. Yami's did the same and he looked behind him at Bakura. "What has it been doing for two rises?"

Bakura shrugged. "Nothing. We know you don't like your pets having any marks you didn't put there. It is being detained in a separate room. Been rather quiet."

Yami sighed and hoped this was worth his while. Oh when he got his hands around the neck of the angel that dared crossed into his world, Yami felt a shudder of pleasure flow through him. He could use fresh meat to torment.

Marik opened the door to the dungeon and stood aside. "Second door on the left." He stated, his hand waving the way.

Yami swallowed hard and growled, allowing his prey to know he was coming. He slowly approached the door and glanced inside. Slightly startled amethyst met surprisingly pleased crimson.

A/N~ I'm terrible. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Okay on with the next chapter. Remember that I own nothing….nothing of this anime or anything. Wow, I should get a job. Okay, get to see Yugi in this chapter. YIPPY!

Freezing Fire

Chapter 2- Amethyst Angel

Crimson eyes watched in pure amazement as amethyst orbs observed him closely from inside the cell the angel was kept in. Yami stared as the angel rose to his feet and stared right back. Bakura was right, there were some…similarities. Their hair types were almost exactly the same, but the angel had less blond streaks in his hair. A casual blond bang, shorter than the rest, brushed the center of his forehead.

He was slightly smaller than Yami, only about six inches or so, yet he looked like a child. It was his eyes that made such a difference. His eyes were of an abnormal shape and were relatively large for his facial features. Pure amethyst color looked into what remained of Yami's soul and the king almost shuddered. Amethyst was the rarest jewel in his world and no one had an eye color like it.

The angel's skin was the whitest Yami had ever seen in his entire life. A pure bred perhaps? Yami motioned Marik over quickly, who held the keys to opening the door. The sooner Yami was able to get into the room the better. He needed to look at this angel up close. Marik fumbled around with the keys, "Hurry up." Yami hissed.

Marik growled back and swung open the door. "Satisfied?" He remarked.

"Very." Yami's eyes weren't on him but of the angel that remained where it was. It starred back at the demons that had entered it's room. Yami almost gaped at the white wings draped across the back of the angel. They looked so soft, Yami wanted to touch them.

Bakura was behind Yami, beaming in pure delight. "I'm guessing you like him?"

Yami could only nod. Oh how he would enjoy listening to the screams of mercy from this beautiful creature. "What is its name?" Yami asked, unable to keep his gaze off the angel practically glaring at the three.

Bakura chuckled. "No clue. That thing hasn't said a word since it entered our world. Didn't even say a thing when it was captured."

Yami nodded and slowly made his way into the cell. An angel of such beauty had to contain unimaginable power. He was too much of a risk to allow to survive. But that didn't mean that Yami wasn't allowed to have his fun with him for a little while. Yami took a deep breath as he watched the creature closely. The angel moved only its eyes as Yami gathered nearer to it.

There was something wrong with the angel. It made no move to get away from him as he neared. Yami looked the creature up and down and tried to find some sort of bruising or broken appendages. They weren't any, so why did the creature make no move to hide or escape? Yami looked back into the angel's eyes and found his answer.

The angel wasn't scared at all. It glared at the king of Va Hala with menace not a look that pled for mercy. Yami stopped where he was, a few feet from the angel. For the first time, his eyes looked away from the creature before him and looked at Bakura. "Is there something wrong with him?" Yami questioned.

Bakura and Marik looked confused. "Not that we have seen." Bakura answered, making his way into the cell next to Yami. "Is it not the perfect gift? You can play with it as long as you would like." Yami remained silent for a few moments and Bakura frowned. "Do you not like him? Because we can dispose of it very---,"

"Why does it not fear me?" Yami asked, crossing his arms across this bare chest and stared back at the angel.

Bakura blinked at the question. "How the hell should I know?" He asked. "Maybe he doesn't know who you are?"

Yami laughed openly. How could an angel that entered his world not know who he was? After the laughter ceased, Yami moved around the creature, making sure he kept his distance. He sensed defiance among the eyes and smiled. He looked the creature up and down as he circled him like a vulture. Yami felt a spike of arousal flow through him as he realized the boy was wearing tight white leather pants. He was his opposite.

The angel's wings flickered in his annoyance as the king rotated around him. He still showed no fear and crossed his arms over his bare chest that Yami was currently staring at. Yami lifted his eyes, a live on. This was going to be fun.

"Is it broken?" Bakura asked, making his way over to the angel.

"Stop." Yami demanded and Bakura froze. "It is mine to touch only."

"Oh come on. I caught it for you." Bakura whined. "I want to have some fun with it."

The angel's wings flicked in annoyance again.

Yami shook his head and growled. "It's my birthday present, therefore, it is mine to touch."

"He." A beautiful voice rang out through the cell, silencing Yami and Bakura's argument. Yami blinked and stared at the angel before him, was that him? Yami never heard such a sound before. So beautiful. The creature glared back at both him and Bakura and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He." He repeated.

"He?" Yami asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Yes." The angel said while keeping his arms crossed. "I have a gender, you know. I'm not an object. He." He stated firmly. "And I am not to be given to anyone."

Yami felt his arousal again and swallowed hard, his mouth dry. Obviously the angel didn't know who he was, or else he would have kept such comments to himself. However, it didn't matter. The angel's rude remarks were a turn on for Yami. This was going to be a tough angel to crack, which only made it more fun for Yami. He would enjoy breaking this one's neck and sucking his veins dry.

Only the sound of painful moans from other cells could be heard in the silence. Bakura cleared his throat. "Do you realize who you are talking to?"

The angel nodded. "I am aware of who _he_ is." The angel said, sarcasm dripping in his voice as he made example his own point.

Yami never felt such a rush from mere words. No one challenged his power or authority. Most creatures pled for mercy or a quick kill whenever they saw the king. No one had ever stood up to him before. The blood of this angel would be good and Yami's heart bet with anticipation. "You are not afraid?" He said in a low voice.

"I have no reason to fear you."

Yami chuckled and drew closer to the angel. He smelled so good. Yami stood next to the creature that still refused to move. Those amethyst orbs glared at the king of Va Hala with such energy in his eyes. Yami reached over and felt the boy's cheek and quickly, the angel moved away. It was quick, but Yami felt the smoothness of the skin. It was also very cool, such a wonderful combination. Yami let his hand fall to his side as he moved upon the angel again. "What is your name?" He hissed a smirk on his face.

The angel crossed his arms again. "Yugi."

"Yugi." Yami repeated, loving the shiver that made its way up his spine. What a beautiful name for a beautiful angel. "Game," Yami translated.

"If you're going to kill me, you may as well get it over with." Yugi spat.

Yami smiled at the angel's bravery. "Well, my little game angel," He began, allowing the boy to flinch at his new nick name. "Let's play a game. I'll assume that you're good at them for your name means 'game'." Yami explained. "Don't make a sound and I will let you live. However, if I hear so much as a breath out of you, your blood belongs to me."

Yugi laughed. "What do you mean by---,"

"Starting now." Yami growled. He felt amusement as the angel clamped it's mouth shut. He watched Yugi very careful as he lifted his hand again and gently swiped the cheek. Yugi moved away slightly but Yami followed. The angel seemed annoyed but remained silent. "Good boy." Yami whispered.

Bakura and Marik chuckled in the background as Yami played out his game. His games were always so cruel but so much fun to watch. Marik moved next to Bakura and both of them gave each other a knowing little smile. How long would the angel last?

Yami moved his hand down the boy's neck, skimming his crossed arms and stopping at his thigh. The angel tried to move back but he had moved so far, a wall blocked his movement. He did nothing as Yami latched his a hand on the angel's thigh. Crimson never left amethyst as Yami dug his now extended claws, into the boy's thigh. Yugi bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed, yet no sound.

Yami sighed heavily as Yugi remained still. The angel was good. Probably had the best training an angel could get. Well he had told the girl angel to send their strongest warrior. However, it still wouldn't be enough. Yami smelled the blood coming from his claws and Yugi's lip and almost slid to the ground. Oh how he wanted to angel, but patience was a virtue. He would have that blood in no time.

Yami's hand lifted the thigh and made its way over to one of the white wings. Yugi shuddered as Yami ran his hand over the wing in a soothing motion. He was close to cracking. Yami could hear Yugi's heart beat accelerating in his chest and smiled, so close.

The hand traveled over to Yugi's chest and gently traced patterns on the angel's skin. Again, the boy shivered and even opened his mouth, no words, not even a sound. Almost there, Yami thought as his hand kept his venture. He moved one of the angel's arms and brushed the nipple on the angel's chest. The angel involuntarily arched against the hand, but no sound.

Now the angel was angry. He moved tried to move away from the king but Yami took his other hand and placed it on the angel's shoulder, keeping him against the wall. Amethyst now held slight fear as Yami's other hand ventured lower, below his abdomen. The angel knew where it was going before Yami was able to get there. The king brushed the spot between the angel's legs, rubbing the flesh softly through the leather.

A small gasp escaped the angel's throat and all actions were stopped.

Yami smiled. "You lose." He whispered before move that hand to the side of Yugi's face. He pressed hard, forcing the angel to look sideways and revealing the beauty's neck. Yami extended his fangs and drove them into the angel's soft flesh. The white creature yelped and struggled but to of no avail.

Yami sucked once, then twice, slowly reducing the boy's life to mere gasps and squirms. Yami, with all his might, withdrew his fangs, and slide to the floor, the angel falling with him. Bakura and Marik raced over to him almost in concern. Yami's eyes were glazed over in absolute ecstasy as he panted harshly.

He had never tasted such blood. It was so warm, so pure, so sweet. It made all the other angel's taste like a joke. The angel next to him moaned and squirmed. Yami slowly sat up, pulling the angel into his lap. This was going to be his, forever.

He brought his lips to the angel's bleeding neck and forced himself to not draw more blood. Instead, he licked the piercing of his fangs, healing the wounds almost instantly. Yugi's eyes were fogged by drowsiness and he looked over at Yami, still panting. His eyes closed and he collapsed against the king.

Yami sighed once more, trying to clear his head of the euphoria. He gazed at Bakura and Marik. "This may be the best gift you have ever given me." He stated with a smirk. Chuckled surrounded him as Yami looked down at the unconscious angel in his arms. "I shall enjoy tasting you every rise, my little game angel."

A/N~ I think I did okay at that. What do you guys think? This is my favorite chapter so far. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ I own nothing of the series…but this is MY idea.

Freezing Fire

Chapter 3- Angel Over

Yami remained on his throne for the next few rises, even through his birthday. He hated celebrations and therefore, no one had said a word to him. He had his prize and that satisfied him enough.

His little game angel needed time to heal after Yami had taken so much blood from him. Two rises ago, Yami again tasted the angel while he was still healing. Yugi had struggled faintly but had little energy to fight him back with. Yami had only meant it to be a sip but got a little carried away. The angel was barely alive by the time Yami got through with him.

This worried the king a little. He couldn't have his little one die. It wasn't that he cared that strongly about him, but how could he let such a fine specimen die so quickly? If Yami played his cards right, he could keep his little angel as long as he lived, enjoying his blood every rise.

Yugi had not been able to do much over the past few rises. Yami had watched him for what seemed like forever one time and the angel did nothing but sleep and occasionally moan. Yami had wanted to pounce the body but he preferred his victims to be awake when he tormented them. Something was different about this angel and Yami couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"King Yami?" Mahado interrupted Yami's thoughts. He had an annoying habit of doing that.

"What?"

"Marik and Bakura inform me that you are keeping the angel in captivity?" Mahado questioned.

"Must you repeat everything everyone tells you?" Yami sneered. "Yes, what is it to you?"

Mahado bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think it wise to keep such a powerful creature within these walls? We know nothing of what he is capable of. What if he proves to be a threat to us?" Mahado asked.

Yami wanted to tear his head off but his priest brought up a valid point. Yugi did somehow destroy an entire village, at least that was what Marik and Bakura told him. How could a mere angel do that much damage? Yami tapped his fingers on the arm rest. "It doesn't matter." He said aloud, "I will have complete control over him in a few rises. Once I break him, there will be no need to view him as a threat."

Marik let out a pleased growl, "So you plan on killing the angel?"

Yami shook his head sternly. "No. I plan on making him my obedient pet."

Marik laughed until he realized his king was not joking.

"Is there something you find amusing about that?" Yami snapped.

Marik opened his mouth, "Perhaps it would be best if I….questioned him. If we find that the creature is not a threat to this kingdom, then you can have him."

"Are you questioning my judgment?!" Yami seethed, standing up now. "He was given to me as a gift. He is mine! Got that, all mine! If you want your own damn angel then go out and capture one. He is mine and not to be confronted without my permission." He lashed.

Marik shrunk back slightly and nodded.

Bakura watched in high amusement. "Besides, if the angel had strong powers, why didn't he use them when Yami cornered him in the dungeon?"

Marik had no answer for this.

Bakura sneered. "I'm going to catch myself one too. Doubt I will find one as pure as our king's but I think I can do well for myself." He looked up and was glad that Yami had calmed down and was settled back into this throne. He glanced back at Marik, "What's the big deal anyway? It's just a stupid angel with a bad ass attitude."

Yami smirked at the comment. "Oh I shall enjoy breaking him of that." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Marik sighed. "I have received word from other kingdoms that there is a possible…take over in effect."

Yami's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean?"

Bakura shook his head. "A few neighboring worlds have sent word that some kind of new group of demons have been taking over parts of their dimensions. No one seems to have any idea who started the rebellion but all we have heard is that the fuckers are higher powered. Not like most of the filth that we deal with." He explained.

Marik joined in, "There have been sightings here in this kingdom but what if it isn't all that it seems?"

Yami raised an elegant brow, "All that it seems?"

Marik nodded, "I fear that these demons may not be demons at all. The kind of magic that they use seems to be very…good. Tainted with light I mean."

Yami rolled his eyes at the statement and stretched his wings in a bored yawn. "And you think the angels have something to do with it?" He asked. "I doubt it. Mahado, bring me my angel."

Mahado blinked in confusion. "But your highness, he is still--,"

"I know that!" Yami snapped in impatience. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I just wish to see him at my feet. After all, it will be his permanent spot." Yami explained. He watched as Mahado nodded and quickly went to retrieve his angel. He turned his attention back to Marik who seemed a little uneasy at the idea. "I will here no more of this angel nonsense. Those fools are of no danger to me. I could destroy them if they sent their greatest weapon into my world."

Marik sighed, "Then allow me to station troops about---,"

"What the hell happened to you, Marik?" Seth asked, quiet this entire time. "You're no fun anymore. Allow the king to have his fun while it lasts."

Bakura laughed, "You're right. Marik, you used to be so…evil. Now you're acting like a child. What could happen?"

Mahado ran into the room suddenly, fear and horror on his face. "He's gone!"

Yami stood immediately, rage flowing through him. "What do you mean he's gone?!" He stormed down the steps, his wings stretched out slightly to demonstrate his power. "Where the hell is he?"

Mahado shook his head. "I-I don't know, my lord. I went to the room he was kept in and the damn thing is gone. He gnawed through the ropes somehow." He stated, revealing the ropes that were used to bind the angel. "They are still warm. He couldn't have left too long ago."

Yami wanted to kill the man but turned on his heal instead. Bakura was right behind him. "Why the hell was no one watching him?" He shouted, as angered as Yami was. He looked at Yami and sighed, "I'll send the guards after him. Hopefully we will be able to get him back without a problem."

Yami shook his head and glared at Mahado. "Give me those!" He hissed, tearing the ropes out of the priest's hands. He took a whiff of them and slowly sighed. He could smell the angel's scent strongly on them. "I'll find him myself." He said with a smile. He could always go for a good hunt.

Bakura smiled. "Want help?" He asked, extending his wings.

Yami shook his head. "Search the palace in case he is hiding somewhere. I doubt he is but just as a precaution." Yami turned towards the balcony and started running, his wings completely extended at his side. "I'll find him!" He growled and took off out the window.

Yami loved flying. Out of all his powers, the power to flame, drink blood, slash the hell out of demons, and paralyze, Yami found flying to be the greatest and most useful of the talents. He was quite fast at it and loved the feeling of the hot air ripping through his hair. Yami sighed as he gazed at the dim kingdom below. He smiled when several demons saw him and gasped up in fear. Just for kicks, he unleashed fire from his hands and set flame to a house.

Laughing at his own prank, Yami soared higher and tried to relax himself. If he was an angel, he would try to get out of the kingdom as fast as possible. The only way to do that would be to fly through the volcanic region. Yami turned slightly and headed in that direction. Oh he would get his angel back, and when he did, there would be hell to pay for the little prize.

Yami growled as he listed in his mind all the things he could do to Yugi before he suddenly stopped. There it was, a slight whiff of purity. Yami turned his head slightly to gaze around. The smell wasn't strong, meaning the angel didn't pass here too recently. Yami followed it as best as he could.

Suddenly the scent stopped. Yami froze in the air and allowed his wings to beat strongly as he looked around. He saw no sight of the angel anywhere. How could a scent just stop? Yami dove left, right, and in every direction from side to side trying to pick up on the angel's scent. Spewing lava caught his attention. Yami looked down to see the hot melted rock flying through the air.

Was it possible for the angel to know that heat disturbs smells? Shit, Yami cursed as he looked around again. Whether by accident or on purpose, the angel had successfully gotten rid of his scent by getting close to the lava. Yami let out a loud growl of anger as he looked around.

A suddenly flash of white caught his eyes and he froze. Yami remained completely still as he noticed something white moving below him on the still solid rocks, next to a single pool of lava. Slowly, he turned his head to see his angel trying to hide behind a rock. The angel was still too week to fly quickly and escape Yami's grasp.

Yami smiled as Yugi noticed he had been found. Quickly the angel took off in flight and Yami let him go for a moment. What fun was it to catch your prey when you saw them immediately? It's more fun to let them think they have a chance at getting away. Yami smirked as Yugi looked back and noticed he wasn't following. Yami turned in the other directions and flew quickly.

He took a fast dive above them and when the angel looked back, the demon was gone. Yami smiled as he sailed through the air, upside down, high above Yugi. The angel had no hopes of pointing him out in the black known as their sky. Yugi paused in his flying and looked behind him, trying to find the demon. Not wanting to remain too long, the creature flew quickly towards the edge of the kingdom.

Yami was already in front of him. Now for the surprise, he thought to himself and dove as fast as he could at the angel. Yugi made eye contact with him but it was too late. Yami pounced on the angel quickly, driving him towards the lava. Yugi squirmed has they headed towards the see of melted rock. Yami felt himself chuckled when Yugi looked at the lava and then back at Yami in alarm.

Yami tightened his grip on the angel's waist and drew him closer to his death. Before they hit the molten rock, Yami pulled up and grabbed one of Yugi's wings harshly, causing the angel to cry out in pain. He twisted the wing slightly, hoping to paralyze the angel before they reached their destination. Yami spotted a solid rock in the middle of the sea of lava.

Knowing that it was hot but not really caring, he threw Yugi on the stone harshly, keeping rise above him. He flapped his wings and watched the beautiful creature lift itself off the rock and try to take off again. Yami pushed him back, this time, allowing Yugi's bare chest to contact the harshly heated rock. The teen screamed in pain and tried to fly again. Again, the king pushed him down, watching his pathetic angel writhe in pain.

This occurred for countless moments. Tears formed in the angel's eyes as he again tried to get up but the king slammed him against the rock again. This time the angel didn't get up. Yami watched him a moment before swooping down and gathering the angel, wings and all, in his arms. He pulled his treasure in close and look off back to the palace. Yami noticed the burn marks on the angel's back, chest, and arms but felt no pity. There was always punishment for those who tried to leave.

Yami heard Yugi moan in pain and snuggle close to Yami. The king felt like he was going to gag but let it go. After all, the poor angel's punishment had only begun.

A/N~ Oh it gets worse my friends. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ Okay, this might be a slow chapter…depending on how you look at it. If you still haven't gotten the warning yet then here is your final shot, Yami is very mean. Yugi torture occurs in this chapter. It is not really that bad but some people might not like the idea. Turn back now. For all those who enjoy a really creepy and sadistic Yami, enjoy.

Chapter 4- Welcome to Hell

Yami stood, arms crossed over his bare chest in the corner of the room. The room was small and very hot. The marble walls were black in color and the only light entering the room was coming from the lit torches strewed about the room. The amount of light wasn't what was on the king's mind, though.

Bakura was beside the king, watching the figure in the center of the room squirm in his bounds. "What are you going to do with him?" Bakura questioned, a beam across his face.

Yami remained silent as his angel stopped his squirming to glare at the ruler. Yami was impressed by the boy's courage. No one ever stood up to him, especially after a punishment. Too bad there was still more to come for the angel.

"Can I have a go at him?" Bakura asked, revealing his fangs.

"No."

Bakura sighed. "You're just no fun today." He looked about the room and picked up a dagger. "What about this one?" He asked, examining it carefully by turning it over. "It burns as it cuts."

"I don't need instruments to make him suffer." Yami explained, uncrossing his arms and stretching. His black wings hit the side of the wall and the claw like structures on them made a horrible screeching noise as they clawed the black marble.

His angel remained silent.

"Leave." Yami instructed. "I want some alone time with my little game angel."

Bakura hissed, amused and turned to leave after placing the dagger back on the only table in the room. Before he made it out the door, he looked back at the amethyst-eyed creature. "You sure I can't have just five minutes? That is all I would need."

"Get your own slave." Yami growled, using his magic to slam the door behind Bakura.

For the first time since they had arrived back at the palace, Yugi spoke. "I'm not your slave." He said simply, twisting the chains that bound him arms to the floor.

Yami could only smile. Such defiance from such a pure creature was so delightfully entertaining. A touch a disappointment was felt in Yami's heart when he realized that angels were all the same. Hell, any creature under his wrath turned out the same. It was only a matter of time before the angel would be screaming for mercy. It made Yami kind of sad that he wouldn't have a rebellious angel under his wing for long.

"Are you listening to me?" Yugi asked, somewhat annoyed. "If you're going to call me your slave, the least you could do is pay attention when I speak."

Yami raised an eyebrow. Not only did Yugi insist that Yami didn't own him, but he also persisted in tempting Yami to snap his fine neck. The king made his way over to his prize, kneeling down and gently brushing one of Yugi's white wings with his fingertips. The angel cringed away with a growl. "Feisty one aren't you?" He remarked, watching the angel's facial expressions. "Tell me, my little one, how many rises are you?"

"Six thousand, two hundred, and sixty five rises (17 years and three months)." Yugi stated simply. "And don't call me your 'little one'. You're not that much taller than me so to call me 'little' would be an insult to you as well. Oh, and I'm not yours." Yugi said with a shake of his hand.

Yami chuckled and gripped the wing he had twisted but a little while before, causing a gasp of pain to admit from the angel's form. "I'll call you whatever I wish. You are mine. You're in my kingdom, my palace, and in my control." He smirked. "So young and so naïve, my treasure. How long do angels live where you come from?" The angel knew of their methods of time. "Rises" were a time only used in Va Hala. The angel had been here enough to understand the way their time worked.

Yugi growled slightly. "Let go." He hissed, his wing under terrible strain. "Why do you want to know about my people? To use that info against us?"

The king let go of Yugi's wing and allowed his fingers to trail across the naked chest. The angel tried to move away but with little luck for the chains held him tightly. "I have no interest in your people or trying to destroy them." Yami admitted, feeling the smooth skin of his prize. "I only wish to understand your maturity in terms of how long you live." It wasn't a lie. Yami rarely lied because there was no need to.

The angel looked at him with curiosity before giving an answer. "Depends on what world we are in. In our home world, we exist for about three thousand, five hundred, and sixty five rises. But in other worlds, we adapt to their living styles."

"Will you age further?" Yami questioned, trailing his fingertips down the side of one of the angel's hips.

The angel hissed at the contact and moved away. "Stop touching me!" He shouted.

Yami gripped Yugi's thigh tightly, "Will you age?"

"Not anymore." Yugi said after a moment of hesitation.

That was very good. Yami didn't want to boy to look any different so long as he had them. Any changes on the angel's body will be made because he put them there, not because of age. He let go of the angel's thigh and knelt at the end of the creature's bare feet. Yugi watched him in anticipation and slight anger. Yami lifted one foot about three inches off the ground and examined it. The ankle was cut from the angel's twisting of the chains and the bottoms of his feet were scorched because of the hot rock. "This has to hurt." Yami said, a bit of fake pity in his voice.

"It doesn't," Yugi answered and attempted to kick the king, but the chains limited his movement.

"Why did you run?" Yami asked, using his claws to scrap Yugi's sore foot. The angel hissed in pain but gave the ruler no answer. "Why did you run?" Yami repeated.

"Because I don't belong here."

Yami smiled and looked at the amethyst orbs. "You belong to me and therefore, you belong here." He reiterated. "There are rules to living with me and becoming my little slave. You must learn those rules and quickly if you wish to survive here with as little pain as possible."

"I told you," Yugi began, "I belong to no---," His sentence was interrupted by a scream that escaped his own throat. Yami had dug his claws in the sole of one of his feet. Yugi squirmed and bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut. Yami, amused, used his magic to burn the sole further, causing another beautiful scream to leave the angel's throat.

"Rule number one," Yami began, "Never run away."

The angel let out a hiss as Yami took his other foot and burned in effectively. He felt like he was going to throw up. From the look of the king, he was enjoying the smell of the angel's burned flesh. "Stop." Yugi growled, struggled hard. He wouldn't be able to walk now but if the demon continued, that fact would become permanent. "I said stop!"

"Rule number two," Yami stated, "Never tell me what to do." He stated before lifting his claws and digging them across the creature's legs. Bloody gash marks dripped with blood as the angel panted and groaned in pain. He made no more remarks as Yami dug the same marks into his other leg. The smell of the blood was starting to give the demon a high. Surprised that he didn't have to taste it to feel the ecstasy of it, Yami bent forward and licked a bit of the blood.

Yugi squirmed in discomfort and disgust. When Yami licked the blood off his lips, Yugi cringed. "You're revolting." He hissed.

His comment resulted in another cry of pain and the king stabbed his long claws into the leg further, almost hitting bone. "Rule number three," He stated, enjoying this torment thoroughly. "Never insult me."

Yugi gasped for air when the king ripped more of his flesh. His back arched accompanied with a keen cry and then he fell limp. Yami removed his claws when he noticed his treasure's breathing had returned to normal. Sweat glistened on the angel's neck and Yami fought the urge to pounce on his captive then and there. He took a deep breath and watched the acting angel.

Yami was no fool. He traced the lines of his cutting quickly with his tongue, healing them effectively. He watched Yugi's face closely for signs of disgust. When he saw none, he chuckled lightly and released the angel. He crawled over to the angel's side and unchained his arms and wings, pulling the creature into his lap. When Yugi didn't move, the king gently placed his lips on the angel's neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

All hell broke loose.

The angel stopped his act and started thrashing against Yami. "Don't touch me! I'm not yours! I belong to no one!"

Yami effectively pinned Yugi's wings with his own and ceased his attack on his treasure's neck and moved to his cheek. He gave a searing kiss there before the angel froze suddenly. "You wish to rebel?" Yami asked coolly, his arms wrapped tightly about the creature.

"Get off. You have no right to kiss--,"

Yami hushed the angel by placing his lips over his, allowing his tongue to graze the bottom lip of the angel. Yugi cringed and pulled away first. Yami was angered, "Rule number four," He whispered into the angel's ear, "Never resist me." He finished before biting the angel's neck and taking a few gulps of blood.

Yugi used his arms to try to push the demon king away but Yami's hold was too strong. The angel gasped for air as Yami finished his 'meal' and healed his own bit mark. Yugi shuddered as the fangs left his neck. He turned to Yami, a small bead of sweat gliding down his face. "I'll never be yours." He stated firmly.

The demon king stood and released the chains on Yugi's ankles. "Stand" He commanded.

Yugi looked at his burned feet and then back up at Yami in disbelief. "You must be joking."

Yami growled and grabbed Yugi by his hair. The angel yelped and struggled as Yami pulled him to his feet. Yugi hissed as his feet scrapped the ground of the warm marble. When Yami let go, he tried to use his wings to hover but Yami grabbed them tightly. "I said stand, not fly." He hissed.

The angel panted in pain as he almost collapsed three times. Yami rolled his eyes, angels were so weak. Yugi cried out as he tried to take a step and fell to the floor, making Yami let go of his wings. "I can't do it!" He yelled out in frustration.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Would you prefer that I burn them to the point where you can't feel them anymore?" He questioned.

Yugi looked up at him in alarm. "You wouldn't dare." He growled, a scowl forming on his face.

"Wouldn't I?" Yami retorted, amused at the bravery of his captive.

Slowly, the angel got to his feet and stood for a few moments. He panted in pain for a few seconds before glaring at the king in pure hate. Yami smiled and turned to walk out the door. Yami looked behind him and noticed his treasure was not following. He sighed and walked back over to him, shaking his head. "You don't actually expect me to follow you, right?" Yugi interjected.

Yami used his eyes to pierce Yugi's gentle ones until he swore he could feel the angel shrink back. "Rule number five, wherever I go, you go." He stated before pushing Yugi harshly to the floor.

Yugi let out a gasp in shock and pain, "What was that for?" He asked as he struggled to his feet.

The king shook his head, this time in pure amusement. "Rule number six" He stated before pushing Yugi to the floor again. "Never question me." He said as he watched Yugi get to his feet again, enjoying every hiss that came out of the boy's mouth. "Other rules you will learn as you continue your stay here. Now, let's go." He said and turned around. What a fun game to play.

The angel stared after him and Yami felt him make no move to follow. Angered, the king turned around and glared. Yugi cleared his throat, "I will not be controlled by you." He stated firmly, stretching his wings as a method of trying to increase the look of his strength.

Rage now flowed through Yami. As much as he enjoyed Yugi's intolerance to him, it was beginning to grow childish. The demon could easily kill the angel in a heart beat. The only point of his childish pouting was to force Yami's rage to over come him, causing the death of the angel. Yami took a deep breath and smiled maliciously. There would be no killing of this creature, not for a while anyway. He strolled over to the angel and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him along with him.

Yugi growled and tried to untangle Yami's hand from his locks but his tries were futile. Yugi yelped and gave tiny cries every time his burned feet touched the floor. He struggled against Yami as he was literally dragged out to the throne room. Yami threw him on the floor at the foot of the throne and settled into his chair.

Seth stared at the angel before looking at Yami. "Sire, we have terrible news."

The demon king paid no heed to the comment as he watched Yugi try to crawl away. Amused, the king rose and grabbed Yugi's sore foot, yanking him back to the foot of the throne. Yugi made another move to crawl away before Yami placed his foot on his hand, causing the angel to gasp in pain and look up. "Would you prefer I chain you here?" He wondered aloud.

Yugi looked around at the demons eyeing him careful before he settled into a sitting position by the throne. Yami removed his foot and placed his hand on Yugi's head. He started to comb through the incredibly soft hair but Yugi shook his off with a growl. The demon king gave him a look of warning.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Play with your boy toy later, we have problems."

Yami turned to his priests and saw the worried looks. "What?" He asked impatiently.

Marik bit him lip and cursed under his breath. "The neighboring kingdom wants to go to war."

Yami laughed, "With whom?"

"Us."

A/N~ That chapter was longer than I expected. Thanks to all those who review. Again, the torment was a little light this chapter, just getting into it. Yami will be meaner as we go on this ride. *Cries out in excitement* Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ Took me forever to think up a plot for this chapter…..I guess because this chapter wasn't really apart of the original plot. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Yami tapped his fingers angrily on the balcony of his room, glazing in anger at his kingdom below. His little slave sat on the balcony sighing at the heavy heat that filled the air. It did seem warmer than usual. Yami looked down at him and then back at his city.

Looked as if they were going to war. Not that it was a problem for Yami. He enjoyed wars. The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that his people were not responsible for the attacks going on everywhere. It was some kind of other demon…or another creature. The demon king looked down at his prize obediently sitting at his feet. What sort of powers did this angel have? If he was able to destroy an entire city, then why didn't he unleash those powers to get away from the demon king and escape this land?

The angel sighed, "You know your stare burns holes into flesh?"

Yami smiled. "Good." Was all he said.

The angel again let out an annoyed sigh, "Do you have to be so sadistic?" he accused.

Yami leaned down and let his fingers caress the angel's cheek. The angel flinched away by pushing the king's hand away from him. Yami raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to remind you of the rules again?" He asked quietly. The angel said nothing and looked away. "Good." Yami sighed as he felt the creature's warm wings. Yami couldn't believe how soft they were.

"So you're going to war?" Yugi asked.

"Didn't I tell you to never question me?" Yami asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. When Yugi cringed away, the king chuckled, "Perhaps. I have no knowledge to whether my land will fight another. I won't know until I meet with the king of Vel Creed."

Yugi blinked and stared up at the king, "Demons have peace talks?" Yugi inquired, amusement now evident in his voice as well. "Who would have thought?"

"They will arrive next rise and I suggest you be on your best behavior. I will not have my slave embarrass me in front of another king." Yami growled, locking his fingers deep into Yugi's wing, causing the teen to struggle in discomfort. "Is that clear?"

"Whatever." Yugi hissed.

"No, the correct response would be 'yes master'" Yami said slowly to ensure that the teen understood he was playing with him. This was a game that he was going to win.

Yugi looked up at the king and started to laugh. "There is no waaaay I am calling you master!" He said practically in hysteria.

Yami grew angry. No one laughed at him and got away with it. There was only one way to show that he was serious. He raised his hand and extended his claws. Quickly, he took a swipe at the teen right across the face. The angel grew silent immediately and kept his face down. Yami waited for Yugi to show his face and when he did, he immediately regretted what he had done.

Blood covered the angel's cheek, seeping out of three gash marks across the flesh. Yugi did his best to press the wounds shut but they were too deep. Yami didn't like this. Hurting his treasure was fun but not if it meant scarring that beautiful face. Yami kneeled down next to his slave and placed his hand on the back of his neck. He leaned forward, allowing his cheek to come into contact with his slave's. "W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked, trying to move away.

Yami licked the wounds clean and enjoyed the struggles the teen made to get away from him. It only added to his lust. When he moved away, Yugi's cheek was healed and the blood was gone. Yami blinked at the dizzy feeling he received and then gazed at his prize. "All better." He whispered.

Yugi growled, "I think I preferred the pain, thanks."

Yami ignored him and made his way back to his room. He was very tired although he didn't know why. Perhaps he knew that the days ahead were going to be long. He would need his rest if a war was waged upon them. He turned to see Yugi staring through the bars of the balcony at his kingdom. Yami cleared his throat and the teen glanced back at him. "I will be sleeping now." Yami informed him with a smirk.

"Okay." Yugi shrugged, annoyed.

The demon king again cleared his throat and the angel looked behind him. "That means you follow."

The angel struggled to his feet and held onto the banister for balance. "You want me to come to bed with you?" Yugi looked horrified.

Yami smirked. "Didn't I say that wherever I went, you came as well?" He reminded his little game angel. "That means when I sleep, you do as well." Yami said and made his way back to the bed. He laid down with his head rest on his elbow and he patted the bed. Yugi slowly made his way into the way and looked at the bed cautiously. "I know you're tired. Just to let you know, it is rare for me to allow my slaves rest with me. I suggest you take it for next time you may not be so lucky."

Yugi remained where he was. He stared at Yami's bare chest and crossed his arms.

Yami sighed and whined slightly. "Oh, don't make me chain you here, my little one. I do love chains and with you tied to my side, defenseless, there is no telling what I might do to you." He plotted, enjoying the shivers that ran through his angel's body. "If you don't want that, I suggest you stay by me."

Yugi still looked uncomfortable and refused to budge.

Yami shrugged casually, "Unless you want me to tie you up and have you screaming my na--," Before Yami could finish the statement, the little angel was by his side, laying next to the king. Yami smirked and sighed in disappoint, perhaps another night. "Good boy." Yami whispered, drawing the rigid angel into his arms. The angel's skin was so soft and cool. It felt so good next to Yami's rough and heated skin.

The angel remained still by Yami's side and Yami traced small circles in the angel's back. He would love have a taste of those lips, but patience was a virtue. Besides, he had an important event just hours away and couldn't risk becoming too tired for it. Reluctantly, Yami wrapped his arms about the angel once more and smelled the teen's hair, fresh air.

Before the demon king fell asleep, he whispered into his prize's ear, "I suggest you be here when I awaken, otherwise there will be hell to pay." Again the angel stiffened in his arms and Yami was glad that he spoiled the creatures plan. With a slight yawn, the king slowly drifted to sleep.

TIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSE

Yami let out a sigh that expressed his intense boredom. He was sitting on his throne, his angel by his side, watching the demons from a foreign realm argue about whose fault it was for the attacks. They were convinced that Yami and his kingdom were the demons involved with the heinous killings going on in other realms.

Marik growled as he stepped up to the arguing demons. "We know nothing of what has been going on. Attacks have been happening here as well as in other realms. Why do you assume we are the ones responsible?"

"We will say nothing to scum like you until the general arrives." A wolf like demon practically howled as he kicked over one of the stone statues in his path. "We are to keep quiet until he arrives. If you plan on negotiating, then I suggest you shut that hole in your face."

Yami chuckled.

The wolf demon looked up at him, "Is there something you find amusing, your highness?" He asked with sarcasm dripping off his words.

Yami stopped his laughing and glanced at the demon accusing him. "Well, you say it's important for your general to arrive. Where is you king, your leader? Has he not a role in this?" Yami questioned, tapping his fingers on the arm rest. "It is the future of his kingdom that is at stake after all."

The wolf demon growled at the remark. "His presence is not necessary."

Yami chuckled again. It really didn't matter whether or not the king of this realm was here or not. If these demons made one false move, Yami would make sure that there was no kingdom left for them to return to. He sighed and glanced down at his angel who had been exceedingly obedient that rise. Yami knew the angel couldn't be broken that easily. Yugi was planning something but Yami didn't have time to worry about it. No matter where the angel went, he would find him.

The demon king turned his attention to the entry of the throne room for several figures entered at once. Yami immediately noticed a blond haired general, dressed in all black attire. His black wolf ears sat at the top of his head, upright and attentive. Other guards followed him in but someone in particular caught the demon's eye. Yami took a quick gander at Bakura and noticed that he saw the figure too.

Trailing behind the general in heavy chains was an angel. This one looked a lot like Bakura except with white skin and smooth chocolate eyes. His timid face was covered by some of his white hair and it made him look almost as innocent as Yugi, almost. His wings were a slight brown color, matching his eyes very well. He wore brown pants but nothing else. The creature was practically dragged through the throne room and was laid to rest at the feet of the general. He looked up and noticed the angel sitting at Yami's feet.

Yami looked down to see that Yugi was just as surprised as he was. Yami turned smirked and turned his attention to Bakura who was licking his lips at the sight of the angel. He slowly turned and looked back at Yami with a look that stated 'can I keep him?'

The blond wolf general cleared his throat before looking from Yugi then back to Yami. Yami straightened up, not liking that the general had looked at his treasure before the king of the very realm he had entered. The blond nodded his respects before speaking, "My king apologizes for his absence. It would seem that dry hot climates aggravate his skin." The general said with a knowing glance around the room. "There has been news of higher power attacks on our kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. I don't suppose you would know anything about this?"

Yami crossed his arms and stared down his enemy. "Not a damn thing." He answered too nicely.

The general frown, "May I inform you that this is not a game? We are speaking of war here." The general stated before looking down at the amethyst angel at the demon king's feet. He smiled before continuing, "We have no reason to hold back our powers."

Yami managed to get out of his pose to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder, pulling the angel closer to him. How dare that _**dog**_ look at what was rightfully his. Suppressing a growl, the kind laid back against the cool stone of his throne and bit his lip. "War is not a problem."

The general nodded. "You think your side would easily win?"

"I know my side would easily win!" Yami snapped before adding, "It's more of the problem that this war would solve nothing. Considering we have nothing to do with the attacks, our fighting would be pointless."

The general glared in deep thought, "Are you considering an alliance?" He sneered.

"Perhaps." Yami gritted out.

The general hummed before looking back down at Yugi. "You keep angels in your realm as well?"

"Yes." Yami hissed, enjoying how Yugi cringed back against him at the general's words.

The general nodded and looked down at his feet. "This one was caught in our kingdom not too long ago. He was a gift to our king." He looked up and looked at Yugi with what Yami was sure was hungry eyes. Yugi shivered and back up against Yami. The demon king felt a rush of protectiveness overcome him for a moment before quickly swallowing the feeling down. The general lifted his eyes to him, "Since we will be staying the night, perhaps a trade could be---,"

"No." Yami barked. "You will keep your hands off my property."

The wolf general held his hands up in mocking defense. "Of course." He smirked still staring at Yami's angel. "We shall take our leave then. It's obvious that our presence in not welcome in your world." He turned to leave and the others followed. Yami watched the other angel struggled slightly as he was pulled across the floor. Before they left, the general turned one last time and looked at Yugi. "Instead of war, a gift would suffice if you---,"

"Get out!" Yami shouted.

The general lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Very well."

It looked as if they were going to war. Yami slumped in his seat in some relief as the dog demons finally left. He was proud to see his treasure sigh in relief as well. Bakura was the first to speak. "I want him."

Yami smirked. "I know."

Seth laughed openly and Mahado couldn't help but smile.

Bakura looked up at Yami. "Not I don't think you get it. I want him now. Right this minute." He looked at the shut door after the wolf demons. After a few moments, he looked back at Yami, "Can I go get him?" He whined liked a child. "I want my own angel, too."

Yugi rolled his eyes and grimaced in disgust. Yami nodded, "You will get what you want just as soon as the war is over." He stood and made his way onto the floor. With slight hesitation, Yugi followed but Yami held up his hand. He turned to his angel, "Let's see how well you have learned. I wish for you to get ready for my meal, without my help or watch. Meet me here soon." Yami advised him.

Yugi looked slightly confused but quickly took off out the door.

Bakura looked after him, "Do you think that wise?" He asked.

Yami smiled. "He'll run. I know he will. I just needed a reason to come after him."

"Why?" Mahado asked.

"I'm bored." Yami shrugged. He turned to Bakura and Marik, "Make sure the troops are ready. I don't expect that they will wait for us to invade their realm. Damn mutts can't even fly, what the hell do they want with my world?"

Marik cleared his throat and examined the demon king, "You're not worried are you?"

"Of course not!" Yami laughed. "We could crush them all in a day. It's just pointless. Although, I do suppose it is something to do." He smirked, licking his lips. He shall enjoy the smell of blood from those demons, although it wouldn't nearly be as delicious as Yugi's. Yami looked out the door after his little game angel.

Bakura tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is he?"

"Give him time." Yami declared. "I doubt he'll show, but I'll give him a few more moments."

Bakura sighed, "Did you see him? Did you see those wings?" he declared, still speaking about the angel they had seen just a few moments ago. "He's perfect! Oh, the things I would do to him if I had the chance. I'd keep him!" He asserted Yami as if to demonstrate that he was serious about this. "I'd never kill something so fragile. But that doesn't mean I can't make him scream, right?" He practically jumped up in down with excitement.

Yami shook his head.

"What?" Bakura asked, looking around at the demons staring at him.

Yami chuckled, "You're such a sadist."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "And you're not?"

Marik snickered and motioned to the guards to follow him so that they could start their battle planning. Yami watched them go and then sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an angel to go find." He said before running out to the balcony and taking off.

He glided through the air and dove across the palace, searching for his angel's scent. Yami didn't need anything to remind him of the angel's scent. Nothing in his world had a pure scent like that. Yami circled high and low, trying to pick up on his angel's scent. Nothing. Yami bit his lip with worry, had he made a gutsy move by allowing his angel time alone?

Yami dove as close to the lava as possible, trying to find that wonderful scent. Still nothing came to him. Yami cursed under his breath as he soared high above the palace, trying to see if he could spot those bright white wings. Yami squinted and could see nothing but the dim glow of his kingdom.

"No!" He heard a shout from below him. Yami knew that voice anywhere, he looked down for the source but saw nothing. Quickly, his heart rate climbing, Yami flew around his palace, trying to find where Yugi could be. The angel sounded like he was in danger. Perhaps the guards had found him trying to escape and caught him. They had better not put a mark on his angel.

Yami heard a cry again, this time of pain. He growled low in his throat. No one was allowed to cause his angel pain but him alone. He froze in the air when he caught sight of those gorgeous white wings. Rage boiled over and all the demon king could see was red.

Yugi was cornered on the roof of one of the buildings of the palace. He was dressed in different attire. That would have pleased Yami but he saw something else that made his inner demon show. The wolf general had cornered his angel, who was trapped against the corner of the building.

Yami watched as Yugi tried to take off into flight but the wolf general was fast, quickly grabbing the angel's leg and pulling him to the ground. The angel let out a yelp of pain but was quickly silence. The wolf general threw himself on top of Yami's angel, covering the teen's lips with his own.

A/N~ Okay, that's good for now. Longer chapter than I wished but oh well. Oh, Yami is pissed. Can't wait until next time!

Thanks to Natoya, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Ivory Jade 6669 (You made me laugh), Xlight foreverX, I don't have an account, E-Babe29, dragonlady222, SRRH, TIGGI1, tavia454, Yami-no-Tamashi, MysticalElfGirl, tickletimekelly(That made me giggle), Ceilo, Stray Neko, Valkyria Raven, Rogue1979, SilverDragon-Purity, MalikLove, Hikari Kame, and HikariTenshiYamiTenshi for reviewing.

I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own YGO. Don't bug me when I am on a roll.

**By the way, this demon general is NOT JOU! Sorry for the confusion. Jou will appear later but not as a wolf demon. Sorry again.**

Chapter 6

The demon king was frozen in the air, unable to look away from the man sexually assaulting his angel. Yugi twisted and tried to shove the general off but the wolf demon was stronger. Yami wasn't sure what happened next, but his angel somehow bit the wolf demon. The general barked in dismay and removed himself from the angel. He got to his feet and grabbed Yami's prize by his hair, yanking him to his feet. Once Yugi was settled, the wolf demon slapped him across the face, hard, causing the angel to collapse to the ground.

The king of Va Hala was no longer paralyzed. With all he had in him, he dove down to the roof top, pouncing on the wolf demon. The general looked back at him in astonishment and dread. He howled, calling out to his guards for back up, however, they would have time to assist him.

Yami flipped the general over on his back and pinned the larger beast under him. He used his wings to keep the demon's hands trapped by his side. The wolf beast growled and howled in vain. Yami looked up to see Yugi had backed himself in a corner, tears rolling down his cheeks. A colossal red gash sliced his cheek open. He trembled and looked at Yami with pitiful eyes.

For some reason that Yami was unaware of, this angered him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other wolf demons climbing to the roof to abet their general. On the other side, he saw Bakura and Marik flying over to see what all the commotion was about. Yami took one last look at his victim and grinned, "I told you not to touch what was mine." He growled fiercely.

Yami held tightly to the wolf demon before trailing one hand down his abdomen, searching for where the demon's rib cage stopped. When he found it, he felt a rush of exhilaration flow through him. He made eye contact with his victim who had stopped squirming and was staring at the king in revulsion. Slowly, Yami dug his hand into the general's body, using his claws to slice through the flesh.

The guards had made it to the roof by now and were ready to attack and save their general. However, Bakura and Marik moved quickly before they have time to think. Bakura didn't even land on the roof before he pounced on the closest wolf demon, bringing him down and ripping his throat out. Marik followed his lead, taking two demons down with his strength.

The king wasn't worried about the other guards. His priests would take care of them. He could see Seth and Mahado flying to the roof top as well to take action, growling in excitement and rage. They enjoyed wars just as much as Yami did.

Yami continued his slow killing of the general beneath him who was howling and struggling for his life. It was futile though. Yami directed his hand upwards, towards the demon's heart. The demon made eye contact with him for the last time as Yami wrapped his buried hand around the demon's beating organ. With one pulled, he swiftly removed the heart and let it drop to the tepid ground, still beating.

The general closed his eyes and fell limp under the king. Yami stood, licking the blood off his arm and hand. He turned to see the last wolf demon struggling under Seth. Yami cleared his throat. "Escort this fine creature to the edge of the kingdom. He should let his kind know what they are about the deal with." He hissed lowly proud of himself.

Seth nodded immediately and grabbed one of the wolf demon's ears, dragging him off the roof.

Yami turned to see Yugi still shaking in the corner and covering his eyes. A sob escaped him and Yami bit his lip. The general was gone now, nothing could hurt the angel, why was he so distressed? Yami nodded to the others to leave and when they did, he approached the little game angel. He sighed, not knowing what to say in these situations. "Um…are you okay?" He asked.

Yugi looked up, shocked. "W-what?"

Yami rolled his eyes, a sigh of frustration escaping his lips. "Are. You. Okay?" He repeated very slowly, irritation dripping off his words.

Yugi didn't answer him but continued to cry, burying his face in his pale arms.

Yami let out a grunt of disapproval and yanked Yugi to his feet. He carefully looked at the gash mark before healing it, licking the bloody wound away. Yugi didn't move but continued to weep. Yami's endurance was running on empty, "I killed the bastard, what else do you want?" He hissed as he grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him off the roof. His angel was impossible.

As the little treasure continued to cry, Yami looked down to see Bakura holding his new prize. The little chocolate eyed angel looked at Yugi with reluctant eyes as Bakura held him tightly, kissing his neck. Yami looked at Yugi who was giving the angel a pitiful look. Yami chuckled and smiled at Bakura. "What is his name?"

Bakura stopped his kissing and sniffed the angel's white hair, "Ryou." He stated, nuzzling the trembling angel. "Isn't he just perfect? He tastes so good." Bakura added, kissing the angel on the lips. "Looks like you're not the only lucky bastard anymore."

Yami chuckled again and held Yugi's arm less tightly. The angel followed the king as he was lead to the dining hall. Yami should have thought about the war beginning, but he didn't care. Those dogs would be defeated easily, within a few rises if he was correct. He looked back over at Yugi who still had tears dripping down his face. "Stop your moaning. It's dismal." Yami commented before drawing the angel close to him using his wings, He wrapped an arm about his possession and went to enjoy his dinner.

TIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSE

Yami lay all sprawled out on his bed. A watched his little angel clean up the clothing and other items from the floor as part of his routine. Yami watched, unable remove his eyes from the petite teen. The angel truly was perfect, in shape, complexion, personality, and spirit. Yami noticed little rebellion in him these rises, which was a slight disappointment. He had expected the treasure to put up more of struggle against his will. But Yami wasn't too sure the angel was broken yet.

Amethyst met with crimson, "What?" Yugi asked, a blush caressing his face.

Yami shrugged, "Just admiring you."

Yugi stopped what he was doing and stood straight. "Admiring…..me…?" He said quietly. "Why?"

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he looked Yugi up and down, marveling those tight leather pants, his bare chest, those wonder white wings, the blush on his face, and those rare jewels in his eyes. The desire to kiss the angel was maddening. Bakura had already taken Ryou. In fact, the very rise the war end with the wolf demons several rises ago, Bakura celebrated with a "session" with his angel.

Yugi was blessed that Yami was so tolerant. However, the king's patience was wearing thin. The demon king was unsure why, but he felt the over whelming need to have Yugi want him. He didn't want to force his angel into bed, he wanted his slave to ask for him. That was going to be an intricate task.

Yami stood and walked up to the angel, who instinctly spread his wings in alert. Yami brushed the side of Yugi's cheek with his finger and stared into those orbs. He was in a calm mood today, which was good for everyone in the kingdom, especially his slave. Yami gently leaned in and kissed the creature on his lips. It was a gentle kiss, hoping that the angel would yield.

Yami expected too much.

Yugi immediately removed his mouth from the demon king's and backed away. He didn't look angry but more ashamed. Yami cocked his head and smiled. "Why do you run from me, my little game angel?"

Yugi looked at the floor, the blush still on his face, "Because you're evil."

The demon king smiled, "Why thank you." He said sincerely. He watched the angel for a moment before drawing his prize close to him with his wings. "I could give you anything and everything you ever wished for." He said, running his finger tips through the angel's hair.

Yugi blinked and looked at him, "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked.

Yami frowned. He was being nice and it was a characteristic unlike him. He decided it was best not to answer the question since he had no answer to give. He released the angel and turned away, walking out of the room. He hoped that Yugi wouldn't follow but he did, walking ungracefully next to the king. Yami rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Yugi stated with a little more bravery.

"I don't need to answer any question of yours." Yami hissed.

They entered the throne room and Yami sat down, Yugi sitting at his feet. He looked around and noticed Seth and Bakura engaging in conversation. Yami cleared his throat to inform them of his presence. They turned and smirked. Yam noticed the chocolate eyed angel sitting at Bakura's feet, wings in chains.

Yami's eyes went to Yugi to view his reaction. The angel's face was twisted in disgust and grief over the presence of the other creature.

Bakura made his way over to the throne. "All the demons have been defeated. We kicked ass." He stated, stretching out his wings, his posture reeking of self satisfaction. "But we have more problems. There was another attack on the kingdom to our north. Those demons don't blame us but something is going on." Bakura sneered, folding his arms.

Yami nodded, thumping his fingers over his chin. "Any sightings of any kind?" He asked.

Bakura shook his head.

The demon king looked over at the angel who had crawled to Bakura's feet. The demon growled pleased and stroked the wing's of his prize. Yami sat up slightly and allowed his fingers to run through his angel's hair. "He seems rather obedient. What broke him?" He asked, interested.

Yugi looked at Yami in anger and then back at the shaking form on the form on the floor.

Bakura sneered. "He seemed pretty tame to begin with. Before the king of those dogs disappeared, he informed me that this was his property. He had been captured not too long after the attacks on their kingdom started." Bakura knelt to Ryou's side and kissed his cheek. The angel leaned into his touch and sighed slightly. "After the war was over, my little pet and I had some fun, didn't we?" He asked.

Ryou whimpered softly and snuggled against his master.

Yami smiled, part of him wishing Yugi was that obedient, yet part of him not. "How was it?" Yami couldn't help but ask, amused when Yugi's eyes glared heated daggers into his tan skin.

Bakura sighed, pulling his chained angel close to him. "It was unbelievable." He whispered, kissing his angel's forehead. "Of course, he was slightly unwilling. But a few ropes took care of that." He smiled as Yugi who openly cringed. His eyes lifted to crimson, "He has been obedient ever since."

"Hm." Yami agreed continuing to smile. Yugi looked up at him, slight panic in his eyes and Yami knew that Yugi understood. The demon king could take him whenever he damn well pleased. He could break the angel whenever he wished. "Leave us," Yami commanded to the two priests and the slave angel.

Crimson eyes never left amethyst as the demons and angel in the room quickly left. Yami stood and knelt beside the now shaking angel. "Wh-what are y-you going to do?" Yugi questioned him.

Yami smiled. "Are you afraid?"

Yugi didn't move.

The demon king smiled as his game angel. "Yugi, you do realize that I don't need your permission in order to do whatever I want to you, correct?" He inquired, enjoying the shudder that visible ran through the creature. Yami lifted his hand on Yugi's face and brushed the golden locks from his eyes.

"Please." Yugi pleaded.

Yami smirked, leaning closer to the angel. "Please what?"

Yugi started panting, now out of fear or anticipation, Yami was unsure. "Don't." He whispered.

Yami's smirked increases almost wildly. "And you think you can stop me?" He asked, before capturing the angel's lips, pulling that trembling body close to him. Yugi struggled slightly before allowing himself to melt into the king's embrace. However, to Yami's dismay, the angel didn't kiss him back. It didn't matter though, Yami was on a roll and wasn't going to give up so easily.

He continued his kissing and smiled into it when he felt Yugi grab his arms to keep himself from moving. He felt the angel fiddling with the gold bands around Yami's arm, trailing his finger in soft circles around the arm, moving towards Yami's back. The demon king grabbed Yugi's body and forced him to move closer until they brushed skin with skin. The angel let out a slight cry as Yami attacked his throat.

The angel wrapped his arms around Yami, letting his hands run patterns down the demon's back. This was more like it. Yami allowed a hand on roam across the angel's bare chest, still kissing his neck. He felt Yugi's hand travel down the small of his back and towards his waist. Excitement built up through the king before suddenly ice spiked through his system.

The demon king knew what the angel was going to do but unfortunately for him, his treasure was quicker. Before the demon could blink, Yugi had pulled out the dagger wrapped in its sheath around the king's waist. Yami tried to use his wing's to pull Yugi's form away from him but the arousal in his body didn't allow him to react quick enough.

Searing pain scorched Yami's arm as Yugi slashed the man as fast as he could, anywhere he could. Yami cried out and stood, pushing Yugi's form away from him. The dagger and the angel fell to the floor and Yugi looked at raging crimson eyes with uncontrolled fear.

Yami's voice was lower than ever before and the growl penetrated the air, causing the hair's on Yugi's back to ascend. "You'll pay dearly for that." He growled, holding his hemorrhaging arm tightly.

TBC

Comments?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the support you guys. I love you all! I don't own YGO….or the characters….but I own this story line. That is something right?

Chapter 7

The demon king hissed in pain as Isis closed his wound up with her hand. She placed her other hand over the wound and started the healing process. Yami moved his arm away from her and she looked at him confused. "Not yet." He growled through gritted teeth. Yugi was not to make a fool of him after being given such good treatment. The demon king would get what he wanted.

Yami stood from his position on his throne and watched as Marik and Bakura held down his struggling angel. "Get off me! Don't touch me!" Yugi shouted in rage over and over again.

The demon king made his way down to the angel who stopped struggling and looked up at him in fear, the anger gone. Yami knew his crimson eyes held a fiery gaze as he starred down the angel. He took the dagger from the sheath at his waist and examined it. It was still covered with his blood. Yami felt woozy and looked at his arm, which still dripped with blood. The wound was deep and bleeding fast.

The king knelt by Yugi's side and took hold of his right arm, the same arm that Yami had his injury on. He took the dagger and slowly drew the same wound that he had on his arm, making them look like twins. Yugi bit his lip in pain but didn't make a sound.

Isis walked over to her king as he stood and almost collapsed. The blood loss was becoming too great for the demon to manage. He walked with shaky legs with the help of Isis and Mahado back to his throne. He threw them off when seated, ashamed of looking so weak.

The witch again sealed the king's arms with her hand and soon he could feel her magic following through him. It took several moments before the wound was healed. Yami looked up at her impatiently. She kept her usual emotionless face as she said, "It is very deep, sire. You're lucky he hit only your arm."

Yami grunted when she pulled away and looked at his arm, good as new. However, his dizziness had not subsided. Healing wounds did not replace the loss of blood and Yami understood Isis's words well when he looked around the room. His blood marked a specific path from the throne to Yugi and back to the throne. Yami placed a hand on his head until he could steady himself.

All eyes were on him as crimson slowly opened and stared at amethyst. Yami sighed, feeling foolish and slightly betrayed. Although, he couldn't be too angry with his angel. He did want him to rebel right? But all actions have consequences and Yugi was no exception. Yami noticed a few guards awaiting his orders. He nodded to a certain guard who bowed back to him and moved towards the center of the throne room.

Yugi tried to turn his head to see what was happening but Bakura pressed the side of his face into the floor. Marik and Seth held tightly to Yugi's wings and lifted them so that they bent over his head painfully. Yugi tried to struggle but two guards came into to hold him tightly to the ground. "Filth." Bakura spat in Yugi's face causing the angel to cry out in frustration.

Yami watched as his guard came into the room, holding a whip. It wasn't just any whip. It had small thorns on every side of it, hundreds of them, causing the victim even more pain. He stood behind Yugi so that he could not be seen by the angel. He looked at Yami for approval and Yami cleared his throat, leaning back against his throne for support. "Twenty five lashes." He stated firmly.

He felt amethyst eyes glance at him but Yami continued to look at the guard.

"Only twenty five?" Marik asked, confused.

Yami nodded. "Any more could kill him."

At this Yugi started to struggle in vain, making frustrated sounds when he found he could not move. The guard took a deep breath and raised the whip back. He waited until the tip fell to the floor behind him before flicking his wrist harshly. Yami sat up straight when a keen cry escaped his angel's lips. He smiled, most of him smug with the fact that his punishment hurt the angel. He deserved it for attacking a king.

Blood leaked slightly from the wound as the guard slowly raised the whip off Yugi's back, allowing the thorns to dig in and scratch him even more. The angel panted and fought with all his might, his arm hurting from the wound. The guard again flung the whip onto the angel's back, Seth and Marik successfully keeping the wings out of the way. Another scream and more struggling.

The guard lifted the whip over his head again. "Harder." Yami commanded.

Bakura looked at the angel who started panicking and then back at the king, smiling smugly.

The guard nodded and with all his might, brought the thorn whip back down on Yugi's back. The creature jumped with pain, crying openly now. Tears dripped down his face as again, the guard slashed through his white skin. Yami leaned back, enjoying the crack of the whip followed by Yugi's cries.

He glanced over and saw Bakura's angel watching only a few feet away. He flinched away every time the whip came down and turned away when he almost got sprayed with blood. Perhaps Ryou would be even more obedient now that he saw the consequences of harming a demon. His eyes went back to Yugi who had stopped struggling. Yami knew the pain was insufferable but didn't care. How dare the angel cut into his skin?

The angel openly cried as the fifteenth blow hit him hard. He sobbed hard when the guard dragged the whip across his back especially hard. Another crack of the whip and angel's body actually bowed in a pained cry. Blood covered the angel's back and some parts of his wings.

The guard again lifted the whip and was about to bring it down when, "Stop!" A cry came from the side of this display. Yami sat up firmly when Bakura's angel literally threw himself on top of Yugi, trying to protect him from the harsh blows he was receiving. Bakura looked just as surprised as Yami did. "Please, stop." Ryou cried, tears running down his face.

Yami stood and stabled himself. "What is the meaning of this?" He roared.

Bakura looked back at the Yami before bowing his apologies. "I'm sorry, my king. He shall be punished I promise---,"

"I didn't ask you, Bakura." Yami snapped. "Answer me, slave."

Ryou shuddered and looked down at the angel quivering in loud sobs under him. "It's his limit. You'll kill him if you hurt him anymore." He insisted, tears falling from his chocolate eyes.

Yami snickered. "He has not reached his breaking point. I have heard no beg."

Ryou shook his head. "With all due respect, you'll never receive one. Angels are not creatures to ask for mercy. He won't tell you what will kill him." Ryou explained, his eyes on Yugi's soft white wings. "He'll just hope you do."

Yami sat back down on his throne and watched the angel writhing in pain on the floor. The demon king grimaced as wave after wave of blood leaked off the angel's back. Yugi's continuing sobs only made the blood flow worse, his whole body under strain. The loud sobs were the only thing that sounded as Yami tried to make his decision. He definitely didn't want to kill his little game angel. He wanted him more than ever but he had to be punished.

Ryou saw the struggle in Yami's eyes and made one last statement. "I will….take the rest, if you'll spare him." He said reluctantly.

Bakura sneered at the comment. "That won't be necessary."

"Yes it would." Yami interjected.

Bakura looked at Yami in anger.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Since your angel seems so confident that any other lashes will kill Yugi, then he shall take the rest of the punishment."

Bakura nodded and released Yugi as did the other guards. Yugi remained still on the floor, the only movement was his chest shaking with the strain of his sobs. Ryou laid on the floor, ready for the blows. Yami stood and made his way down to Yugi who quivered at his feet. The demon bent down, flipping Yugi on his back, and picked up the angel who screamed when Yami placed an arm on his back.

The guard whipping Ryou didn't stop until he reached the twenty five mark. Ryou never spoke a word or gave a cry, much to Yami's disappointment. He carried the sobbing angel in his arms and towards his bed chambers.

"Yami." Marik called out to him, causing the king to stop.

"What?" He lashed out.

Marik looked at the bundle in Yami's arms. "It's not safe for him to stay with you. After his little act back there, there is no telling what he would do to you while you slept. Perhaps I could take him to the slave's quarters where he can be taken care of there."

Yami considered this. Marik proved a valid point and Yami couldn't risk having the angel around while he slept without any protection. He sighed before placing Yugi into Marik's arms, surprised when Yugi tried to wrap his arms about Yami's neck. Yami pried the teen off him and watched at Yugi gave tiny struggles to get back to Yami. His barely opened amethyst eyes pleaded with Yami's but the demon king took no heed.

Yami watched as his prize was taken from him. "Sleep my little game angel." Yami stated somewhat sadly. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to be near his angel. He did not like the teen being too far from his side. He watched Yugi look at him pitifully as he was taken down the hall. Had he gone too far?

A/N~ I know, a short update. Next chapter will be a little more intense. I promise. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N~ I don't own YGO. Please leave me alone evil disclaimer people.

Chapter 8

The gorgeous demon royal stood in his chambers, staring at the mirror on the wall nearest to him. He examined himself carefully, taking in all features of his figure. His midnight colored wings rested proudly on his back, dragging slightly on the ground. Yami sighed and stared at his crimson orbs.

He had been standing in front of this mirror for what seemed like eternity. Yami had changed his attire from the usual black leather to a casual dark blue. It was not something that Yami wore at all. Black and red were his colors and blue was a color that he felt was unflattering on him.

Dark blue made him look less intimidating. Yami growled slightly and turned around, examining his wings from the back. Perhaps they were also too intimidating. Yami let out an aggravated hissed and moved away from the mirror. This was completely absurd. He could not change his entire figure or outlook to please his angel. Yami ripped the pants off and changed back into the black leather he felt so comfortable with.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?!" Yami barked, not really wanting any company in his moment of weakness.

Marik entered with an eyebrow raised. "You're oh so pleasant this rise. May I have the honor of ripping apart what has displeased you, your highness?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Yami rolled his eyes, turning his back on the priest in order to pick up clothing scattered on the ground. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, trying to preoccupy himself.

Marik leaned against the door and stretched his wings out, eying Yami with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Marik stood tall and watched as the demon king picked up things in his room. "We have slaves for that purpose you know." He stated flatly and smiled when Yami immediately dropped the clothing and stood straight. Marik's sneered turned for the worst when Yami refused to look him in the eye, a look of confusion and shame on his face. "What has gotten into you?"

Yami immediately regained his posture and sniffed. "I'm trying to occupy myself with something so I don't tear you to pieces for coming in here without permission." Yami answered, sitting on the bed. "However, if you prefer the later, perhaps I'll make time for it."

Marik blinked, the smile gone. "Whatever." He said before turning to leave, "I thought I would see if you were in the mood for a good hunt, but obviously I'm doing this one alone."

Yami shook his head in confusion. Demons of his kind had the ability to sense the needs of other demons. Marik did not need food. If Yami was correct, he fed very recently. "You're not hungry. Why is it you're hunting?"

Marik turned back with another look of surprise. "For fun." He said clearly as if Yami was a little bit on the slow side. "Hell, you're acting like such an empty shell this rise. What the hell is the matter?"

Yami bit his lip and growled slightly. This was why he had spent the past few rises alone. The demon royal had never been this out of balance before. If his priests saw much more of it, it would cause problems. Yami couldn't let his weakness show. "Nothing. Get the hell out."

Marik stared for a moment. "He's in the slaves quarters is you wish to see him." He said with a sneer.

"Whatever." Yami rose and walked out on the balcony.

"Stop being a whimpering mutt and go see him." Marik shouted to him before leaving.

Yami hissed and dug his claws into the marble banister on the balcony, leaving clear marks on the polished black marble. Why was he so agitated? Probably because he had done nothing over the course of the past few rises. Nothing but sit in his chambers and think of ways to get the angel he had fought hard to keep alive to like him. Yami immediately shook his head and those tainted thoughts left. There would be no trying to please a slave, even if it was an angel.

The demon's stomach growled and Yami looked down. He placed an elegant hand over his abdomen and gazed blankly at the city below.

Nothing had been going on recently. There had been no attacks on the bordering kingdoms or on his own. It was quiet, too quiet. Yami sniffed the air. Danger was coming, he could smell it. Yami extended his wings and stretched, making himself relax slightly. No need worrying about something he knew nothing about. Yet.

Another growl from his stomach told Yami it was meal time. His empty gaze fell onto his arm, the same place where Yugi had sliced him. He traced a line with his claw of where scar would have been if Isis had not healed him. He groaned. Why did his angel's actions cut so deep? Yami was no weak demon and something like this should have amused him, not angered him.

"I guess I shall visit." Yami declared allowed, trying to reason out why he was seeing his little angel slave. "I do need to drink." He turned and exited the chamber, walking down a few flights of stairs until he reached the slave's quarters.

The two guards were on their knees in a heart beat. "Sire." They said in unison before allowing the demon to pass.

Yami entered the slave's quarters expecting it to be empty. Slaves were busy all the time except every few rises. They were allowed only hours of sleep. Yami was surprised when he saw light brown wings by, what he assumed was, Yugi's bedside. The angel must have heard Yami's approach for he turned and bowed his head slightly. "Your highness." He whispered.

Yami crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ryou. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked impatiently. "Has Bakura not given you your assignments?"

Ryou nodded, afraid to look the king in the eyes. "Yes, I just wished to see how Yugi was." He answered politely.

Yami unfolded his arms and walked beside Ryou who still turned his back to Yugi. Yami narrowed his crimson orbs when he saw that his little game angel was sleeping. He looked his body up and down and sighed. The angel looked like hell. He was paler than normal and his breathing was uneven.

Ryou cleared his throat and finally turned back to the angel, sitting by his side. Yami glanced over to see the four lash marks across his pale back. They were still red as if received only hours ago. Ryou caught Yami staring at him and smiled. "It doesn't hurt." He stated. "Don't worry about it."

Yami growled at Ryou's remark. "What makes you think I would waste time worrying about your pain?" He demanded.

Ryou shrugged. "You were the one thinking about it." He said softly.

Yami blinked. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Was his thoughts written on his face? No wonder Marik made such smug accusations. Yami shook his head and looked back at the angel laying in the bed. His stomach growled, demanding attention. Yami wasn't sure what to do. He could take just a little taste of the angel. If he woke up, he would be in no mood to fight Yami off. Not this time anyway.

"Is that really necessary?" Ryou asked, again being polite. "Couldn't you feed on someone else?"

Yami blinked in surprise and looked over at him. Ryou was staring at him distantly. Yami looked down at his stomach and smiled. "You're hearing is impeccable." He remarked with a smirk.

Ryou nodded, "Sometimes too perfect." He murmured. "But you didn't answer my question."

Yami snarled. "I need not answer anything you ask." He shouted and than, before he could say anything else, he closed his lips and eagerly looked back at Yugi. Although Yami was hungry, he didn't want to wake up the little angel. He probably needed his rest.

"He does." Ryou said.

Yami looked at him sharply. "He does what?"

"He needs his rest."

The demon royal widened his eyes and stared at the angel gazing over Yugi. His claws extended slowly out of instinct. Did the angel just---

"Yes." Ryou answered before Yami could even think it. This caused the demon to jump slightly, causing the slave angel to laugh. The laughter stopped abruptly when Yami growled. Ryou looked at him sharply. "You wouldn't kill me. You're thinking about it but you won't. It would piss Bakura off too much. You know that." Ryou answered, no fear in his voice.

"You can read minds." Yami stated, fascination lacing his words.

Ryou nodded with a smile and looked back at Yugi.

"How?" Yami demanded, crossed his arms after retracting his claws.

"It's my gift." Ryou answered simply.

Yami furrowed his eye brows. "What do you mean you're _gift_?"

Ryou took a deep breath, "Every angel has a gift. Demons are born with many small powers. Angels are born with a bigger power." Ryou explained then winced, looking up at Yami once more. "Hey easy! I didn't mean that you're powers are small, I just meant that you have many simple ones while each angel is born with a single complex one."

Yami grimaced at the angel reading his mind.

Ryou chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

The crimson royal stared at Ryou for a moment before looking over at Yugi. Every angel has a gift huh? Then what was Yugi's gift?

"I've been trying to figure that out." Ryou stated. "It's hard though. I can only read the minds of other creatures, not other angels. I have a few hunches but I don't know exactly what Yugi's power is." Ryou stared in fascination. "But you can feel it just as much as I can. Whatever his power may be, it is a strong one."

Yami watched as the angel stood.

Ryou cleared his throat before bowing slightly. "Bakura is getting worried about me and my gift is creeping you out right now so I'll take my leave." The angel said lightly before walking out of the room. "Be easy on him. He's been through enough."

The demon king stared after him, feeling very uneasy. An angel who could read the minds of his kind was a danger to them all. What a powerful gift. To be able to predict and know all thoughts of the enemy was a very useful talent. Yami looked back at Yugi. Yugi was more powerful?

Yami gently sat on the bed next to the angel. He carefully moved his hand over the slave's face and swept the blond bangs away from his eyes. Yugi flinched at this and slowly opened his eyes. Half lidded eyes found Yami's and the angel scooted away weakly. The loss of blood was probably making the angel weak. Whatever Yami drank from him today would have to be light.

Yugi gasped slightly as his tried to move away from the king, tears forming in his eyes. Yami blinked realizing for the first time that Yugi was on his bare back and every move he made was probably killing him. Yami blinked and rolled his eyes. "Relax." He demanded. "I only want a small drink, something to hold me over until you grow stronger."

Yugi stopped struggling and sniffed, stopping a sob that threatened to escape his throat.

Feeling a twinge of guilt but pushing it away, Yami leaned down to Yugi's neck and revealed his fangs. Pleased that the angel didn't squirm, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh and took a gulp.

Immediately, Yami withdrew and stood, spitting out the remaining blood in his mouth. In absolute confusion and disgust, Yami looked down at Yugi who still had tears streaming down his white cheeks. What the hell was wrong here? Yugi blood tasted… sordid. It was extremely bitter with a taste of something Yami had never had before. Either way, it made his insides squirm in abhorrence. Yami wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and examined his angel further.

Yugi had stopped crying and turned his head, starring weakly at the blank marble wall. Yami lifted the bed sheet off the angel and looked at him in alarm. There were no signs of anything that had changed on the angel so what was wrong. "Yugi?" Yami asked, not sure exacting what he was asking.

Yugi didn't look at him. His stare was on that wall, remained extremely distant and blank.

The demon king lowered himself to Yugi's side and with a repulsed look on his face, licked the blood to Yugi's neck clean, forcing himself to heal the wound. Yami gently placed a hand on Yugi's leg.

The angel was suddenly very much alert. He jumped out of the bed quickly and almost fell. He looked at Yami with shaky eyes. "S-stay away…from m-me." Yugi panted out, his knees shaking his entire frame.

The demon king put his hands up in his own defense. "It's alright, my little angel. Relax." Yami told him, coming closer.

However, the king's words did not seem to sooth Yugi because he continued to back away. "Stay….away." Yugi was whispering now. Yami watched in alarm was Yugi stumbled where he stood, grabbing at the marble wall to try to find something that would keep him from falling. He regained his balance and tried to stand. Yami noticed a distinct blush on his face. Yugi gasped for air and placed a hand on his head, moaning slightly. Was he in that much pain?

Yami stepped forward, hands and wings at his side to try to show his angel that he meant him no harm in this encounter. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to soften his voice.

Yugi wasn't listening. He placed his side against the wall and then his back, slowly sliding down the wall and into the floor. He sighed in pain as he breathed heavily and stared distantly at the wall opposite them. Yami made his approach softly and kneeled in front of the angel. Yugi didn't meet his gaze, the half lidded amethyst orbs completely oblivious.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. As softly as he could, Yami placed a hand on Yugi's wing and stroked it, trying to get his attention. Yugi whimpered slightly but didn't move. Yami looked down at his hand let out a long sigh. There were beautiful white feathers in his hand and on the floor. Yugi's wing was balding in the spot Yami had touched. "Shit." Yami cursed, examining the wing.

Yugi was dying.

Yami swiftly placed both hands on either side of Yugi's face, shocked at the heat coming off the angel's normally cool skin. He had a fever. It all made sense. His wings, the horrible tasting blood, and the fever. Yugi was sick. Not just sick, Yugi was dying. Yami gently pushed Yugi forward against him to examine his back. Yugi closed his eyes and made no move to fight him as his breath became rougher.

Yugi's back looked terrible. Not red like Ryou's but green and black in some places. White and yellow puss seeped out around the wounds. Yami could smell it now that he was close and almost gagged. "Fuck." He cursed. He lifted one of Yugi's sagging wings and shook his head in disbelief. Guilt crept into the demon king's mind as he examined his scarred property.

This was all his fault. He had wanted Yugi to suffer but he didn't want him dead. He only wanted to demonstrate that attacking his master was not an action that was allowed. If he had known it would have caused this much damage, then he would have never done this punishment.

Yami carefully wrapped his arms about Yugi and lifted him, ignoring the whimpers of pain he received. He gently placed him on the bed, stomach down. Yugi had opened his eyes again and started struggling. "No….don't." Yugi whispered weakly.

"Stop moving." Yami demanded, holding the angel in place. A guard came in when hearing Yami's complaint. "Get Isis immediately. Tell her to come to the slaves quarters now." Yami demanded, not showing any emotion in his voice. The message itself was urgent enough.

Yugi continued to whimper as tears formed on his face. "Don't touch me." He said, trying to get the demon's hands off him. "Please. Not now."

Yami blinked at him in confusion, trying to understand what the angel meant. Yami took a deep breath and sighed. "No, little one." He stated in a soothing voice, rubbing the back of the angel's neck. "I will not force you this rise." He answered calmly, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Isis came strolling into the room, his black dress skimming the floor. "What is it?" She asked.

"Heal him." Yami commanded.

Isis gazed at the figure on the bed and examined his wounds. She lifted her hands over them and closed her eyes. A red glow appeared under them and on Yugi's back. The angel let out a scream as the wounds began to heal. Isis broke away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Yami demanded. "I said heal him!"

Isis braced herself against the bed and stared at the writhing angel on the bed. "It is taking a lot of my power to heal him, my king. Give me a moment, please." She said with a deep breath. Once she had steadied herself, Isis stood and again started the healing process.

Mahado walked in and stood by Yami who cringed when Yugi let out another scream of agony. Mahado seemed just as disturbed by this as Yami. "He is not used to being blended with demonic powers. The healing is painful for him I am sure."

"Damn." Yami cursed under his breath. The situation was getting worse and worse.

After what seemed like eternity, Isis moved her hands away from Yugi's back and slide to the floor, panting for air. Mahado made his way to her side and examined her. "Took so much power." She whispered, looking up at Yugi in alarm. "He can't be just an angel."

Yami furrowed his brow and looked at Yugi who was wiping the tears off his face. There was a hint of a blush on his face as he tried to stand. Yami watched him struggle to his feet, wondering what could be wrong now. Was he faking it in order to deceive Yami?

The demon royal realized how wrong he was when Yugi let out a moan and collapsed to the floor. Immediately, Yami picked up the very warm angel. He still had a fever. Yami looked at Isis in anger. "I told you to heal him. That meant all the way, not half."

Isis sighed as she stood with the help of Mahado. "I can heal wounds…not infections in the blood." She explained calmly. "There isn't anything I can do for him that I haven't already." She said. "Why? If he dies, we'll get you a new one." Isis said with the wave of her hand. She and Mahado walked out of the slave's quarters, leaving a desperate Yami behind clutching his unconscious angel.

A/N~ I think I'll leave it there. Now for the thanks because I am so loved. You know I got 62 people who have this on alert. I feel for honored. Thanks you guys/girls….are there any guys out there?


	10. Chapter 10

Freezing Fire

Chapter 9

Yami cursed when Bakura came running in with his angel. "What the hell took you so long?" He demanded, pacing back and forth next to Yugi's bed. "I've been waiting. I need Ryou this instant!" He said urgently.

Bakura growled and brought his angel closer to him. "You have your own angel. If you want a piece of ass, use your own property." Bakura muttered and he kissed the side of Ryou's neck.

Ryou looked patiently at the demon king and pushed the demon clutching him away. "It's not like that 'Kura." Ryou explained to the chocked demon. He knelt by Yugi's bedside and placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. "His angel is dying and he wants my help."

Bakura looked back up at Yami. "Well you had a good run." He chuckled.

Yami growled and lunged at his demonic friend, effectively pinning him to the ground. Bakura looked up at him and shock and then anger, growling as he tried to wrestle the king off him. Yami clutched the priest's throat tightly. "I won't be dismissed so easily. I want him healed and I don't care if I have to spill your blood in order to do so. If that will save him, then so be it."

Bakura hissed at him as he pried the royal's hands off him. "Fuck you." He snarled, getting to his feet and pushing the demon away. "He's just an angel. If he died, I can have another one sent to you immediately."

Yami rolled his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Ryou spoke for him as he gently caressed Yugi's face with his finger. "The king doesn't wish for another angel. He wants Yugi to live." He whispered. He turned to Yami and looked at the floor. "I don't know what I can do for him. I'm no healer."

The demon royal gazed at those closed amethyst eyes and sighed. "Isn't there any kind of information you can give me? Anything? Is there nothing you do for one another when you get sick in your home land?"

Ryou shook his head. "We just nurse them back to health. When was the last time he was given something to drink?"

Yami shook his head, "I know nothing of that."

Ryou bit his lip, "When was the last time he ate anything?"

"I don't know!" Yami barked, feeling somewhat ashamed of not knowing the usual habits of his property.

Ryou blinked and looked up at the demon royal. "You have never seen him eat."

It was a statement more than a question. Yami blinked and searched his memories, trying to remember a time when he saw his little game angel eating something. Nothing rung a bell. But his angel had to have had something to eat while here. It wouldn't be possible for him to live this long. How many rises had he been there?

"Twenty, and its not impossible for him to survive." Ryou answered for Yami who growled at having his mind prodded again. "Angels have been known to survive the harshest conditions."

Bakura grabbed his angel tight around the wrist. "Did the king give you permission to speak?"

Ryou looked at the floor and blushed. "I'm sorry, my king."

Bakura smiled and then licked his lips.

"What do angels eat?" Yami asked, impatiently when he heard Yugi moan in discomfort. He kept his eyes on the angel, noticing the blushed color on his face was getting darker while the color everywhere else was getting paler. The king ran his finger's through the angel's hair and wasn't surprised when small pieces started falling out.

Ryou looked up from his bowed position. "They eat only fruit and drink only water."

Yami cursed and sat on his angel's bed, trying to comfort the angel as much as he could. The pitiful moans were making his stomach churn. Fruit and water were not things found in his realm. Here the demons drank only blood and ate only flesh. No wonder the angel was so sick. Yami didn't even know where those items would be found.

"It won't help him now anyway." Ryou stated. "You would have to get his fever down."

Yami glanced around the room. This was going to be a problem. Considering he ruled a lava pit and every corner of his world was heated, where could he take the teen? Yami suddenly blinked. Not every corner of his world.

Ryou nodded, "That might work."

"What?" Bakura asked, crossed his arms in dismay. He did not enjoy being left out of the conversation. "Why don't you start explaining what the hell is going on?"

Yami looked back at his angel who cringed in his unconscious state. "Bakura, how far of a fly is the watershed?"

Bakura's eyes widened. "You can't take him there." Bakura interceded. "That is too close to the bordering kingdom. If you went there there is no way of making sure that you will be safe."

"I need not be there for long." Yami snapped, giving Bakura a sharp glare. "Besides, I can take care of myself." He said and rose, picking up his game angel. The watershed was the only place Yami knew had water to give the angel. It was also the only place in his kingdom that was at least a couple hundred yards away from a lava pool. The water would be cool.

Bakura growled. "I am telling you this is a bad idea. If another demon sees you---,"

"Bakura if you value your life you will not finish that sentence." Yami shouted. He looked down at the dying bundle in his arms and looked at Ryou. "Can you tell how long he has? Will he make it?"

Ryou gently ran his fingertips over Yugi's forehead. "I'm not sure. I know he doesn't have long though." He stated, giving Yugi a look of pure pity. "Please hurry. If you get him into the water, it will only take a few moments for his fever to break. But until then, he is as good as dead."

Yami gave Bakura one last glare and started towards the balcony, letting his wings spread wide. "I'll be back before the end of this rise." He stated, giving his wings a good flap.

Bakura shouted after him, "At least let me send guards after you!"

Yami ignored his priest and leapt off the balcony. He allowed himself to fall slightly before putting his wings into a gliding position. It made it easier than starting to fly right off the bat, especially since he was carrying cargo. Yami soared into the sky and glanced down at the teen in his arms. Yugi's eyes were slightly opened now. He stared at Yami blankly and tried to look around. "Hold on." Yami demanded. "If you die before we get there I swear I'll find your spirit and forever trap you here." It was an empty threat but Yugi surely didn't know that.

Yugi whimpered slightly at the remark and gasped when he felt them drop slightly. Yami hadn't been paying attention and a wind shear caused them to loose altitude. Yugi involuntarily wrapped his arm's about the demon royal's neck and held on as tightly as his weak body would allow him. Yami smirked and flew faster.

Yugi breathed heavier before whimpering slightly and going limp again in the king's arms. Yami growled and beat his wings harder, causing him to pant loudly. He needed to get to that watershed and quickly.

Yami only remembered going to the watershed when he was a younger demon. At the time, his father was still king and the watershed was the only place his father never looked for him. It was also a place where no one wanted to go. It was too cool for the demons of his world. Not to mention the Aquarins lived near the border.

Although Va Hala was a heated kingdom, it did contain this only watershed. This was because water was poison to demon like him. It weakened their power and made them extremely vulnerable. But Yami didn't care. How long was it going to take to cool Yugi off? Besides, the Aquarins wouldn't be that much trouble. Water demons never really were.

Yami saw the kingdom getting dimmer in the path ahead and knew he was close. Since there was no lava, it was darker in this part of his kingdom. He gave one last thrust of his wings before hovering lower. He could already feel the chill of the water and knew they were close. Yami's eyes adjusted and he saw what he wanted to see, a spring of water.

He didn't know how close to the neighboring kingdom he was but Yami flipped back and landed hard on his feet, clutching his angel tightly. The teen had been too quiet the rest of the way over and Yami was worried now. Gently, Yami walked to the edge of the water and settled Yugi there, slowly sliding his body into the water. The demon king kept Yugi's head above the water but made sure his wings and other limbs were submerged.

Yugi let out a moan and Yami held him tight, hoping it was working. He sat there uncomfortably for moments before taking one hand and scooping up some water. As carefully as he could, Yami sprinkled it on Yugi's forehead, watching the beads mix with his sweat and then glide down his face. Yami licked his lips as he repeated the notion.

A sudden noise in front of them caught Yami off guard and he almost dropped the poor angel completely under the water. Yami spread his wings on alert and looked carefully. There were ripples in the water ahead of them, though a good distance off. Aquarins? Did they dare cross into his kingdom?

Yugi moaned softly and opened his eyes. "W-where?"

Yami looked down and saw Yugi trying to look about them. "Relax." Yami instructed him. "You are ill. I brought you to this place to break your fever."

Yugi looked up at the demon king in confusion. "Where are we?" Yugi asked, his strength seeming to return.

"The edge of my kingdom." Yami answered honestly.

Yugi took a deep breath and in the faint light, Yami could see the blush of fever on Yugi's face was beginning to fade. "You….You brought me here…to save me?" Yugi asked quietly, then looked up into crimson eyes. "Why?"

Yami felt something swell inside of him but pushed it down. "I will have my property die when I want it to die."

"Him" Yugi corrected and Yami smirked. He was glad that his whipping did not break the angel teen. Having a slave with spirit made his life seem more interesting. Yugi watched the king carefully. "Why are you staring at me?"

Yami shrugged. "I can do whatever I want with you. Why does it matter if I stare?"

Yugi shrugged. "You're just…creepy."

"Thank you." Yami said, that smirk never leaving his face. Another crash made Yami and Yugi stare at the water. Ripples, closer now made their way over. Yami quickly grabbed Yugi and yanked him out of the water. He stared at the water, leaning closer. Something was watching them.

Yugi watched carefully as he shuddered under the coolness. His white feathers stuck to his wings, making him unable to fly. He stared at the water. "What's there? What is it?"

"I don't--," Yami didn't have time to answer before a hand grabbed his black wing and dragged him into the water. Yami lurched forward and fell with a splash into the cool waters below. He opened his eyes to see what had grabbed him was an Aquarin. It watched him in fascination and Yami almost shuddered.

The creature was blue in color, scales covering most of its body but its head. White hair cascaded down the creature's back and shiny black eyes eyed him hungrily. Yami winced and struggled against the strong hold. He could survive without air for a while, but if this creature wanted to kill him, he knew he would be its next meal.

Aquarins were known for their hunger for other demons. Fire demons like Yami were particularly favored. The last time Yami had ventured to this place, one of his guards had fallen victim to an Aquarin. Yami vowed never to venture to this place again but his angel needed water.

Yami struggled and slashed at the demon hard with his claws. It was dark, too dark for him to see properly. He heard the demon chuckle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the highest of Va Hala coming to grace us with his presence." The demon spoke under the water. Yami growled and took a swipe at the voice. "Ha. You won't win that easily."

The Aquarin was in view now and swam much too quickly to Yami's side, digging his own claws into Yami's side. Yami winced and fought back, using his paralysis, a power the Aquarin wouldn't know about, to target the demon trying to slay him. He winced when he missed and felt those scales scrapping his back. The demon king tried to whirl around but his wings in the water made it too difficult.

Yami could feel his strength leaving him. He also needed air. Growing tired of these games, Yami took a swipe at the demon and hit his target, hearing the demon hiss in dismay. "You'll die for that you fire demon." It growled, opening its jaws and preparing to bite Yami.

The demon royal was uncertain what happened next. The demon suddenly pulled away, screaming. It clutched its head harshly and gazed up. "You are not alone, little king." It teased and after another grunt of pain, swam upwards to the surface.

Yami did the same, kicking his legs as hard as he could to get air. If he could get out of the water, his powers would be returned. The king shuddered as the coolness of the water started to affect his temperature. He grinded his teeth and soared upwards, using his wings.

The king was alarmed to see he was going no where. He felt his feet hit the ground and with all his energy, he pushed off, using a flap of his wings to send him to the surface. With the last bit of his energy, Yami placed his hand on the ground at the edge of the water and tried to pull up. All energy was leaving him. The water had weakened him far too much.

Yami let out what air he had been holding and felt his hand slowly sinking back into the water. Suddenly warm engulfed him and Yami opened his eyes. A paler hand was on his tan one. Yami blinked when he felt himself being hoisted up. His head broke the surface and he looked to see that it was Yugi pulling him up. Yami placed his other on the surface edge and finished the job, falling onto the ground in exhaustion.

The demon king tried to regain his breath and stared at the sky. He sat up slowly and saw Yugi was standing off slightly, inspecting him. "Um…are you okay?" He asked with uncertainty.

Yami bit his lip. He had just been saved by an angel. An angel. He wasn't supposed to be saved by anyone much less a slave weaker than he. Yami looked away and saw the Aquarin demon laying on the surface of the water, dead. "What did you do?"

"I hit him with a rock." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "You killed it?"

Yugi shrugged. "Don't get all soft. I thought it was you." He answered, crossing his arm in dismay. Yami chuckled and Yugi gave him a sharp look. "And don't think I saved you on purpose. I just thought that if your guards thought I was here with you, they would have thought I killed you." Yugi explained away with a nod of his head. Yami glanced over to see that Bakura and a few guards were only a few meters away, rushing to aid their king.

Yami chuckled again and stood up, flapping his wings to get the remaining water off. "Hm." He said and stretched. "We shall make our return now. You will follow me on your own or be punished for not." He stated, not really wanting to speak anymore of Yugi saving him. It was embarrassing. Especially when he was uncertain if his guards had witnesses it.

TIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSESTIMEPASSE

Yami laid on his bed, watching Yugi clean the floor. They had brought water back and Yugi would be okay for a few more rises. The food situation would be taken care of when Yami felt the need for it. Perhaps a few more rises without food would be good for the angel. Yami kicked his feet out and stood, spreading his wings.

Yugi stopped what he was doing and looked at him. Crimson eyes gazed over Yugi's half clothed body hungrily. 'What?" Yugi asked, dropping some of the clothes. He bent over to pick them up, giving Yami an even better view of his angel. He wanted him. Now.

The demon king had spent the last rise thinking about it. To him, the pain he caused his angel could be made up with just the same amount of pleasure. It made sense. Maybe his angel would fight him first, but he would yield eventually. "Come here." Yami demanded, trying to use a soft tone.

Yugi hesitated but placed the clothing on the floor and walked over to Yami. He blinked as the demon king ran his finger's over Yugi's chest. The demon king could feel his body shrink away. "Wait…w-what are you doing?"

Yami smiled and gently pushed Yugi onto the bed, attacking his neck with tiny nips and kisses. He looked up at his little game angel. "I want you. And I want you now."

A/N~ As you guess, there will be a lemon at the beginning of next chapter. But I won't be posting it. If you would like it, say so in your review and I will send it to you over private messaging. It will be graphic and it will be a noncon. I would say a slight noncon but there is no such thing. It's one of those Yugi hates Yami for doing it but ends up enjoying it as well sort of deals.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ Okay, here it is people. The lemon you all have been looking for. This is my first graphic one so be easy on me. You asked and you got it. I had to put it up only because it would take 4 pm to send to people. This way others who don't have an account can still read it.

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO. I tried…..but I failed.

Freezing Fire

Chapter 10

WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ STARTING HERE!

Yugi squirmed under the king as he gave little nips at his adam's apple. "Wait…s-stop this." The angel cried out, trying to push the demon king off him. Yami was stronger and grabbed both of Yugi's hands, holding them together with one of his over the angel's head. He smiled and gazed up at the angel with wanting eyes. Yugi panted out of fear and swallowed hard. "Why are you doing this?"

Yami kissed Yugi's chin before using his other free hand to graze Yugi's cheek as lovingly as he could. The angel winced and Yami gave an impatient sigh. "I've given you plenty of time, my little one. You'll have to yield to me one rise, why not this one?" He asked.

Yugi blushed deeply but still looked fearful. "I don't want this." He whispered, not able to find his voice.

Yami chuckled. "You will." Yami convinced him and looked down at Yugi's bare chest. He had wanted this for so long and now it was his. Why hadn't he done this the first time he met the angel? Another glance at the smooth stomach made Yami wonder why he waited at all. Yami lowered his finger down to Yugi's chest and allowed them to dance across it.

Yugi struggled. "I said stop!" He shouted.

Yami stopped his hand motion and looked at the angel. The creature had anger in his eyes now. Yami smirked and waved his hand over Yugi's face, causing the angel to gasp. Yami let go of the angel and moved off of him, glad his paralysis spell worked on the angel. He moved to his dresser where he kept his useful play toys. The demon royal took out a single piece of rope. He didn't want to take the angel when he was paralyzed. He wanted the angel writhing under him.

The demon king made his way back to his angel and secured the creature's wrists to the bedpost. Yami smiled and waved his hand over the angel's face, hearing the angel panting for air. Yugi blinked and looked up at his hands, trying to struggle out of the bonds he was just put in. Yami practically beamed when Yugi let out a cry of frustration. Arousal pumped through his veins. He was going to enjoy this as much as his angel did. And he would make his angel enjoy this.

Yugi looked at him, rage on his face. Yami shrugged as he settled himself back on his angel. "Well I could not have you trying to escape before we start, can I?" Yami asked in a low voice, whispering in the angel's ear. He was thrilled when the angel shivered from his mere words. "You have no reason to fear this, my little one. I shall not harm you. But I promise I will show you pleasures far beyond you're mind, body, or soul has ever felt." Another shiver, this one more noticeable as Yami finished his words and kissed the angel's ear.

Yami never made sex pleasurable for anyone but himself before but it would not be an impossible task. There was only one rule that Yami wished to abide by, kissing on the mouth. As much as Yami liked the way his angel tasted, kissing on the lips was always very intimate. To do it during sex was far too much bonding than Yami wanted. The lips were allowed out of bed, but not in.

Yami gave one last lick to Yugi's ear before pulling up to examine his prize. Yugi's face was already flushed and his breathing already uneven. Yami adored every inch of him at that moment. He leaned down and gave Yugi's neck little playful nips, allowing his hands to roam the angel's body.

"Ngh." Yugi sounded, struggling slightly when Yami found a particularly sensitive part of Yugi's neck and bit it softly. "S-stop." Came his weak cry. "I'm warning you." Yugi stated.

Yami chuckled lowly and drew one of hands over Yugi's chest, playing with one of his soft nubs. "You're warning me?" Yami questioned as the angel arched against him slightly. He shook his head, feeling his blood rush southward as the angel let out a loud gasp. Yugi panted as the demon king massaged his sensitive chest, struggling at times and at others remaining very calm.

Yami's hand ventured over, to Yugi's clothed hips and then angel froze. "Please…don't." Yugi said. To Yami, it really didn't sound like a plea. He could tell lust crested the tips of Yugi's words. Yami ignored him and started kissing down Yugi's chest, sucking on an already sensitive nub. The angel arched slightly, biting his lip to not make a sound. "I don't…I don't want this." Yugi demanded in a stutter.

Yami moved his hand over the other's clothed hardness and smiled. "You're having a hard time convincing me, little one." Yami cooed. He rubbed that hardness slightly, enjoying the gasps and hard pants escaping his captive. Yami suckled the other nub and nipped at it slightly, making the angel under him gasp loudly.

The demon royal moved his hand back up to Yugi's waistline and unbuckled the pants. "N-no." Yugi stuttered as Yami suckled his chest harder. "Pl-please don't do this." Yugi panted out. An actual plea this time.

Yami didn't like it. Yami stopped his movements to see his angel fidgeting with his bonds and looking at Yami with fear. "Trust me. I'll make every nerve in your body tense for me. I won't hurt you." He explained, then kissed Yugi's neck, his hand still hovering between the angel's legs. He looked up one more time to see amethyst eyes looking at him with uncertainty. "Sex with your species means love. Not here. Sex means lust. There are no real emotions tied to it." He explained. "Just because we are doing this doesn't mean we love each other. It just means we have physical feelings that need to be released." Yami moved up and kissed that spot on Yugi's neck that made the angel buck up to him. "You want this just as much as I do."

Yugi remained silent.

"Let me give you what you want…what you need." The demon king cooed, kissing Yugi's neck some more before slipping his hand into those tight leather pants. Yami thought it funny that the angel wore nothing under the pants but really wasn't surprised. What more than leather did you need? Yami easily found the angel's arousal and stroked it lightly. The teen below him bucked at the smallest touches.

Yami moved down to his chest again and played with the sensitive regions there, making the teen moan loudly. Yami wrapped his fingers around the hard length and stroked it hard, causing the angel below him to tilt his head back. "A-ah." He barely made out. He was trying to keep quiet but Yami knew it wouldn't last long. The angel closed his eyes and just felt. Yami moved his hand faster and the angel bucked up hard against him giving a slight cry. Yami's control almost faltered when Yugi bucked high enough to reach his hips. The demon king moaned and gave a love bite to Yugi's chest.

The bite was enough to draw blood and the taste of sweet blood on his tongue made Yami jump up quickly. He withdrew his hand and got off Yugi's body. Yugi let out a cry. "W-what are you doing?" Yugi whimpered.

Yami panted hard, trying to keep his control. Aroused, the demon found it harder to control his strength. If he lost control, he could kill his angel with his brutality. Yami placed a hand on his head and when he was sure he had everything under control, he returned to his angel who writhed for his attention. Yami grabbed the teen's pants and literally ripped them off, getting a god look at the teen. Beautiful. Almost as good looking as himself.

Yami went back to his stroking, for some reason, enjoying the long foreplay. It wasn't something Yami was used to and the change was refreshing. Yugi moaned loudly and bucked against him again. Yami sighed in his kisses and moved his hand away from Yugi's length. The teen made a whimper of disappointment but Yami ignored it. The demon king felt the teen's entrance causing the angel to arch harshly against him. "Please." He whispered.

Carefully, as not to harm his little treasure, Yami pushed the finger into him, moving it slowly. Yugi hissed slightly and stopped moving, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Yami was patient as he moved back to Yugi's neck, nipping again. He worked the finger softly in and out of the angel and waited for the sign. He received it when Yugi suddenly arched and let out a keen cry. Yami felt his arousal pound in his still clothed pants but tried his best to ignore it. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Yami inserted another finger and used both to massage and push the sensitive bundle of nerves within his angel's body. The angel was a mess. Sweat streaked his face as he avoided eye contact with the king. He moaned and whimpered as a third finger was inserted, making him feel full and complete.

The demon royal felt his control slipping again but regained it. He thrust his fingers a few more times into the angel and was surprised when the teen started to thrust back. He looked back at Yugi who was in his own little world. Pants and suppressed moans escaped the teen as he started moving faster and faster. Yami knew the angel's control was slipping. He gave one last thrust before pulling the fingers out, making Yugi whimper. "H-hey." Yugi panted out.

"Patience, my angel." He whispered, standing and quickly tossing off his pants. Yugi eyes his body and licked his lips. Yami smiled and climbed onto the bed, aligning himself on top of his angel. The angel looked away but Yami kissed his chin and something inside the angel made him look back at the crimson eyes. "Beautiful." He whispered as he slowly pushed himself inside the angel.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The tight channel gripped him harshly and Yami let out a groan as he nestled himself deep in the body. However, that wasn't what almost made the king loose his control. As he pushed in, he could see the pleasure fill those amethyst orbs. Yugi let out a cry and arched his body in an inhuman way. It stayed like that. Yami held still as Yugi's body shook under him, his body stuck in a permanent arch. Yami looked and saw Yugi's wings were spread as far as they could.

With a smirk, the demon king carefully leaned down and nipped Yugi's ear. The angel was practically hyperventilating and Yami hadn't even hit his target yet. Deciding to make things interesting, the demon king took a deep breath and gripped Yugi's hips tightly, preparing himself. "Let go." He said in a husky voice.

That was all the angel needed. Yugi threw back his head and bucked hard under the king, releasing his pent up passion all over his and Yami's stomachs. Yami gripped tightly and took many deep breathes as the channel surrounding him clenched him tightly. The angel collapsed under him, his eyes blank with his high. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek. The angel looked up at him and sighed.

Now was his time. Yami slowly pulled out of the angel only to thrust back in very slowly. Yugi let out a slight gasp but made no move to protest or struggle. Yami gave his angel a sexy smirk and repeated his action, over and over again. The angel moaned slightly and panted lightly. He was still sensitive from his last orgasm and Yami enjoyed taking advantage of that.

He avoided the bundle of nerves he knew would make the angel go crazy as he slowly thrust back in, surprised at his own control. When he felt his angel's hardness start to reform, Yami sped up, still avoiding that spot. Yugi moaned and struggled with his bonds. Yami looked at the bonded wrists and smirked. "Let's make things interesting" He said allowed and cut away the rope.

Yugi's arms immediately flew around Yami's neck as he started to thrust back to meet the demon king. Yami groaned his approval knew he didn't have long. With one hard thrust he met his target, causing the angel to cry out. Yugi moaned loudly and dug his fingernails into Yami's back.

The demon king was starting to tire and he again gave the angel a smirk. Yugi blinked in flushed confusion as he Yami paused their love making. The demon king flipped them over, still inside his angel and took hold of Yugi's hips. "Move." He directed.

Yugi blinked and looked angry. "What?" He asked.

"Move." Yami repeated.

Yugi gripped the king's shoulders and gave him a hard glare. "Y-You have to be ah!" He cried when the king thrust into him harshly. He didn't have time to get angry before the king gently caressed his length, making the creature start to move up and down. Yugi panted lightly and swallowed hard, feeling himself about to spike for the second time.

The demon royal smirked and gave one last hard thrust. Yugi threw back his head and shouted as his pleasure spiked one last time. Yami lost all control. He arched into his angel watching the teen's face as they writhed together. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't resist. He quickly let go of Yugi's hips and instead grabbed the angel's neck, throwing him on top of the demon royal. As their pleasure rode out, Yami connected their lips, swallowing all of Yugi's pants and moans in a passionate kiss, marking Yugi's forever as his own.

He went against his own rule.

The angel didn't resist and even played along, kissing back as his pleasure died down. He collapsed on top of the demon king in a sweaty and exhausted mess. Yami wrapped his arms about the angel and frowned. He broke his own rule. Shit. Yugi whimpered slightly, pulling up and letting Yami fall out of him. "I….I h-hate you. " He panted as he moved to Yami's side.

Yami smirked and moved away from the angel. The boy gasped at the loss of heat and moved quickly next to the king. Yami chuckled and again, wrapped his arms about the creature, caressing Yugi's wing, "No you don't." He stated.

OKAY, SAFE TO READ NOW! ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

The demon king awoke shivering and tossed in his bed. He opened his royal crimson eyes to see Yugi huddled closely to him, arms wrapped around him in his sleep. Yami sighed as he realized the angel's cool skin was what was making him so chilly. He sat up slightly and removed the teen's arms from around his shoulders. Yami carefully placed the angel next to him.

The creature didn't move. Not that Yami was surprised by this. Their time together would have exhausted any creature. Yami smirked, glad he was used to rough sex and stretched his limbs. No kinks or aches, which were good things. In fact, he felt more refreshed than he ever had in many rises.

The demon royal looked down at the angel sleeping softly next to him. He used his fingers to trace the creature's forehead and brushed the bangs from his eyes, a habit he didn't know why he insisted on doing. It was silly, especially since those amethyst orbs were closed then.

Yami wanted to hunt, he was hungry. Gazing at Yugi, he thought it would probably be best not to drink from the angel today. He was tired enough. Yami allowed his naked form to climb out of bed. He stood and allowed for one more stretch before finding his discarded leather pants and putting them one.

The demon royal gave one last glance at Yugi and bit his lip. He really wasn't in the mood for a chase today. He walked over to the angel and placed his hands on his wings, causing the teen to moan in discomfort. He paralyzed the wings carefully and let go. Yugi turned slightly in his sleep but soon felt no more discomfort and went back off to his dreams. Smiling, the king turned and left for his meal.

When the king returned, he had in one arm, his kill, and in the other, a bowl of water he had quickly and carefully gathered from the watershed. He flew into the balcony of the throne room and placed both items on the floor. Bakura came running up to the king, "There you are."

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at the priest in amusement, "Were you worried about little ole me?" Yami asked and then glanced behind the priest to see his angel huddled at his side, "Well were you….Kura?" Yami chuckled at the nickname.

Bakura growled and then looked behind him, grabbing his angel tightly and pulling him towards him. Ryou made no move to fight him and held on to his demon's arms tightly. He sighed and leaned his head against the demon, closing his eyes. Bakura smiled at his property and gave the angel a small kiss on the forehead. He looked back up at Yami and then at the supplies the king brought back. He rolled his eyes when he saw the water. "Who knew angels were such picky creatures?" He remarked letting go of Ryou.

Yami shrugged and grabbed what was left of one of the demons from his own city, taking a bite. Bakura smirked at the cannibalism before giving Yami a questionable look. "What? I was lazy." Yami explained even though that wasn't the real reason.

Ryou smiled and looked at the king. Yami caught on and swallowed hard, not liking that the angel was again scrutinizing his thoughts. The true reason he didn't go far was because he wanted to get back to Yugi as soon as possible. Yami was interested in seeing how the angel would react after he awoke and remembered the events from only hours ago.

Bakura cleared his throat and looked out the balcony in the dim light. "So there is a rumor going around that there were some….rather...er.. loud noises coming from your room earlier." Bakura sneered and slowly turned back towards the king. "Have fun?"

Yami smiled and licked his lips of the blood from the demon. He dropped the kill and cracked his neck. "Ha, we both did."

Bakura blinked, "No blood?"

Yami shook his head.

"Hm." Bakura hummed, looking at the king carefully.

"What?" Yami demanded.

Bakura shrugged, "Nothing, you've just never made it enjoyable for anyone. What makes Yugi so special?"

"Nothing." Yami lied and walked to his throne, hoping it would reinforce his authority and not allow Bakura to ask any more questions. He sat down and rested his head against the back, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. He wanted to see Yugi, but he knew that teen needed his res---

"Your highness!" a guard yelled, followed by others who were dragging something behind them.

Yami saw white wings and cringed. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked when he saw Yugi thrown on the floor in front of the throne. He stood as the head guard knelt down and bowed. "I said, what is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

The guard winced but looked at Yami with determination. "Your creature was found outside of the palace grounds. He was trying to hide in a rock pit when one of us came across him. We knew you would want him back and unharmed as soon as possible." The guard explained before backing away.

Yami looked down as Yugi and began to walk down. There was some kind of mistake. Yugi was not run again. Not after what Yami did for him last night. He could have made last night a world of pain for the teen but he didn't. He allowed him to experience what Yami never allowed anyone to do in his presence. No, Yugi wouldn't run. Not when Yami risked his life to save Yugi's. Especially not when Yami ventured to the very spot he almost died not a rise ago to get the creature the water he very much needed. No. It wasn't true.

Yami knelt down next to Yugi who stared at the ground in anger. "What were you doing?" He asked gently, trying to get a proper answer. Yugi didn't say anything but continued to stare daggers into the floor. "Answer me." Yami demanded, not wanting to look like a fool once again.

"I was running." Yugi seethed and looked at Yami with deep rage. "For some odd reason, my wings won't work." He hissed and looked at Yami with a look of rage he had never seen on the angel. "I was trying to get away from the degusting pig of a royal you claim to be." Yugi taunted.

Yami openly winced and then stood immediately. Rage boiled through his veins. "Leave us." He growled.

He heard Ryou gasp and could feel Bakura's smile but ignored them both. When he was sure that all guards and priests were gone, Yami looked at Yugi. The angel slowly turned his attention upwards, a sneer on his face. "What?" He asked. "What? What can you possibly take away from me that you already haven't?"

Yami nodded at the remark. He had taken a lot from the angel. His innocence, his claim to freedom, even the right to food and water. He grabbed Yugi's shoulder and put him into a sitting position, bringing his legs out in front of him. He gently caressed the outside of Yugi's thighs, sighing deeply. "That is fair." He remarked. "I have taken many things from you. But there are a few things that can still go."

Yugi snickered but remained still. "Like what? My right speak?"

Yami smirked and leaned down to Yugi's ear. "How about your right to walk?" He asked. He felt Yugi stiffen slightly but Yami's reflexes were quick. He lifted his arm and brought t down on Yugi's bent thigh, hard. Yami heard the crack before the scream, wincing at the tone of his angel's cry of pain. He didn't want to hurt the angel but what choice did he have.

Yugi gasped for breath as he held his eyes closed tightly. Yami leaned back and moved to Yugi's other leg. "No." Yugi jerked, trying to get away.

"You have given me no other choice." Yami tried to explain, before slamming his elbow into Yugi's other leg. The bone cracked but this time Yugi made no cry. He just gasped for air, swallowing hard and rocking back and forth. Yami watched him for a moment before pulling the angel, who was no longer in the mood to fight him, into his arms. "Do you think I enjoy hurting you?"

Yami blinked when he felt tears running down the angel's cheeks. "Yes." Came the hushed reply.

Yami closed his eyes and held the teen tightly. If only Yugi would behave. If only he would submit to him. The royal closed his eyes and sighed longingly, petting Yugi's cool skin. "If only you knew, little one. If only you knew."

"Sire!" Came a yell from the other end of the room.

"I said, I wished not to be disturbed! What part of this is not---,"

"The angels!" Seth yelled, sweat on his brow. "There are angel in the city. They've launched a full blown attack."

A/N~ There is your chapter.

Thanks to: alice456, Yami Yuugi, Ralyena Starrling, HikariTenshiYamiTenshi, SilverDragon-Purity, mama-Ichigo, Valkyria Raven, Markie12, LittleGreenPuppy, Serena Briefs 01, GoddessOfPhantoms, .hold, Christine, Natoya, Fairy-of-Fortune, Rogue1979, SilverxxAngel, Larka Mooncrest, tinkletimekelly, yugioh-01, Treta Aysel, TsukiDragon, s2Teennovelist, Midnight-Shadowfox767, oOSilverKyuubiOo, TIGGI1, sess18, Yami-no-Tamashii, tavia454, Alita1987, yaoifanvane, shinrai yogensha, Bringer Of Eternal Darkness, BlueRose777, shadowrealm818, Deijinn, B-Bellisthename, sakura angel dark, dino6, soul-killer12, Unknown Person, Panguins-in-American-Oh-my, MysticalElfGirl, ...x, Zephyrius, Kurai Angelai, emergence of the masters, Togie, AnimeAliss, EsmeTyler, bell, darkangel795, Aruka Shinkei, dragonlady222, Stray Neko, E-Babe29, SoraM7, luvanime4life, ornvinge, Soulfightersu, Ceilo, Messiah Arisato, akyo7, Chibi Kuriboh, YamisGirl4Eva, Sailor Optimal Optimus, KNT, Hikari-and-Yami, bionicangel, black anime fan, Yugi-Sora13579, CoCoBookmark, and nanami27  
for reviewing. I love you all so much.

Note: I know the lemon was pretty....well bad but just for the sake of the sotry please roll with me on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Yami felt his blood run cold. Angels in **his** city? "How many?" He demanded as Seth tried to catch his breath. "I said, how many?!" He cried in hysteria.

Seth placed his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. "I saw at least eight of them. But who knows how many there are."

Yami looked at the opposing wall in deep but hysteric thought. Angels? What did they want and why were there so many of them? Eight could easily be taken out but as Seth said, who knew if there were reinforcements on the way. What did they want? Yami blinked suddenly and immediately looked down at the angel that for some reason had become very still in his arms. Yugi's gaze was adverted downwards as Yami stared deeply at him.

Yami stood, lifting Yugi in his arms and bolted towards the balcony. His jet black wings stretched and stayed low to the ground as he increased speed. He could hear Yugi crying out from the pain he endured from his broken limbs, however, the demon royal had more things to worry about. If the other angels were here to rescue Yugi and Ryou, Yami had something to say about it. It didn't matter though; it wasn't going to be a happy ending for anyone.

Yugi clung to the king with all his strength and took deep gasps as Yami took off into the dark sky. Yami soared down towards his city before veering up and meeting up with the rest of his priests. Mahado and Seth were at his immediate side while Bakura flew towards them. "Yami!" He barked. "What the hell are we going to do?"

The demon royal looked at his lined up comrades as the angel in his arms looked about them wildly. Isis and Marik flapped their long wings and waited for his next move. Yami looked over to the city and noticed…seven…no eight angels lined in the sky. However, they were not advancing. Although they were several yards away, Yami could see that they were looking at the quaking bundle in his arms. Yami's grip increased as did the angel's. With a quick glance downward, Yami was very much aware that Yugi feared the situation that was about to unfold.

Marik growled. "I say we attack without mercy. There are only eight of them."

Bakura barked a laugh and looked at Yami. "I agree." Then with a second glance, "Why did you bring him? You made it easy for those creatures to grab him."

"I don't trust him alone." Yami hissed as he gave a dark glare at Yugi, who cringed but still held onto Yami like there was no tomorrow. Yami looked up at the angels that were in front of them but still out of ear shot. One looked strikingly like Marik but Yami removed his gaze and looked at Seth. "We will approach with caution and ask what it is they seek. If they prove then to be a threat, we will eliminate them."

"Why did you bring him?" Bakura asked again.

"For bait." Yami answered and swallowed hard when he heard Yugi whimper. He looked down as saw the angel was looking over at his comrades, his eyes begging for them to save him. Yami felt saddened but at the same time defensive. Those creatures of light weren't grabbing his prize without a fight. Concocting a plan in his head, Yami lead his group until they were a mere twenty feet from the angels who also stood in a line and wait.

Yami could feel Marik's interest when he saw that the leader of the angel was a look alike of him as well. The angel looked determined as well as angered. He looked at Yugi who rested rather limply in Yami's arms. He looked back at Yami. "I suppose you know why we are here?"

"Hm." Yami nodded and looked at the angel in his arms.

"Where is the other?" A blond asked as he flew next to his leader.

"Calm down, pet." Seth smirked, flying above the group and frightening some of the other angels. Seth's icy blue eyes zeroed in on the blond as if he was the next meal. If things didn't go as planned, Yami realized it might not be far from the truth.

The blond ignored the other demon above him and kept eye contact with Yami. "Where is Ryou?" He asked. "Give us back our kind and we will leave peacefully. Don't obey and face the consequences." The blond direct.

Yami snickered. "I will take no orders from a worthless mutt like yourself." Yami said.

"Jou, just get out of here." Yugi whispered.

Bakura and Yami both glanced at Yugi. Yami's grip tightened painfully as Bakura flew next to them. "You know these angels."

Yugi said nothing but writhed against the demon royal's grasp.

Yami growled and held the angel tightly. A brunette with blue eyes flew next to the angel known as Jou and nodded in agreement. She looked at Yugi and then back at the king. "Very well. We only ask for this angel at this time. However, we will come back for the other at another time."

"No you won't." Yami explained. "You shall take your leave now and forget everything about rescuing your own kind. Yugi belongs to me now, and nothing you do or say will change that. Do you wish to challenge us?" Yami asked, a smirk on his face.

Jou looked over that the leader angel who nodded. Yami felt himself brace for something, an attack, a lunge, even a breath. However, before he could blink, he became aware of the fact that Yugi was now glowing in his arms. Yami looked down and realized that he no longer had a grip on his game angel. Yami gasped as Yugi suddenly disappeared in a mass of white orbs.

Yami dropped his arms and growled menacingly at the angels opposite him. "Where is he?!" Yami demanded as he felt his fangs grow longer in absolute rage.

The leader angel remained completely calm which only angered Yami more. With a wave of his arm, Yugi reappeared in Jou's arms. "He is right here. Back where he should be." The leader answered. Yami was ready to lunge when the angel lifted an arm in warning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Or you'll what?" Mahado spoke for the first time.

The leader looked at him in amusement and lifted his hand in Mahado's direction. His lavender eyes glowed as he squeezed his hand.

Mahado screamed and clutched his body. He immediately lost attitude but Marik grabbed hold of him.

All hell broke loose.

Seth dove at the leader angel who swiftly moved away. Jou took off above the group and flew as fast as he could away from the kingdom. Yami immediately followed suit as Marik attacked the brunette and Isis tried slashing at the other angel's. Yami soared towards the blond and extended his claws, ready to swipe the angel with all he had in order to get Yugi back.

However, other s had plans. Yami cried out in shock as well as pain when he felt his entire body racked with pain he had never experienced before. He turned to see the leader angel following him with glowing eyes and an extended hand. Yami swerved up and back trying to attack the angel before he didn't have another chance. His body throbbed in pain as his vision blurred.

A loud growl escaped him as the angel avoided his attack and pounced on his back, driving him into a rock just below them. Another flash of pain so large caused the king to only see blackness.

"Get up!" A voice yelled to him. Yami opened his eyes to see Seth standing over him with a concerned yet enraged look. Yami sat up to see that his enemy was gone but not forgotten. He stood immediately and looked around him. Seth jumped into the air and took off. "Follow me!" He demanded and Yami did just that.

"Did they---,"

"No!" Seth screamed at him, "Bakura, Marik, Isis, and Mahado have them cornered at the edge of the kingdom, but we must act quickly."

Yami felt relief rush through him as saw his white winged angel not far ahead. Yugi was watching him carefully while clinging into Jou. Again, the angels and the demons lined up, ready for one last battle.

The brunette looked over at her leader, a questioning look on her face. "Why haven't you destroyed them?" She asked angrily.

"Because," The lavender eyed ten said, "I want him to."

Yami blinked and looked over to where the angel just gestured. He watched as Yugi shrink back in Jou's arms. "What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded, looking back at the leader.

"I have no reason to destroy you when I can get Yugi to do it in little time." The leader explained, that smug look on his face again.

"Think again, kitten." Marik purred, coming to Yami's defense. "No one can beat Yami."

The brunette sighed. "He can't, Malik." She explained to her leader. "If he could, he would have done it already."

"Hush, Anzu." The leader Malik replied, never breaking eye contact with Yami. "Do it Yugi. Show this demon filth what you are made of, what angels are made of."

Yugi looked at Yami with sad and fearful eyes and then back at Malik. "No…I-I can't." Yugi stammered, clutching Jou hard and shaking his head. "I can't"

Jou looked down at his comrade in his arms. "Come on, Yug. Get rid of this creep once and for all and then we can go home. Your family misses you, we all miss you." Jou urged and Yami bit his lip hard. Honey brown eyes looked up at his ruby ones. "Dominate this freak."

Yugi again shook his head, afraid to look at the demon king.

Malik broke his harsh gaze at Yami and turned towards the angel. He stared at him in concern and then in horror. He leaned in closely and examined the teen before giving Yami a sharp look. He quickly backed away from Yugi and nodded towards to angels in the back. One with black hair and green eyes approached from one side while another with brown hair and brown eyes approached from the other side. The brunette leaned close to Yugi and lifted her hands. "Get away from him." Malik warned her.

She looked up at him in alarm. "I must heal him."

"Not with the damage he has done." Malik gestured with a disgusted look at Yami.

"Malik, what are you talking about?" Jou asked, holding Yugi tightly.

"He has been tainted." Malik said causing Yugi to whimper and hid while Anzu backed away harshly.

The two angels on either side of Malik moved to both sides of Jou. Yugi whimpered and clutched the angel holding him tightly. Yami blinked in confusion as did the rest of his priests, what was happening? Yugi cried out when the two angel's grabbed his wings in a tight hold.

"That won't be necessary." Malik stated, looking at Yami. "The royal king has paralyzed them."

"Please, no!" Yugi shouted as the angels tried to pry Yugi off the other angel. "Jou, don't let them! Please!" He exclaimed, grabbing the blond's shoulders.

Jou shook his head sadly as he pried Yugi's clutching fingers off him. "I'm sorry pal. But you know the law. No tainted angel is allowed."

Allowed? Yami blinked again as the two angels dangled Yugi by both his wings. Yugi struggled slightly, fear evident in his trembling features as he looked down at the lava river below them. "What is going on? What are you doing to him?" Yami demanded, crossing his arms in dismay.

Malik looked back at Yami and held up his hand. Yami braced himself for the pain as did Mahado and the rest of his priests. "All tainted angels must be…eliminated." He snapped his fingers and the angels holding Yugi let go of the teen's wings.

Yugi cried out as he fell towards the lava pit. Yami's expression turned to horror as he flattened his wings against himself and dove after his angel. Amethyst eyes met with crimson and the king placed his arms under the teen and scooped him up. Yami's foot brushed the lava and he felt his powers spike. Yugi wrapped his arms about Yami's neck and clung to him harshly. "Thank you." He whispered over and over again, tears of joy and relief marking his eyes. "Thank you."

Yami placed his hand on the back of Yugi's head as a method of reassurance and soared up high, removing his hand on Yugi's upper body to grasp at the black haired, green eyed angel. He hit the target as he allowed his paralysis spell to wrack the angel's form. The angel froze and the plummeted towards the lava.

A small splash was heard as Yami lined up with the demons. "Kill them." He demanded.

"No!" Yugi cried out. "You can't!"

Yami blinked. "What?"

"Please?" Yugi whimpered. "Just get me out of here."

Anzu stepped forward. "Malik this is silly. It's Yugi! The Yugi we have always known. Please."

Malik looked at Yami, then Yugi, and Anzu. "We shall take our leave. But we'll be back." Malik promised. "At that time….we shall conclude our battle." He said before taking off towards the edge of the kingdom.

Marik made way to follow but Yami raised his hand. "No." He stated, looked down at Yugi who was hiding in the crook of Yami's neck. "Not this rise." He stated, before turned his back on the angels and flying back to his palace.

Yugi panted heavily as sobs escaped his throat. "Please." He stated as Yami watched him closely. Yugi was laying on the king's bed while Yami was staring at him intently from across the room. A fresh wave of tears ran down Yugi's face as the king neared the foot of his bed.

Yami took of a deep breath and watched the angel shaking in fear on his bed. An angel with the power to kill him? What kind of power were they speaking of here? Yami looked Yugi up and down. Normally he would have felt fear or even anger at the thought of a being stronger than him, however Yugi's ability fascinated him. It also seemed to alarm his priests which he had managed to battle off while he had a one on one with his angel.

Yugi blinked as Yami watched him. "Just make it quick," He stated before closing his eyes and moving his head to the side.

Yami made his way over to his angel and sat next to him. He placed his hand on Yugi's wing and stroked the softest feathers he had ever felt. He watched as Yugi cringed and braced himself for a mere moment before opening his eyes and looking at Yami in wonder. "What, little one?" Yami asked as he continued to soothe the angel by peeling the castings off his newly grown feathers.

"You're not going to…." Yugi trailed off.

"What?" Yami asked.

Yugi wiped his eyes clear of the tears and blinked. "I don't know. Where is the pain, the idiotic smile you always give me before trying to rip one of my limbs off, and the throaty voice?" Yugi gestured and for a moment the king felt sorry for the creature.

The demon royal gazed down at Yugi's broken legs. "I think you've endured enough today." He murmured as he gently ran his fingers through Yugi's wing. He watched as the teen sighed at the relaxing feeling and shifted. Yugi winced as he felt the breaks in his legs wipe out the relaxation of the moment.

"Can you heal me?" Yugi asked, softly.

Yami shook his head. "No, little one."

Yugi blinked in sadness and sighed. "But--,"

"No 'buts', my little game angel." Yami informed him and leaned over him, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. He smiled as Yugi excepted him. He moved over Yugi gently and laid next to his angel's soft body.

Yugi looked over at Yami with pleading eyes as the movement of the bed caused him further pain. "Please….Yami?" He whimpered.

Yami could feel his insides tingle at the mere mention of his name. This was the first time Yugi had ever said his name. Yami blinked slowly and placed his arms about the pure creature. Even if the angel's didn't see him as pure anymore, he still was in Yami's eyes. "I'm sorry. But you will never learn if I do." He whispered to him, holding him tightly.

Yugi shuddered and snuggled closer to Yami. A small sob escaped his throat as he sought out the heat of Yami's body.

Yami placed his wing over Yugi in a comforting way and gently ran his hand through the teen's hair. He couldn't heal the boy. Not after all the trouble he caused. Although, he didn't want to angel to suffer more than he already did today. Yami felt his heart break when he remembered Yugi's pleas from his allies….his friends even. To be unwanted by your own kind….Yami shook his head.

Power or no power, Yugi was a living creature. He deserved an ounce of respect for it. Worrying about what was in store for him and the angel would have to wait another rise. Yami closed his eyes as he felt Yugi breathe deeply next to him. He smiled and slept well for the first time in a long time.

Tbc

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Crimson eyes opened to the usual dark room the demon royal had come so accustom to knowing. However, something wasn't quite right. Yami's first thought was that his little game angel had pulled yet another stunt to get away from his demon capture. Yami didn't have to think that long for when he focused his eyes, he saw white wings laying on the bed. The demon king shifted his position with a small shudder.

He was freezing.

The reason was soon clear when Yami looked down in his arms. Yugi was snuggled against him tightly, still deeply asleep. Yami shuddered as he pried Yugi's arms off him and moved away from the creature. As much as he loved the feel of Yugi's body against his own, the pure creature plummeted his body temperature after too long. Yami shivered again and looked at the sleeping angel next to him.

It was obvious that Yugi hadn't woken up before the royal did. He was still in the same pathetic position Yami had placed him in after the encounter with the angels. Yami felt his blood turn colder at the very thought of the beasts. He sat up and gazed cautiously at Yugi. What had Malik meant by Yugi had the power to destroy him? What kind of power did this angel possess? It was obviously something of great importance.

Crimson eyes blinked as Yugi snored slightly in his sleep. The demon royal rolled his eyes. How could someone with such an "amazing" power be so innocent? Yami brushed away Yugi's blond bangs. Another shiver ripped through his body at the small contact with Yugi's skin. Immediately, Yami withdrew and stood quietly.

A power to destroy him….what could that mean? Did the angel have some kind of water ability? To Yami, water was the only weakness he had, and of course the cold. Thinking back to when Isis had tried to heal him, Yami looked intently at Yugi. Was Yugi a half breed? Perhaps he had the physical looks of an angel but the powers of another creature, perhaps even a water demon?

Yami growled as his thoughts went in circles. He wasn't getting anywhere. The only way to figure out Yugi's power was to have the angel tell him himself or…..Yami blinked. He could torture the creature. Pain was always a promising way of making creatures speak. Another look over at Yugi wiped the idea clean from Yami's memory. He didn't want to harm his angel.

The demon royal had decided on that fact. Although his intentions with the angel were unclear when he first saw him, Yami now understood that he didn't want his angel dead, ever. He wanted Yugi to desire him the way he desired the angel. He needed Yugi to need him. Why? Yami didn't want to explore that area just yet. One step at a time.

Since harming the angel was out of the question, Yami tapped his fingers on his arm trying to figure out another plan. Yami stared at the tri-colored hair peaking over the black silk sheets of his bed. His stomach growled. Yami placed his hand over his stomach, never taking his eyes off the pure creature sound asleep. He was cold and hunger. Not a good demonic combination.

Another growl from his stomach told Yami that he couldn't deny his body what it wanted. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed, carefully turning Yugi onto his back. The angel let out a small whimper of distress and Yami let go, biting his lip. He had forgotten the damage he had done to Yugi's legs. The poor creature had to be in pain, but Yami was starving.

Climbing onto the bed, he straddled Yugi's hips, licking his lips. Still the angel remained sleeping, amethyst jewels covered by his eyelids. Making sure that he didn't place too much pressure on Yugi's body, the demon lowered his mouth to the side of Yugi's neck. He placed a small kiss on the teen's neck causing Yugi to moan slightly. Hormones raged the demon's body but he fought them down as he extended his fangs and carefully placed them in Yugi's neck.

The angel woke with a gasp and immediately started struggling. "Ah….Yami!" He shouted angrily.

Amused, Yami sucked gently, allowing the blood to wash the sides of his mouth before draining down his throat into a very welcomed stomach. Yugi's hands grabbed Yami's shoulders, trying to push the demon king off of him but Yami held him tight, grasping on of Yugi's legs, causing the angel to cry out in pain.

Taking one more satisfying gulp, Yami removed his fangs, licking Yugi's throat clean and healing him. He raised himself off that slender neck and watched Yugi with a smirk on his face. Yugi glared at him. "Well are you done?" He asked impatiently.

Yami smiled, licking his lips. He wished he wasn't, but reluctantly, he climbed off the creature and settled at his side. Yugi turned to him in disgust. Yami raised an eyebrow. "What, my little game angel?"

"For one, stop calling me that." Yugi snapped. Yami chuckled at the angel's spirit, wondering why it was he ever wanted to break it. Yugi snarled. "Don't laugh, I'm serious!" He complained and tried to sit up. He hissed at the pain but made it to a sitting position. He allowed his fingers to touch his neck. Another glare, "You really couldn't wait until I woke up on my own?" He asked.

"No." Yami answered simply before getting up. He stretched his limbs watching as Yugi tried to do the same. Yugi suddenly fell back against the large pillow on Yami's bed, causing the demon to stop everything he was doing. "Yugi?" He asked, walking quickly to the side of the bed. The angel placed a hand on his head and blinked hard. "Do you not feel well?"

Yugi blinked one more time and gave Yami a special glare. "Of course I don't feel well. You broke both my legs!" He snapped. Slowly, he sat up, shaking his head. "Just dizzy. I'm fine." He said more quietly.

"Hm." Yami thought for a moment. The angel hadn't had anything to drink or eat in rises. Yami never let him have the water he had brought for him yester-rise. Sighing the demon looked at the balcony. He would have to get more. Perhaps he could send someone else to get it. Nodding to himself he left the room silently, feeling those amethyst orbs watching him the entire way.

Yami walked into the dark hallway and allowed his eyes to find Marik's room. Snickering, he banged on the door and waited for a response. After a moment, he snickered again. Why was he knocking? He was king! He could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. Yami threw the door open to find Bakura and Marik making their way to the door.

Bakura looked Yami up and down. "Was that you just now?" He asked, nodding towards the door. Yami was silent which gave Bakura his answer. "Since when do you knock?" He asked.

Angered, Yami fired back. "Since when do you sleep with Marik when you have your own piece of angel ass to associate with?"

Bakura laughed and Marik snarled. "That's more like it." Bakura stated. "Now what do you want?"

"I need someone to go to the kingdom's border to get some water for my angel." Yami explained. Both Marik and Bakura looked at him dumbfounded. Yami blinked. "Have you become deaf?"

Marik shook his head. "Why would you want one of us to go to the kingdom's border just to get your slave something to drink? If he can't adapt to our lifestyles, he'll have to go." Marik explained. "Besides, since when do you care about a slave's health?"

Bakura held up his hand. "Marik will go."

"I will?" Marik asked.

"You'll get to miss the boring meeting we'll have to attend in about an hour."

Marik thought for a moment. "You owe me." Marik pointed at Yami. "Big time." He growled before stomping out the door, wings clicking Yami as he walked by. Yami let him go, chuckling at he heard his priest knock over an unsuspecting slave as he exited.

"We need to talk." Bakura said, his face displaying a serious tone.

Yami knew what the priest wished to discuss but wanted to avoid the topic for as long as possible. " Not now." Yami growled, turning on his heel. "I must already have to listen to a load of shit today, I don't need you to top that this early."

Bakura snarled, "This matter is unavoidable, Yami!"

Yami turned to him once more and snickered, "So is your disgusting face but you don't hear me complaining." And with that, the royal demon exited his priest's chambers and headed towards his own. The demon sighed at the warm walls of his palace, shivering as his body still tried to adjust to the temperature.

The sound of the swift movement of air made Yami pause his footsteps near his room. He listened carefully as he heard a familiar sound. Wings? Yami furrowed his brow; if his angel was trying to escape again there would be hell to pay. However, the crimson eyed demon was confused when he continued to hear those swift wings flapping. A sudden cry of pain made Yami flinch and sneak a peek around the corner.

There, his little game angel was crumpled on the floor, holding onto one of his broken legs tightly. His eyes brimmed with tears as he bit his lip, gently rubbing his injured extremity. Yami watched in a daze, absolutely confused by his treasure's actions. What was the angel doing? Yami continued his careful gaze as Yugi took a deep breath and flapped his wings, lifting himself off the ground. The demon royal's eyes widened when he saw Yugi pick up some of the king's royal clothes, gathering them in a pile.

Amethyst eyes spotted Yami's scrutinizing ones from across the room. With a yelp, Yugi fell to the ground in shock and gasped out in pain, clawing the ground to stop himself from crying out in pain. Yami walked into the room, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "What is it you are doing?" He interjected, looking at the clothing in Yugi's arms.

Yugi looked around and then back at Yami. "Um…cleaning?"

His angel was doing his daily duties, even with two broken legs. Yami let his mouth fall open slightly from shock before quickly closing it. "Are you not in pain?"

Yugi gave him an exasperated look, "No, not at all! I tend to gasp and cry for the fun of it."

Yami smirked and walked swiftly over to the angel crumpled on the floor. He knelt and ran his fingers along Yugi's cheek so lightly he was sure the angel didn't feel it. His angel was doing as he was told without punishment first. Perhaps Yami had been going about breaking the angel all the wrong way. Maybe punishment wasn't the answer, but rewards instead. Yami had to be sure of one thing first. "Why?"

Yugi blinked. "Why what?"

"Why are you cleaning?"

Yugi shrugged, looking at the ground. "I figured you would gouge one of my eyes out if I didn't."

Yami hummed at this, allowing his fingers to rest under Yugi's chin and force the angel's head up. Amethyst eyes met his crimson ones. "Not the eyes. Never those eyes." Yami thought aloud. He smiled and looked down at Yugi's legs. "That looks painful." He commented. Without waiting for another sarcastic comment from his little game angel, he stood and walked to his doorway. He glanced out into the hall and saw a guard going on his rounds. "Hey you! Have Isis brought to my room immediately."

"Yes, sire!" The guard bowed and ran down the hallway, his wings extending to fly.

Yami turned back to his angel who looked very confused. "Good behavior deserves to be rewarded." Yami replied. Yugi's eyes lit up as he connected the dots. Yami smiled at the beam that crossed Yugi's face in a heartbeat and had to turn away to stop himself from chuckling. Maybe this was the key to the angel's demise.

Within a few minutes, Isis came rushing into the room, alarm on her face. "Did he attack you? What happe---" Her words stopped when she saw her ruler who was now sitting, unharmed next to Yugi, a smug look on his face. Isis threw her hands up in the air, "What now?"

Snickering, Yami nodded at the angel, "Heal him."

Isis blinked. "Why?"

"You dare question me?" Yami growled.

Isis sighed. "Fine." She said, kneeling next to Yugi and placing her hands over his legs. Yami cleared his throat in interruption. "What?" Isis snapped.

"Just one leg." Yami cleared. Isis smirked while Yugi gave him a disappointed look. Yami smiled at the angel. "You haven't been that good." Yami explained as Isis healed the angel's leg. Yugi hissed as the dark magic mixed with his soul. He clawed at the ground and bit his lip to the point that it bled. Yami leaned forward and captured the teen's lips, licking away the blood and healing the wound while successfully distracting the teen from the pain of demonic magic. Yugi gasped when Isis stopped and looked into Yami's eyes. "There now. Was that so bad?"

Yugi shook his head and used his wings to stand. He placed his healed leg on the floor hesitantly and then smiled when he felt no pain. He looked up at Yami. "Thank you." He said.

Yami merely nodded, trying hard not to smile at the boy for his good behavior. "Now come. I have meetings today and I wish not to be bored with them. You shall accompany me." The demon king stated, turning on his heel and exiting the room, his little game angel hopping behind him.

Yami watched as Bakura nipped on Ryou's ear as the lords of his dimension discussed their "issues" with the angels. A taller demon stared at Ryou and Bakura as well and frowned. He glanced up at Yami and sighed. "They cannot be trusted, your highness. We must kill them." He insisted.

Yami frowned, looking down at his pet who grabbed his ankle in fright at the demon's emotionless statement. "I shall find other ways of dealing with these creatures. It is of no concern of yours." Yami huffed while watching Yugi fidget with the hem of his white leather pants.

"I must insist that---,"

Yami growled and stood, nearing knocking Yugi onto his side with his wing, "I must insist you hold your tongue as not to lose it!" He barked, loving the way all the demons, even Bakura, jumped at his loud remark. Every creature in the room but Yugi moved. The crimson royal looked at the angel rubbing his good leg nervously and smirked. He sat back down and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I wish not to discuss the matter further. I shall deal with this conflict in my own way."

The taller demon cleared his throat. "As you wish." He stated. "Onto other topics, I wish to know the royal guards decision on security if the angels are to attack again."

Blah, Blah. Yami thought, tapping his fingers on his throne. He glanced at Bakura molesting Ryou again. He frowned when the angel made no move to fight his master. It slightly bothered the royal that Bakura's angel made no fuss while his never stopped complaining. Although he did prefer it this way, why were the two angels so different? Malik had made it clear that he knew Yugi and Yugi was much like Malik when it came to retaliation. However, was Bakura part of their clan or from another set of angels completely?

The thoughts were giving him a headache. Yami sighed in aggravation and looked around for something to do. Although the royal meetings had a purpose Yami didn't know why his presence was so important for his priests knew what all his decisions would be. Yami's eyes caught Yugi's innocent ones and a smirk planted on his face as an idea hit him. He tapped his leg, instructing Yugi sit in his lap.

With some hesitation, Yugi slowly rose to his one good foot and hopped a step to Yami's seat. Yami took Yugi by the waist and guided him into his lap, giving him a small kiss on the neck. As if feeling the heat of their glares, Yami turned his attention to the counsel who were staring at him with looks of aggression and/or surprise. Yami never let anyone sit in his lap in such a way. Mostly, a slave would have been chained and placed in a degrading position but Yugi was in no such way. An angel and a demon sitting together on the royal throne was simply unnatural.

"Is there a problem?" Yami hissed his warning.

Immediately, all eyes looked away and the boring topic of royal security was continued where it had left off. Yami smiled and looked at Yugi's neck, wanting a little play time of his own. He nipped at the angel's neck, placing his arm about the teen tightly when he shrank away slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?" Yugi whispered in dismay.

Yami smiled deeper. "Have you never heard of multitasking, little one?" He inquired, using his free hand to roam Yugi's body. "It is a skill I have acquired over these many rises."

"Yami!" Yugi hissed when the royal king ventured lower than the teen's waist. He struggled slightly.

Yami cleared his throat and Yugi's squirming paused. "Good behavior is rewarded." He reminded the poor little angel. Yugi pouted cutely as he looked at Isis and then at his damaged thigh. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and rolled his eyes. Yami smiled as he stretched his wings and used them as a casual barrier to stop the others from seeing their actions. Yami nipped at Yugi's ear, "You've pleased me, little angel."

**Small lemon, I mean like a few paragraphs. Want it? State so in your review. Explanation after chapter is over.**

Yugi sighed in Yami's arms, grasping the king tightly as Yami withdrew his hand and buckled his angel's pants. "You entertain me so, my little game angel." Yami teased in Yugi's ear, kissing him lightly. "And as promised...." He continued. "Isis!"

Yugi jumped slightly at the level of Yami's voice as did everyone else in the room. Isis looked at her king in wonder. "What?"

Yami removed his wing that was shielding them and pointed to Yugi's leg. "Heal him."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She whined. "Why don't you stop breaking his limbs instead?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, his eyes glowing with anger. Immediately Isis sighed and stepped up the stairs to the throne. "Hold still you little brat." She hissed as she held her hand over Yugi's leg. A dark light appeared under her hand as the angel's leg started to mend itself.

Yugi whined slightly and grasped Yami a little too tightly. Yami placed a hand on the teen's back for support. After a few whimpers into Yami's bare chest, the healing was finished. Yugi opened his eyes slowly and shifted in his seat as if testing Isis's job. Isis hurried down the step to continue with their meeting as Yugi looked up at Yami. Without further hesitation, the angel stood on both feet and took a step with his newly healed leg. After feeling no pain, he took another step.

The crimson royal smirked at the beaming smile on Yugi's face. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his life.

"Yami!" Bakura barked.

Yami looked at the priest who had his arms crossed. "Can I assist you?" Yami glanced over to see Ryou beaming at him and then at Yugi. Why was Bakura's little brat so happy?

Bakura refused to look elsewhere as he stared at the demon royal planted smugly in his throne. "Leave us!" Bakura announced with a nod of his head. The demons scattered like wild fire through a forest during a drought. Ryou's eyes widened at Bakura as he looked at Yami and then back at Bakura. A pained look overtook the angel's face as he turned and made his leave, knowing there would be direr consequences otherwise.

After a few moments, only Yugi and the two demons remained in the room. Yugi continued to walk around in a circle, a smile on his face. Bakura broke his staring contest to look at Yugi. "You as well."

Yami stood, "He shall leave only when I tell him to!" He roared.

Bakura gave Yami a trying look. "I must insist he leave."

Yami stared at Bakura and after shooting him a look of dark death, he softened his gaze as he glanced at Yugi. "Go back to our room and rest. I shall see you there after I show Bakura where his place is." Yami hissed at the end, shooting his priest another death glare.

Yugi looked with uncertainty at Bakura and then back at Yami. "Okay." He practically whispered and hurried out of the room.

Bakura watched the angel go in silence. After he was sure Yugi was out of ear shot, he turned to Yami. "I know what his power is." Bakura growled. "And I must insist that you end him."

Yami felt his eyes narrow. "What do you mean, end him?"

Bakura shook his head. "He has the power to kill you Yami. I've seen it at work."

Yami grew tired of games. "Tell me what you mean, priest!"

Bakura looked at the door Yugi had exited. "You need to kill him and you need to do it now."

TBC

A/N~ The lemon was put there solely to show Yami's willingness to give Yugi pleasure without expecting any back. It's simply part of his transformation from evil creep to nicer demon. If you want it, state so in your review. I will NOT be posting this one since it is not that long or has a major play in the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Crimson eyes locked onto dark violet. Bakura couldn't be serious. Why was Yami to kill his angel when he had no good reason to? Was Yugi's power truly that much of a danger to him? Slowly the king rose to his feet, "What is it you know that I am unaware of?" He asked, clenching his hand into a fist.

Bakura licked his lips. "I've been watching him for a few days. I've seen the way he interacts with you and the things that Ryou says about him."

"Are you saying Ryou knows Yugi's power? I thought he can't read the minds of his own kind." Yami inquired.

"He can't." Bakura stated, looking at the ground. "It would appear from the things he says that he knows Yugi's power without reading him for it. How do you suppose he would know Yugi's power without actually having read his mind?" Bakura asked.

The sound of fluttering wings distracted both Yami and Bakura and they looked over at the balcony. Marik did a back-flip and landed on the hard marble, shaking his wings as if in distress. He looked into the throne room and rolled his eyes when he saw Yami and Bakura staring at him. "If you ever ask me to go to the border again, just kill me. I had to fight off three Aquarians to get this water! Those bitches don't go down easy." He babbled, gently sitting down the dish of the cool water on the marble. He looked up at Bakura and Yami and after noticing the urgent look on Bakura's face, Marik slowly stood. "Having a little one on one time, are we?"

Bakura nodded. "Why don't you join us?"

Yami growled, "Both of you?"

Marik shook his head. "It's not just us." Marik stated. The air seemed heavier than water as Yami tried to breathe normally. "Yami, understand that we wish for no one to be king but you. You have the purist demon blood and therefore are the most just to rule Va Hala." Marik explained, "But there are things that you are doing that are making those around us very uncomfortable."

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

Bakura cleared his throat. "Not just the boy's presence. Although having an angel sleeping by your side every rise does make the royal guards very nervous, that is not the only concern of the royal council."

"You best clear your words, Bakura, or they may be your last!" Yami hissed, knowing where this conversation was going and not liking it one bit.

"I'm trying to save your life, asshole!" Bakura shouted in anger.

Yami took a deep breath and slowly settled on his throne. So it was true. The royal council, his very priests, were threatening to overthrow him. Why? Had he not demonstrated his power over and over again? Killing various creatures, killing his own kind even? Hadn't he struck fear into their very hearts a dozen times over?

Marik sighed at the tension in the air. "Seth and Mahado have been….questioning your ability to rule Va Hala since the angel's arrival. Bakura and I both have noticed a change in your behavior since the angel arrived."

"What kind of change?!" Yami demanded.

Bakura shook his head. "You have not been yourself. You treat this creature as if he is an equal and its starting to worry the other priests."

"I have not!" Yami defended himself. "He is my slave, nothing more!"

"You say that now." Marik growled menacingly. "But when that creature of light is with you, your sense of self seems to be all over the place. At first there was no difference in your actions. When the creature did something wrong, you punished him, as it should be. But now…" He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"How I treat my slave is none of your concern." Yami stated.

"It is when it is threatening your position as a royal in our world." Bakura said. Yami looked confused. "You're starting to act like one of them." Bakura growled.

Yami roared and darted at Bakura. Within seconds he had the demon on his back, choking him with his grasp. Yami's claws extended, slicing small cuts into his priest's throat. "How dare you! I am not creature of light! I'm a demon bred in darkness! I am a royal!"

Bakura panted harshly under Yami. "There you are, my king." Yami growled but Bakura cut him off. "This is you." He rasped, "Assertive, aggressive, and evil. This is the kind of behavior that your angel has been stopping you from committing."

Yami blinked and released his grip from Bakura. He rose to his feet while Bakura grasped his throat and took a few deep breaths. Marik, who hadn't moved throughout the entire act, chuckled. Yami stared at from one priest to the other. "What do you mean, stopping me?"

Marik sniffed the air and turned his back. He smiled and slowly looked at Yami, placing his finger on his lips. Bakura smelled the air and a slow smirk crept upon his face. "Don't you think it rather odd that you haven't been as forceful as you usually are since Yugi arrived here?" He asked.

Yami shrugged, retracting his claws and stretching his wings, still maintaining his power of authority. "Different acts work with different creatures. The angel seems to be changing." He watched as Marik crept to the end of the room towards the door, wondering what the priest was up to.

"It isn't the angel that has been changing. It's you." Bakura stated and rose to his feet, wiping the dirt off his bare chest and licking his own blood off his fingers. "The angel has been using his power on you all along. Ryou has made this very clear." He turned to where Marik was standing. "Marik, why don't you invite my little eavesdropping slave in here?" Bakura smirked as Marik pounced.

Yami heard a yell and watched as Marik dragged the Bakura's angel out into the open. "Get off me!" Ryou screamed. "Get your hands off me!" He struggled and yelped when Marik threw him before the king. Ryou looked up at Yami, fear and anger in his eyes. "Yugi has done nothing wrong! You have no right to take his life away!"

"I don't intend to yet." Yami seethed. "What is it you know about my property?" He had to admit, he was surprised at Ryou's sudden call to bravery. Bakura's slave usually wasn't so outspoken. Bakura would need to break him of that.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know anything! How would I? I can't read his mind."

Bakura chuckled and straddled his angel from behind. Ryou struggled as Bakura leaned over him and pulled his head up harshly, wrapping his heated fingers around the angel's neck. "You will tell my king what you know about Yugi this instant, or it will mean very dear consequences."

Ryou stopped squirming and remained very still. "What can you do that you haven't already done?"

Without another word, Bakura lifted himself slightly to flip the angel over on his back. Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's chest, trying to push him away but the demon's strength was twice that of his. Bakura extended his fangs and quickly bit the side of Ryou's neck, sucking harshly. The angel cried out in pain and tried to remove Bakura's fangs from his neck. Yami knew what Bakura was doing.

The white haired demon had the small gift of being able to inflict major pain on creatures he bit by placing poison in their veins. However, Bakura wanted to get his fill on blood before doing so for the toxin's made the blood of any creature, even one as pure as Ryou, taste horrible. Yami watched, licking his dry lips as Bakura sucked the angel's neck, Ryou moaned slightly, bucking his lower extremities into Bakura's. Bakura growled, enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body by thrusting his clothed hips into Ryou's.

Ryou screamed and Yami blinked in horror, knowing the poison had been inserted into the angel's bloodstream. The demon removed his fangs and watched his slave scream in white hot agony. "Bakura!" Ryou cried, "Make it stop!"

"Tell the king what you know." Bakura insisted, licking the blood from his lips.

"I don't know anything!" Ryou insisted, his body trying to curl into the fetal position, but Bakura would not allow it. "Please, make it stop!" He cried, tears starting to stream down his face. The angel screamed again, clawing at the ground so hard his fingernails ripped off causing his fingers to bleed.

"It will only get worse, my pet." Bakura chuckled. "Tell my king what you know of Yugi's power."

"No!" Ryou screamed.

No. Yami thought. It was no longer denial but an answer. No. The angel did know something. Yami tried to find his voice but he found his body was too numb to move.

"I'll never tell you!" Ryou screamed. "Ever!"

Bakura hit his angel, hard. He rose and looked at Marik. "Take him back to my room. I already know what Yugi's power is. I don't need him. At least he knows the consequences on listening in on private consequences." Bakura stated.

Marik bent down and picked the angel up. "Can I play with him?"

"No." Bakura said sharply as Ryou cried in agony. "Besides, do you want to listen to that for the next hour?"

Marik shrugged and flew out of the room, taking the sobbing angel with him.

Bakura turned back to Yami and pulled out a dagger. Yami eyed it carefully. "You remember this, don't you?"

Yami nodded. It was his father's dagger. The dagger was made not too long after Yami was born. It contained the strongest black magic known to their world. One swipe of its blade and the smallest cut would kill any creature. It was a dagger with a strong power to kill his own kind and other angels; the very dagger that was used to kill his mother.

"Use it." Bakura said, tossing it to Yami, who caught it carefully, examining the jewel on the blade. "Yugi has a spell over you that needs to be broken." Yami looked up at his with uncertainty. Bakura shook his head. "The fact that you're questioning whether or not to kill a creature of light proves that Yugi is controlling you."

"Are you sure that—"

"Yami." Bakura stated firmly. "You haven't hurt the teen in a few rises, you're giving him pleasure while ignoring your own, and you allow him to roam free as he wishes inside the palace walls. Does this sound like your normal behavior?"

Yami blinked harshly and looked at the dagger. This wasn't his normal behavior. He had saved a slave, even thought of him as something equal to his own power. What the hell was the matter with him.

"Kill him and gain your right as king back. If you don't…" Bakura trailed off. "If you don't, the others will surely kill you and a new king will rise in Va Hala. I don't want to see that happen." Bakura said as he slowly turned and left the room, leaving Yami holding the dagger in pure rage.

Yami breathed harshly as he stood by the doorway of his door. He gripped his father's dagger harshly in his right hand, praying to all the high powers out there that his angel was sleeping. It would make his job ten times easier not having to look at those innocent amethyst eyes as he took the life of the angel. Crimson eyes darted back and forth as he listened for any kind of noise coming from his chambers. When hearing nothing, the king carefully walked into the room.

Through the dim light, he spotted Yugi's petite body lying among his black sheets, curled in a way that made him look like an oversized kitten. His wings were used as sheets, covering his half naked body. Yami bit his lip when he saw that the eyes of one of purest creatures he had ever encountered were safety closed, unaware of the danger their owner was in. Yami closed his mouth, afraid his unsteady breathing would wake the angel. The king stepped slowly over to the bedside and gazed down at the angel sleeping soundly in his bed.

As if his body acted under someone else's command, Yami's fingers found Yugi's face and gently traced the angel's soft cheek. Yami felt his stomach twist in anxiety when Yugi stirred slightly, moaning Yami's name in his sleep, a small smile forming on his face. It took the crimson eyed royal everything he had not to sigh as he quickly removed his fingers and watched the angel once more. His arms fell to his side as emotions Yami never understood overwhelmed him.

Did Yugi's power somehow affect him even when the angel was sleeping? Could Ryou read minds when he slept? Yami licked his dried lips and gazed down at the dagger in his hand. He traced the ruby gems in the handle, admiring the way they glinted even in the dim light. _Just get it over with! He is controlling your mind as we speak! Kill him quickly so you can gain control of your own life! You're a king for crying out loud!_ Yami screamed at himself inside the quiet of his mind.

"Uhm…Yami?"

The crimson king slowly looked back down that the angel that was curled on his bed. His blood red eyes met with amethyst ones. Fuck.

Yugi blinked the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching his legs and wings. "What took you so long? I was worried."

The king remained silent and paralyzed. Should he run? For some odd reason, his legs wouldn't move off that damn floor. He stared at the white angel that watched him closely. What should he say? Why couldn't he talk?! Was Yugi controlling his mind and body now? It certainly felt like it. Yami wanted nothing more than to run from the very scene and come up with another plan.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, reaching for Yami's hand. Crimson eyes noticed Yugi's innocent ones lock onto the dagger still clutched in his hand. Yugi chuckled. "Let me guess, Bakura doesn't like the idea of public sex?" Yugi joked, smiling up at Yami. "What does he want you to do, cut out my heart?"

The king didn't smile back.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, more serious this time.

The crimson eyed royal finally grasped the opportunity to look away. He felt Yugi's eyes burning ice into his face and then back at the dagger in his hand. Uneasily, he looked back at amethyst eyes which were looking at the dagger in fear. He had made the connection. Amethyst looked at Yami, a positively betrayed look carved into the irises.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, fear lacing his voice.

Yami remained silent, gripping the dagger hard.

He watched as Yugi looked at the ground, his eyes scanning the floor as if it hid the clue that would explain the entire circumstance. "I-I don't understand. What did I do?" Yugi asked, gazing back up at Yami, tears brimming his dark lashes. "I did everything you asked of me today. Everything."

Yami sighed, wishing this was going to be easier. "You are a danger to me." He explained bluntly.

Yugi let out a shaky breath. "So you have to dispose of me?"

Yami nodded.

"Just like that?"

Yami gnawed at his lower lip in search of another way to explain to his little one why things were they way they were. "Did you predict another outcome, little one?" He asked gently.

Yugi opened his mouth and then after a moment, he closed it, shaking his head sadly. A tiny sob escaped his throat but Yami kept his head high. From what Bakura explained before, this could all be part of Yugi's trap, a way to trick him into letting him live. It was not an option any longer. An angel controlling a demon king could have major consequences for the underworlds. Va Hala would not fall victim to such a conflict. Yami would make sure of it.

Yugi lifted his eyes to the king. "Can…." He trailed off, letting out a shaky sigh.

Yami softened his gaze. "Can, what, my little angel?"

Yugi swung his legs out from the bed and stood causing Yami to take a step back. "Can I make a request?" Yugi whispered, his eyes staying on the ground.

"You may." Yami said automatically without thinking.

Yugi closed his eyes. "Could I keep my eyes closed? I don't want to see it coming." Yugi asked in a hushed tone.

Yami looked down at the royal dagger and back at Yugi. "Yes." He agreed to the strange request, after all, the angel deserved that much. After everything that Yami had put him through, he at least deserved to die with a piece of his dignity. Yami found it strange for an angel to ask such a thing. He would have expected something more along the lines of, 'please make it quick and as less painful as you can' or even 'please, I'll do anything' but how could the king say no to such an innocent request.

Yugi let out his uneven breaths as Yami approached him. The crimson eyes of the king looked Yugi's body up and down. It was a shame he had to waste all that blood. However, Yami couldn't risk having had Yugi taint his blood with something that could have killed him. The king raised his free hand and gently allowed his fingers to come into contact with Yugi's cool chest. Yugi gasped and shrank away slightly, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

Yami sighed and braced himself. He would have to make the blow hard and fast, directly into the heart. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, not surprised when the angel resisted his touch. Yami lifted the dagger slightly, taking aim at Yugi's chest.

Time seemed to come to stand still.

The biggest mistake Yami could have made at that moment was to look at Yugi's face. The king kept his eyes on Yugi's pale and shaking chest, hoping to avoid looking at those pure features any longer. However, against his better judgment, Yami's eyes made their way up to Yugi's gentle face in time to see a single tear slide down his cheek. Yami's breath was caught in his throat.

Wait a minute. If Yugi had the power to control him, was he not doing it now to save his own life? It didn't make any sense. Yami's eyes widened, perhaps Bakura and Marik were wrong! Maybe Yugi didn't have the power to control him at all. He could have been all wrong! It didn't make any sense as it stood. Yami took a closer step to Yugi who quivered in his touch, absolutely terrified. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Yugi whimpered slightly when he felt Yami press the cold metal of the dagger into his chest.

With all his will, Yami grabbed Yugi by his hip and pushed him onto the bed below, letting go of the dagger and letting it drop to the sheets. He pressed his lips against Yugi's trembling ones and caught the angel into a kiss that swept them away from this world. Yami felt Yugi gasped in surprise under him but eventually melt with him.

For a moment, just a mere moment, it was only them. Nothing else, no one else, not a thing existed along side of them. They were their own kind.

Yami let go of Yugi's lips and panted above him, taking in the shocked but clam look in Yugi's eyes. Yugi gasped for air as he stared into Yami's eyes, grasping his shoulder. "Wait…what?" He whispered.

Yami opened his mouth to answer when he heard familiar voices down the hall. Yugi heard them too and they both sat up in surprise. Yami looked at the door and then back at his angel. If Marik and Bakura walked in to see Yugi still alive, they would question his sanity, his leadership, and his authority. They would also kill his angel.

There had to be a way around this entire scenario. He couldn't lose his throne or his angel. He was king! He made the rules! He snapped his gaze back to Yugi and stood quickly, yanking the angel to his feet. He darted towards his balcony, pushing his angel along with him. "Fly!" He commanded Yugi.

"What?!" Yugi whispered, looking back at the doorway in horror. "Why?"

"If you wish to survive, you must trust me!" Yami hissed, pushing Yugi out onto the balcony.

"I'll say you escaped and I'll chase you alone. Just fly like you're trying to get away!" Yami whispered quickly, hearing the voices get closer.

Yugi stared at him in absolute shock. "They'd kill you if they found out."

"I know." Yami growled, giving Yugi a death glare. "Now get moving!" He demanded.

Still in a state of shock, Yugi shook his head slowly. "Why are you doing this, Yami? Why are you helping---,"

"Go!" Yami hissed, this time fully pushing Yugi off the balcony and causing him to fall slightly before he flapped his wings and gained flight.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered, tears in his eyes again. "I'll wait for you by the border."

Yami was fixing to yell again when Yugi took off and Yami made his way back into his room. He wasn't sure how he was going to play this off but he knew one thing for sure. His angel was safe, for now.

A/N~ TBC. For those of you who think Yami is done being evil, **beware.** People don't just stop being who they are. He is a demon and therefore, he does evil. Even with Yugi trying to change him, this isn't going to just go away. He still has some evil cards up his sleeve. A major plot twist is coming up which kinda makes him go insane. But insane plus evil makes Yami the hottest badass in the world.

Well looking forward to next update. I love you all so much. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. You make my poor life so wonderful!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yami took a deep breath as he grabbed the dagger discarded in the bed and leapt back onto the balcony. He could hear Bakura and his priests entering his room. Thinking on his feet, Yami whirled around, waves of fury rolling off him. "Idiots!" He screamed, throwing the dagger that them.

Bakura caught the dagger and held it carefully. "Easy with that!" He yelled back. "What the hell are you talking about? Where is the angel?"

"Gone!" Yami raged, throwing fire at them, causing Seth to duct uncomfortably. "He heard you coming and flew!"

"Shall we go after him?" Mahado asked, unfurling his wings and stretching.

"You shall not." Yami growled. He gracefully walked to Bakura and seized the dagger back. "I'll take care of our problem." He stated. Bakura grimaced as Yami held the dagger by its tip. "What?" Yami rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Watch that tip." Bakura advised.

"Why? It only has the power to destroy creatures of light. It is of no danger to me."

Marik grunted, "Just watch it. It is a powerful tool. We don't fully understand what it does to fire demons."

Crimson eyes scanned his priests carefully. They all gazed knowingly at the dagger their king held too tight. Yami shifted his grasp to the handle and examined the fine point. He swore he could smell his mother's blood still on the blade. Yami was unsure of how it happened, but then again his father wasn't exactly the most patient or understanding demon that had ever lived. Yami was not older than a few rises when she was killed. Bakura, who had a few hundred rises on him, informed him that his mother had withheld vital information from their king, causing her eventual demise. Yami's mother was not a topic the crimson royal was ever comfortable talking about.

Yami took the dagger and carefully placed it into his pocket. "I'll go after the angel. If I am not back after a while take it upon yourselves to become concerned." Yami declared, stretching his wings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shuddering object and turned to see light wings shaking in pain.

"'Kura." He heard Ryou whimper. "Why didn't you come back?"

Yami looked over at Bakura who seemed to have a soft look on his face. It must have been a mistake for when Yami blinked, the look was gone. Bakura growled, "Get back to my room and don't come back. I have business I must attend to." He looked at the wall opposite his angel and sighed, "Besides, you need your rest."

Yami raised an eyebrow as Marik laughed. "Our high priest is becoming a big softy." Marik chuckled.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed.

Yami watched Ryou who was looking at him closely. Yami knew well Ryou knew where Bakura was and that his true meaning in coming was to determine what fate had in store for his new friend. Yami looked Ryou harshly in the eyes. _I won't kill him but you must help me here. Make them believe!_ Yami thought so loudly that Ryou winced.

"What?" Bakura asked as he looked from Ryou to Yami.

Ryou gasped and bolted at the king. Mahado blocked the way and pushed Ryou harshly to the ground. "No!" Ryou yelled miserably, tears forming in his eyes. "You can't! You can't!" He screamed, burying his face in his hands.

"Can't what?" Bakura asked, gazing back at Yami.

_I need something better than that Ryou._ Yami thought hard. _I need some way to make them believe I am evil but not have Yugi killed. _Yami wished he could have phrased that better. He was evil; he just wasn't evil enough to kill his angel. The entire fact embarrassed Yami but he wasn't going to admit it. His current situation wasn't relevant. What was helpful was finding some way to get Yugi back safely and at the same time enforcing his power as king.

Ryou sobbed loudly as Bakura picked him up bridal style. "You can't take his powers away! You just can't! It's the most demeaning thing you can do to an angel!" Ryou cried, hiding his face in Bakura's neck. Bakura looked at Yami with uncertainty.

Yami snickered, "I haven't time for this." He stated, stretching his black wings once more and turning towards the balcony. "I will do with Yugi what I chose to. You haven't the power nor the strength to stop me." He hissed before taking off into the warm dark sky.

Yami flew low since the lava rise was at its low and it was hard to see. He gazed over his quiet city as he flew into the dark sky, enjoying the feel of the warmth of the air. Yami thrust his wings hard and took higher into the sky, closing his eyes and allowing his other sense to take over. He could smell his angel close by. Yami could also smell…..blood.

Opening his crimson eyes, Yami looked at see the border of his kingdom, becoming darker ahead of him with the lack of lava and the presence of water. Yami bit his lip and he hovered where he was. Last time he made this journey his angel had betrayed him by trying to run. Yami hoped that his angel was close by. He squinted his eyes to try to find some form of those beautiful white wings.

For a while, the crimson royal couldn't spot the wings. He peered over the cliff in front of him in hopes that Yugi was waiting at the top for him. No such luck. Yami crossed his arms, his wings becoming tired of hovering. He sighed and closed his eyes; the smell of blood was very fresh. Yugi was hurt. Worried, Yami looked about quickly, trying to locate his angel.

A small moan caught Yami's attention. He looked down to see a trace of white at the bottom of the cliff. Black wings flattened against his back at Yami dove to the warm rocky bottom to see Yugi laying rather awkwardly on the rocks. Yami landed on his bare feet and knelt by the angel's side. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. Yami furrowed his brow when he saw blood, and a rather large amount of it, on Yugi's forehead. He lifted the angel into his lap and examined his property. "Who is it that attacked what belongs to me?" He demanded, gazing at the seeping wound.

"N-nothing." Yugi practically whispered.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi fidgeted with a feather on his wing. "Nothing."

"I dare say that this," Yami paused to lick the wound and blood from Yugi's forehead. "Is not nothing. I wish to know what caused you pain."

Yugi sighed. "Me."

"You?"

Yugi nodded, a blush on his face, "I flew into the cliff."

Yami blinked in shock and then amusement. "You….flew into the cliff?"

Yugi nodded. "I couldn't see it. It is really dark here." He murmured.

Yami chuckled and licked more of the wound, healing it. Yugi didn't struggle but relaxed into Yami's grip. Yami removed the blood and sighed, running his fingers along Yugi's wing. "What will I do with you?"

Yugi was silent, staring at Yami's waist. "Do I really want to know?"

Yami followed Yugi's gaze to the dagger in his belt. He took hold of it and pulled it out of his pocket. "I don't plan on killing you." Yami informed him. "Why do you think I let you escape?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." Yugi answered, resting his head on Yami's shoulder after shifting in his lap. "One minute you're drinking my blood like you're going to take every ounce of my life and then the next minute you're acting like I'm…..I don't know." Yugi tried to reason aloud. "You can be rather bipolar."

"I believe that has more to do with you than me." Yami replied.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, shifting his wing into Yami's hand, obviously enjoying the feel of his feathers being stroked.

Yami stopped his hand movement and looked down into Yugi's hair. "I'm going to ask you a question and because I have spared your life, I am expecting an honest answer." Yugi stopped his shifting and froze in Yami's lap. Yami waited to see if Yugi was going to give him permission to ask the question but when he heard nothing, Yami decided to continue. "What is your power?"

He heard Yugi sigh and move out of Yami's lap. He stood and walked to the edge of the lava pit, his back turned to Yami. "I can't tell you." Yugi stated, his gazing falling into the melted rock. Yami rose to his feet and watched Yugi carefully. "I-if I tell you, you'll be afraid of me and I don't think I can handle that." Yugi whispered, his voice cracking.

Yami bit his tongue hard at making his angel uncomfortable. He had only meant to ask the boy a simple question, not upset him on any level. Overwhelming feelings of guilt spread throughout Yami and he felt the need to apologize but he continued to wait to see if there was a reply.

Yugi turned to Yami and the crimson eyes opened his mouth in shock. Yugi's eyes looked so beautiful right then. The only thing that was wrong were the large tearing falling out of their rims and gently down the angel's pale skin. "I can't handle having another creature be afraid of me, Yami. You're the only one who doesn't know of my past. Why does that have to change?"

Yami felt like shit. Quickly, he made his way over to his angel and wrapped his arms and wings about the cool creature, bringing him close to his own body. "Hush." Yami commanded, holding the angel tightly to him as Yugi sobbed. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you unhappy. Just, please don't cry."

Yugi stopped crying suddenly and remained still. Yami felt as if a fog had been lifted from his mind and he blinked. Did he just tell Yugi that it was okay not to tell him if he had the power to destroy him? Yami slowly unwrapped his arms from about the angel and looked at the amethyst eyes that were looking at the ground in nervousness.

Yami wasn't thinking clearly. Bakura was right about Yugi. "What did you just do to me?" Yami asked harshly, slightly afraid and slightly angered.

Beautiful eyes met with crimson. "Please don't be afraid."

"What did you do?!" Yami yelled, causing Yugi to jump back from the tone of his voice.

Yugi swallowed hard. "I…." He began but trailed off, tears again forming in his eyes.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the wing and yanked him harshly to the ground. Yugi cried out in pain but didn't fight Yami has the king secured the angel down. "What is your power?" Yami hissed, his crimson eyes staring into the depths of Yugi's soul.

Yugi panted, out of breath. "I have the power to influence of the emotions of any demon I wish." He whispered, turning his head away from Yami as not to have any eyes contact with the royal demon. "I am not like the other angels you have met, slaughtered, or fought. I have the ability to influence every thought that goes through your mind."

The king stared in shock, his face feeling rather cold. He stood slowly and backed away from the angel who remained unmoving on the ground. Everything made sense now. His strange mood swings, his love/hate relationship with the angel, and battle between the good and evil inside of him, it was all the angel's fault. He had been controlling him the entire time. Yami let out shaky breaths as he backed as far away from Yugi as possible. Slowly the angel turned and looked at him, a heartbroken look on his face. Yami ignored it, he should have listened to Bakura and Marik and killed the angel off long ago.

"Yami." Yugi whispered to him, making the demon jump. Yugi sat up and moved his wing from beneath him. "Please, give me a chance to explain." Yugi pleaded. "I don't want you to fear me. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to kill you." Yugi admitted.

The demon royal stopped his retreating and examined the angel cautiously. Why was Yugi pleading to him? If he indeed possessed the power to destroy the royal, then why was he the one begging for a second chance? Shouldn't it be Yami on his knees begging for mercy? Yami shook his head as a thousand questions plagued his mind. How many times had Yugi done this to him? How many times had he passed judgment on something that deserved something far worse? Yami flexed his wings, ready to fly off as quickly as possible if Yugi made a move.

"Yami, please." Yugi stated, staying where he was.

"Please what?" Yami whispered back.

Tear fell to the ground as Yugi broke their eye contact and sobbed into his arms, drawing his knees close to his chest. "I knew you'd act this way. Everyone always acts this way when they find out that we're different. I never wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?" Yami pressed, not letting Yugi's tears get to him. The angel was stronger than that and for all he knew, it was a trap to get him closer and under Yugi's control again.

Yugi wiped away the tears and stared at the lava pit before him, a small bead of sweat trailing down his face. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I am not like any angel. Neither are Ryou and Malik." Yugi stated, his voice suddenly blank. "Everything about us makes our opposites want us more. Our looks, blood, voice, anything and everything." He blabbered nonsense.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, stepping forward. "What do you mean opposite?"

Yugi turned to Yami with the most blank eyes he had ever seen on his angel. It sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. "The three of us are different. We were not born of angels but we were created."

Yami swallowed hard. A soul created? How was that possible? "Created?"

Yugi nodded firmly. His blank eyes rested on the ground for a split moment before he turned back to the lava pit and slowly leaned back to lay on the ground. "Our creatures were tired of Va Hala. To them, this place and the demons that live in it are nothing but a nescience and an evil that must be eliminated. Angels were sent to destroy those who ruled this realm, your ancestors, but they failed. One last attempt was made during the reign of your father. It cost us our most pure angel." Yugi informed him.

"An angel tried to kill my father?" Yami spat.

Yugi shook his head resting on the rock. "No." He stated. "She tried to reason with him. But he wouldn't listen. Demons never listen to angels. Several thousand rises past and our creatures were given word that there was a new demon prince to be king. Out of determination and hate, they decided to create angels that the demon prince and his priests could not fight against."

"That demon prince being me?" Yami asked, walking slightly towards Yugi.

A nod. "Yes." Yugi answered. "Ryou, Malik, and myself were created from your images. Our creatures took your evil and made it into just as strong of a good, thus we were born." Yugi whispered as Yami neared him. "We were given powers that were made to destroy you and those that stood in our way."

"The attacks at the villages?" Yami questioned.

Yugi turned to him, "Me and Malik."

"You destroyed those villages? You killed every soul there?" Yami awed at the power.

A tear ran down the side of Yugi's face, trailing near his ear. "Yes," He admitted clearly ashamed of his actions. "Every one of them." He whimpered.

Yami detected fear and great sadness in Yugi's words. He gazed upon the angel's face and swore he could see Yugi's very soul being haunted by all those that he had killed. Yami blinked when Yugi placed his arm over his eyes, obviously crying but not wishing for the demon to royal to witness. Yami slowly sat next to him, suddenly feeling calmed by the truth and story that Yugi had give him. But there was still one thing he wanted to know. "Why do you tell me this now?"

Yugi stopped his crying and slowly removed his arm, a cold determination and sense of being etched into his features. He sat up and looked at Yami who refused to wipe away the remaining tears trailing down Yugi's face. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a creature of light, of pure good and be forced to commit such treachery, such…." He trailed off. "Such evil."

Yami blinked, surprised by the passion in Yugi's words.

"I am an angel." His voice shook. "I am supposed to be saving people, helping those who can't help themselves, save those that are in need of saving. You don't know what it's like to be stripped of your purpose and given one that is so cruel." He turned to Yami. "Do you think I want to kill you? Do you think as an angel I could bear to take the life of another?"

"I am evil." Yami stated blandly.

Yugi shook his head, the tears starting again. "It doesn't matter. I can't do it. I never could. Neither can Ryou."

Yami sighed, ripping his fingers through his hair in awe and surprise at everything he had been told. "Now what?" He asked.

Yugi turned to him and looked at his waist. "Now you do what you need to do. Now you be who you are as I will be what I am." He stated looking over the lava pit to make out the faint forms of Yami's priests heading directly their way.

A/N~ I know, not as dramatic as you may have liked. I know Yugi's power may not seem like a big deal but can anyone see the problems that will arise with this? Think about the previous chapters and let me know! =)

**Note: Please! As a writer who loves to make reviewers/readers happy, please, please, please don't review and say that you don't like Yugi's power. I had a few people do that last chapter and it made me feel like shit. I understand everyone has their own version of the story but since I am the one writing it, I would like to be the one that says how things go. I'm sorry if I have disappointed any of you but please bear with me. Give it another chapter or two. You won't be disappointed, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Freezing Fire

Chapter 16

Yami stood as he watched his priest's approach. Angered by their intervention at a critical point of his and Yugi's conversation, the royal growled and narrowed his eyes at them. He saw Yugi sitting motionless next to him and observed the blank, soulless expression that made Yami feel queasy. Now what?

As if reading his mind, Yugi looked up at him, the last of his tears fixing to dry. He gazed into Yami's crimson eyes and then at the dagger still in his pocket. "Just get it over with." He demanded heartlessly. Looking back into Yami's eyes he stated, "You know I deserve it."

The demon royal stretched his wings in an angry manner. He looked into Yugi's eyes, feeling the awe of the moment disappearing and the hate and betrayal start to fill his mind once again. Yugi had a point. He had betrayed Yami in a way that he could never be forgiven for. He had withheld information about his arrival to Va Hala. He was responsible for the destruction of his villages. Yugi was responsible for everything. Growling, Yami released his claws and harshly swiped at Yugi's form.

The angel didn't even release a cry as he fell on his back, continuing to stare at Yami. The demon king grabbed the dagger from his waist and knelt before Yugi, raising it high above his head and used his other hand to secure Yugi to the ground. Yugi was to blame for his crazy attitude, the threats to his kingdom, and his very right to be king. Rage like a dense fog consumed the king as he watched Yugi's motionless form. Why was the angel not fighting for his life?

Realization flashed through the demon like lightning. Yami's eyes widened and immediately he shook his head, trying to rid himself of Yugi's influence. Yugi was forcing him into this. The decision to take the angel's life was no longer Yami's. Yugi wanted Yami to do it. Yami growled as he backed away from Yugi, who watched the king sadly. "Just do it." He urged. "I don't care anymore."

Yami winced as Yugi tried to force another wave of anger through him. "Why?" He hissed.

"Because either way I'm going to be killed." He stated. "I won't kill you and therefore the angels have no use for me. You'll kill me eventually. You'll get sick of your little play thing. You always do." Yugi voiced, finally breaking his gaze into those crimson orbs to look at the priests heading their way. "Of course, I could just influence them."

Yami caught his breath as that unbearable fog lifted from him and he felt free again. Quickly, he placed the dagger back into his leather pants. "You will do no such thing." Yami hissed at him. "I've listened to you and now you shall listen to me. You will do as I say when I say so, is that clear? We will discuss this….matter later." Yami had paused to think of the correct word. "Be still." He growled as Seth and Bakura did a back flip and landed on the hard rock.

Seth gazed at Yami carefully and the back at the angel. He knelt and examined Yami's property carefully. He raised an eyebrow at the large gash marks on the still angel. "Pissed you off?" He questioned as he licked the blood off his fingers. Yugi made no move to stop him or even fight him. Seth smiled approvingly and stood, looking at his king. "What did you do to him? Have you taken away his power?"

Yami's mind quickly went through the possibility of answers he could give the demon priest. He could lie or tell the truth. Yami decided to go with the middle ground. "He is of no danger to me or anyone else for that matter. The problem has been taken care of." He growled softly.

Bakura's eyes were on the king, no doubt trying to see if Yami was really telling the truth. Obviously he couldn't tell and Yami wished that Ryou had been in their company. Bakura walked over to Yugi's motionless and expressionless body and placed the angel in his lap. He looked at Yami and smirked. "If you have truly broken from his will then surely I may have a taste of him." He reasoned.

Yami felt his pulse race with the ridiculous accusation but he kept his emotions under control. "By all means." He shrugged, stretching his wings at the shocked response from the priests. This was a test that the demon king didn't intend on failing. If his priests wanted to make sure that there wasn't an emotional connection between himself and the angel, then Yami had to make sure he didn't show one. Whether or not he did feel something for the creature was not his number one concern at the moment. Getting out of such a situation was going to be difficult and wondering through the maze of his own emotions was not a task Yami was willing to perform. "Well, go on." Yami urged him rather impatiently.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and extended his fangs. He pulled Yugi's head to the side slightly. Yami bit his tongue softly, praying that the angel didn't struggle; praying that for once the creature would lack a will to survive. His blank amethyst eyes met Yami's as Bakura sank his fangs into Yugi's soft neck. As the demon drank, Yugi's eyes searched in Yami's for some hint of emotion.

Yami crossed his arms over his bare chest and sighed through his nose. He wished to look away from those beautiful emotionless eyes but felt unable to. Again, a fog formed in his mind as he hummed in delight. Bakura noticed but didn't stop his drinking. Marik growled and slapped Yami on the back. "Good to have you back." He smirked.

The demon king nodded. "Bakura, my angel left the palace without permission." Yami stated blandly. His emotions were on an overwhelming rampage as Yami could only look in those eyes. He felt like he was being strung along some invisible line completely blind. The words left his mouth before he could even stop them. "Make sure he has learned his lesson."

Bakura removed his fangs from Yugi's neck, blood seeping from the wound as the priest looked at Yami proudly. "Very well," He smirked as he replaced his fangs and the emotional fog consuming the king left. Yami blinked and immediately looked away from Yugi, fearing his own words but not allowing it to show. What the hell was Yugi thinking? He turned back to Bakura who was placing the poison in Yugi's system.

The angel, who had remained a silent, lifeless doll, began to move uncomfortably. Bakura removed his fangs as the last of the poison as placed within the angel. Yugi groaned in pain as Bakura allowed his body to fall onto the rock. He gasped in pain and wormed on to the rock, trying to curl up into a fetal position to hide from his pain.

For several moments, the priests and Yami watched the horrible display, waiting for the true power of Bakura's poison to kick in. Once it did, Yugi couldn't keep quiet any longer. He let out a cry of pain every time he moved, breathed, or even when his heart pounded. Yami wanted nothing more for the pain to stop but he watched with a fake sneer on his face, making sure he kept a safe distance from the angel. If he came too close, he might have held the creature, a dead giveaway that nothing had changed.

Nothing had changed. Yami blinked in surprise at his own thought. Yugi had told him everything yet his feelings had not changed in the least.

Isis leaned against the stone. "As amusing as this is, shouldn't we be killing him?"

Shit. Yami cursed.

"I don't think that's necessary." Bakura stated flatly. "The creature is of no danger to any of us." He chuckled as Yugi let out a scream. "But perhaps he should be kept on a leash for the next few rises. Let us return now." Bakura suggested.

The others nodded in agreement. They spread their wings and took off into the dark sky, leaving Yami and his crying angel. Yami growled as he approached the quivering angel before him. "What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you! Did you or did you not understand me earlier when I said be still?" He yelled but not loud enough for the others to hear.

Yugi whimpered on the ground, curling into a fetal position and refusing to look at Yami. "I-I just wanted them to b-believe you." He said behind gritted teeth. The pain for him was unbearable and Yami knew it. However, once the poison was in there was no way of relieving it. The body had to clean the blood on its own.

The demon king knelt on one knee and gently stroked the white wing that lay, protecting Yugi's body. The feathers were so soft. Yami narrowed his eyes and grabbed the wing harshly. Yugi let out another cry and struggled to move away. Yami grabbed his throat and held him still. He licked where Bakura had sunk his fangs, cleaning Yugi's skin of his blood and healing the wound. When Yugi had settled slightly, Yami leaned forward. "Don't ever control me again." He whispered into Yugi's ear, tightening his grip on the fragile wing. "Is that clear?"

Yugi whimpered as he nodded and immediately Yami let go. He wrapped his arms around the angel's body and picked him up bridal style. Yugi breathed harshly, letting his pain be shown through his loud pants and he clung to Yami. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Damn right, you're sorry." Yami interjected, confused at what exactly Yugi was referring to. With all his might, Yami ran and took off with his angel in his arms.

"I should have told you sooner." Yugi grunted, hiding his face in Yami's neck.

Yami was so lost. He couldn't tell what emotions were his and what were Yugi's anymore. How could the angel have such a firm control over him? "Yes, you should have. It's not right to influence me all the time. If you so wished to have been killed, then you should have merely informed me of your intentions long ago."

"I've never influences you before this rise." Yugi murmured into Yami's neck. "I know you don't want to believe anything that I say now but please believe that. Your actions have been your own since I met you."

Yami blinked in shock and slight embarrassment. If the angel wasn't controlling him, if Yugi wasn't influencing him in any way before that every rise, then the feelings of protectiveness and the wanting for Yugi to be near him….were his own. Yami bit his lip as he soared higher into the sky.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Came the hushed reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying that?" Yami snapped. "It makes you sound weak." If anything confused Yami this rise it was why the angel was being so apologetic. Yami was the one who made him his personal slave, who wronged him in every way, who raped him…Yami winced at his thoughts. Yugi hadn't actually tried to kill him, so why was he being so apologetic? None of it made any sense.

"You don't think I'm weak." Yugi said before tightening his hold on the demon, a wave of pain consuming him.

"No I don't." Yami admitted. "You're too arrogantly stubborn to be weak." When there was no reply, Yami held Yugi tighter to his body. "You did well with the priests back there." He said in a low tone. "You could have easily convinced me to allow you to escape. Why didn't you?"

Yugi gasped and dug his finger nails into Yami's neck, which basically went unnoticed by the demon. "I never had someone care for me the way you have. I know it sounds crazy. Even after everything you have done, but whenever I am with you…..I don't have a destiny. There isn't a dark path I have to follow. I'm free." Yugi hissed. Yami almost swore he heard the teen chuckle. "I'm being held as a slave by a selfish demon king yet I have never felt so free."

Yami snorted. "I don't care about you." He chuckled, amused that the creature thought he cared more than he actually did.

Suddenly the angel pulled a move unexpected. In a blink of an eye the angel had released his hold around Yami's neck and had wormed his way out of Yami's grasp, quickly falling towards the lava. Gasping, Yami dove and caught the angel, holding him tighter as Yugi resumed his position by nudging Yami's neck with his face. "Yes you do." He whispered.

Yami allowed his heart to settle and decided that the argument was better off saved for another time. When they neared the palace, Yami flew directly to the balcony that led to his chambers. Yugi was going to need his rest and after everything he had learned that rise, the demon royal was in no mood to deal with any company.

The crimson demon landed softly on his feet and blinked in surprise when he saw Ryou standing in the middle of his chambers. The angel looked curiously at the demon before looking in his arms and seeing his friend squirming slightly in pain. "What happened?" He asked and gazed into Yami's eyes.

Yami winced in disliking, not enjoying the fact that his mind was an open book to the angel. Yugi turned to see Ryou was scanning Yami's mind and with a gasp, Ryou crossed his arms and glared at Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth, "I had to tell him."

"You may have killed us both. Malik is going to kill us when he finds out."

"No." Yugi pleaded. "Please Ryou! You can't tell him. If you do he'll kill Yami and Bakura."

Ryou looked up at Yami and frowned. "It has to be that way." He growled. "They are demons, Yugi. I don't know what you think, but they are incapable of love. Bakura has shown me that time and time again. I won't let this selfish bastard take away what makes you a creature of light." He stated fiercely.

A creature of light, Yami thought and sighed. He shifted Yugi in his arms and headed towards the bed. If Yugi was a creature of light and Yami was a creature of darkness, than that made them complete opposite. Morals, standards, and rules were completely different between the two creatures. Yami gently placed Yugi on the bed and covered him with the black silk sheet. He placed a hand on his forehead. "You're running a fever."

Ryou was by his side in a second. "It's common with the poison. It will pass." He stated.

"I won't hurt him." Yami stated quietly.

Ryou looked at him, "No. You will hurt him and you will kill him." Ryou corrected him. He turned to Yugi and picked the angel up, attempting to carry him to the balcony. "I'm getting you out of here. Somewhere where he can't mess with your head. Somewhere where you can clear your heart and rid yourself of his darkness."

Yami growled and launched himself at Ryou, taking both angels to the floor. "You will do no such thing!" He roared, flipping Ryou over and wrapping both hands around the angel's neck. No one would take his angel from him. Ryou tried to pry off the demon's hands but Yami's rage kept them firmly in place.

"Yami, stop!" Yugi choked out as he feebly tried to get to his feet. "Please…" He whispered, falling to his knees in weakness. "Don't…" The word left his mouth as he fell face first to the floor.

Yami released his hold on Ryou and turned Yugi over, shaking him vigorously. Yugi opened his eyes and held up a hand, confirming that he was okay. The king scooped the angel up again, placing him back on the bed and covering him up. He stroked one of Yugi's wings, not entirely sure why he felt the need to comfort the angel. This kind of behavior was unlike him, but he liked it. It felt calming and right.

Ryou coughed as he got to his feet watching the king. For a moment he was quiet until he shook his head. "He'll kill you, Yugi." He wheezed. "He'll kill you and enjoy every second of it. I don't understand you. This isn't what we are here for!"

"Go away, Ryou." Yugi whispered, keeping eye contact with Yami as the king stroked his white wing. "I'm tired."

"Rest." Yami commanded him as he laid next to his angel and gathered the warm bundle into his arms.

"Yugi!" Ryou protested, stomping his foot. "He doesn't care about you! He is a power hungry, lust seeking, evil demon! He is nothing! You're letting his darkness control you!"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami, a tired but calm expression on his face. In the dark of the room Yami could see Yugi's amethyst eyes close again. Yugi leaned his head against Yami's chest and sighed deeply. "I don't care."

Yami gave a sideways smile. Yugi had just chosen him over his own kind. He looked over at Ryou. "You heard Yugi, leave." Yami demanded. "Or shall I call Bakura in here to remove you?"

Ryou turned red with rage before hissing in frustration and bolting from the room, slamming the door behind him. Yami rested his head back onto the soft pillow and grazed Yugi's wing with his thumb. He wasn't tired in the least but from the soft breathing coming from his chest, Yugi had already found dreamland. It was a good thing, though. Yami needed to be alone with his thoughts.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Freezing Fire

Chapter 17

The demon royal treaded cautiously on the edge of his kingdom for fear that the Aquarians were watching him. Yami had awoken to the sound of Yugi's pained moans and when he noticed the teen didn't have a fever; his best guess was that the creature needed something to drink. If he had asked Marik or Bakura to get the water, his cover would be blown. So instead he told them that he was going for a hunt and would return when he had his fill.

Yami stared into the chill darkness next to the waters and slowly placed the chalice in his hand into the water, shivering when the cold and unforgiving substance grazed his fingers. How the angels could stand such cold in their bodies was beyond Yami. Neither the less, Yugi needed his water. Yami filled the chalice and quickly took off before an Aquarian could notice his presence.

The sky was especially hot after the trip to the cool water. Yami shivered in delight as he soared high and looked around for a victim. He had to hunt. Demons could sense when others had hunted and if he returned with an empty stomach, the others would certainly question why. Besides, he had drained a lot of Yugi's blood the past few rises and thanks to Bakura, the angel was especially weak.

Yami spotted a demon hopping on the rocks, fixing to place his foot into the lava. Yami smirked and silently dove to the opposite end of the rock island, placing the chalice in a hidden place. The royal stretched and narrowed his crimson eyes on his target who apparently didn't realize he was being hunted. Yami crouched down and moved swiftly towards the demon who thought he was completely alone.

With a growl, Yami launched himself at the demon that turned around and jumped in fright. Immediately, his prey took off into the warm sky and flew as fast as he could away from his appending death. Yami rolled his eyes, thrilled that the chase was on but also annoyed with how stupid the demon was. He and his priests were known to feed on this territory especially, so why would a demon come here alone?

The king took off and followed the poorly flying demon, making another attempt to strike him. Yami lifted himself higher in the sky and flew over his prey, a trick he had used on Yugi once before. His prey looked behind him and seemed even more frightened when he saw Yami had disappeared. Maybe the demon wasn't as stupid as Yami thought. The king pounced on his prey, sending them hurtling towards the rock they just took off from. The red head prey thrashed and growled, trying to get away.

Yami slammed the demon hard into the tough stone, happy with his catch. The demon was almost twice his size and in good shape. He would make for a good meal. "Please!" The demon begged. "Let me go. I will never bathe in your territory again, my king. Just let me go!"

Crimson eyes rolled again as the demon pitifully begged for his life. It wasn't anything Yami wasn't used to. Yami extended his fangs and held the demon tightly, plunging his white pearls into the demon's neck. The red head roared and struggled more as Yami began to suck the blood. He hadn't fed on anyone since he caught Yugi and Yami was displeased with the taste. This demon failed miserably in a taste contest against Yugi. His blood was slightly bitter with a horrible after taste. Yami drank as Yugi's face appeared in his mind, haunting his actions. The demon continued to fight for his right to live as Yami took more of the less than satisfying blood.

The king winced when the demon gasped, a gasp that reminded him of Yugi for some reason. Yami withdrew his fangs and looked at the demon quivering below him. His green eyes stared at Yami in confusion laced with horror. Yami licked the blood from his lips and sighed. Why kill the demon when he was full already? There really was no point. Yami lifted himself off his temporary prey.

The demon shook as he slowly sat up, holding his neck wound. "I don't understand."

"Your blood is displeasing to me." Yami stated with a wave of his hand. "I have no reason to drink you dry."

The green eyed fire demon gave the king no more time to talk before he took off. Yami watched him go and turned to pick up the chalice from its hidden location. Now the priests would never know that Yami was faking his attitude and Yugi wouldn't find out that he killed another being. He won both ways. Yami smiled, happy with his compromise and grabbed the full chalice; now to get the water to Yugi.

PAGE BREAK

Yami landed on his bare feet on the balcony and gracefully walked over to his bed. The demon royal stopped when he saw familiar white hair and white wings. He growled under his breath as Ryou watched his approach. "What do you want?" Yami demanded, mad that his time with Yugi had been cut short.

Ryou, who had been sitting by Yugi's sleeping form, stood and looked at Yami's hand. "You brought Yugi water?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Yami repeated, more angry this time.

Ryou was silent for a moment, reading Yami's mind. "Bakura says you have meetings this rise and that your presence is required in a few minutes. If you hadn't been taking time to hunt down demons for your own sadistic game, you would have had more time to prepare yourself." Ryou stated. He looked back down at Yugi and brushed his fingers over the angel's forehead.

Yami noticed how protective Ryou was over Yugi and felt glad that if he wasn't around, there was someone to take care of the teen.

"Of course I am protective of him." Ryou huffed. "I'm like his brother. I'll protect my family before I'll protect myself." He shot a hard glare at Yami. "It is only fair to warn you that if you so much as hurt him much less kill him, there will be hell to pay." He growled and turned to leave.

Yami couldn't help but wonder why the angel was so moody. Sometimes he was willing to help Yami in any case but other times he was just downright mean. Yami looked down at the chalice, carefully not to spill the water as he walked over to Yugi. Yami set the cup on the stand by his bed and turned Yugi over on his back. The four swipe marks he had made just the last rise burned red on the angel's skin. Yami moved Yugi into his lap and gently lowered his head to the marks, preparing to heal them.

A hand was on his face before Yami could lick at the wound. Yugi's eyes were on his, a sleepy look in his eyes. "Don't." He instructed. "They'll notice you healed me and wonder why." He reasoned, shifting in the king's lap. He had a point. Yami grunted and leaned back on the bed, allowing his tired wings to rest. Yugi sat up and looked at the stand. "What's that?" He asked.

Yami turned and saw Yugi was referring to the chalice. "I brought you water." Yami said.

"You brought me water?"

"Hm." Was Yami's reply.

Yugi got on the edge of the bed and took hold of the chalice. Yami turned to see Yugi gulping down the water readily, holding the silver cup tightly in his hands. He finished within a few seconds. "Thank you." He whispered, out of breath from the gulping. "I needed that. My head was pounding."

Yami moved Yugi off him and rose, getting ready for the meeting. "I have conferences I must attend this rise and you shall accompany me." Yami stated firmly, not wanting an argument from the angel. "You will sit in the manner that I demand and you will do as I say, are we clear?"

Yugi nodded his agreement. Yami went to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of pants. He threw one at Yugi and smirked as the creature lifted them. "You want me to wear these?' He asked, lifting the black leather pants

"Yes." Yami declared.

"Okay…" Yugi trailed as he slowly got to the other side of the bed and stripped himself of usual white leather.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yami inquired, crossing his arms as he watched Yugi's nude form place the pants on.

"Well, I guess not." Yugi shrugged as he finished buttoning the pants up. "I just don't think black is my color." He said, turning to the king. Yami felt a lower extremity harden slightly by the angel's form. Oh, black was definitely the creature's color. The black leather hung snuggly at his hips and fell at a perfectly length. Yami swallowed hard as Yugi made his way over to him. The contrast between his white wings and those pants was almost too much to resist. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, amused.

Yami looked at his eyes and nodded, closing his gapping mouth. "I'm fine." He shrugged and looked away before he pounced the creature and fucked him through the mattress. Yami walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a few chains walking over to Yugi with them. "You'll need to wear these until further notice. I need to have the priests think you are under control." Yami explained to him. It was sort of a lie. The priests could see Yugi was under control in other ways but the image of his angel in bound chains made pleasant shivers run through his body.

Yugi looked at the chains, a little wary, however, he didn't move. Yami carefully placed the shackles around Yugi's wrists and wrapped the chains around his wings. Yugi whined in discomfort but Yami only gave him a knowing little smile. A chain connected to the shackles lead to a sort of leash that Yami held tightly. He looked his angel up and down and realized that it was an emergency they leave the quiet realm of the bedroom. Otherwise, the demon would have kept the angel in bed all rise.

Yugi sighed as Yami tugged at the leash on his wrists, tugging the angel into the hallway. Yugi remained silent, his head bowed down to the floor, his eyes refusing to meet Yami's. The crimson royal looked at Yugi with slight concern before realizing they were in the presence of company. The guards licked their lips as Yami tugged the angel by them, nodding in satisfaction at the angel's state.

They entered the throne room quietly and all eyes fell on Yami, and then the angel. Marik chuckled fondly as Yami made his way to his seat, tugging Yugi ruthlessly along with him. "I see you've had a delightful few hours." Marik commented, looking the angel up and down.

Yami took his seat and secured the chain to a hook by his throne. He took hold of one of Yugi's wings and brought the angel down into his lap with great force. Yugi made no noise to show his discomfort and Yami was very pleased. The angel was draped in his lap in such a way that showed the king's dominance and Yami was satisfied. "Shall we begin?" He asked smugly.

The meetings went on as usual. Most of the conversations dwelled on updating security once again. The idea that the angels had been quiet seemed to concern the demons more than comfort them. There hadn't been any recent attacks on villages either. How could there? Yugi was within eye sight almost all the time and obviously Malik didn't work without a crew.

Tapping his fingers on the throne, Yami placed a hand on Yugi's head, noticing how quiet and still the angel had been. He was truly a good actor, a quality that bothered the king. Yami turned his crimson eyes on Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was glaring at him from across the room, obviously angered by Yugi's forced fashion statement. Yami sneered at him and smiled when Bakura chuckled. Ryou was one to complain. He never acted out when Bakura was around, out of fear most likely.

"Shall we position guards around the villages?" A blond demon asked, gesturing to Seth.

"No." Seth shook his head. "I agree with Marik, we should keep the guard at the palace. We will not stand for any threat to our king or ourselves. The demons in the villages can manage on their own." Spoken like a true demon.

Yami envied his priests in that they surely did not have such a burden to bear. Yami either wasn't evil enough or too evil. Trying to put a mask on for both companies was beginning to get old. Frankly, Yami didn't want to pretend anymore. Could he care about Yugi while still remain king? What was difficult about that?

"Yami?" Mahado bowed, pressing his forehead to the ground.

"What?"

"We have no further matters to discuss. Do you wish us to bring you out entertainment?" He suggested.

Yami smirked and looked down in his lap. "I have all the entertainment I will ever need right here." He observed. "I think I saw use my entertainment wisely this rise." Yami thought aloud, feeling Yugi stiffen slightly at the remark. Amused, Yami decided to push his luck to see exactly how far he could push the angel, "Would you like to watch?" He inquired to the counsel.

Growls of pleasure vibrated throughout the room. Yami lifted Yugi off him and set him on the ground. Yugi drew himself up in a sitting position and looked at Yami. A blank look remained on his face but his eyes showed confusion and fear. Yami licked his lips as he again looked at the angel with great restraint. How far could he push the angel before he would use his powers to stop him?

The crimson demon leaned forward and suckled Yugi's neck, wrapping an arm around Yugi's lower waist and drawing the creature into his lap. Yugi remained still, his shackled wrists prohibiting any type of movement he would want to make. Yami nipped a little longer before allowing a hand to travel down Yugi's chest, gently carving patterns on his angel's skin.

Yugi started trembling. Yami stopped his movements and stood, leaving the confused creature on the floor. Sighs of displeasure coursed through the demons remaining in the room, knowing the show was over before it began. Ryou looked into Yami's eyes with confusion and then sudden relief, glad the demon planned to do nothing further. "I am tired. I shall retire to my chambers until further notice. Unless the angels are bringing armies into my kingdom, I do not wish to be disturbed." He stated, unchaining the leash to the throne and pulling Yugi to his feet.

"That's so typical of you." Seth growled. "Giving us only a glimpse of the show."

Yami snorted and pulled Yugi out of the room, through the hallway and back to his chambers. It was time to truly explore the extent of Yugi's power.

A/N~ Thank you for all the support. I know Yami looked like an ass right there but he had a reason. You'll see next chapter why.

Again, thank you to the people that take the time to hit the review button. All else…I hope you're at least enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Freezing Fire

Chapter 18

Yugi sighed in relief as Yami unlocked his shackles and put them back in the drawer. Yami turned slowly to see Yugi attempting to release the lock on his wings. No doubt, it was probably putting rather painful pressure on the sensitive appendages. Yami watched with his arms crossed until Yugi noticed him and stopped his actions. "This amuses you, doesn't it?"

Yami nodded. "Indeed," He commented, leaning against the far wall and looking Yugi's body up and down. "Why didn't you stop me back there?"

Yugi shrugged, "I knew you were only testing me." He stated.

Yami moved quickly, darting at Yugi and spinning the angel around, slamming him into the closed door, his wings to Yami's chest. Yami shivered at the closeness of their bodies but was more interested in Yugi's reaction to think about his hormones. "Do you think this is a test?" He asked, grinding his body against Yugi's.

"No." Yugi gasped, trying to squirm away from Yami's hold. Yami wrapped a hand around both of Yugi's wrists and kept the angel in place with one hand. He used the other to gently graze the chains holding Yugi's wings in a cramped position. "Please take that off." Yugi asked politely.

Yami smiled, stroking the wing and feeling Yugi flex in reaction. "No." He smirked. "I rather enjoy you in chains."

"You would." Yugi murmured, struggling in the demon's grasp. "This isn't funny anymore. The guards are gone and we are all alone. Let me go."

The crimson royal stroked the other white wing before taking the chain off. He chuckled when Yugi sighed in relief and openly laughed when he fastened the chain around the angel's wrists. Yugi squirmed uncomfortably until Yami pushed him, almost painfully, against the door. "You should know the rules by now, little one." He informed Yugi, licking the edge of his ear. "You don't struggle against my advances. You'll make me look bad."

Yami took a hand and wrapped it around Yugi's neck, not too tight but tight enough so that the angel could not move his head. His other hand traveled to Yugi's chest, teasing the flesh there. "Yami." Yugi groaned, pushing his hips into the king's.

"That is another thing we must fix." Yami purred in Yugi's ear as his hand grazed a sensitive nub, only to emphasize his point. "You will refer to me as master when we are in the ear shot of company, is that clear?" He asked, his voice low and seductive. He watched Yugi's wonderful body arch against his enjoying every second of his touch. "I asked you a question, my little game angel."

"Yes." Yugi hissed as Yami grinded against him. He dragged the chains to Yami's hand, trying to make the demon stop. "Yami, please. I don't want you to."

Yami grabbed the chained hands and used Yugi's own hands to rub his skin, enjoying the fact that the creature made no more move to struggle. "You are mine." He said, firmly. He let go of Yugi's hands only to have the angel grab his hand again. He rolled his eyes and traveled south, waiting for a response. He had to be sure. "You are my property. You will do as I say."

"Yami, stop." Yugi's voice was more demanding.

"Why?" Yami cooed in his ear, feeling shivers run through the creature's body. He could smell the arousal practically dripping off the angel. "You enjoy my touch." Yami interjected, unbuttoning Yugi's pants, toying with the angel. "It isn't wrong if you like it. You like being dominated." Yami voiced, gripping Yugi's throat tighter.

"You think I enjoy you raping me?" Yugi gasped out.

Yami stopped his movements and moved away from Yugi. He saw the creature sigh with relief as he turned around. The king crossed his arms and stared hard into Yugi's eyes. "I raped you." He stated flatly, not too fond of Yugi's choice of words but knowing there was no argument in them. "But what I don't understand is why you let me." It was true. Yami could feel when Yugi was 'influencing' him. He may not have any control over it, but he did know when it was happening. Yugi's words had been true from the other rise, he indeed never influenced him before that rise. Why?

Yugi clinked his chained hands against the wall as he slowly turned around. "I don't like to influence you." Yugi admitted, looking on the floor. He quickly buttoned his pants before continuing any conversation. A soft blush came to his cheeks, the kind of blush Yami wished he could paint on those cheeks permanently. Amethyst eyes looked up into crimson. "I want your actions to be of your own. Besides, I wasn't supposed to influence you unless you were going to kill me."

"There were many times I could have killed you." Yami shrugged. "You didn't stop me then."

Yugi's eyes saddened and Yami immediately didn't like it. "I didn't want to live the times you tried to kill me. I had no need to live. I didn't have feeling for…." Yugi blushed deeper and turned away. "I mean, I didn't have a reason to want to stay alive. If you would have killed me, you would have done me a favor."

Yami narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the response Yugi gave to him. The angel had been suicidal. "Would you have taken your own life?" Yami asked, curious. "If I hadn't killed you, that is."

"No." Yugi shook his head immediately. "My kind doesn't believe in suicide."

Yami took out the key to the chains on Yugi's hands and unlocked them. His eyes remained on Yugi's soft wrists as he refused to let go even after the chains had been taken away. "So you would have lived miserably?"

Yugi didn't answer.

"I do not understand you." Yami decided aloud. He turned away from the creature and made his way to his bed, flopping on it. "You say you lived miserably with me yet you made no move to resolve any of it. You refused to influence me and allowed me to cause you harm that I would hope you didn't want." Yami reasoned. "And now you say you stay and tell me the truth because you 'care' about me. I don't understand you."

Yugi walked over to him and sat gingerly next to the king's body. "Angels are complex creatures. I'm not even sure of these...feelings I have for you." Yugi stated with a harsh swallow. "I don't know."

"Why do you?" Yami asked. "After everything I have done to you, after everything I have said, why do you have these feelings?"

"I don't know." Yugi laughed. "I know you don't feel anything like that for me. I don't expect you to. You're a demon. You don't feel as strongly on positive emotions as I do."

Yami felt that comment was unfair. "How do you know I don't feel something for you? You told me earlier that I did. Change your mind already?"

Yugi gave him a sad smile. "No. I just don't think you know what happiness is. How can you? You lived a life of cruelty. Even if you felt happy about something, how could you ever freely embrace it? You don't know anything but anger, hate, and disloyalty. How can I expect you to understand me?"

Yami growled.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Just shows how naïve you are." Yami snapped, turning on his side. Truth was he was sure he felt something for Yugi. "I like you." He stated.

"Physically." Yugi snorted. "You just want to fuck me all the time."

Although the idea was appealing, Yami didn't think it was true. "What's wrong with that?"

Yugi shook his head in stood, walking away from Yami. "This is why I can't talk to you. You don't take anything seriously."

Yami stood and followed Yugi to his balcony. "Not true." Yami stated, his voice low with impatience. Emotions weren't something he was used to talking about. It was weak for a demon to speak out on anything but anger. It was all he knew. "I am serious about you."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked, tears in his eyes from Yami's earlier comment. "Like what?"

Yami took Yugi's shoulders and turned the creature to face him. Yami bit his lip, not sure what to say. "I…" He trailed off as a tear ran down Yugi's face. "I don't like it when you cry." He said softly, embarrassed for his choice of words. He didn't look into Yugi's eyes as he wiped away the tear and licked off the salty water. He hissed at its contact in his mouth. Water on his skin was cold but water ingested? It was a punishment his kind didn't take lightly. He would have to be careful.

Yugi crossed his arms over his bare chest and sniffed. "What else?"

"Um." Yami thought for a moment. "Well, I like it when you smile. And I like how confident you are, even when you know you're going to pay hell for it." Yami listed, wondering if what he was saying made any difference to the creature. "I like you're eyes."

Yugi frowned. "That's physical." He corrected.

"Not really." Yami denied. He lifted Yugi's chin with his hand. "You're eyes show everything you feel. It's like I am looking right into your soul. I can tell when you are happy, sad, angry, tired, hopeful, and…well, you get the idea." Yami sniffed, letting go of Yugi's face and looking away. Heat flooded his face as he felt Yugi place a hand on his. The demon again looked at the teen. "I think they are beautiful."

A warm smile crossed the angel's face. He threw himself onto the king, wrapping his arms tightly around the king. Yami froze, not sure what Yugi was doing. "Yami?" Yugi asked, unburying his head from the demon's chest and giving him a quizzical look. "This is the part where you hug me back and some unknown audience out there coos at our bonding."

"What?" Yami asked, looking around. They were being watched?

"Nothing." Yugi stated impatiently. "Just hug me back you idiot!"

"Huh?"

Yugi unwrapped himself from Yami and spread his wings, a curious look on his face. "Haven't you ever hugged anyone before?" Yami gave him a clueless look and Yugi balked at him. "You've never given a hug to anyone before? Didn't your parents ever hug you?"

Yami shook his head.

"Wow, no wonder you are so messed up." Yugi gave him a smug smile and look. "Okay, I'll make it really easy for you. You know how you held me after we had sex? It's like that except your hands don't go any lower than my back."

Yami gave him an awkward look. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Yugi sighed, "Never mind. You already ruined that moment." He huffed and stomped back into Yami's chambers. Yami watched him go, confusion on his face. The angel truly was a strange creature. Apparently he knew ways of showing affection that Yami was unfamiliar with. Not that it mattered for all those ways sounded completely absurd. Yugi poked his head out. "Well what now?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Was there something else they were supposed to do after the hug?

Yugi walked over to him. "What do you want to do?"

Yami stretched his wings. "Sleep." He growled. The demon king walked into his room and quickly flopped onto the bed. He removed his pants and laid on the bed, stretching out. He waited for the angel to return but when he didn't he looked over to see Yugi was standing uncomfortably between his chambers and the balcony. "Is something wrong, little angel?"

"Um." Yugi blushed a deep red. "Can't you sleep with pants on?"

Yami chuckled. "No. Now come here." He demanded.

Yugi slowly made his way over to him. He sat on the bed, obviously trying to not look at Yami's southern end.

This amused the king to no end. "Come rest with me." He said.

"But I'm not tired." He said.

"That was not a request." Yami growled and smirked when Yugi sighed and laid next to him. Yami wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close to his naked body. Yugi stiffened immediately and the king chuckled into his ear. "Is there something amiss?" Yami questioned innocently. "Is this not a hug? My hands have not traveled below your back."

"You're naked." Yugi said, shifting slightly.

"You act as if that is a crime." Yami nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "Now go to sleep. I'm tired."

Yugi remained still for the longest time before shifting again. This time he didn't move as Yami allowed his breath to become even. He loved the way Yugi smell. He smelled the same as when Yami had first smelt his captured birthday prize. Yami couldn't describe it but it was wonderful. He was glad that the place hadn't changed the way the teen smelled.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"What?" Yami growled.

"I'm not tired." Yugi complained.

"I don't care." Yami snapped. "Go to sleep!" He demanded, feeling Yugi shrink back slightly.

Yugi was still for a while longer. "How can I go to sleep if I'm not tired?"

Yami growled and sat up, tossing Yugi clean off the bed. "You must enjoy pain." The demon hissed. He watched as Yugi got to his feet and shot Yami a dirty look. "I will inform you that I managed to easily keep myself company whilst you use me as a pillow for several rises. Is it such a heart ache to do the same?"

Yugi smiled and sat down on the bed with a bounce. "You mean to say that you want to cuddle with me? You know, what you like to do while naked."

"No." Yami denied.

"Yes you do." Yugi smirked. "Admit it. You like to cuddle with me."

Yami growled and flipped over on his side. "Whatever. Just go away. You're inhibiting me from falling asleep." Yami crossed his arms in his bed and waited for another snide comment from his slave. He didn't get one. He felt Yugi bounce closer to him but didn't turn to him. He wasn't giving in that easily. Yugi wasn't getting back his attention unless he was under Yami, writhing and begging for mercy, or unless---

Yami didn't get a chance to think anymore before white heat flashed through his mind. Yami gasped and turned over to see Yugi gently stroking Yami's large wing. Yugi smiled as he gently ran his fingers across the stiff flesh, using his fingers to caress patterns into the strong wing. Yami allowed his heart to settle into his chest as slowly placed his head back on the pillow. He turned to his side and watched with sleepy eyes as Yugi smiled sweetly at him. "Go to sleep, Yami." Yugi said softly.

Yami closed his eyes and sighed, loving the feeling on those soft hands stroking heat onto his wings. It was the most relaxing thing in the world. No wonder Yugi was quiet once Yami stroked those feathers. No one had ever treated Yami's wings with such care before. Yami dozed off, a soft feeling warming his insides.

PAGE BREAK

There was a nudge on Yami's lap. The king ignored it and kept his eyes closed. It felt as if someone was straddling him but he couldn't tell. It took him a moment to realize that someone really was straddling him. A smirk crossed his features as he felt that Yugi was not stroking his wing anymore. Did his little angel want to play a game?

"I thought you didn't like my touch?" Yami asked, reaching to rub his eyes. His heated body ran cold when he found his hands stuck tightly above him. Yami's eyes shot open to see Ryou straddling his hips with something in his hand…..and Yugi nowhere in sight. His hands were tied above his head, prohibiting the king from defending himself with his power to paralyze. "Gua---," Yami tried to shout for help before Ryou shoved the container he had been holding against Yami's mouth. The king started to sputter, his strength leaving quickly.

"I won't let you kill my best friend, my brother! I'll kill you first!" Ryou hissed, making sure no one was at the door.

Yami struggled fiercely but found his strength slipping away as the ice poison leaked down his throat. Yami gasped, trying to breath as the water was forced down his throat.

TBC

So a bit more of a cliffhanger and development of a plot in this chapter. More stuff happens next chapter. Make sure to pay attention to these small conversations that Yugi and Yami are having. They will become important later. Trust me, I'm not doing this to waste space…though it seems like it lately huh?

Reviews are appreciated. I have 140 alerts for this story. Please just let me know what you think. It means a lot and the winter blues are really starting to get to me this time of year.


	19. Chapter 19

Freezing Fire

Chapter 19

Yami tried to spit up the disgusting liquid being forced down his throat but there was no use. His energy was fading fast but instinct to survive nearly drove him to insanity. He thrashed in vain, trying to get away but it was all to no avail. Ryou lifted the bottle after Yami stopped struggling and threw it aside. "You'll never take away from us. We've been trained our entire lives for this and I won't allow you to swamp Yugi with your darkness." Ryou hissed at him, wrapping his hands around the demon's throat.

Yami gasped and choked, turning his head to the side, hoping to see Yugi there. Why wasn't Yugi in the chambers with him? Yami had told him he was not to leave without Yami by his side. Did he go so that Ryou could do what he never could, finish him off? Yami saw dark spots in his vision and closed his eyes. This was it; the end of his reign, the end of his life, the end of his…love?

"Ryou, Stop!" Yami heard and angelic shout. He tried to open his eyes as he heard the flapping of wings. "Get off him! Get off him!" Shouts were coming from his room. Certainly his guards would have stormed the place by now. Yami moaned as ice floated through his body, killing every cell of his being.

"Yugi, get off me!" Yami heard his attacker shout as the sudden weight on his chest and hands around his neck were gone. "You don't understand! He is dangerous to you and to me! He is a disgusting demon incapable of feeling anything for anyone!"

"Get out! Get out now before I get Bakura in here!"

Yami could hear a door slam as he panted ruthlessly, trying to get air into his lungs. The water was killing him. He shook like mad, trying to warm his now freezing body. Water on his skin was hard to tolerate but he could warm his body up and rid himself of the liquid. However, water inside his core wasn't going to be able to disappear so easily.

"Yami?!" Warm hands caressed his face and tried to get the demon to sit up and open his eyes. "Yami! Look at me!"

Yami was too tired to even move. His energy had been depleted to the point that he wasn't too sure who he was with. Someone with a warm soul was trying to wake him from his deathly slumber. Yami opened his eyes slowly and weakly to see amethyst eyes with tears streaming down a gorgeous face. "Y-Yugi." Yami whispered.

"Oh God." He heard Yugi whisper. "Yami! Your eyes! What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked as he jerked Yami into a sitting position.

Yami peered over to the mirror on the opposite wall. Blue. His eyes were the color of blue ice. Yami shivered uncontrollably as Yugi tried to warm his naked body. Yami feel back but Yugi pulled him right back up. Yami stared at that fake color from across the room. Being royal wasn't the only reason for his eye color. They were also a determination of his life source, his power. His life was being drained away with his low body temperature. "Lava." Yami whispered, falling back again. "Get me to the lava."

Yugi gasped and acted quickly. Yami had closed his eyes again but felt Yugi's arms wrap around him from behind. He felt himself being lifted off his bed and warm air hitting his frozen body. He managed to open his eyes again and see that they were on his balcony. Yugi was holding him tightly and flying towards the lava pool right below his balcony. Yugi's tears were hitting his back, making him even colder.

"Stop crying." Yami grimaced.

"Sorry." Yugi sniffed and set Yami by the lava's edge.

Yami gasped for air as his vision almost went black again. "P-Push me in." Yami mouthed out, not sure Yugi could actually hear him. "Push me in." He felt his body move towards the raging heat and then suddenly, absolute heaven. Yami hissed as his body sunk slowly into the lava that Yugi had pushed him into. His body welcomed the warmth as Yami took a breath and felt his body become completely engulfed in the blazing heat of the melted rock.

"Yami!" He could hear Yugi scream, certainly wondering if he was okay. He heard the angel scream in agony.

It took Yami several moments to regain his footing before sitting up from his sunken position. He wiped the glowing rock from around his eyes and saw Yugi sitting by the lava lake holding his hand tightly. Yami could also smell burning flesh. He didn't have the energy yet to ask the angel what happened. But there was one question he needed to ask. "Where were you?" He hissed, feeling his energy and powers rising back to normal.

Yugi wiped the tears away with his good hand, "I was meeting with Malik. I was trying to convince him that you had changed." Yugi cried. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to leave but I didn't think that Ryou would---,"

"Shut up." Yami hissed at him.

"Yami, I'm so sorry." Yugi whispered, taken aback.

"No, they are coming, shut up!" Yami growled at him, looking over Yugi's shoulder to see Marik and Bakura flying their way.

Marik landed on the rock and stared at Yami and Yugi. The demon king hoped to hell that his eyes weren't that ugly blue anymore. He watched as Bakura and Marik sniffed around carefully. "What the hell happened here?" Bakura barked, looking at Yami's sunken position to Yugi's quivering and tearful form. "What did you do, slave?"

Yugi acted quickly. He immediately knelt to the round, his face on the hot rock. "M-Master Bakura." Yugi stammered. "I…I was drinking the water that one of the other slaves brought me and well…it was an accident, I swear!"

"What happened?!" Marik yelled, grabbing Yugi's wing and yanked the angel to his feet. "What did you do?"

"I accidently got some on him." Yugi said, not making eye contact with either of the priests. "It wasn't on purpose! The chalice was in my hand and then he startled me and I dropped it. Some of it got on him and he said he needed to get warm fast. I brought him here. "

Yami gave a harsh glare at Yugi, following his acting skills. The creature truly was talented at lying, a quality that made Yami very uncomfortable.

"Is that the way of it?" Bakura asked Yami who nodded. Bakura looked back at Yugi and shook his head. "We don't allow harm to come to our king without some sort of consequence." Bakura growled viciously. Bakura took a chain from his pocket and placed it in the lava. He eyed Yami, "I have your permission, correct?"

Yugi shot Yami a look that told him it was okay. Yami didn't like this position. Yugi kept putting him in charge of his punishments. If Yami said it wasn't okay, then Bakura and Marik would have been suspicious. But he didn't want his angel harmed either. Yugi gave him another pleading look. That look told him if he didn't agree then the priests would eventually kill their king and then kill Yugi. Either way his angel was not safe unless his punishment was passed. Yami stood in the lava pool, melted rock dripping off his form. "Allow me." He said, taking the chain from Bakura and raising it up to see the red heat of the metal.

Marik and Bakura grabbed a wing each and held the angel still. Yami looked at the chain in his hand uneasily and then back at Yugi who had his back facing him. Yugi was giving him a forgiving look that meant he wouldn't hold what he was about to do against him. With a deep breath, Yami got out of the lava, feeling the steam rise from his body. He held the chain back and then brought it on Yugi's back, hard.

Yugi bit his lip to stop from screaming as heavy hot metal hit his back. Yami felt his stomach tighten in sickened agony at seeing his angel like that. A large red white gash was on his back. Yami brought the chain back and hit him again, harder. His face contained no emotion as he listened to Yugi scream.

Again and again he brought the heated chain over Yugi's back while the two priests held him tightly. Finally, Yami brought the chain onto the angel's back a tenth time and handed it to Bakura. Both priests let go of Yugi who fell to the ground. Yami wanted so much to catch him but he remained still. Yami gave Bakura a glare. "Have you seen your angel recently?" Yami asked.

Bakura blinked and looked embarrassed. "He seems to have gotten out of eye sight."

"When you do manage to collect your property," Yami injected as Marik took off. "Be sure to give him my best regards."

Bakura nodded and looked at the squirming angel on the rock. "A little splash of water wouldn't be enough to make him bring you here." He said before looking up at Yami. He gave the demon a knowing smile. "I'll tell Ryou you gave a naked hello."

Yami watched him leave and when he was sure he was out of eye sight and hearing range, he knelt by Yugi's side and gently turned the angel over with a rock. Yugi was smiling at him. "You're an idiot!" Yami hissed. "Next you'll be making them kill you!"

"I did it to save you." Yugi whimpered.

"I know." Yami said lowly. "You shouldn't have. You should have blamed that damn angel friend of yours."

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Yugi whispered in the quiet of the pool. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have left your side if I knew he was going to pull something off like that. Please believe me when I say that I have no intention of betraying you."

Yugi tried to reach up to touch Yami but Yami quickly backed away. Yugi looked greatly hurt by the gestured. "Give me a few moments." Yami said. "My body temperature is too high. You'll burn yourself further." Yami explained, leaning his nude body against a rock, hoping it would help take away his heat. He wanted nothing more than to cool off so he could get Yugi back to his room. "Did I hit your hand?"

"No." Yugi whimpered, settling into a sitting position. "I thought you were…I don't know. Drowning I guess. I was trying to grab you and pull you out."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Don't move or you'll likely fall in all together."

"I think I can fly."

"Then get up." Yami barked and stretched his wings. He took off towards his balcony and looked down to see Yugi struggling to get high enough to follow Yami. The king rolled his eyes at the angel's pathetic struggle. It was his own fault. He could have told the truth and he wouldn't have been in such a situation. Why would Yugi try to save Ryou? Perhaps he wasn't as loyal to Yami has the demon original thought.

The king landed on the balcony and watched as Yugi flapped his wings painfully to get to a landing spot. He was so close when his wings gave out and Yugi was forced to grab the balcony edge, holding on to dear life. "Yami!" He yelled, holding tightly to the banister. "Help!"

"You can pull yourself up." Yami directed, watching closely in case Yugi really did need his help. The angel was stronger than that. He shouldn't depend on the king so much. Yami crossed his arms when Yugi grabbed tight hold of the railing and pulled himself up. He slipped only once before heaving himself over the railing, crying out when he hit his back on the marble. "See? You are stronger than you think you are."

Yugi told on shaky feet as he glanced at Yami. "You are angry with me."

"Of course I am angry with you!" Yami lashed. "How could I not be? You left my side when I gave you specific instructions not to, you lied to my priests about how I was injured, and you allowed the reason for my almost demise to escape without a scratch!"

Yugi bowed his head, keeping his face hidden as he whispered something under his breath.

"What?" Yami snapped. "Do speak freely, you seem to do that whether I give you permission or not." Yugi looked up at him with weakened eyes and Yami felt his anger subside slightly. "Yugi?" He asked more softly. Yugi wobbled slightly before his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to collapse to the ground. Yami quickly grabbed the angel and tossed him on the bed for fear his skin was too heated.

Yugi moaned uncomfortably as he opened his eyes again, looking around and then at Yami who stood close to the bed. "You're warm." He mumbled.

Yami gently took his hand and grazed Yugi's cheek. "You anger me so." He stated.

"I know." Yugi mocked, moving onto his stomach where there was less tension on his horribly wounded back. Yami gazed at the damage he had done and then turned away, unable to look any longer. He made him sick to his stomach. He pulled his pants on and began to walk over to the balcony. "Yami, come back. I'm tired now."

Yami growled and then chuckled slightly. He looked behind him to see Yugi attempting to get up. Yami shook his head sadly. What a horrible mess he had gotten himself into. e should have

He should have killed the angel long ago when he didn't have such strong attachment to him. The king wandered back to his bed where Yugi then rested his head on Yami's knee. "I find you strange."

"You've told me that again and again." Yugi answered. Yami leaned forward and licked at one of the gashes on Yugi's back. "Don't." Yugi hissed at the pain and grabbed Yami's leg harshly. "They'll notice if you heal me."

Yami chuckled. "Only if I heal you all the way. I only want to relieve you of some of your pain." Yami declared, licking Yugi's back again, clearing away a smaller mark that no doubt caused the angel a large amount of pain. Yugi moaned slightly at Yami's gently touch. Yami moved Yugi's wing slightly and slowly licked another wound away. After a few more wounds were healed, Yugi was able to sit up. Yami shivered. "I am still cold."

Yugi bit his lip and looked around the room awkwardly. "Well, you could drink some of my blood." He suggested. "It will keep you warm and heal whatever else Ryou may have done to you."

The crimson eyed demon raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're offering yourself to me?" He asked, smelling want practically radiating off the creatures body.

"Angel's blood has a sort of healing power within it. Even we don't fully understand it. I'm not saying that you can get carried away." Yugi warned, crossing his arms. "I'm just giving you permission to drink my blood.

"So you think I need your permission?" Yami purred, seductively crawling up to the teen and pushing the angel against the wall of his bed.

"Well obviously not, but it would be nice." Yugi stated, blushing deeply. Yami extended his fangs and ran them along Yugi's neck. The angel shivered slightly before relaxing as Yami placed his hands comfortingly on his body. One was placed by his neck and the other on the small of his back. Carefully, he punctured that beautiful skin and sucked slowly. Yugi gasped at the feeling, still not use to the feeling of his blood draining from his body. Yami drank just a small amount of the blood before withdrawing his fangs. Yugi whimpered slightly at the loss of heat when Yami finished licking the wound and pulled away.

"You enjoyed that." Yami smirked, laying on his comfortable bed. The king felt Yugi's eyes on him and gazed at him curiously. "What?" He demanded.

Yugi opened his mouth and then closed it. It looked as if he was thinking for a minute before he turned to Yami, standing on his knees while wincing slightly. "Can I try something?" He asked softly, his face as red as partially cooled lava. Yami gave them a quizzically and threatened look. "Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.

"To an extent." Yami admitted.

"Then close your eyes and whatever I do, don't think you can go overboard." Yugi said, looking at the opposite wall.

Yami frowned, not liking the idea of Yugi wanting to try something with his eyes closed. For all he knew it could be a dagger through his heart, or even try making him drink that terrible water as Ryou had. Yami crossed his arms as his eyes traveled to the empty bottle Ryou had shoved into his mouth. "No." He stated.

"Fine." Yugi huffed.

Yami watched the creature for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms. "Alright!" He exclaimed, unfolding his arms. "But if you do anything I don't feel comfortable with it will mean your head." He threatened.

"Ha, welcome to my world." Yugi mumbled as Yami closed his eyes. "You promise not to go crazy. Because if you do, I won't do this ever again. I will never trust you ever again."

"Yeah, yeah." Yami agreed impatiently not really sure what Yugi was talking about. He felt Yugi shift next to him and then it got still. Yami sighed impatiently. "If you're trying to prove a point about trust you may wish to save your bre---," Yami gasped when he felt as if Yugi as straddling his hips. He panted softly when he felt something rather hard settling between his legs.

"Don't move." Yugi breathed as he gently laid himself on top of the demon. Yami could feel himself shake with apprehension as well as excitement. Yami shifted slightly when he felt Yugi's breath on his throat. "Don't move." Yugi repeated more firmly this time. Yami froze as he felt the breath move to his face. Gentle lips brushed his own for a split moment before Yugi placed a kissed on his king. Yami moaned in the kiss, taking an arm and wrapping it around Yugi's lower body, grinding their hips together. "Yami." Yugi stated in warning as he broke the kiss.

Yami opened his eyes and glared at his angel. "Well what the hell do you expect me to do? You kissed me, willingly!" Yami growled angrily, not enjoying being treated as if he were a child. He felt like he was being chained to wall and placed before a great meal, but had it just out of reach. Yami crossed his arms in dismay. "You accuse me of being cruel."

Yugi stared at him for a moment, a smile on his face. "Am I correct to think that you're… pouting?"

Yami snarled at him. "A king may do whatever he wishes, even it is pouting."

Yugi chuckled before lowering himself back to the king and kissing him again. This time, he grinded his hips against Yami's, causing the demon to moan sharply and arch against the wonderful creature above him. Yugi pulled away and Yami growled again. "What's wrong, Yami?" His angel asked innocently.

"Stop doing that?!" He yelled. "You can't do that!"

Yugi chuckled again. "You're funny." He stated. "Now understand that I'm doing this because I want to do this. I don't want you pressuring me or telling me what to do. I especially don't want any ropes, chains, or any other toys you have in this room." Yugi gazed around suspiciously.

Yami growled possessively. "I don't need toys to make you want me." He purred.

"I'm in control." Yugi pressed himself against Yami, causing the king to bit his lip to stop himself from moving or making a sound. "If you try to take control in away way I will influence you to stop and I won't allow you to touch me ever again. Deal?"

Yami looked Yugi's body up and down. He didn't give a shit anymore. "Deal."

TBC

There won't be a lemon for this. Don't worry I will include another lemon in here before the end of the story and it will be consensual….maybe. Oh I do love reviews too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Big thanks to my beta, XLFX.**

**I don't own YGO.**

Freezing Fire

Chapter 20

"So let me get this straight." Yami said as he tore into the flesh he had been delivered for breakfast. He and Yugi were still naked and lounging around in his bed. Yugi had changed the sheets from their magical night before and they had settled in for the rise. "You've been getting water and food from Ryou ever since you've gotten here."

"Yeah, well, he has been getting it from Malik. If I had relied on you to give me food I would have been dead after twenty rises." Yugi explained, stretching on Yami's bed. He watched Yami eat and made a face. "How can you stand to eat that? Doesn't it taste…gross?"

Yami shrugged. "It's meat and blood." He replied after swallowing. "What is there not to like?" He munched on another piece of flesh before licking his lips and looking Yugi's naked form up and down. "Wait. Malik has been here?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. He has been here a lot of times." Yugi fidgeted with the black sheet, biting his lip nervously. "He comes here every few rises or so to tell me the next step of our plan and to make sure that none of us are dead. He also brings us water and food so that we can stay nourished." Yugi grimaced at Yami's furious look and sat up. "Please don't be mad. It's not our fault. We were just doing what we were instructed to do."

"I feel no anger towards you." Yami said, crossing his arms. He didn't like that angels had been under his nose the entire time without his knowing. Why didn't he at least smell them every once in a while? Perhaps Yugi's scent mixed with Ryou's confused his senses. These angels were just a nuisance all around. Yami sighed and flopped back onto his bed. "I don't like this."

Yugi was silent for a moment. "What?"

"All the lies and secrets." Yami answered impatiently. "Don't act as if you don't know what I am talking about. All these secrets you have been hiding the entire time, how am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"You're one to talk." Yugi shot back obviously hurt by the comment. "Why are you so mad when I let you torture me for so many rises and saved your life just---,"

"You didn't save my life!" Yami barked, sitting up and shooting Yugi a death glare. "I would have gotten someone else to help me. Better yet, I shouldn't need any help. I would have simply flown to the lava pit myself. I don't need you, nor do I like you bringing up the idea that you think I need you." Yami pounded his bed in frustration and watched Yugi jump from the action. The angel looked at him with a mixture of fear and sorrow. There were tears in his eyes. "And then you try to pull shit like that to get me to feel sorry for you!"

Yugi moved his amethyst eyes down to the bed and pulled the sheet around him. "Are you angry because I cry or are you angry because you don't like it when you make me cry?"

He wished he hadn't told the angel that. He would never hear the end of it. Yami watched the creature for a few seconds before laying back down and trying to calm himself down. What was irritating him the most wasn't that Yugi had been untruthful but that the angels were highly intelligent. They had managed to pull off the perfect plan of attack. If Yugi hadn't told him that the angels had been plotting against him, Yami would have never known until it was too late. "You said you met with Malik just last rise?"

"Yeah." Yugi responded softly.

"You said you tried to convince him that I had changed. What did he say?" Ruby eyes scanned the ceiling of his chambers of he waited for hear an answer.

Yugi was quiet again but obvious fear of Yami's impatience made him speak up. "Believe it or not, he is more stubborn and set to kill you than Ryou is. I tried to say that you were different now and that you had no intention of killing me but he said that was just because you thought I was your property. He said you would eventually kill me and if I didn't act soon it would be too late."

Yami snorted in amusement. "You didn't kill me when the angels came the first time so why would you kill me now?"

"Well," Yugi began and then shrunk away.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing." Yugi blew him off and turned away from him.

"Yugi." Yami growled in warning. "I said I would listen to you and believe you so long as you told me everything. Now tell me everything!" His patience for the creature's answers was starting to wear thin.

"No." Yugi snipped childishly. "You'll only get mad, then hit me, and then I'll get upset and start crying and then you'll probably hit me some more." Yugi lifted his bandaged hand and held it close to his body. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with any more pain right now."

Yami pounced on the angel, sending him to the floor. "And if you don't tell me everything I'll be sure to put you through a world of pain anyway." He snarled and watched as Yugi flinch, real fear in his eyes. Apparently the angel had been truthful on one fact. He would not use his powers against Yami under any circumstance. Yami lifted himself off the angel and pulled him to his feet. "Just tell me." He sighed. "I can't get any more upset than I am now."

Yugi settled in the corner, away from the demon king. He was upset now, that much was clear. "Nothing that has happened here was a surprise to my kind." He explained. "The first time that I came here, I was supposed to be captured and I was. I was supposed to become your slave, so I did. I was supposed to be tortured by you and pushed to my limit and I was. I was also supposed to be investigating your kind's weaknesses and flaws to use against you."

Yami felt his claws and fangs extend. "Are you saying that everything we have done since your arrival had been….planned?"

"Yes." Yugi mumbled into his knee. He huddled in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest tightly. "The encounter when the angel first came here wasn't to get me and Ryou back; it was to see how your kind would react to our presence. It was also to test you to see how much you cared about me." Yugi elucidated, keeping his wings tightened around his body as if creating a shelter. He had to have sensed Yami's anger. "They never planned to kill me. It was all a plot to see how far you had progressed."

Yami picked up the closest thing to him, a silver chalice, and threw it as hard as you could against the wall. "All of it! It's all been lies! Everything that you said and everything Ryou has said has been to play us from the very beginning." He was nothing more than a puppet in a psychological experiment.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered.

Yami panted in rage and threw a harsh gaze at the teen. "No you're not."

"But I am." Yugi said, lifting his head from his rested position. "Why do you think I am telling you this now?" He asked with tears in his eyes. "Yami, I want nothing with this plot anymore. I don't want to kill you nor do I want war against your people. I just want to help others. I just want to be with you." Yugi straightened his legs and had his wings shield his naked body. "I just wanted you to know everything now. I told Malik you knew. He was angry too. He gave me this." Yugi shuddered as he lifted his wing to display a rather large bruise on the side of his thigh.

Yami's eyes widened. "He harmed you?"

"Well, yes." Yugi said. "If you found out that Marik was helping angels wouldn't you be pissed?"

Yami couldn't argue there. He retracted his fangs and claws and made his way to Yugi who immediately used his wings to cover his body again. Yami knelt and simply moved the wing to the side as he gazed at Yugi's bruised thigh. How was it he hadn't noticed this before? Yugi was rigid as Yami allowed his fingers to travel the thigh and caress the bruise lightly. "How did he do this?"

Yugi moved the wing away from his thigh completely to give Yami a better look. "He didn't mean to hit me that hard. He was just angry that I ruined the plan." Yugi defended his created brother. "He just threw a rock at me. I'm only glad it didn't hit my face. I'm pretty sure you would have noticed faster than." Yugi teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Yami."

Crimson eyes filled with scorn glanced at him. "What?"

Yugi placed his hand on Yami's arm. "They won't attack as long as I tell them not to and I will never tell them to attack. You could rape me a thousand times and torture me over and over again and I will never ask them to wage war against your kind."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Yami asked, sitting next to Yugi.

"Because they trust my decision." Yugi said. "Jou believe in me as does Anzu. I don't think any of them would ever turn on me. As long as I remain here, they will be concerned about my welfare and they won't have the angels attack so long as I am by your side." Yugi explained, relaxing a little. "Can we talk about something else now? I don't like this constant interrogating."

Yami smirked. "Feeling a little heated?" Yami asked.

"Not as much as I did when you had me beneath you." Yugi blushed.

Yami smiled at him and moved back to the bed. "You know we could just make a new record."

"You never get enough do you?" Yugi accused, standing and joining the king.

"One more question and I will decide to leave you alone the rest of this rise." Yami proclaimed. Yugi nodded in agreement. "Why do you stick by me?" He asked, truly curious. "I have given you nothing that would convince you to stay. I haven't done anything that would make you think I hold true feelings for you. How is it you know that I don't have the will to kill you?" Yami asked and when he saw Yugi smiling at him he smiled back.

"You have her smile." He said.

Yami blinked, all happiness gone. "I'm sorry?" He asked, not sure Yugi said anything at all.

"Your mother." Yugi stated simply. "You have her smile."

Yami felt his heart stop. How did Yugi know about his mother? She was before his time. "How do you know about---,"

"I know you have feelings for me Yami. As long as you were a part of her you have to." Yugi shrugged and draped himself in Yami's lap. "Is that why you don't talk about her? I mean, I know you didn't know her but she was your mother."

"What are you talking about?" Yami whispered. "My mother was a traitor to my father. She is not a part of me beyond that fact that I have some physical traits from her. She is nothing to me."

Yugi became serious and stared at Yami as he shifted in his lap, making Yami put his arms around the teen's naked form. "Yami, she is still a part of you whether you like her or not. Besides, she wasn't a traitor. She was trying to help your father but he refused her love." Yami got up, knocking Yugi to the floor. "Ow, Yami! What's wrong with you?"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Yami demanded, backing away from the creature.

Yugi gave the king a quizzical look. "I know this because I practically told you earlier. I thought you knew." Yugi said. "Our kinds tried a treaty once before you were born to this realm. I told you this earlier. My kind was worried that yours was becoming too powerful so they sent your mother to deliver a treaty. When she met your father they fell in love."

Yami stared at him. "You speak lies."

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, calm down. It's okay."

"No, it's not. Do not scar my father's honor by saying he fell in love with…" Yami trailed off not sure what to say. His heart rate was rising. This wasn't true. This had to be another one of Yugi's test to see how well he would react to the impossible. His mother had not been an angel. His father had never loved anything in his life much less an angel. Yami smiled. "I see." He chuckled, "You're trying to trick me."

"Yami, I'm being completely serious." Yugi said. "Your mother was an angel. You have angel's blood within you. That's why you haven't killed me yet. It's why you're confused about what you feel for me."

"I feel nothing for you!" Yami yelled, spreading his wings, his fangs extending sharply this time. "My mother was no angel! That would make me a half breed. I hate half breeds. They aren't demons, they are a mistake! My father just fucked an approachable demon in order to born an heir. There was no love! There was no angel! My mother was a demon! I am a full blood demon!"

"No you're not." Yugi said quietly, obviously alarmed that Yami was so upset. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Yami, its okay to have feelings for another creature."

"Shut your mouth!" Yami roared, his eyes glowing from the powers raging within him. "If I had been a half breed my priests would have never allowed me to rein king over this realm! I would have been killed at birth as would my mother…" Yami trailed off. His mother had been killed for reasons he did not know. His thoughts traveled back to what Bakura had told him. Yami's eyes traveled to his dresser where the dagger used to kill his mother was set so carefully there. Bakura's drifted uncomfortably in his mind. The dagger had been meant to kill angels. His father had first used it to kill his mother. Yami felt himself fall to his knees.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, bolting to the king and held him up. "It's okay. Just breathe."

Yami did just that panting harshly. His mother was not an angel and he was not a half breed. A little voice in his head argued with him over and over again. Then why had Bakura been so concerned whenever he had handled the dagger. If he had drawn his own blood, would the dagger kill him? Yami felt like he was going to faint. "No." He stated. "No, this isn't right."

"It's okay." Yugi soothed, drawing him into a hug.

"Get off me!" Yami yelled and pushed the creature so hard he slid across the marble floor. "Do not touch me! Don't look at me, scum!" He bellowed. "I am a king and you are not to touch me, speak to me or look me in the eye without my permission!" He was cracking.

"Yami." Yugi whispered. "Calm down." He said softly, recognizing the seriousness of the situation.

Yami launched himself at the angel, picking him up and throwing him on the bed. "I said, shut up!" He yelled, pinning the angel down. He grabbed the teen's arms, holding them in a crushing grasp. "I'll kill you for your lies!"

"Yami, I'm not lying." Yugi yelled back, fearful. "Please, stop this. You're hurting me!"

Yami slapped his hard across the face and pinned him again. "You'll pay for your deceitfulness. I'll kill you and then I'll kill your friend. Then I'll wage war upon your entire plague of a species!" Yami raged as he dug his claws into Yugi's wrists, enjoying the cry of pain the angel admitted. "You're nothing to me and I'll prove it!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried as the demon sunk his fangs into his throat so harshly he knew something had to have torn. "Yami stop! Please, I'm sorry!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

The fire demon paid no heed to the creature's cries. He downed the blood like he had never drunk anything before in his entire life. It was liberating, so exciting. Yugi's blood tasted better with his adrenaline running through it with fear coating the blood vessel. He loved every moment of it. Yugi struggled in his grasp but Yami would not relent. Some angel he was, trying to prove that he was something he wasn't.

Yami removed his fangs and watched as Yugi panted harshly, horror taking hold of those amethyst jewels. The king watched as he let go of one of Yugi's hands and allowed the creature of try to cover his neck wound that was causing him to lose blood rather quickly. "Y-Yami." He choked. "Ple—" He couldn't finish before blood sputtered out of his mouth. Beautiful.

Yami tore Yugi's hand away and placed his fangs back to the wound. He took more blood, loving the sweetness of it, loving the way his heart started to beat like it was on fire. He had never felt more like a demon in his entire life. Yugi had been wrong. He was no half breed. Red filled his eyes sight as Yami felt Yugi's struggles start to diminish. He removed his fangs again and let Yugi flop onto the bed. The angel gasped for air and tried to move towards the balcony, barely being able to move.

Yami laughed in pure amusement as he grabbed the angel and pulled him back to his position under him. He picked the teen up and bit on the other side of Yugi's neck, savoring the way more blood spill into his mouth like there was a never ending supply of it. However there was an end to it and Yami was determined to find it. "Yami." He heard the angel softly whisper which only made him drink faster. "Stop." The voice was becoming weaker.

_Kill him._ Yami thought over and over again. _He has no control over you!_

"Yami, you're killing me." Yugi barely whispered, soon going completely limp in Yami's arms. The fire demon held the teen tightly to him, making sure he took each and every drop of Yugi's blood with him. He could feel the body running out of supply and slowed his drinking. The body no longer moved in his grasp. Pleased, Yami took a few more gulps, feeling the creature's body go cold in his arms. It was so cold that Yami was sure it was burning his skin.

And then there was no more blood.

Yami felt his stomach clench tightly at the realization. Yami felt his rage disappear as he removed his fangs and retracted them completely. He felt dizzy with his intake and stared at the empty sky outside his room. He held the body a little tighter, the past few seconds recording forever in his mind. Emotionlessly, he dropped the body of his dead angel, not allowing his eyes to follow it as it flopped lifeless to the floor.

TBC

I'm just cruel, aren't I? If you're following the plot, you'll know what will happen next. Please review, even if you didn't have a high opinion of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Freezing Fire

Chapter 21

Yami couldn't recollect what had happened over the past few moments. The next thing he knew, he was sitting alone in the throne room, dressed and cleaned off all blood. The demon king gazed blankly up to see the empty room was a lot smaller than he ever remembered it was. His head throbbed as Yami leaned back, taking a deep breath. How did he get here? What happened back in his chambers?

Crimson eyes closed as the gentle whispers of Yugi's last words clouded his mind. _Yami…you're killing me. _The king gasped and stood examining every corner of the room in search of the owner of that voice. Nothing. His heart pounding in his ears was the only thing he could hear. His ears strained for any other noise. Nothing.

Once sure there was no one there, Yami seated himself and looked at the base of the throne. Yugi normally sat that. _Killing me _….another weak whispered caressed and mocked his vulnerable state of mind. The demon took a sharp intake of air before clasping both hands on his head. "Shut up! Just shut up!" The fire demon yelled at no one in particular.

This wasn't real. He didn't kill Yugi. There was no Yugi. There never was. Yami removed his hands and swallowed hard. What was he to do now? He couldn't go back to his chambers and sleep off this horror spell. He definitely wasn't hungry after that meal so hunting was out of the question. Yami sighed and stretched one wing over his body. Yugi used to do that whenever they went to sleep.

Yami growled and shook his head. There would be no thoughts of the angel any longer. Yami nodded firmly and stood from his throne. "I never needed him anyway."

"Never needed who?" A voice asked from across the tiny heated room. Yami turned sharply to see Bakura and Ryou entering the throne room. Ryou was staring at the floor, not wanting to look up at anyone. It was no wonder. Bakura had chained the angel in up every way he could so that he was not to leave the priest's sight. "Need some company?"

Yami panicked. If Ryou read this thoughts and found out about what he did….shit. Yami immediately thought of blood, lava, fire, anything to keep his mind off Yugi. "I don't wish to be entertained right now. Go away."

Bakura snickered and sat on the step by the throne, pulling his angel down with him. The creature still refused to look at Yami which the king was grateful for. If the angel knew Yami had killed his created brother he would certainly have him killed. Bakura noticed Yami's permanent stare at his property and yanked on Ryou's chain a little hard. "Don't worry about him. He won't be leaving my sight anytime soon." He turned to Ryou. "Will you my little pet?"

Ryou didn't answer but gave his master a fierce look of anger.

"Oh come now. It's not that bad. I've given you water and food." Bakura listed, rubbing the side of Ryou's wing softly. The angel almost seemed to purr in reaction as Bakura continued. "I've given you a good home. Be a good little pet and stay still." He commanded, giving the angel a pat on the head. He turned back to Yami who felt sick to his stomach. Yugi used to relax like that when he stroked his wing. "So where's your little piece of ass?"

"I don't know." Yami lied quickly. "Off somewhere."

Ryou looked at Yami sharply, trying to figure out what the demon king had meant by that. Yami immediately starting thinking of other things. The demon looked at his black pants while wrapping his wings around himself in discomfort. Heat, meals, fire, bed, silk, black…Yami's mind thought through everything over and over again.

Bakura sniffed lightly and then gave Yami a short smirk. "You feed recently."

Yami's heart skipped a beat as his mind directly starting thinking of things he wished he had forgotten. Blood, death, sweet, lifeless. Yami blinked hard, trying to rid himself of the thoughts he knew Ryou must have heard. _Yami…you're killing me_, the whisper traveled through his mind. The fire demon didn't have to look up to notice Ryou shaking his head in disbelief. Recollection of the sound of Yugi's deceased body falling to the floor replayed in his head over and over again.

"You murderer!" He screamed, launching himself at Yami, wings beating the chains that held them something furious.

Yami shifted in his seat as Bakura grabbed Ryou's chain and wrestled the angel to the floor. His stomach churned uncomfortably while he listened to his dead angel's friend scream in absolute agony. When Yami looked up, he noticed Bakura had done nothing to harm the pure creature. His priest looked confused as he looked back and forth from Yami to Ryou who was lying limp under him. "Ryou, calm yourself." He directed, trying to soothe the angel. "What is going on here?"

"You killed him!" Ryou shouted, tears streaming down his face. "He trusted you!" The angel leaned against Bakura as the demon held him in his arms. The creature let out scream after scream while Bakura finally put the pieces together. He held his trembling angel as his eyes searched the creature for some sort of explanation.

Crimson eyes stilled on Bakura, expecting him to yell at his angel for showing weakness. However, the demon held his angel tightly acting exceptionally caring. The man gazed up at Yami with a frown on his face. "What happened?"

Yami snorted out a small laugh, trying to be the demon his father had raised him to be. "I'd thought you would have been proud of me."

"What happened?" Bakura repeated.

Yami crossed his arms, feeling the contents of his stomach shift as he sat up straighter. He didn't know how much more of Ryou's howling he could take. Yami looked at his fingers and noticed traces of Yugi's blood under the finger tips. Yami quickly hid his fingers from his eye sight, afraid of any traces of Yugi that remained in this world. "He lied to me."

"He was trying to tell you the truth but you didn't give him a chance!" Ryou screamed, latching himself onto Bakura, crying into his chest. He mumbled something over and over again while Bakura placed an arm around him. "He's gone. He left me alone." Yami finally figured out what Ryou was saying.

"What did he say?" Bakura asked rather emotionlessly.

Yami huffed in frustration as Yugi's accusations returned to his memory. "He claimed my mother was an angel." Bakura gave Yami a startled look. "Yes. An angel. Can you imagine?" Yami questioned, his voice cracking as he tried to keep his cool. "He claimed I was a half breed and that my father had fallen in love with her."

Bakura nodded softly, holding Ryou. "What did you say?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't even remember." He admitted, dismissing the thoughthis eyes searching for the memories in his mind. "I don't know." Yami thought aloud. He felt cold suddenly, his body shivered as he wrapped his wings tighter around his body. "I wanted him dead."

"So you killed him?" Bakura asked, his tone caught between amusement and disbelief.

Yami felt outraged. "Why are you acting as if I committed some sort of crime? I thought you'd be damn well satisfied that I finally got rid of him. I will not have slaves around my palace that try to cloud my mind with nonsense and rumors." He nodded firmly at his decision. He had done nothing wrong and no one, not even Ryou could make him think otherwise.

"Hm." Was Bakura's response as he held Ryou tighter. "Hush, now." He said sternly to his angel who sobbed uncontrollably.

The demon king blinked at Bakura's response to his questions. The priest was avoiding his inquisitions and it bothered him deeply. Yami swallowed the lump that formed in his chest. "Bakura." He said quietly. The priest looked up at him with a soft look on his face. It was the softest look Yami had ever seen on his features. "Bakura, you knew my father. These…accusations, these lies….they aren't true. Right?"

Bakura was silent as he looked back down at Ryou.

"Bakura, answer me." Yami demanded in a whisper, his eyes trailing throughout the empty room. It started to spin and darken more than usual.

"You father…" Bakura sighed and then started again. "You're father knew the risks with mating with an angel. He thought she had turned against her kind. But when she was pregnant with you, she demanded to take you to her kind, the angels."

Yami shook his head. "No." He whispered, his voice tearing at the seams.

Bakura took a deep breath. "It's not a big deal, Yami. Only a select few of us knew. Your father demanded that no one was to know for you would be killed. With his old age he needed an heir and your mother seemed to be the only one who…carried his blood line." Bakura explained. Ryou cried louder and the priests hushed him once more. "When you were born, she tried to take you back to her kind after your father said you would inherit the kingdom. She didn't get far. Your father was so compelled by anger that he created a dagger that would kill all those angel's who blood crossed the blade. Primary, it was made it kill your mother."

Yami didn't trust his voice but spoke anyway. "So I….am an abomination." He declared, staring at his hands.

"You are a demon as your father raised you to be." Bakura corrected. "Your blood line, though not pure, has had nothing to do with your ability to be king. You have ruled over this realm with just as much spite as anyone else who has pure blood."

It wasn't what Yami wanted to hear. He didn't know what he wanted to hear. All Yami knew was that Yugi probably would have told him exactly what he needed to hear and that it would have made everything okay. But Yugi wasn't there anymore. The demon king stood on shaky legs and unwrapped his wings from about his freezing body. "I wish to rest." He stated, walking slowly back to his chambers.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Yami." Bakura called after him. "You are nothing like your mother."

At the moment, for some odd reason, Yami wished he was. Would it have made things different for him? Would it have made that big of a difference between his relationship with his father, his priests, and his…and Yugi? Yami turned his head slightly and looked back at Ryou who gave him a destroyed look. _I am truly sorry._ He thought as loudly as he could.

Ryou started crying loudly again, a clear indicator that he had heard the demon king. Yami turned his head and began his slow journey back to his chambers. His stomach gave him a feeling that he had never had before. It felt too full, something that Yami had rarely felt, much less to this degree. Yami swallowed, stopping his walking to hold his hand on the wall to steady himself. He shook with a cold fear he had never felt before.

After he was steady, Yami again made his way back to the place he wished he didn't have to go. But the demon needed closure and rest. Yami's black wings dragged on the floor as Yami spotted his door. Three guards made their way down the hall and spotted the king they bowed their respects before looking at him. "I won't be needing any guarding tonight. Find some better use for yourselves." Yami advised in a whisper.

Yami shut his door and leaned his forehead against it, afraid to turn around. The demon king could smell the blood still fresh in the room, making his dizzy. His stomach churned again causing the king to place his hand over it to steady himself. What was wrong with him? His stomach hurt. His chest felt like it was under some sort of pressure he had never felt before.

Slowly, Yami turned around, looking for the biggest mistake he had ever made. The king spotted an arm peeking out from behind his bed. A single pale arm. His heart told him not to but his legs would not listen; Yami began his slow walk towards that arm. His eyes drifted to the bed where he saw his newly changed sheets all in a bundle. The black sheets that were never supposed to show dirt had stains on them. They looked wet. Yami stopped walking and gently grazed the sheets with his finger tips. His fingers traveled over a wet spot. The demon lifted his hand to see crimson staining his fingers. Yami brought the shaky hand to his nose and inhaled.

His stomach twisted in agony as he quickly rested his hand at his side. His breathing became irregular as he looked to see one of Yugi's legs on the other side of the floor by his bed. He still could not see the angel's face. Yami tried to stop the dizzy feeling that was over coming him but it was becoming too strong.

Yami whimpered as his stomach twisted again. He felt strange…as if something was coming up. Yami fell to his knees and before he realized what happened, the contents of his stomach were expelled from his body like a lethal poison. His body shook terribly as his stomach heaved and heaved until every drop of his angel's precious blood had left his body.

Yami gasped for air as he collapsed in his own bloody vomit, shaking something horrible as his stomach clenched again. Gaining some energy from his odd cold spell, Yami got to his hands and knees. He tried to stand but he slipped in blood and fell, his arm sliding through what remained of Yugi's blood. Yami let out a startled cry as he got to his hands and knees again, quickly crawling away from the mess he made to the end of his bed. Fear and disgust were the only emotions running through his body now.

The demon king leaned against the back of the bed, the physical pressure on his body relieved. Yami took breath after breath of air, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. His gasps became something he had never let out before, cries.

Yami turned slightly, getting back on his bloody hands and knees and slowly crawled around to the other side of his bed. There, Yugi's naked body lay on the floor in such an awkward position. Yami stared at the body before crawling over to it. He cried out in realization as he touched the frozen corpse. Yami sat on his side and shuddered, swaying back and forth as he looked around him, unsure what to do. He felt so lost.

After a moment, Yami dragged Yugi's cold body into his arms. He stroked the soft wing harshly, gazing at Yugi's pale-grey face. "Open your eyes." Yami commanded, his voice shaking more than his body. "Open them!" He shouted.

"He can't hear you." A soft voice came from his balcony. Yami looked up from his crippled position to see Ryou situated there, his wings clamped tightly at his side. Tear were still streaming down his face as he looked at his dead friend. "Thanks to you, he can't hear anything anymore."

Yami glanced back down at Yugi, brushing the blond bangs out of his face. "Little one, wake up." Yami urged his eyes becoming blurred.

"He can't hear you!" Ryou screamed, the cries coming again.

Yami picked the angel up and brought him to the bed. He wrapped a sheet around the teen and held him close to his body, looking the broken form up and down. The neck wounds oozed slightly with whatever remained of the creature's blood. Blood smears coated his face and arms, obviously from his futile attempts to get away from the monster that killed him. Yami tucked the sheet around Yugi tighter.

"What are you doing?" Ryou whimpered, walking up to Yami and the dead angel in his arms.

"He's cold." Yami murmured. "I just need to warm him up."

Ryou stared at him in disbelief. "He doesn't need a blanket, you bastard! He's dead!"

Yami shook his head. "No. He's playing. He's a good actor." Yami smiled, brushing the angel's bangs from his eyes once more. His voice was unusually bright and cheery. "He just needs to rest. I should let him rest."

"You killed him!" Ryou screamed in his ear. "He's gone because of you!"

"Shut up!" Yami hissed at him. Ryou jumped back, afraid. Yami's eyes blurred again as he looked back at his angel, his Yugi. "You'll wake him."

"He's dead."

"Shut up!" Yami screamed. Ryou tried to take Yugi's body from the demon king but Yami slashed at him quickly with his claws. "Don't touch him! He's mine! Mine!" Yami screamed. He pulled Yugi tighter against his body, wondering if he was going to break a rib soon. "Mine."

"Yami." Ryou cried softly.

The demon would hear no more. He screamed. There were no words in the scream, it was just a scream. A scream of agony that his chest had been holding tightly in ever since he left his chambers. Yami buried his face into Yugi's hair and rocked back and forth. Sobs escaped his throat when Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder.

And Yami cried.

Warm bloody tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Yugi's hair and the demon let out scream after scream. He needed his Little One back. His Yugi needed to come back. Nothing was right; nothing was okay without him there. Yami wasn't even sure why but the angel was needed by Yami's side. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Yami whispered.

Ryou was quiet, keeping his hand on Yami's shoulder as the demon cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, the hand was removed and Yami felt himself being left alone. He looked up to see that indeed, Ryou was gone. Yami smelled Yugi's hair and shook with cold. He placed Yugi on the bed and looked over his covered form. His wings, whiter than ever, lay limply by his side. Yami straightened them and stroked them as more bloody tears leaked down his face. He had never felt so weak…and he didn't care.

Yami gazed over the angel once more. He wished he could rewind back. One more smile. One more sarcastic remark; one more rebellious act; one more anything would have made the demon happy. Yami laid next to the broken body, sighing and wiping the remaining bloody tears from his eyes. He had never felt more exhausted in his entire life. The fire demon placed his head by Yugi's face and brought the teen into his arm once more.

Yami smelt the blood of his angel on his nose and quickly wiped away the remaining blood on his angel's neck and blinked when more appeared. Hadn't he drunk the remainder of the creature's blood? Then how was it still oozing out of his neck? It didn't make any sense. Yami sat up and drew Yugi's body with him. How could a creature bleed after death? They weren't supposed to.

Yami shook with a sudden spark of hope. He slowly drew his hand to Yugi's face, caressing the cheek and placing a finger right below his nose.

A small amount of heat left the body and onto Yami's finger. The demon felt his eyes widened as he allowed Yugi's body to lie in his lap limply. Carefully, Yami leaned down and placed his ear onto Yugi's chest.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

TBC

Feed me?


	22. Chapter 22

Freezing Fire

Thank Darkwolf259 for the earlier update because of the lovely message I received from her.

Chapter 22

Yugi was alive. The angel was alive. Yami threw his head back up so quickly he felt a vein pop. Warm blood flowed through his neck but Yami didn't pay attention to it. His mind was centered on the miracle that was the angel before him. Quickly, the fire demon placed Yugi on the bed and rose above him. He grabbed the creature's shoulders and shook the angel harshly. "Yugi?" Yami whispered, his voice broken.

There was no answer.

Yami blinked and noticed his angel was still bleeding. As fast as he could, he began to heal all his wounds. He started with his neck, licking both bit marks he had ruthlessly carved into the teen. Yami felt sick tasting the blood again but he ignored his reeling stomach to save his angel. He had to make sure that the creature would remain alive. Then he would worry about how he was still alive.

The demon healed the gash marks he had made when Yugi first told him the truth of his reasons for being in Va Hala. The king's ears perked up when he heard Yugi's breathing becoming louder. He gasped in relief and gently moved Yugi's body to the side. He licked clean the chain burn marks from his lover's body. He turned Yugi back over and shook the angel again. "Yugi?"

Still no reply.

Yami became discouraged and shook him harder. "Come on, my little game angel. Open your eyes." Yami whispered, curling himself around the teen and nuzzling his neck. "I need you to wake up." He murmured. Yami healed the angel's injured hand but still nothing. Something wasn't right. It just wasn't enough. Yami sat up in frustration and rose from the bed.

He stood, watching the angel struggle to breath and became even more worried. It was different when he thought Yugi was gone but now that his angel was hanging by a twig, the urge to help him was becoming too much for the demon. He couldn't think straight. Yami pounded his hand onto his head and paced the bed, trying to think. He was a king wasn't he? He was supposed to know how to get out of these situations.

Yami gazed around the room until his eyes laid on his angel again. The boy was shaking now. No doubt he was cold from his loss of blood. Yami darted to his dresser and took out a thick blanket. He never had more than a sheet on his bed for his blood always ran so hot he didn't need it. However, his angel needed something better than a measly sheet.

The demon king grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it from its stuck position. He finally pulled the blanket free only to hear a clatter of something falling to the floor. Yami looked down, blanket in hands to see the killer dagger his father had created. Yami stared at it for the longest time, remembering all he had learned from Yugi and Bakura.

Yugi's unending shaking and gasps caught Yami's attention and he immediately brought the blanket in his arms over to Yugi. He wrapped the teen up tightly in the cocoon. He heard the angel whimper slightly when Yami pulled away but the demon king wished to remove the dagger from sight. Yami picked it up carefully. If it pierced his skin, the angel's blood within him would react and kill him within minutes.

The angel blood…Yami's eyes widened as he turned sharply towards Yugi. Yugi had said angel's blood had the power to heal. If his blood contained both angelic and demonic blood, was that not good enough to heal his precious angel? Yami quickly pulled out another drew and stashed the dagger where he would hope to forget about it.

The demon king raced back to Yugi's side where the angel was still quivering. The blankets wouldn't be enough and the demon knew it. Carefully, Yami pulled Yugi's wrapped form back into his arms and held him tightly. Would Yugi drink his blood? There was only one way to find out. Yami brought his wrist to his mouth and drew of his fangs. There was no way of telling how the demon blood and angel blood mix was going to affect Yugi. Would his body reject it?

Without thinking too much more on the matter, Yami pierced his skin with his fangs and removed a rather large chunk of his flesh, causing the royal to shiver in pain. Crimson blood leaked quickly out of his wrist. Yami immediately brought it to Yugi's mouth, hoping the angel would drink. After a moment of nothing happening, the king grew impatient. "Drink it." He demanded.

Yugi must have smelled the blood in whatever slumber he was in for he moved his mouth away from Yami's wrist. The king held Yugi tighter. "Yugi, just drink it. I have to make you feel better." Yami said, his voice strong but laced with slight sense of pleading.

Hesitantly, Yami moved his wrist back to Yugi's mouth. "Come on." Yami coaxed. Yugi listened. Yami sighed when he felt Yugi start to gently suck his wrist. He felt relieved that something was awake within his angel and it was listening to him. "Very good, little one." Yami soothed, used his free arm to pull the angel more in his lap. He stroked the side of the angel's face and sighed softly. Yugi was going to be okay.

Yugi drank the blood of his opposite for several moments. Obviously the angel's blood in the demon's body was working for Yugi seemed to come up with some strength of his own. With some effort, he freed one of his arms from the cocoon of blankets and he grabbed Yami's arm. Yugi licked the blood forcefully, held tightly to Yami's wrist.

Yami felt slightly drained by the force of Yugi's actions. Was this what it was like whenever he took some of Yugi's blood? Yami tried to pull his wrist away but Yugi would not allow for it. "That's enough, Yugi." Yami said firmly. However the angel seemed to not hear him as Yami struggled to get his wrist back. "Yugi, stop!" Yami panicked and struggled to remove the parasite now taking his blood. It wasn't as if his life was in danger, but the demon didn't feel safe not having the power or control he was so used to under his finger tips.

The angel whimpered slightly and stopped his feeding. Yami collapsed with the angel in his arms. He wrapped his wings tightly around the two of them to keep them warm. Drowsiness overcame the demon as Yugi settled next to him. He could feel his pulse in his wrist but with the last bit of his energy, he used some of the sheet wrapping Yugi's body to wrap his injured wrist.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, his eyes closing as the angel snuggled closer to him. Yugi had not regained consciousness but his breathing had returned to normal. It was so much of a relief to Yami that he felt himself drift into a slumber he never wanted to awaken from.

HEFELLASLEEPSODEALWITHIT!

The shivers running through his body was what woke the demon king up. Yami shifted and wrapped the thick blanket around him, pulling his wings in tighter and trying to keep warm. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he tried to remember why he had such a headache. Crimson eyes snapped open when he remembered the events before he fell asleep.

Yami sat up, taking the covers clean off. He looked to his side and noticed that his angel was not by his side. Yami blinked and placed a hand on his pounding head. After a few seconds to steady himself, Yami stood and looked around his chambers. Everything was clean. Yami lanced on the floor and when he saw no bloody vomit, he stood up and looked about some more. There were no bloody stains on the floor at all. Even he was clean of all blood and his room had been straightened up completely.

The king gaped when he noticed that there wasn't a single article of clothing on the floor. Yugi's pants weren't there either. Yami didn't waste any time flying out to the balcony. Yugi wasn't there. Had this all been a dream? Did Yugi even exist? The king looked at his bandaged wrist, and with a sigh of relief, he brought it close to his body. He cradled the injured appendage, relieved that it was sign of Yugi's definite existence. Yami turned around and ran to his throne room. Bakura, Marik, Seth, and Ryou were sitting on the floor. The three demons were eating flesh while Ryou sat quietly in between Bakura and Seth.

_Ryou?_ Yami thought loudly. _Ryou, can you hear me?_

Ryou slowly looked up and gazed at Yami, confused.

_He's alive!_ Yami thought in a scream. At first, Ryou looked mad that Yami had brought it up. Quickly, Yami made his memories from the previous rise like a video tape for Ryou. He played through the heartbeat, the dagger, the blood drink, everything. Ryou's expression turned from anger to absolute joy. He beamed at Yami. A stray thought plagued the demon's head. _He wasn't in my room. Have you any idea where he would go?_

Ryou blinked and shook his head. Bakura looked over to see Ryou smiling. Before he could look up to see Yami, the king ducked out of sight and made no sound. _I'm going to go look for him. Come find me if you see him. Tell him to go to my chambers immediately. _

Hoping that the angel had heard him, Yami bolted down the hallway, hoping to find his little angel. Where could Yugi be? Yami halted where he was and thought of something horrifying. What if Yugi fly back to his world? There was no telling how long Yami had been out cold. Yugi could have easily gotten up and flew as fast as he could back to his world. Yami's gaze fell to the ground. It wasn't like Yugi didn't have an excuse to leave.

The sound of scrubbing caught Yami's attentive headache. He growled and marched over to the next room, the dining hall where he could hear the scrubbing getting louder. His wings expanded as he readied himself to strike whoever was making that dreadful noise. He rounded the corner and entered the room, freezing at what he saw.

In the center of the room, his angel, his Yugi was scrubbing the floor with an old sponge. He was wearing the same black leather that Yami had told him to wear just the other rise. Yami's breath was taken away as he watched how intently Yugi was scrubbing the floor. He leaned against the door frame as the angel worked as hard as he could to get the floor clean. After a few moments, the angel stood and wiped his brow. Yami noticed a black neck belt around the angel's neck and bit his lip.

Yugi turned and saw Yami watching him. Startled, the angel fell to his knees, his forehead meeting the floor. Yami cleared his throat and looked down the hallway. "I am alone." He informed him. Yugi didn't move for a moment before he lifted his head to look behind Yami. "Get up." Yami directed, walking into the room.

Yugi settled into a sitting position. Yami offered a hand which Yugi took and the king helped the angel to his feet. Yami looked the angel up and down before sighing softly. Yugi stood awkwardly and looked around the room. "I cleaned for you." Yugi said. "I've made myself very busy."

Yami nodded as he looked around briefly. "Good, but I could care less what this place looks like." He admitted. The fire demon turned his attention back to Yugi and brushed the teen's bangs from his eyes. The eyes were as amethyst as ever, shining in the dark setting of the room. The fire from the door frame seemed to make them sparkle in a way Yami never noticed before. Yami finally dove in, "You are feeling better?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Yami licked his dry lips. "Well, you've gotten this place clean enough. Why don't we go back to my room and rest for a while. I'm sure you need it." Yami said. He looked at the floor see that Yugi was cleaning the floor with…water. Yami jumped slightly and looked at his feet as he took flight.

"It's okay." Yugi said. "The floor is so warm it just kind of evaporates after a few moments anyway."

Yami looked about to be sure and then dropped back to the floor. "I see. You made a trip to the edge of my kingdom to collect water to clean with?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and Yami was pleased. The angel had been alone at the edge of his realm and didn't make and attempt to leave. He couldn't have been happier. "Yugi, um…listen about what happened--,"

"It's fine." Yugi cut him off, picked up the pail and walking over to the fire with it. He dumped it on the fire which went out, only to relight again a few seconds later from the high heat. Yugi shuddered and placed the pail at the fire pit's edge.

"Well…" Yami said as Yugi made his way back to him, "For what it's worth….I'm sorry."

Yugi kept his gaze on the floor. "Okay." He said quietly.

Yami frowned at Yugi's response. He had expected the angel to be mad at him or at least upset about the matter. However, his opposite seemed to be completely fine about what had happened. Was it possible that the angels knew he was going to react that way? Yami shook his head and smiled upon his angel. It didn't matter because Yugi was alive. How, Yami wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. "Come with me." Yami directed.

Yugi kept his head bowed and nodded. "Yes, master."

Yami chuckled and placed an arm around the angel. "No one is with me, my little game angel." Yami repeated to him again. "You needn't be that formal when we are alone."

Yugi was silent as they went back to the king's chambers. Once safely inside, Yami took the black neck belt off Yugi's neck but stopped when the angel looked confused. Yugi took the black belt back. "Do you need to feed?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No." Yami answered with a twinge of shock. "But we are alone now. You don't need to wear this. It looked like it was uncomfortable."

"I thought you'd like it." Yugi said, tracing the belt with his fingers while successfully avoiding Yami's eyes. "I thought it showed that my body is yours. I figured you'd like others to see."

Yami smiled, there was Yugi's rebellious side. This was some way for Yugi to inconspicuously mock Yami for what he had done to the teen. Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's cheek. "I see you are upset. Yugi, I promise you that…nothing like what happened yesterrise will ever occur again." Yami told him confidently. He was sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

Yugi nodded. "But I don't see what that has to do with what I'm saying."

"What?"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. After a moment of his eyes searching the floor he shrugged his slender shoulders. "I just thought you'd like that if others saw me with that on even when you weren't around; they would think that I knew that I belonged to you. That I knew my body was yours."

Yami blinked. "Oh." He said. "Smart of you."

Yugi nodded. "If you think so."

Yami used his hand to tilt Yugi's face to look at him. "Yugi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yugi answered too quickly.

Yami crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be upset if you had strong feelings of angry towards me." Yami told him honestly. "I understand that I crossed a line with you last rise. I would appreciate it if you would not act like I have done nothing wrong."

Yugi blinked and then removed his eyes from the crimson. "You were angry. I get it." Yugi shrugged it off. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. You're a king. You're entitled to not have to explain yourself."

Yami didn't like this answer. "Yugi, yell at me."

"I'm sorry?" Yugi questioned.

Yami spread his feet apart and looked Yugi square in the eye. "I want you to yell at me. Try to hit me, something." Yami snorted. His angel had to be angry with him. There was no reason for him not to be. "You could have died because of my negligence for your life."

Yugi shrugged, "What else is new?"

A smart ass remark was something a little better. Yami bit his lip, trying not to lose his patience with the angel. Perhaps nothing was wrong and he was trying to make something out of nothing. "Fine." Yami said before moving over to his bed and flopping onto it. Yugi didn't follow him but stayed still. Yami lifted his head. "Come here." He ordered, bored.

Yugi was immediately by his side.

Yami threw his arms above his head and looked Yugi up and down. "Entertain me." Yami said. He was bored and looking for conversation. Some kind of conversation he could only get from Yugi and not from the other demons. Yugi was different for some reason and Yami loved everything about it. He enjoyed his time with Yugi a lot.

The angel bit his lip nervously before allowing his hands to travel to his waist. He undid the belt buckle.

"Whoa." Yami voiced, placing his hand over Yugi's. "I appreciate the offer but that wasn't the kind of entertainment I was speaking of."Yugi blinked and redid the buckled. He sat on his knees before taking his hand and moving it to his neck. "I told you I wasn't hungry." Yami said, sitting up on his elbows and looking the creature over. Obviously everything wasn't okay with his little angel. Yami took a deep breath. He drew the angel into his arms and inhaled the scent of his hair. Yugi didn't move. "Yugi?"

"Yes, master?" Came the reply.

"Don't call me that when we are alone." Yami commanded even more concerned now. There was no response. "Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked, holding the angel tightly. He didn't understand why Yugi was behaving in such a way. He had apologized to his angel and Yugi had said everything was fine. So what was the problem?

"I told you, I'm fine." Yugi replied, his voice muffled.

"Put your arms around me." Yami demanded and Yugi did so. Yami held the angel tightly. He had to prove to Yugi he wasn't going to hurt him anymore. Not like that ever again. "Little one, you can talk to me." Yami convinced.

"Yeah." Yugi answered shortly.

Yami blinked with shock at Yugi's passiveness. What had he done?

TBC

A/N~ Yeah, nothing big happened this chapter but you have to see that what Yami did was messed up. He essentially "broke" Yugi. Now he hates himself for it even though he thought it was what he wanted. So what did you think?


	23. Chapter 23

Freezing Fire

Chapter 23

Yami didn't wake up alone as he would have liked. He didn't wake up with Yugi by his side so when Yami opened his eyes to see Bakura looking at him suspiciously, Yami groaned. "What do you want?" He mumbled half heartedly, not really caring why his priest decided to become a peeping tom. Yami felt around his bed, making sure Yugi wasn't there before he sat up looked about.

"I need your help with something." Bakura said, his voice quiet and calm. Interested, Yami straightened up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Bakura seemed to notice his king's open interest and sat on his bed. He crossed his arms and frowned in displeasure staring out at the balcony. "I see Yugi is alive and well." He stated.

Yami had hoped that none of his priests knew about Yugi's miracle of a second chance. It would have been easier to hide the angel away and keep him safe from further punishments. That way the priests thought Yami was demon enough to kill his slave yet Yugi would still remain loyal to him. The fire demon didn't know what to say and also looked out his balcony. "I don't know how." He admitted. "But yes, he is well."

Bakura nodded. "None of the other priests have seen him nor know of his recovery. I told Ryou and Yugi to keep it that way. Ryou says…" He trailed off. "Ryou says that your slave has quite an attachment to you." He informed Yami. Bakura stretched his wings and turned to the king. "What is it that you do that makes the angel so devoted to you?"

A snort escaped the king's nostrils. "You are joking, right?" Yami had thought that Ryou had been much more devoted to Bakura than Yugi had been to him. Yugi rebelled far more than Ryou ever did. Yugi always fought back more forcefully than Ryou ever did. Bakura had been the first to break the angel and Yami still hadn't broken his…he hoped. Yami flipped the covers off him and sighed. "Ryou is just as devoted to you as Yugi is to me. Maybe more so now."

Bakura shook his head and looked into Yami's crimson eyes. "He isn't." He stated. "Ryou does what I tell him because he knows there is punishment if he doesn't. He doesn't trust me."

Yami bit his lip and thought hard. "I can't imagine that my almost killing his crea---er…his best friend helped your situation." Yami stammered for the correct wording. He had almost slipped about Yugi's secret.

"Surprisingly, it did." Bakura laughed, leaning against one of the king's bed posts. He sighed. "After you told us the news, Ryou couldn't keep away from me. I mean, I gave him permission to go see Yugi one more time before you got rid of the body but he returned to me soon after and wouldn't stop following me." Bakura reported. "I can't tell if he is following me as to not anger me and cause him the same fate or if…."

"If what?" Yami pressed. Was it possible Bakura was feeling the same thing for Ryou what he was feeling for Yugi? He hoped so, and then he wouldn't feel so alone in his situation.

"I don't know." Bakura squirmed in his seat, feeling like he was being interrogated. "You know I didn't even have to use chains on him? He followed me around willingly without threat of punishment." Bakura said, bewildered. "Of course now that he knows Yugi's alive, his entire personality had gone back to how it was before but…" Bakura stopped for a moment. "Fuck."

"What?" Yami asked assumed out of his mind.

"I don't know what the hell I am talking about." He answered honestly. "I just noticed how Yugi follows you around like a lost mutt while I have to brib Ryou to do the simplest thing. I just don't understand it. I want him to…want to be around me." Bakura admitted. "I sound like a fucking woman right now, don't I?"

Yami chuckled. "Perhaps a little." He teased before becoming serious again. "However, I have felt the same way about Yugi for a while now."

Bakura turned his eyes back to Yami quickly. "You have?"

The king nodded slowly, stretching each leg. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one." He said a little more relaxed. "I don't know what it is about him…but…I feel more alive than I ever had. I used to think that slaughtering others made me feel real, in charge, but when I'm with him it's like I rule everything. I'm free to do whatever I please."

"Yami, you're a king." Bakura gave the king a sarcastic look. "You're always free to do whatever you wish."

"Not really." The ruler replied. His eyes went back to his balcony. "I'm not free to show weakness, I'm not free to pass judgment as I wish without others wondering if my ability to lead is being obstructed, I'm not free to act as I may want to act, I'm not free to…"Yami paused for a moment, feeling rather awkward in his own skin. "to be me." He finished.

"Yeah." Bakura nodded in understanding. "Torture just doesn't have the same edge it used to." He stated. "The other rise, I slapped Ryou so hard I thought I broke his cheek bone. He didn't cry or make a sound. You know what? I hated myself for it. I hate that I want to kill him but…like him at the same time. I hate knowing that I could kill him just as you almost killed Yugi."

A sick feeling crept up the king's throat but he swallowed it down. "Yeah."

"At least you have an excuse." Bakura justified. "You're half angel. You're expected to have some kind of emotional struggle. But me…I'm full demon. I'm not supposed to care about what others think or feel, much less those creatures that are supposed to be inferior to me."

Yami growled at the mention of his half breed identity. But he quickly calmed down and sighed. "I think I just fucked everything up, though. Yugi hasn't been his usual trouble-causing self since I managed to save him."

"How did you do that, by the way?" Bakura asked in question.

"I-er….let him drink my blood." Yami admitted, feeling somewhat weak.

Bakura was silent for a mere moment. "Well that could be a good thing or a bad thing." He said. "You do realize that the blood circle is complete now. You and he are connected by blood. That is hard magic to break."

Yami's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Blood magic wasn't something commonly taught in his realm for it was something that was frowned upon. For a demon to make a blood bond would mean complete devotion to the other. It was practically unheard of where he was. No demon was selfless enough to devote themselves to another. Although it did have some positive sides to it like being able to sense where the other was and being in tuned with their emotions, the bad far outweighed the good. Yami swallowed hard. "Shit." He cursed.

"Don't worry too much about it." Bakura said. "As long as he doesn't know, you should be fine. What did the blood do to Yugi?"

Yami shrugged. "Nothing I suppose. It did heal him but he hasn't been the same since. I have a feeling that it has more to do with my actions that caused the sudden change in attitude. He seems slightly…detached from me."

Bakura grumbled. "Angels are moody. Sometimes Ryou is pleasant and sometimes he is not. I don't understand their kind. He tells me that Yugi forgives you for everything you have ever done to him so why would this be any different? He should be fine."

"Be fine with what?" A voice came from behind them. Yami and Bakura both jumped, claws extended and ready for a fight. Ryou stood frozen at the demon's reaction and placed his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry." He said. He put his hands down when the demons put their claws away and breathed in relief. "I didn't mean to sneak up on anyone; I just wanted to know what you were talking about."

"Nothing," Yami said firmly. Bakura gave him a look that said nothing they spoke of should ever be leaked to the other demons much less the angels. Yami turned his attention back to Ryou. "Have you seen Yugi?"

Ryou nodded but looked nervous. "He is sleeping in Bakura's chambers. He said he didn't want to come back here." He said softly. Yami felt angered and then slightly ashamed. His angel didn't feel safe enough to sleep around him anymore. Yami blinked hard and looked at his bed. Ryou shifted and bit his lip. "Kura, can I speak with Yami for a minute?"

Yami looked up to see Bakura looking suspiciously from Ryou to him. Yami nodded and Bakura reluctantly got up. He made his way past his angel, briefly stopping to give the angel a stern look over. Ryou watched as he left and then turned to Yami. They were silent for a few moments before Yami grew slightly impatient. "What is it?"

The angel looked about the room. "Um…I guess you noticed the change in Yugi's behavior?" He asked rather quietly. Yami didn't have to answer for the demon's thoughts and memories of the past few hours drifted into his mind. Ryou nodded and continued his thought process. "Well… I need to talk to you about something. Something that is serious and if you so much as mess it up, I'll have the angels attack your realm and you'll wish you were never born." Ryou warned.

At this, Yami lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "And if I don't take your information lightly?"

"You will." Ryou said before coming to have a seat next t Yami. "Yami, I don't pretend to not know what is going on between you and Yugi. I know that you say you don't have feelings for him but I can read your mind. Your thoughts are a constant jumble of questions and wonders about the future and the place Yugi holds in it."

"And your point is?" Yami pressed, not liking that his mind was always an open book.

"Well I can't help it when you think so loudly." Ryou complained and Yami gave him a harsh look. "Sorry, Sorry." He mumbled. "The point is, you really messed things up. You made Yugi feel like he was nothing."

Yami grumbled. "Well I don't know what you wish for me to do about the situation. He won't give me honest answers anymore."

"That's because you killed him when he did." Ryou pointed out. Another glare made him become less brave. "It's just that…. He cares about you. A lot. A lot more than he ever should. You're a demon, the king of this demonic realm at that. You stand for everything we are against. For an angel to be with a demon…it means punishment beyond your understanding." Ryou was quiet for some time.

"So he hates me now?" Yami asked the dreaded question.

"Angels never hate." Ryou corrected. "No matter how mad we get, we never hate another living creature. Even created angels. He is upset. Yugi isn't taking it well. But then again he has always been different. Ever since we first opened our eyes and flapped our wings he has told us that he was against our purpose. At the time, Malik and I thought he was kidding but now I see he wasn't. You know he was supposed to kill you by now, right?"

"Yes." Yami crossed his arms. "He keeps reminding me of that."

"Our entire time of training we were supposed to kill our opposites." Ryou admitted. Yami's thoughts startled him and he nodded forcefully. "Yes, I am supposed to kill Bakura and Malik is supposed to kill Marik. But Yugi was supposed to kill you. He won't. I'll tell you that from the start, he won't kill you. He is completely willing to go against everything we were trained for to save you." Ryou laughed. "I remember before I was captured by those dog demons and our plans were in order, Yugi said he wasn't going to kill you but save you. Of course we always thought that was his way of killing you to save your soul from hell. You know, another way of death but not so barbarically?"

Yami nodded, not really understanding but going with it. Death was death in his mind. It wasn't a big deal.

"Anyway," Ryou continued. "Now that you tried to kill him, Yugi thinks he doesn't have a purpose. I'm worried about him."

"So what?" Yami asked. "His purpose is to remain with me. Tell him that."

Ryou shook his head. "You don't get it. Every angel has a purpose. It is why we exist and when we no longer have a purpose, we die. If Yugi feels like he doesn't have a purpose, then he will die." Ryou explained, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Are saying he is going to…" Yami trailed off, not daring to say it aloud.

"Maybe." Ryou said bluntly. "Although he wouldn't have to. He could just continue to live his life until something happens. It could be accidental or not but if Yugi feels he has no purpose, then his life will end."

"And I'm supposed to take your word on this?" Yami said, also slightly worried.

"I know I tried to kill you but you don't understand that either. Yugi is…" Ryou died off and took a deep breath. "Yugi is in love with you." He said quickly with his eyes closed. "Everything Malik and I did to try to stop it and it still happened. We were powerless." He shook his head. Yami stared in awe at the angel. Ryou turned to him. "Yeah, dumbass. He is head over heels for you. I don't know why. You've done ever horrible thing to him yet he still loves you. I will never understand it but…I had to try to stop it. The only way of stopping you before you hurt him deep was by trying to kill you."

"Hm." Yami said, still shocked at the idea of another creature loving him.

Ryou snickered. "I don't understand it either."

"He actually said he loves me?" Yami whispered out.

Ryou gave a sideways smile. "Not exactly." Ryou said. "But… Yami you drained him dry but his heart was still beating."

"Yes." Yami nodded. "How?"

"When an angel loves someone, their heart will continue beating if that person indeed wishes for them to still exist." Ryou said. Yami frowned and looked away, his face feeling heated. "Translation, Yugi loves you and if you didn't love him back, he would have died. He has formed a bond with you that even your trying to kill him didn't break." Ryou's voice sounded cracked. Yami glanced over and furrowed his brow when he saw the angel was crying. Ryou wiped his eyes. "Don't judge." He warned.

"Why are you upset?" Yami inquired.

Ryou took a shaky breath and smiled at him. "Because it means that all of us were wrong and Yugi was right all along."

"Huh?"

Ryou shook his head sadly. "You really aren't the hottest fire demon out there are you? Yugi said there was something more to you than evil. Angels shouldn't believe that but he did. If Yugi was able to live through that attack, it means that you love him. Not just think you love him, you do love him." More tears dripped down the angel's delicate face. "It means that a demon is capable of love. If that's true, then everything we have been taught has lies."

"Well…" Yami shifted uncomfortable. He didn't know how to consol the crying angel. With Yugi he would take him in his arms and hold him tight but with Ryou that might have been a little awkward.

Ryou laughed as he cried and Yami blinked. "See?" He asked. "Demons aren't supposed to think about that! You're not supposed to want to make me feel better…demons aren't supposed to act that way."

"If it helps at all, I'm a half breed." Yami joked.

The angel wiped more tears away and shook his head. "You're still a demon." Ryou sighed. "Yugi seems to think he made a mistake with you. If you don't do something about it soon, you'll lose him for good. I don't completely trust you but I'm not your enemy. Malik is more of the enemy. If Yugi dies, he'll never forgive you. Not to mention you'll have Jou on your back and that is something you don't want." Ryou advised and stood. He wiped more tears from his eyes. "Talk to him?"

Yami nodded and stood.

"I can see why he likes you." Ryou said, smiling.

"Do you?" Yami asked, amused the angel thought he was that simple to analyze.

Ryou nodded. "You're not simple. That's what Yugi likes about you. You're complex. You hurt him but it's because you know no other way to show affection. You love him back."

"I don't know." Yami mumbled. He walked to his door and opened it while Ryou followed closely behind him. He didn't think he was capable of loving another creature. He had never seen what a relationship was like. However Yami did know the feeling of love. He loved hunting and killing so long ago. Now things were different. How was he to explore this new feeling? "I just don't know." Yami answered himself.

The angel and the demon were silent all the way to Bakura's quarters. The demon priest stood at his balcony, looking over the lava lake under it when Yami paused at his doorway thinking of what Bakura had said earlier. Immediately, Yami remembered Ryou's presence and thought of other things. "Don't bother." Ryou whispered to him. "You think he thinks quietly about things? I know what he feels."

"And you?" Yami couldn't help but wonder.

"Like you…I don't know." Ryou said blankly before walking into the room.

Quickly, Yami spotted Yugi snoozing lightly on the only bed in the room. Yami walked up to the angel asleep in the crimson sheets and picked up him. Bakura was back in the room now and chuckling at the sight. "Calm down I wasn't going to do anything with him."

Yami tightened his grip to get a better hold without shifting the angel's sensitive wings too much. He snorted and looked back up at Bakura. "Oh it's not that I'm worried about." He looked down on the sheets cautiously. "I know what goes on here and I don't want him to sleep in it." Yami joked watching Ryou blush madly and Bakura smirk. Yami turned and carefully carried his angel back to his room. From the soft sounds he was making, the creature was out cold.

The demon king shut the door with his foot, and turned. He frowned when he saw how messy his bed was but placed the angel on it anyway. He took the sheet he had been using and covered the angel with it who sighed contently. Yami bit his lip and paced his bed, not sure what to do. He wished to speak with the creature but he didn't know what to say. Ryou said he had completely broken the trust he had with Yugi. How could he get it back?

Yami's eyes darted to the dresser where he had stashed his dagger. Gazing at Yugi a sudden idea crossed his mind. It was weak but it would make the angel see again. Yami marched over to it and pulled the drawer all the way out. It crashed on the floor, causing the angel asleep on the bed to jolt awake. Yugi blinked as Yami tore through the drawer. "Why did you bring me back here?" He heard Yugi ask but he ignored him. "Master?"

"Stop calling me that!" Yami yelled. He found what he was looking for and brought it quickly to his chest, careful not to touch the blade. He turned quickly to Yugi who was watching him silently. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, out of breath. Yugi nodded and Yami made his way over to him quickly.

Yugi flinched when Yami threw the dagger on the bed. Yugi covered his face for a split moment before looking back at Yami, completely lost. "Mas--,"

"Why are you calling me that?!" Yami yelled angrily.

"B-Because you told me to." Yugi stuttered. "I thought it would make you happy."

"It doesn't!" Yami growled.

"Why not?"

"Because!" Yami snarled.

"Because why?" Yugi whimpered in fear, clutching the blanket closer to him.

"Because….. Because I am not your master! You are not my slave!" He yelled out. There he had said it. Yugi wasn't his slave…he was his equal. It was done. Yugi looked at him in shock but said nothing. Yami panted with his rage, not at Yugi, but at himself. He got a hold of himself and looked away, licking his dry lips. "You are not my slave." He repeated in disbelief at everything he had ever done.

"Yami?"

The demon's crimson eyes darted immediately to Yugi. "You are an angel, not to be owned." He walked over to Yugi and removed the black neck belt, dropping it to the ground. Yami backed away from the angel and pointed towards the balcony. "Go home." He said firmly.

Yugi looked confused and wrapped his wings around his body. He glanced at the belt on the floor and then at the balcony. "I don't understand."

"I'm freeing you." Yami said. "Go home."

Yugi blinked but didn't move. "I don't understand what you're saying. Are you trying to trick me?"

The demon king growled and spun around in frustration. His wings hit the dresser, almost causing it to fall over. Ignoring the pain he felt he turned his gaze back on Yugi. "This is no trick. I'm letting you go home. You're free from me. Free from all this." Yami growled, not liking his choice of words. He didn't want Yugi to go but if this was the only way to fix his mess up, so be it.

"But…" Yugi turned away from the king.

Yami didn't have to be a genius to know that there were tears in his…the angel's eyes. Yami took another breath and held onto the nerve he had developed. "Yugi, I may be a half breed but I will always be a demon. I'll always be evil. I'll always hurt you in some way." Yami informed him. "No matter how many hugs you give me, that will never change. The only way for me to know you'll be safe…is for you to leave."

"I don't get it." Yugi unwrapped his wings and stood, his back to Yami. "What do you get out of this?"

"Nothing." Yami said.

Yugi walked away from him and shook his head. "You're trying to trick me. You want me to run so you can catch me later. It's all part of your game. You'll come after me. You always do." Yugi cried softly.

And the fire demon would chase the angel. He would chase him because he didn't want him to go. "Then stop me." Yami directed. He quickly grabbed Yugi's shoulders and spun the teen around. He took hold of the dagger on his bed and took Yugi's hand. He slammed the dagger against the angel's hand and let go, making the purer creature hold the dagger. "Do what you came here to do."

Yugi's eyes widened at the weapon he was holding. "Y-Yami?"

"Do it." Yami urged him. "Do it and go home."

Yugi looked carefully at the dagger. "Why are you doing this? What does this prove?"

Yami spread his arms and wings out, giving as much surface area as possible. "I took your life away. Now I am giving you mine. Do with it what you will." Yami spoke earnestly. "Do as your creators trained you to do. Kill me and your nightmare will be over."

"But I don't want to kill you." Yugi argued, tears running down his face.

"Do it!" Yami yelled.

Yugi threw the dagger on the bed. "You're crazy!" Yugi shouted. "I'm not going to kill you!"

"Then I'll do it myself!" The demon king yelled, grabbing hold of the killer knife. He held it high and was prepared to strike his arm with it when he was tackled to the floor. Yami struggled as Yugi grabbed the dagger from him and chucked it across the floor.

"You've gone mad!" Yugi cried as he tried to get Yami under control. "I don't want this! I don't want you dead! I want you to care."

Yami stopped his struggles and Yugi collapsed on top of him, crying hard. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's back and stroked one of his wings. "Easy." Yami commanded which only caused Yugi to sob hard. "Easy." He repeated a little more softly. He remained still as Yugi wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. The angel gasped for air before sobbing again, throwing a fist lazily into the demon's chest. "Calm yourself, little one."

Yugi remained limp as Yami sat up and drew the angel into his lap. "What are you playing at?" He cried, keeping his face in the crook of Yami's neck. The demon tried not to wince as each tear burned his neck.

"I'm not playing at anything." Yami said truthfully. He placed his chin on top of Yugi's head and sighed. Yugi shifted in his arms only to take firmer hold of Yami's form. The demon smiled and smelled Yugi's hair, sighing again.

The angel sniffed a few times before stopping his tears. He wiped away the remainder of the wetness on his face and looked at Yami. His eyes widened at the red mark on the king's neck. He got up and wiped more tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "Why didn't you---,"

"I'm fine." Yami interrupted.

"But…"

The crimson royal stood and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I said I'm fine." He stated firmly. He was fine. A little burn was nothing compared to what he had put the creature through.

"Why have you done all this?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I had nothing better to do with my rise." Yugi snorted and smiled at him. It was the first smile he had seen since the beginning of the horrible incident. "My offer still stands." Yami reminded him.

"I'm not going to kill you." Yugi crossed his arms, the smile disappearing.

Yami chuckled. "I had figured that. I meant the idea of you leaving."

"You want me gone?" Yugi asked, seeming hurt.

"Never." Yami admitted. "However I don't see a way for you to be safe any other way."

"I don't want to go." Yugi gave a half smile. "I want to stay with you."

The demon king sighed. "I have freed you and therefore have no authority over what you do. If you wish to remain here, then I support your decision." Yami said. Yugi beamed and threw himself at the demon, hugging him tightly. Yami hesitated until he felt the warmth of the hug. He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed his forehead. He could get use to this hugging thing.

Yugi suddenly went rigid in Yami's grip and then forcefully pushed the demon away.

"What now?" Yami asked, offended his sweet moment had been taken away.

Yugi pointed an accusing finger at him. "You almost killed me!" He growled, obviously mad.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Yami retorted. He smirked and grabbed Yugi's wrist, pulling him back in his arms. However, Yugi quickly slithered away and frowned. Yami raised an amused eyebrow. "So now you're actually mad at me?"

Yugi crossed his arms stubbornly and nodded. "I think I am."

TBC

A/N~ Yes, this story is not done! There are many conflicts to resolve. We have an angel and demon together when both kinds reject the idea.

**Oh, and what did you think of Bakura's feelings for Ryou? Did it seem real or fake to you? Please don't be harsh I just need to get an idea of how to improve on him as a character.**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N~ Okay, for those who want to know what's going on…someone I was close to on this site said something really hurtful in a review. So yeah…I quit for a while. But I had people come to me and show me that I'm not just a nobody and I appreciate it.

S2Teennovelist, Tavia454, Roweena5000, CrimsonAmethyst, LuV uR sTaLkEr, Natoya, and LovinTheTan….thank you so much. I love ya. Nothing else to say here. I will continue with this story but I'm sure I'll continue with other ones. I haven't made up my mind.

On with the update.

Chapter 24

_**"You will release me." He commanded again. Yami could have struggled in the binds that held him but he knew it was futile. **_

_** Another smirk crossed Yugi's face. "What fun would that be?" He asked, grinding into Yami's hips. The demon king gasped slightly when he sensed how aroused his opposite was. Yami grew increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. Yugi leaned down and captured Yami's lips, kissing him heatedly. Yami didn't move as Yugi ground his body against Yami's stiff one. His opposite kissed his cheek and made a journey all the way to his neck. Yugi suckled the fire demon's ear lobe for a few seconds, enjoying how the king's breath grew in volume. "I want you." He whispered into the demon's ear.**_

__Yami's eyes snapped open in alarm. He blinked in his sleeping position and tried to settle his heart. What a strange dream. Yami smirked slightly at the thought of Yugi seducing him. He was about to turn around to snuggle with the angel he knew was in his bed when he heard whispers. Yami's ears strained to hear what was being said as his heart rate again increased.

"Malik, this is madness." A hiss came from the edge of his room. That voice belonged to Yugi.

Another lower whisper echoed through the halls. "I don't care. You're insane. How can you love a demon? He's pure evil!" Malik growled.

Yami growled at the voice he heard. He heard shuffling around before Yugi urgently whispered. "No, Malik! Stop! He …growls in his sleep sometimes. Don't worry about him."

"I do worry about him, Yugi!" Malik whispered obviously aggravated. "He killed you."

"Almost killed me." Yugi corrected.

Yami decided that if Yugi was going to defend him then he would see what Malik had to say. He was concerned that his enemy was so close to him, especially while he had been sleeping. How many times had Ryou and Yugi met with that angel right under his nose?

"Yugi, if you didn't have these….feelings." Malik paused, looking for the right words. "Then he would have succeeded. You don't understand how dangerous this entire situation is."

"If he didn't feel anything for me I would have died." Yugi snapped and then lowered his voice. "Why are you fighting me on this? You know our kind. I would be dead right now only if he didn't feel something for me. I'm not saying Yami is completely devoted to me but-,"

"So you're on a first name basis with him now?" Malik asked. Yami listened hard to hear the other created angel sigh. "I just don't know what you're thinking. I get it, Yugi. I really do. You don't want to have to kill anyone. That's fine! But then leave this place. Now is your chance to escape! He is fast asleep and would never have to know. I could take you and Ryou out of this hell. We could just aboard the miss and act like this never happened."

"I can leave whenever I want to now. He freed me. Besides, forgetting any of this ever happened is not an option." Yugi whispered. "I can't pretend that Yami never happened to me."

There was a long silence. Malik spoke next. "He is just toying with you Yugi. Don't let him. He says you're free but you're not. You never will be." Malik growled. "He'll grow tired of you just as he has grown bored of everything else he has disposed of. You will be no different. I just wish there was a way I could show you that."

"Malik, I'm not an idiot. I don't completely trust him. I probably never will. But…." He trailed off a bit. Yami felt himself bit his lip as he waited for Yugi to continue. He couldn't blame the angel for not trusting him. He wasn't sure he trusted himself around Yugi either. "But I feel like I am pulled towards him constantly. Even when I want to hate him….something inside of me cares deeply for him. He is changing."

Malik cleared his throat. "That may be, but you are needed home."

"Why? Why does this bother you so much?"

Malik sighed. "As much as I hate that you're with a demon you have other angel obligations to fulfill. We have a problem."

"What are you talking about?"

Malik let out another sigh. "The elders have informed us that we will be getting a load of souls in need of returning salvation. Petty thieves."

"How many?" Yugi whispered.

"A few hundred. It won't be for a while but we still have preparations to make. These deaths will cause a darkness that needs to be handled with care. We will need to take care of these people." Malik explained. "We need as many strong angels as possible and although I don't agree with your actions these past couple of weeks….I would still need you there. Brother."

Yami felt his stomach clench. Would the angel go? Would he loose Yugi after all? Yami tried to hold his breath but his heart demanded oxygen. He could hear Yugi breathing along with him and waited a little longer. "Malik, I-I can't right now. I'm needed here. Yami needs me here."

"You're pathetic." Malik whispered. "I can't believe you are letting him control you."

"I am not." Yugi hissed. "No one controls me. I just want to try. I've become attached to him and the thought of his soul going to hell terrifies me."

Yami frowned. His soul? Did he even have one?

"Yugi, I love you as a brother but this is crazy. No matter how much you change him he is damned for all eternity. Why waste your time?"

"I don't know." Yugi admitted.

Yami grunted slightly and closed his eyes, trying to show the angels he was waking.

"You better go now." Yugi heeded the warning. "I think he is going to wake up soon. If he sees you here, he'll try to kill you."

"Ha." Malik laughed and Yami heard wings flapping. Malik's voice became more distant as he flew away. "I'd kill him first."

There was a long pause before Yami felt Yugi sit back down on the bed. "He is gone now." He informed Yami. The demon king felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "You can get up now."

Yami opened his eyes and looked over at the angel. Yugi looked more tired than normal. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. Yami shuddered when it reminded him of when he first saw the angel's dead body only a few rises ago. "You knew I was awake?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi confessed with a shrug. "You never actual growl in your sleep. Actually….you're rather difficult to wake when you're sleeping." Yugi stared out after Malik and sighed. "I just didn't want him to hurt you…or you hurt him."

"Hm." Yami tried to calm his nerves. There was so much he wanted to ask Yugi but couldn't. If he was going to gain Yugi's full trust in some way, then he was going to need to show the angel that he trusted him. He was going to not interrogate the angel every chance he got. Yami sat up and looked around the room. Everything was as it should have been, neat and tidy, thanks to Yugi. Yami turned to the angel, "Did you sleep well?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah, before I was woken up."

Yami watched him carefully. "You don't look as if you slept well. What's wrong?" He wanted to know.

Another shrug accompanied by a distant look made Yami concerned. It was frustrating when Yugi didn't just tell him what was wrong. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi furrowed his brow and turned to the king. "You're…."He paused and bit his lip. Yami waited for him to continue. "You're not just…playing with me, right?" Yugi wanted to know. He turned away with a flush of embarrassment, "I mean, if you are, can you please just tell me?"

Yami couldn't blame Yugi for his doubts. Yami had been nothing but downright cruel to the angel. "No, I am not playing." He asserted, stretching his wings and then using them to pull the angel closer to his body. Yugi sighed contently and snuggled against the warm body holding him. "Things between us are changing, Little One. I promise you that." He whispered into Yugi's hair.

"They aren't going to like it."

Yami frowned. "Which ones?"

Yugi laughed and then stood up. He glanced at his wings and pulled one into his arms. Gently, he removed some dried skin from the wing and scratched at it a little. "This dry air is unbearable. How can you stand it?" Yugi asked, growling at the discomfort. Not allowing Yami to answer and turned around and looked out at the balcony. "I haven't heard from Ryou all rise." He admitted. "I hope he is okay."

"I'm sure he is fine." Yami said. He got up and pulled his pants on.

"So, what are we doing now?" Yugi questioned, following Yami closely.

Yami turned to him and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose since I have locked myself in this room for who knows how long, I should find my priests and get caught up on the news of my kingdom."

Yugi smiled. "I suppose I can be quite a distraction, huh?"

Yami gazed at that beautiful face for a while before nodding. "That you are." Yami agreed, taking a finger and tracing the soft skin on Yugi's cheek. A warm feeling bubbled inside him when he saw the angel blush slightly at the reaction. Yami gave a small smile before heading towards the door.

"Aren't I coming with you?" Yugi asked, staying rooted to his spot.

The demon royal blinked and looked behind him. Once he noticed Yugi wasn't moving, he stopped walking and fully turned around. Yami thought for a moment before answering. Of course he wanted to angel to accompany him but he wanted to show that Yugi didn't have to come if you didn't wish to. "You may do what you please. If you wish to remain here to rest for a while, than I will understand."

Yugi thought for a moment before looking at Yami cautiously. "Well, I don't like being in here by myself. Can I come with you?"

"Of course." Yami nodded and headed towards the door.

'Wait!" Yugi called and Yami turned around again, trying not to be angered. Yugi noticed Yami's patience and blinked. "W-what about the….um…you know, restraints?"

Yami snorted with surprise. "Yugi, you are no longer my slave." Yami chuckled with amusement. "You may accompany as you are."

Yugi eyes searched the crimson eyed demon for some sort of explanation or perhaps a catch. After a moment of silence, Yugi walked up to Yami and crossed his arms. "You're serious about this aren't you? What about the priests? What will they think?"

The demon royal sighed. "I am king for a reason. I have a higher power than any of them. I will be able to hold my own even if they challenge me." Yami said, pretty sure of himself. The only ones that would challenge him would be Seth, Marik, and maybe Mahado. Usually the magician sided with the king so Yami hoped there would be no problem there. Isis would not approve but Yami could care less about what she did. Her power to heal was of no danger to him.

Yugi uncrossed his arms and gaped at the king. "Really?"

The fire demon nodded and Yugi smiled. Before the angel could say something else, Yami turned and opened the door. Immediately there was a stir in the palace. Something wasn't right. Yami blinked and halted his motion causing Yugi to run into him. Yami turned apologetically to the angel but said nothing. Something was very wrong.

'Yami?" Yugi questioned, placing a hand on one of Yami's wings. "Yami, what's wro-,"

"Shh!" Yami hushed him urgently. Yugi blinked in surprise and looked over Yami's shoulder and down the corridor. Yami held his arm out to stop Yugi from moving away from him. There was a strong smell of blood in the air. Angel's blood. "Stay here." Yami directed.

"I want to go with you." Yugi complained. "What's going on?"

"Just stay here. Something is wrong." Yami hissed at him, pushing Yugi back into his room.

"I thought you said that you weren't my master anymore." Yugi said, a little annoyed.

Yami threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! Get killed." He growled before starting to walk down the corridor. There were no guards by his door. This was especially odd since the only reason they would leave was if he dismissed them. "Stay close by me." He directed Yugi, his wings spread in alert.

"Okay." Yugi whispered, grabbing one of those black wings carefully and following the demon king closely.

Yami perked his ears up and listened. He could hear laughter. He could hear voices and laughter. He could also hear screaming. Yami drew a sharp breath before turning to Yugi. Yugi net his gaze with a confused look. The angel didn't have strong enough hearing to know what was going on. "We have to hurry." He whispered and took off down the corridor, practically dragging Yugi with him.

"Yami!" Yugi said loudly.

The demon royal wasn't paying attention. He ran down the corridor as fast as he could. Ryou was in trouble and from the smell, a lot of it. Yami shook his head when he thought Bakura had something to do with it. The demon had told him he had feelings for Ryou. He wouldn't be hurting him then, right?

Yugi started to hear the screams. "Ryou!" He exclaimed and bolted in front of Yami.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami yelled but the angel moved too quickly. His Little One was already in the throne room by the time Yami caught up with him. The scene was startling. A group of Yami's guards were in the middle of the room, laughing and pointing at what they centered. Another crying scream came from the angel and Yugi tore through the guards in his way.

Immediately the guards saw their king and made way to move from their station. "Get off him! Get away!" Yami heard Yugi scream. Yami extended his claws and grabbed one guard in his way. He pierced the demon's flesh and then tossed him aside.

"Bakura." Ryou cried. Yami blinked to see Yugi struggling with the demon responsible for Ryou's condition. Marik growled on the floor, trying to swipe at Yugi's form with his claws. Yami growled when he saw his angel was in danger. He extended his fangs and dug his claws into Marik's shoulders. He pulled so hard that Yugi fell to the floor when Marik was pulled up by the claws stuck in his flesh. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Marik snarled at the king before smirking. "Just looking to have a little fun is all." He admitted. Yami turned to see Yugi had pulled the broken angel into his arms. Tears streamed down Yugi face as he looked the created brother up and down.

Ryou had been beaten horribly. Blood covered his face and tiny slits decorated his flesh were Marik obviously as his "fun". Tears mixed with blood as Ryou clutched Yugi harshly. The angel was naked, blood seeping from just about every orifice of his body. Yami growled in anger and grabbed the demon in his clutches by the head. He forced his priest to look at Ryou's pitiful form. "You think that's fun?" He roared. He threw Marik to the ground and turned to the rest of the guards giving him suspicious looks. "Do any of you think this is fun?" He demanded to know.

"Y-Yugi." Ryou whimpered. "Get Bakura. Pl-please….get …Bakura."

"Get out!" Yami shouted to the guards who all flew away in fear. Yami turned to his priest giving him an angered look from his defeated position on the ground. He growled viciously before kicking the priest hard in the stomach. "How do you like it?" He asked as the demon clutched his stomach painfully. Yami hissed and then turned to Yugi who was giving him a frightened look. "Go. Get Bakura. I'll take care of Ryou."

Yugi nodded quickly and took off down the corridor to where he knew Bakura would be sleeping. Yami glanced down at the pig of a demon growling on the floor. "What the hell is your problem? You used to do worst shit than this. What the hell happened to you?" Marik growled, attempting to get up.

"You think raping and beating an angel that can't defend himself is worse than what I've done?" Yami felt stupid saying it for he knew he did worse things than that. However he didn't want to remember the times he had killed creatures without giving them a chance to defend themselves.

Marik grumbled before falling down to the ground again. Yami snorted at his pathetic attempt to defend himself. He wandered over to Ryou who had curled up into a ball and cried on the floor. Yami settled next to him and thought of placing a hand on his shoulder but decided against it. He didn't know how Ryou would act after being attacked so viciously. Ryou shuddered and opened his swollen eyes to look at Yami.

"It's bad isn't it?" Ryou whimpered.

Imagining what he would do if it were Yugi, Yami smiled softly. "No." He said. "It isn't anything Isis can't handle." He reassured the angel. Finally he placed a hand on Ryou's bruised shoulder. Ryou shifted slightly before Yami used his wing to shield the angel's naked form.

"Thank you." Ryou murmured. Yami nodded as the angel closed his eyes. Ryou sniffed slightly. "Bakura told me not to leave unless I was with him. But I had to meet with Malik and I thought he wouldn't know. He's going to kill me." Ryou sobbed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"No he won't." Yami defended. "You underestimate Bakura. He cares for you. He won't harm you, especially when you're like this."

Ryou cried harder. "Yami, why does life have to be so hard?" He asked.

Yami had no answer for that one. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Why was life so complicated? Nothing seemed like it was before the angels were there. Yami didn't know what to do now. He glanced down at the corridor, hoping Yugi would come back with Bakura soon. This was awkward. He wanted the angel to stop suffering and crying but it wasn't like Yami could hold him.

"I think Bakura might kill you if you tried." Ryou tried to laugh but spit up a little blood instead. He sniffed a little before his eyes widened. "Yami look out!" He shouted, moving quickly on his elbows to shift backwards.

Yami turned around to examine what Ryou was so tense about. Marik stood on shaky feet and before Yami could do anything to defend himself, he felt Marik hit him hard in the chest. Yami tossed and turned on the ground from the power of the blow before coming to a rest near the wall of the throne room. His eyes snapped open, adrenaline running through his veins as he stood, ready to fight.

He didn't have to. Yami gazed curiously at Bakura who seemed to be in some sort of dreamland. He smiled softly and looked like a child in a candy store. Yami frowned and could only watch as Marik sat down on the floor and started to chuckle. A figure caught his eye by the door and Yami turned to see Yugi staring hard at Marik. Yami relax and observed Yugi using his powers.

A sharp cry caught his attention and the demon royal saw Bakura had entered the room. He was at his angel's side, picking him up swiftly and holding him in his lap. "I told you that you were not to leave my room!" Bakura yelled.

"I'm sorry." Ryou cried, grasping his master tightly. "I'm sorry."

Bakura looked over at Marik with such hate. He looked back at the sobbing angel in his arms and then back at the demon Yami knew Bakura wanted to tear to pieces. Normally the beating and raping of another creature was not something the demons of Va Hala cared about. However, when a slave belonged to a demon, he belonged only to that demon and no other was allowed to touch them. Yami sighed and straightened himself, trying to forget the pain in his chest. Marik not only broke the rules of demons but he betrayed all their trusts.

Bakura rose, picking Ryou up and holding him close. He stared down at Marik who was still very much under Yugi's influence. "I'll deal with you later." He said so low that Yami wasn't sure he heard it. Bakura nodded his thanks to Yami before carrying Ryou out of the room. Yugi released his hold on Marik and turned to follow.

"No." Yami told him. Yugi turned and looked at Yami in question. "He needs to be alone right now. Bakura will fetch Isis but he will need his rest."

Yugi looked after Bakura, unsure. "But…"

"He'll be okay, Yugi." Yami assured him.

Yugi bit his lip and nodded. He wiped away a few of the tears on his face before glaring at Marik who looked around in awe. Marik stood and gave Yugi an evenly matched glare. "What did you do to me?" He asked. He looked over at Yami. "Did you know about this?" Marik demanded before turning back to Yugi. "I should have killed you when I was alone with you!" He growled before launching at Yugi.

The angel showed no fear for Yami pounced on the other fire demons before Marik even had a chance to get close to the angel. Yami placed his knee harshly into Marik's back and used his hand to smash the demon's face against the hot floor. He leaned down and hissed harshly in the demon's ear, "You will leave my kingdom now and never return." Yami advised and then used his claws to grasp Marik's neck. "Or you will wish you never crossed me."

Marik nodded shortly and Yami let him go. The demon took off and flew out the balcony to their left. Yami and Yugi watched him go. There was a moment of silence before Yugi let out a shaky breath. "And this is why Malik doesn't want any of us to trust you." He concluded.

"Yugi, what did Marik mean?" Yami asked, not wanting to comment on Yugi's observation.

Yugi blinked and leaned against the wall. "About what?"

"He said when you were alone." Yami remembered. "When were you alone with him?"

Yugi shook his head. "You gave me to him after you nearly killed me, remember?"

Yami couldn't remember. He searched his mind for the answer and then figured out what was wrong. "Which time?" He whispered, walking up to Yugi softly.

"When you had me whipped." Yugi answered quietly as Yami stood just inches from him.

Yami noticed Yugi was avoiding his gaze and the demon royal didn't like it. He grasped Yugi's face in his hand and forced the angel to look at him. "He didn't…." Yami trailed off, unable to fandom what he would do if he received an answer he didn't like. "He didn't…hurt you, did he?" He spat out, swallowing hard.

Yugi gazed into crimson eyes and Yami felt as if he was running some sort of analysis on them. Then he smiled and leaned against the demon king. "No." He answered honestly.

"Good." The demon royal sighed with relief and pulled Yugi closer towards him. He rubbed his nose against Yugi's before closing his eyes and capturing those soft lips with his own.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yami leaned against the doorway of Bakura's room and watched Yugi and Ryou talking. He could hear every word of the conversation but wasn't paying any attention really. He was too distracted at the cuts and marks that harshly decorated Rou's body. Yami folded his arms about himself and thanked any other higher power that it wasn't Yugi that Marik had decided to viciously attack. He knew his angel snuck out of their room often. He was glad it wasn't when Yugi was wondering around when his ex-priest had snapped.

But that didn't mean that Yami was happy Ryou was injured. It was rise five since Ryou had been injured and the poor creature could barely stand up. He cried often during the times Bakura wasn't around. Yugi had been by his side most of the time to help the creature eat and drink. Yami had even made a special trip to get Ryou the water he needed. He was careful to avoid the Aquarians and spilling any of the liquid on himself.

Ryou was crying again and Yugi was petting his wings softly, a look of complete pity on his face. Yami shivered slightly and watched as the angel's wings swished softly in the hot breeze. His attention never left Ryou and he never noticed Yami watching over them.

It had been several rises since Yugi slept in the same bed as Yami. It made the king feel extremely lonely. However, because he had set his angel free, he couldn't tell him that he had to sleep with the king. He would not give Yugi instructions without having him question his freedom.

Yami scrunched his face and sniffed the hot air deciding to remove himself from the emotionally suffocating room. If he was going to do this right, then he was going to have to fully commit. He couldn't lose Yugi because of his own selfish desires. Yami found a vacant room and opened the door. The room was too small. The king frowned and moved onto the next corridor. A guard saw him and fell to the ground. "Get up." Yami commanded and his guard did so.

"What is it you desire?" The guard asked him, his eyes to the ground.

Yami paused his walking for a moment to gaze at the demon. Perhaps his guard could be of help to him. "Do you know of any rooms that are vacant; one of a descent size?"

The guard bowed his head as if thinking for a moment, then nodded. "I will show you the way." The demon kept his wings flat against his back and moved to the next hallway. They walked in silence for the longest time until they came to a door. The guard opened it and moved aside so that Yami could peer inside.

It was a descent size room with black marble floors and walls. Yami shifted his body and gazed down at the bed in the center. There was plenty of space here for the angel. The bed was certainly big enough for the creature. Yami sighed, there was one thing that was missing. They were living in a palace full of blood thirsty demons. He had to make sure that there was an escape route if the angel needed it. Although Yugi's power allowed him to take care of himself, he couldn't chance another Ryou occurrence. The room needed some sort of balcony or another door so that if there was an attack, Yugi could fly or run to Yami's room for back up.

Yami shook his head and turned back to his guard. "This won't do. Is there another room that has two entrances? Perhaps one closer to my own room?"

The guard dropped to his knees. "I will take the punishment."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Er…punishment for what?" He inquired somewhat amused.

The demon remained on his knees and unusually quiet. He shifted slightly before speaking once more. "I didn't show you the right room. I will take the punishment of your disappointment."

The king almost laughed. Were all his guards truly afraid of him on this kind of level? He had no idea his previous attitude had sparked such fear in his followers. Normally he figured this would have made him feel powerful and superior. But now he didn't seem to like it. The royal demon sighed and placed a hand on the guard's shoulder. The demon next to him quivered slightly but remained still. "It's fine." Yami stated firmly. "Just help me to find another room."

The guard paused for a moment before rising being sure to keep his head down. No doubt he was confused about Yami's response. It was going to take a while for everyone to get used to it, even the king himself. "Yes, Sir."

They walked through a few more hallways before stopping by one closer to Yami's room. The guard opened the door and showed Yami inside. He king gazed around the room, happy to see a balcony on the side of the room. This room was not as big as the last but the bed was a good size and there was an escape route if Yugi needed one. "Perfect." Yami commented.

"This one will do?" The guard asked quietly.

Yami frowned slightly. This room meant that Yugi was not going to be sleeping in his room anymore. He would have his own room in the palace. But even though it separated them, the room might just bring the two creatures closer together. So forcing those positive thoughts, the king nodded. "Yes. This one is fine."

"Would you like me summon a servant to dress the room?" The guard asked.

"Yes, please." Yami stated. The guard bowed before turning to take his leave. "Wait." Yami added firmly and the demon froze. He turned around and looked Yami in the eye, a move no other demon usually made. "What is your name?" Yami inquired.

"Kalim." The guard said, barely audible.

Yami blinked. "Well thank you, Kalim, for your aid."

The demon blinked and then as if remembering that it was not custom to look the king in the eye and gazed away. "You're welcome." He said softly before turning and leaving to find a slave to tend to the room.

The bed was naked and so was the small dresser and bed stand. The metal furniture and the plain room didn't make Yami feel at home at all. He hoped that the slave could fix it up before Yugi moved into it. It seemed so bland and cold. Yami shivered at the thought before turning from the room and making his way back to his own room.

There were no guards by his door. It only reminded him that he didn't want any guards by Yugi's door. After the spectacle Ryou had been a part of, the last thing Yami wanted was to attraction attention to his unattended angel. Especially since Marik hadn't been killed. Yami growled at the thought of his ex-priest wandering around the perimeters of his kingdom, wondering if he could ever sneak back in. He had to make sure Yugi was going to be safe. Perhaps he could get Kalim to watch over Yugi. He seemed like someone who was worthy and would do a good job.

Yami opened the door to his chambers to see an empty room. Still no Yugi. The demon king sighed and ventured over to his balcony. He looked over the kingdom of Va Hala and smiled. Things had been peaceful lately. No attacks on villages, no Aquarian troubles, and no other demons trying to knock on his kingdom door. Things were going well.

Yami stretched his wings and moved back into his room. He flopped down on the bed, bored out of his mind. He closed his eyes and attempted to take a nap. There was nothing else to do.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew someone was softly caressing his wings. Yami's eyes opened to see Yugi sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes staring outside as he stroked Yami's black wings. The king watched him for a moment before shifting slightly to allow the angel to know he was awake.

Yugi's caressing halted as he looked down and smiled at Yami. "Hey."

"Hi." Yami greeted back. The angel looked absolutely exhausted. Dark circles traveled under his eyes and his skin looked paler than normal. It made Yami think of the time Yugi lay lifeless by his bed. A nauseous feeling crept inside of him. He ignored it as he sat up, feeling slightly hungry at the same time. "You okay?" Yami questioned, stretching and facing Yugi.

The angel shrugged. His wings sprawled out on Yami's bed. "Ryou's sleeping now. I think Bakura would kill me if I stayed in that room any longer."

"Hm." Yami nodded. "Is he going to be okay?"

Yugi bit his lip. "He's strong. He'll be fine. It's more of the psychological damage that I am worried about." Yugi turned around and sat into Yami's lap. He grabbed both of the king's arms and wrapped them around his body. He leaned against the king and closed his eyes, his head placed on Yami's shoulders. "I just hope Bakura treats him with a little care. Ryou needs him to be his rock right now."

The demon king watched Yugi and then held him tightly. "You're exhausted. You should rest."

"Hm." Was all Yugi was able to get out.

Yami smiled and leaned down gently to kiss Yugi's neck. As soon as his lips touched that flesh Yugi flipped. Quicker than an explosion Yugi bolted from the king's lap and stood in the furthest corner of the room. Yami stood as well, wondering what was going on. Yugi stood holding his hand to his neck, a panicked look on his face. Yami narrowed his brow and looked around. "What's wrong?" Yami demanded, worried.

"W-What were you doing?" Yugi asked checking his hand only to replace it back to his neck and then examine it again.

He was looking for blood. Yami slowly sat down as the realization hit him like shot of water. He licked his lips as he watched the panicked angel check himself for any sort of neck punctures. "Yugi." Yami breathed before leaning against one of the posts on his bed. He didn't know what to say nor do. It looked as if Ryou wasn't the only one that sustained psychological damage. Yami put his face in his hands. He had messed up everything.

Yugi was quiet for a while.

Tension seemed to be building in the room as Yami felt the bedding next to him sink slightly. The demon king shifted his gaze to see Yugi sitting next to him quietly. He looked into Yami's crimson eyes and frowned softly, an embarrassed flush on his face. "Sorry." He murmured. "I guess I'm just a little bit on edge."

Yami shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He admitted. "I just fucked things up. I must bear the consequences."

The angel shook his head. "Nah." He said. "You just…scare me sometimes." The angel said. "Maybe not in a bad way, though."

Crimson eyes searched Yugi's face for some kind of explanation. He didn't find any and decided it was best not to ask. His stomach growled and Yugi seemed to notice by the blush on his face. He looked down at Yami's abdomen and chuckled warmly. Yami flushed this time and folded an arm over his abdomen. "Sorry."

Yugi bit his lip and then slowly lifted his hand to Yami's face. He raised the wrist part in Yami's direction and shrugged softly. "If this is okay…" He trailed off.

The king shook his head and took Yugi's wrist away. "No. I don't want to force you to-,"

"You're not." Yugi justified. "I'm letting you. You're hungry. I'm not saying you can take a chunk out of me but you can drink. I'm just not ready for…" Again he trailed off. His other hand placed itself around his neck. "I just need time."

"Take all the time you need." Yami whispered. Yugi lifted his wrist again, still encased in Yami's hand. The king kissed it softly before plunging his fangs into the soft wrist. Yugi jolted in slight pain before relaxing slightly as Yami drank the warm blood. It seemed different this time. His blood was still laced with fear just like before but not as intense. The blood made Yami feel queasy but he drank it anyway. Flashbacks of Yugi's near-death tried to pry their way into Yami's head but he did all he could to repress them. He would never lose control with Yugi like that ever again. He would never let his anger and demonic part take way what he cared for most.

And he was going to prove that to Yugi.

Yugi watched quietly as Yami finished and licked the wound. He kissed it gently, refusing to let go. For some odd reason he didn't want this time he was spending with Yugi to end. He gazed at the angel who was watching his wrist closely. Yami let go and Yugi immediately brought it back to his chest, still checking it for unwanted damages. There were none but it still didn't seem to calm the teen.

The demon royal stood suddenly, causing Yugi to blink in surprise and rise with him. "Come." Yami instructed.

The angel followed without question, making Yami feel like he still owned the creature though he knew that was far from true. They walked in silence down the corridor and a little ways to the room Yami had especially picked out for Yugi. The angel peered around Yami as they opened the door. "What are we doing here?" Yugi asked, his white wings perked up in interest.

Yami stepped into the room and waved Yugi in. "This is going to be your room." Yami informed him.

He was very pleased to see that the room had been furnished just as he had asked. There were black sheets and a comforter neatly wrapping the bed. The dresser and bed side table had been decorated with different crystals that were popular in his kingdom as well as a vase or two. On the wall hung a few pieces of cloth, mostly silk to demonstrate that Yugi was not only a freed slave but one which held a higher class in Va Hala.

Yugi gazed around in surprise. "My room?" He asked. He wandered over to the bed and sat down on it. He bounced slightly before standing back up again. He picked up one of the crystals on the bed side table and examined it carefully. He placed it back down and then faced Yami. "Why?"

The king raised an eyebrow, "If you are truly a free creature then it would not be fair of me to keep you in my room. You should have your own quarters whilst you stay here." Yami explained moving into the room further and taking another sweep around. "Do you like it?"

The angel hesitated before approaching Yami. "I do…but I know what you're doing." Yugi answered softly. "I don't mind sharing a room with you, Yami."

Nor do I, Yami thought silently but decided that this was the best thing. "Yugi, I want you to come to trust me in your own terms. Perhaps the only way to accomplish this is by getting some separation from each other. I want you to feel like you belong here. Maybe one day…you'll be able to call this home."

Yugi stiffened at the remark but smiled nonetheless. "I do like it."

"Good." Yami nodded. He hated the idea of Yugi no longer staying in his company but this had to be for the best, right? The demon king looked around thoughtfully and then back into the amethyst eyes gazing at him softly. He felt himself blush under the heat Yugi's eyes were giving him. "Is there anything else you could think of that would be nice to have in this room?"

Yugi looked away. "Do you think Bakura would kill me if I took Ryou in here?"

"Probably." Yami said without hesitation. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Don't worry about Ryou's safety. Bakura cares for him. I know you and Ryou doubt that but I see that way he looks at Ryou. It is the same way that I used to look at you in the beginning of this…" Yami trailed off, not sure what word to use. He didn't want to imply anything too soon. He may scare Yugi off that way. "Well, as I said, don't worry about him. However I will speak to Bakura and ensure that you can have full rights on visiting Ryou anytime you wish."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled.

The demon royal smiled back. "Perhaps you would like time to become acquainted with this room?" He asked. Yugi shrugged and flopped down on his bed.

"It's definitely comfy." Yugi remarked, closing his eyes and grabbing one of the pillows.

Yami hummed at the comment. "If you need any more blankets, inform one of the guards or slaves running around here."

Yugi laughed and snuggled more into the pillow. "I don't think I'll need any more heat in this place." He laughed and then opened his eyes to wink at Yami. "But thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The king smiled as Yugi's eyes closed again. He quietly walked out of the room, knowing that after he left, the hardest part would be over. Leaving Yugi in a room of his own for the first time would be harder than any other time. He was sure of it. Besides, Yugi seemed to like the place. Yami slowly closed the door to give Yugi some privacy.

"Did he like the room, my king?" A familiar voice caused Yami to turn. Kalim walked in his direction, his wings still tightly clamped to his side. He seemed to notice Yami's jumpiness and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I should have made my presence known first. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Yami practically whispered. "No, he likes the room."

"Good." The guard chirped.

Yami turned to leave but then stopped. He gazed back at Kalim who was waiting for orders obediently. "Would you…" The king trailed off, a habit that seemed to grip the better of him that rise. He bit his lip and then looked around, making sure no one else was in sight. "Would you mind guarding him for me? I don't wish for him to become a target while he sleeps."

Kalim looked surprised that Yami was asking but quickly bowed. "Of course, my king." He answered swiftly. "No one shall know he is here."

"Thank you." Yami nodded before gracefully walking down the corridor in search of Bakura's room. A promise was a promise.

The demon king entered Bakura's room to find the demon holding the sleeping angel in his arms. He was brushing the white bangs on Ryou's forehead lightly as he watched his angel sleep. The demon looked unusually angry and it was clear why. From his position at the doorway, Yami could see gash marks still gripping the angel's figure. He wondered why Bakura had not healed him yet, or in the least, had Isis do the job.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked in an impolite manner.

Yami folded his arms defensively. "Don't take your attitude out on me Bakura. I'm not the one who did this."

"You let the bastard go." Bakura growled softly as not to waken Ryou.

"He was practically our brother. You would have been just as pissed if I had killed him as you are now. It makes no difference." Yami informed him matter-a-factly. The demon remained silent as he continued to watch Ryou's slumber. The demon royal watched as well before getting right down to business. "Yugi wants full rights to your room so that he may check on Ryou. You will allow him such without argument."

"Whatever." Bakura growled.

Yami frowned as he noticed Ryou whimper slightly when he shifted in Bakura's lap. "Why haven't you healed him?" He inquired, curiosity getting the better of him once again.

Bakura sniffed slightly before looking up, his eyes glinted dangerous. "I like him in pain. He's more tolerable."

Slightly alarmed by the response, Yami's arms unfolded automatically as he narrowed his eyes on Bakura. He gazed upon the two on the bed carefully and looked over Ryou once more. He was checking to make sure that the angel was still okay, that Bakura hadn't hurt him. When Yami was sure that the angel was still okay, he turned and began leaving the room. "Lay a hand on Yugi or Ryou and you'll come to regret it." Yami warned lowly.

Bakura didn't respond.

Yami walked down the corridor, passing a few slaves as he went. They coward against the wall and made sure not to make eye contact with him. He passed Seth's room and was sure he heard noises he would rather forget. That demon was more of a sex maniac than Bakura. Yami rolled his eyes and placed his hands over his ears as he walked back to Yugi's room. He was pleased when he saw Kalim standing at the entrance. The demon guard gazed up and down the corridor until he saw Yami and straightened up.

"My king?" The demon asked.

Yami smiled. He simply nodded at his servant and looked into the room. From Yugi's position, it was obvious that the angel was fast asleep. Yami sighed. He really wanted someone to talk to. He glanced at Kalim who was searching Yami's face for approval. Again, the king nodded at him before turning and walking to his room, allowing his wings to drag the whole way.

Sleep seemed to be an impossible thing to achieve. Yami wasn't sure if it was because sleeping was all he had been doing lately or if it was because Yugi wasn't there. All he knew was that if he tossed and turned on the heated mattress one more time he was going to destroy the next creature to walk through his door.

Yami closed his eyes and listened to the sound of lava bubbles popping in the pit below his balcony. He would go relax there but the truth was he was too lazy to fly down there. All he wanted was to get away from the troubles that haunted him to his core. If he had a soul, it was very troubled. Thoughts of Yugi's new freedom, Ryou's injuries, Bakura's madness, Marik's still breathing body, and the angels that could attack his city again had his mind all jumbled. Yami growled and flipped over again.

Souls. Did he have one? The angels seemed pretty convinced that they existed. Yugi seemed convinced he had one. But Yami was sure there was no such thing. When he died, that was it. There was nothing else after it, contrary to the angel's beliefs. Sniffing at the thoughts, Yami relaxed his body and tried to achieve sleep.

**He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't feel. Nothing. He was dead. If he wasn't dead, then he was close to it. **

** "Yami." A voice called out to him.**

** The demon ignored it. He kept his eyes closed and allowed the darkness to overcome him. He wouldn't let Yugi try to save him, his soul. It was pointless. **

** "Yami," The voice again softly pried at his mind. "Open your eyes."**

** A sudden light was engulfing his entire form. Yami was afraid to open his eyes. He couldn't let what happened before happen again. He braced himself as a warmth started to creep into him. He gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes.**

** No cold. The light was bright but not blinding. But what Yami was most distracted by was the figure before him. It was Yugi as he had expect. A beautiful woman with jet black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes gazing lovingly at him from a close distance. Yami blinked, sure he was dreaming. The woman chuckled warm and Yami thought for sure the laugh itself could set flame to his body. But a different kind of flame. Was it possible?**

** "Yes, Yami." The woman smiled. "It's alright." She lifted her hand to him, now suddenly floating above him. Soft light green wings fluttered behind her back and made her tan skin seem to sparkle. "Take my hand." She instructed. "He still needs you."**

** Yami blinked slowly, unsure what to do. He didn't want this moment to end. "Mom?" He felt himself mouth.**

** "Yes." She whispered back, tears in her eyes but the smile never fading. "It's okay, my son. Take my hand. It's not your time yet."**

** The demon was confused. He shook his head, uncertain of where he was or how he got there. **

** "Come." She beckoned.**

** Yami took the warm hand and felt himself being pulled up and away from the darkness, away from the cold. He held tightly to the hand was he felt his body regain its sensory. His mother's cooler skin tried to release his own but Yami refused to let go of her hand. There were so many things he wanted to say; so many questions that were unanswered.**

** Her grip was released his but she only smiled. She seemed to be fading away in thousands of lights. He panicked but her voice resounded through his mind, calming him quickly. "Its okay, Yami. I'll see you soon. I must return to my new life now."**

** He suddenly started shaking with cold. He was freezing. He couldn't stop the shudders that gripped his body in a horrible vice. **

Yami opened his eyes and blinked hard at the crazy dream. His mother? Yami stared at white as he tried to figure out why on earth he would have a dream about his mother. He had no memory of her whatsoever. He had been an infant when she died. Why would he suddenly think of her now? Soul thinking must have sparked the strange dream.

White? Why was he staring at white? Yami sat up suddenly to see Yugi nestled under one of his wings, his own white wings practically hanging off the bed. The poor creature was sleeping in the smallest space possible for his size. Yami blinked and looked behind him. There was much more room behind him. Why had Yugi decided to sleep there? Why was Yugi there to begin with? Something must have been wrong.

Gently, Yami took hold of Yugi's shoulders and shook him. "Yugi?" He whispered, trying to wake the angel lightly. Yugi didn't respond and Yami became slightly worried. "Yugi?" He stated more firmly this time.

A small moan came from the teen who curled into a fetal position. He turned to face Yami, still asleep when he almost fell off the bed. Yami grabbed him and pulled him closer, making sure he didn't hit his head on anything. The near fall caused Yugi to jolt awake and brace his hands on Yami's shoulders. He gasped and looked at Yami in confusion. "W-what?" He stammered, his voice still sleepy.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi stared. "Yes." He answered slowly as if it were obvious.

The demon king snorted and then let go of the angel. "What are you doing in here then?" He asked, his voice on the edge of irritation.

Yugi looked hurt by the question. "I need to be not okay to be allowed in here anymore?"

Immediately Yami felt guilty. "That's not—I didn't mean it that way."

The angel stood and brushed himself off. He looked on the ground as if ashamed or something. Yami stood as well and approached the creature, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. The angel still refused to look at him. "If you want your privacy I understand. I should have asked first. Sorry."

"You don't need to ask." Yami insisted. "I just thought that perhaps something was wrong. With Marik still out there I didn't know if-,"

"I can take care of myself." Yugi interrupted.

Shit. He had said the wrong thing again. It seemed like no matter what he was hurting Yugi's feelings. Yugi lifted his eyes to Yami and looked at him curiously. Yami blinked and let go of Yugi's shoulders and allowed his hands to fall to his side. What now? He had no idea what he could say to make Yugi feel better. The best thing was to put his foot in his mouth and allowed Yugi to do the talking.

Yugi smiled at him. "You're worried about me."

Yami's eyes rushed to the right and then back to Yugi's. Should he say yes? He wasn't sure.

Yugi laughed this time. He reached up and gave Yami a peck on the cheek. "I'm just playing with you, Yami. Nothing is wrong."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Then what was the point of all that?" He exclaimed by throwing up his hands.

Yugi bit his lip. "I wanted to see if you'd get angry."

The king allowed his hands to fall to his sides. "Why?"

The angel blushed. "I wanted to see if you really changed." He murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or anything."The demon shrugged and then flopped back on his bed. Yugi watched him for a moment before sitting down. There was silence between them before Yugi said, "Do you mind if I'm in here?" He asked, suddenly very serious.

Yami sat up and shook his head. "Never." He answered a bit too quickly.

Yugi beamed though and sat in Yami's lap. "I got lonely in my room when I woke up and you weren't there. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

Yami ran his fingers across Yugi's back and kissed his forehead softly. "Hm. You're always welcome in here. You don't even have to knock if you don't want to." Yami informed him. "I made sure there were two ways to get out of your room in case of an emergency. If you're ever uncomfortable or there is someone in your room who shouldn't be, you can get out and find me. Then I'll kill the bastard."

The angel laughed lightly and leaned his head against Yami's, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "I'll remember that."

The fire demon fell back on his bed, Yugi still in his arms and nuzzled his hair.

"I'm going to take Ryou to the water tomorrow. I think getting him out to fly around may be a good idea. You don't think Bakura will mind, do you?" Yugi asked. "He's been acting kinda strange lately. I don't want to upset him."

"You care what Bakura feels?" Yami chuckled.

"Well he is a friend of yours. I don't want to upset him. Besides, Bakura upset means more trouble for you, not him."

Yami thought a moment before nodding. "I suppose you're right. Take Ryou out. He needs it. If Bakura gives you trouble, talk to me."

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The king sat on his throne, Bakura and Mahado staying carefully by his side. Bakura gave Yami a harsh look before looking away. "How long is Yugi going to keep Ryou away?" He asked grumpily. "I don't want Marik going after the two while they are out. Not to mention the Aquarians are out there. If they get to close to the water-,"

"I know, Bakura." Yami growled. "They'll be fine."

Seth entered the room and nodded at Yami who nodded back. He bowed slowly before rising. "The angels have been unusually silent lately."

"Your room hasn't been." Yami commented, wishing to change the subject. A sudden spike of fear tore threw him though he wasn't sure why. He wasn't afraid of the others finding out about Yugi and Ryou's true purpose. He could handle his priests. He could kill them if he needed to.

Bakura smirked at Seth. "Yes, what has Sethy been up to?"

"Nothing." Seth snapped, a blush on his face. He turned to Yami and frowned. "The Aquarians have been burrowing under our kingdom. We should look into that." He stated.

Yami sat up straighter. "Why have they been burrowing?"

"How should I know?" Seth lashed out.

The demon royal felt another ping of fear. He placed a hand over his heart and took a deep breath. Something was wrong. He didn't like this situation. Why were the Aquarians going deeper underground? It didn't make sense. Were they trying to expand their kingdom under Yami's or was this going to turn into a hostile takeover?

"Yami?" Bakura asked. "What's wrong?"

Yami looked pale. He stared down at his hand and then back at Bakura. "I don't know." He answered honestly. His heart was pounding and his head hurt. He was afraid and he knew his priests felt it.

Mahado crossed his arms and frowned. "Does this Aquarian business have you worried? I could gather a group of soldiers and look into it for you."

The king nodded softly, not really paying attention. He hoped that those demons stayed away from Yugi and Ryou. Yami blinked hard when the thought of Yugi caused his heart to jump. He stood suddenly and gasped. Something was terribly wrong with the angels and Yami was sure he wasn't just being paranoid.

He glanced down at Bakura to see him staring at his hands. He looked up at his king and Yami could tell from the look on his face he felt the same fear Yami was feeling. "Let's go." Bakura growled. He took off towards the balcony and soared into the air. Yami watched him for a moment, paralyzed for some reason. Someone was hurting Yugi. He could sense it. It was strange.

And it pissed him off. Whoever was doing this was going to pay dearly. He took off towards the balcony while Mahado followed. Yami shook his head and pointed back to the throne room. "Gather the soldiers and investigate what the Aquarians are doing. If I'm not back in a while, then come find me." He shouted.

Yami couldn't risk having Mahado or Seth figuring out Yugi's true ability of purpose for being in Va Hala. He gripped his heart as he took off. They were hurting him again. Why wasn't Yugi using his powers to get away? Did they have Ryou as well? He caught up to Bakura who was flying like a bat out of hell. He turned to Yami and hissed, "If it's those damn water bastards I swear."

"Keep a level head." Yami warned. _Hang on, Yugi._ He thought, praying his thoughts could reach Yugi.

TBC

A/N~ Sorry it took so long to update. Computer troubles. I have the next 7 chapters finished though. The next update won't take as long.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N~ Coming towards another highlight of this story. I like this plot twist especially. I don't know why but I am glad I was able to put it into the story. I know Yugi and Ryou being kidnapped may seem cliché but I assure you, you won't be disappointed. Enjoy the chapter and thanks to my beta, XLight ForeverX

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO at all. I mean, I'd love to sign some sort of contract or something but I can't. Oh well. However, this plot is mine and mine only. Ask before using it please!

Bakura and Yami tore out of the palace like bats out of hell. Yami couldn't help but notice the pissed off look on Bakura's face. He wasn't just angry. The demon king could sense fear radiating off his friend like heat from lava. He as frightened for the events that were unfolding and for the fate of the angel he had come to adore, just as Yami was.

Yami clenched his fists together and flapped his wings harder. Yugi had only gone to get water with Ryou as his company. Yami should have sent someone with them for protection. Although fire demons wouldn't have lasted long against the Aquarians, perhaps it would have given them time to get away. The king stiffened his wings as Bakura flew under him, letting out a grunt that they had almost reached their destination.

"I don't like this, Yami." Bakura breathed, looking around them position for signs of Aquarians coming to meet them. "I don't like this at all."

"We don't have a choice, Bakura." Yami contradicted. "If we don't go, they'll kill the angels. I'm not letting Yugi die because of some grudge that damn water king had against me."

"They'll kill us." Bakura stated, flying parallel to Yami. "You know that right?"

Yami nodded firmly. "They wish to strip us of any control we may have. That is why they want us to meet on their grounds. The edge of my kingdom is far too cold for us to use our powers at their max. We shall have to stall for as much time before they decide to get rid of us." Yami directed, he glanced over at Bakura. "You don't have to come, you know. I'm certain I can stall as long as I need. I may be able to get Ryou and Yugi safely away before they destroy me."

Bakura shook his head. "I will not have Ryou in the clutches of those beasts. It is my duty to save him and I shall do just that. You won't get the damn credit all to yourself." He added with a laugh. Suddenly he became very serious. "What if they already killed the angels?" He asked softly.

"They haven't." Yami said.

"How do you know this?" Bakura questioned.

Yami glanced over at Bakura as they saw the cold waters of their death loaming ahead. "Because if they had killed Yugi, I would have felt it. If you care for Ryou as much as I care for Yugi, then you would have felt it as well. They wouldn't dare harm the angels without us there to witness it." Yami swallowed hard, bracing himself for the possibility that the Aquarians would harm his little one without him having the power to do anything to stop them.

"There is something I don't understand." Bakura shouted. "Ryou should have been able to read their thoughts right? Why didn't he get away or at least know of their intentions?"

Yami winced at the thought. Yugi said he could influence any demon he wished. So why was it that the angel hadn't found the means to escape? Why had neither of them escaped? The thought that this could be another trick swiped viciously at Yami's mind but he quickly threw it out. Yugi was not trying to kill him, nor would he ever again. If Yami didn't believe that with all his heart, then their relationship stood for nothing. "I don't know." Yami said. "I can only hope that-,"

"What is that?" Bakura cut him off, stopping in midflight.

Yami paused as well as wings came into view. Yami felt temporary relief wash over him. Yugi? Another squint made him flinch as he realized that it was not Yugi who was flying at them with all his might, but Ryou. When the angel got closer, the demons saw tears and desperation in his eyes.

"Ryou?" Bakura questioned, gliding slightly towards the creature. He didn't have time to say anything else before Ryou pounced on him with all his might. Yami blinked in alarm as they spiraled towards the ground. Bakura was quick to grab hold of the sobbing and exhausted angel before taking flight back into the warmer skies. "Ryou, what happened?"

"Where is Yugi?" Yami demanded, looking back from where Ryou came from to see if Yugi was far behind. There was no angel flying towards him.

Ryou panted and cried, clinging onto Bakura, hiding his head in the demon's chest. Bakura held the angel tighter and bit his lip. He looked at Yami with a look of desperation. Bakura was not as well equipped to handle crying creatures as Yami had. The demon was too inexperienced but he tried his best. "Ryou? Ryou, answer me. It's okay, you're safe now."

Yami flew over to him. As happy as he was to see that Ryou was okay, he needed to find Yugi. He had to save his little one. "What happened?" He asked, trying to make his vice sound soothing.

Ryou started to blabber but neither demon could make it out. Bakura shook the angel slightly, "Ryou, calm down. Take a deep breath." He demanded. Ryou did so, shaking with the effort of his sobbing. "Okay, now what happened?"

Yami fluttered in midair, hoping to get as many details of possible. Ryou looked at Bakura and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "They're horrible. We were always taught that fire demons were the worst of demons but they are horrible." He cried. He took another deep breath. "Malik has gone rogue. He made a pact with the Aquarians. He said to do whatever it was possible to separate the four of us."

"How do you know this?" Yami asked.

Ryou looked at him. "I could read one of their minds. They kept thinking about the horrible things they were going to do to all of us. I saw the entire memory of the conversation. Malik said to do anything to make sure that you and Yugi could never be together and that Bakura and I could never be together. Malik said to kill the both of you and if that didn't work…"

Bakura searched Ryou's face. "And if that didn't work?"

Ryou looked up at him. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Yami asked, growing aggravated. "You read minds, what was he thinking of doing?"

Ryou gave him a frightened look. "I don't know." He repeated. "The demon whose mind I was reading left the vicinity. I couldn't read his mind anymore. More demons came in and I tried to get a read off of them but I couldn't." Ryou explained.

"Why not?" Bakura asked, flapping his wings to keep them in flight. "I thought you could read the mind of any demon?"

"I can." Ryou defended. "That is what makes me think Malik went rogue. The only reason my powers would work on certain Aquarians but not others is if they were immune to my power….to any angel's power." Ryou shook his head. "The only way they could stop my ability to read minds would be if they took the serum."

"What serum?" Yami demanded.

"Long ago, the elders of the angel thought that we were becoming too powerful. As a precaution to make sure our power didn't go to our heads, they created a serum that if drank by any individual, would make them immune to any angel's power, even ours." Ryou explained. "Malik, Yugi and I were given access to these serums to use as we wished but we all chose to never use them. They were never intended to be given to demons but angels and elders themselves. I think Malik must have given it to them to ensure that we couldn't use our powers to escape back to the two of you."

Yami flinched. If this serum did exist then no wonder Yugi was unable to escape. How did Ryou get out-.

"Yugi fought one of the guards and I was able to run." Ryou sobbed. He began to quiver again. "I'm sorry, Yami. He told me to run and to tell you not to come. He said the Aquarians would kill all of us for sure." He cried, shaking.

"Calm down." Bakura insisted, holding his angel closer to his body. "We'll get Yugi back, no matter what."

Ryou shook his head. "I just ran. Even when…"

Yami narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of this.

Ryou shuddered. "I couldn't see what they were doing to him, But…he just kept screaming."

Yami stiffened at this and before Bakura could blink, he took off towards the water.

"Yami, wait!" Bakura yelled, quickly following the king towards the water's edge.

"They'll be here soon." Ryou shouted over the wind soaring by them. "They kept us close to your kingdom in hopes you would search the outer perimeter."

Yami flew faster. The Aquarians were hurting his opposite and there was going to be hell to pay for it. Yami growled at the thought of his other being hurt and slightly frightened with the thought of the water demons using different torture techniques to harm the creature. Yami was unfamiliar with the kind of damage the Aquarians could do since no one who encountered them was ever heard from again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bakura yelled. "They could have let Ryou go to lead you right to them."

"I know." Yami admitted. They were falling right into the hands of the Aquarians but what choice did they have? Yami wasn't going to let anyone harm the angel he had captured and then freed. It was his newly found job to protect the angel and give back all the creature had given to him. He would not forsaken Yugi because of mere danger to himself. "You two go back." Yami directed.

"No." They chided in unison. Ryou gave the demon holding him a warm look. "I'm not letting some water freaks kill Yugi."

Yami nodded and a glance ahead told them they weren't far from where Yugi was being kept. Yami halted his flying and landed on a chilled rock surrounded by water. They were fully in Aquarian territory now. There was no turning back. The fire king stared at the two Aquarians smiling at his arrival. "You're just in time." One of them hissed.

With a blink of an eye, two Aquarians thrust out of the water, landing on the rock with grace. With them a quivering body emerged and landed harshly with a shiver on the rock. The creature gasped for air and turned its amethyst eyes onto Yami's crimson ones.

Yami made a move to rush to the creature's side but an Aquarian took a blade from his pocket and held it to the angel's neck. Yami stopped moving and growled. "What is it you want from me?" He asked calmly in hopes that the conflict could end shortly.

"We want nothing from you." The Aquarian that was most of a danger to Yugi stated. "We have orders from a higher power to remove the bound you and the angel share." He informed the king who snarled at the remark.

Yami's eyes rested on Yugi's soaked form. He shivered from the cold but gave Yami a look of confidence that told him his angel was okay, for now. Yami gave the creature a sincere look of worry before glancing at the four water demons that surrounded his love. "Then what is it you want us to do? What do I need to do to exchange the angel?" Yami inquired, still hoping peace was the answer to all this.

The water demon to Yugi's left smirked. "There will be no exchange." He stated firmly. "You will never go near your angel again after we are through with him." He inquired.

Yami felt his stomach squeeze in anxiety. _Ryou, can you read their thoughts?_ Yami thought and looked over when Ryou shook his head. What were the Aquarians planning? If they killed the angel, it would be an all out war between the nations. They didn't plan on letting him go. What did they plan on doing that would make Yami not want to take him back?

The Aquarian holding the dagger to Yugi's throat gave the teen a look over. He had rope tightly wrapped around his wrists. It was wrapped so tightly that they bled. Not too much but enough to make the fire king outraged. The angel's white wings were soaked through and slightly red with blood. Yami could see small cuts on the wings, no doubt the reason for Yugi's screams earlier. The Aquarian kept an eye on the fire demon and his allies before glancing up at a quiet water demon.

With a shake of blue hair, the creature pulled something out of his pocket. It was some sort of blue liquid encased in a small bottle. Yugi started to thrash and it took a second Aquarian to hold him down. Sensing Yugi's panic, Yami stepped forward, prepared to fight to the death.

The last Aquarian who had seemed unoccupied, dove at Bakura who still had Ryou in his clutches. Before the demon could blink, the Aquarian had pushed him to the edge of the rock. Ryou fell onto the rock as Bakura fell into the cold water. "Kura!" Ryou screamed, diving into the water and surfacing with the fire demon in his arms. Yami glanced in worry at Bakura who had already lost consciousness. It made sense that Bakura was less resistant to water. He was not half angel after all.

Yami turned to assist the angel with his friend when the Aquarian pounced on him as well. Yami was prepared for the cold of the water but didn't feel it. He opened his eyes to feel searing pain racing through his body like lightning. He growled when he noticed the Aquarian on top of him, holding him firmly to the rock. One hand on pressed on his back and one of the side of his head, pressing his skull into the rock.

"Shall we give him the serum?" The Aquarian causing him so much pain asked softly.

The water demon grabbed Yugi by the neck and sat him up. Yugi continued to thrash, especially when he saw the pain his opposite was going through. Yugi stared at him with a look that translated to 'are you okay?' but Yami wasn't able to give him another reassuring look. What serum were the Aquarians talking about? The same serum that Malik had given the demons to make them impervious to their powers? What good would that do?

"No." The demon holding the dagger answer. He removed it from Yugi's throat and placed it back into his pocket. "Malik said he was the one who got the serum." He said, gesturing to Yugi. Yugi looked slightly terrified.

Yami growled as he struggled to get the water demon off him. What did they plan on doing to his angel? Yami could hear Ryou behind him dragging Bakura's body onto the rock. "What are you doing? There is no way Malik gave you permission to do this!" He screamed in panic. The angels seemed to know what was going on and Yami hated being clueless.

The Aquarian smiled and shook his head. "He said to do whatever was necessary." A needle came out of nowhere and was handled to the water demon holding the tiny bottle. "Therefore I will do whatever is necessary."

Yami saw Ryou launch himself out of the corner of his eye towards the demons holding Yugi hostage. Yugi struggled with all he could against the now two demons holding him. Unfortunately, they were a lot bigger than he was and his struggled only angered the water demons. Ryou tackled one of the creatures to the rock, trying to strangle him with his hands. His luck ran out when the water demon swiped at his chest, sending him almost back into the water.

_Ryou, what's happening? What are they doing?_ Yami demanded, thrashing under the weight of the Aquarian above him. His cold skin gave Yami chills that Yugi never did. His flesh felt disgustingly slimy and he smelled of seaweed.

"Yami, stop them!" Ryou shouted. "Kill them! They're going to make Yugi one of them! That's not angel's serum that's Aquarian serum!"

Yami's eyes widened when he saw one of the demon's withdraw some of the serum into the syringe and re-pocket the bottle. He smirked at Yami who used the rest of his power to push the demon off him. It worked and he bolted for Yugi as the Aquarians pushed the angel onto his back. "Get off me!" Yugi screamed, his wings beating against the ground to try to remove the demons from him.

He never had control. Yami felt a slimy hand grab his ankle and send him falling on top of the cold rock. He shivered when the demon took hold of his wings and smashed them into the ground harshly. Yami cried out in pain but continued to struggle to help his little one trembling on the ground. Control was now an illusion. Both he and Yugi knew it. Yugi had never not had control when facing demons and now that his fate was no longer in his own hands, it terrified him. Yami could smell it and it scared him as well. He wished he had made the journey to get water himself. The whole situation would have been avoided.

Yami watched in horror as the Aquarian raised the needle high. "Hold him still." He demanded of the others who pressed Yugi firmly into the rock. The Aquarian brought the needle down hard, directly into Yugi's heart.

The fire king wasn't sure which scream was louder, his, Ryou's, or Yugi's. Ryou bolted at the Aquarian and succeeded in tackling one into the water. He turned and pushed the one plunging the needle into Yugi's heart off the poor creature. Yugi was sobbing as his body shook from the shock of the object entering dangerous territory. Yami snarled fiercely and bucked the water demon off him. He launched at the last remaining Aquarian holding down his little angel. The demon seemed frightened by Yami's attitude and decided that retreat was a better option.

Yami turned to see Yugi curled in a fetal position and shaking violently, the needle still in his heart. Ryou was struggling with the water demon responsible for his created brother's pain, rolling on the ground and trying to smash the demon's skull in. Yami gently turned Yugi on his side, the angel was cold, freezing in fact. Yugi's eyes met with Yami's as he whimpered, "I'm dying."

"No, you're not!" Yami hissed at him. He would not lose his angel now. "Be still." He commanded as he examined the needle. He touched it gently only to have Yugi scream in pain.

"Get it out!" He screamed, "Get it out!" Tears rolling down his face. He struggled to remove the needle himself but his hands were still caught tightly behind him.

Yami took hold on the needle and pulled with from the angel's body. Yugi completely curled into a ball and cried. Yami heard a pained yell coming from behind him and saw Ryou under the Aquarian. The water demon had a dagger raised above his head. Yami was about to launch at the demon before he saw another creature do it before he could. Yami felt some sort of relief when he spotted Bakura grasping the creature's throat viciously. "You dare touch what belongs to me?" He snarled, his voice shaking with rage. He extending his claws and dug into the water demon's flesh.

The fire king turned his attention to Yugi who was now being cradled by Ryou. Both angels were crying as Ryou smoothed out Yugi's hair. He quickly untied Yugi's wrists and held the poor creature. Yami couldn't take it anymore. "Let me hold him." He demanded, reaching for the angel.

"You can't." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you mean, I can't?" Yami asked, ignoring the water demon's howls of pain. He glanced at Yugi who continued to weep and reached for the angel once more. He took the creature into his arms but Yugi continued to push him away. Yami soon noticed why. Sharp pains crept up his arms from the contact with Yugi. He immediately felt weakened and hunched onto the ground. Yugi escaped his grasp and moved away, terrified.

Ryou sighed. "See? I didn't mean you weren't allowed. I meant you physically can't."

The fire demon glanced at his water burned arms as Yugi clutched his heart painfully and sat up against Ryou. Crimson eyes met…blue eyes? Yami blinked in shock when he noticed Yugi's eyes were a blue instead of the normal beautiful amethyst. Yami let out a shaky sigh as the icy feeling in his arms went away. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. How could the demons hurt his little one in such a way?

"He isn't hurt." Ryou corrected. "Not too bad anyway. He cries for you."

Yami ignored the comment and crawled on his hands and knees closer to Yugi. It was a trick. Yugi couldn't be a demon much less an Aquarian. It was all lies. Yami gently placed his hands up Yugi's shoulders, forcing the teen to look up at Yami. "Yami…" He whimpered as the king moved closer to him. "Don't…"

Another howl from the Aquarian went unnoticed as Yami swiped through the pain to touch his little angel. Yugi's skin was freezing and it sent spikes of ice through Yami's veins. Still, the demon ignored the physically reality of the situation even though it made him weaker and weaker by the second. The fire king leaned forward and captured ice cold lips. He tried to maintain the kiss but it didn't last. Ice zapped its way through Yami's entire body, freezing him to the core. He whimpered in pain as Yugi tried to push him away but Yami held his shoulders tightly.

Finally, Yami could take no more. He collapsed from weakness next to Yugi's body, shivering from the cold dose of poison Yugi had surely just given him. His crimson eyes met with that ugly blue that stared at him in horror. Yugi backed away from Yami on his knees, covering his mouth in shock. More tears rolled down his face as the reality and truth started to set in.

He really was a demon.

A small chuckle overlapped Yugi's sobs of sorrow. "There isn't a single way you can touch him now." The dying Aquarian in Bakura's grasp sounded out. "He's an Aquarian now."

A/N~ TBC

Whoa! What do you all think of that? I have to thank my fan base for being so supportive to me! I really love each and every one of you! You guys make writing worth writing!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N~ Yeah, another update. Please let me know what you think after this chapter. Seems like Yugi and Yami have themselves in a mess they can't get out of…or so it would seem. =)

A soft knock at his door forced the king from his fantasy of a better world. He turned to see Ryou standing in his doorway, his head peering around the closefd door. "Hey." He whispered softly. "Can I come in?"

Yami turned back to face his balcony. "You are already, aren't you?" He pointed out. Over the journey from pure hatred to somewhat of a sane individual, Yami had come to realize that there was more to Ryou than he had previously thought. The feelings of protectiveness he had always carried for Yugi and his mood swings started to make sense to the fire demon. Perhaps the angels weren't such horrible creatures after all.

"We all have our faults." Ryou answered Yami's thoughts. "It's just what we choice to do with the lives we are given that truly makes a difference."

Yami snorted as the angel sat next to him. "I really hate it when you do that."

"I can't help it." Ryou defended. "Of all the minds of demons I have read, I find yours the most interesting. You're thoughts whirl around in an order that makes no sense at all. I suppose it is the mixture of being half demon and angel that makes you so different. Each one of your thoughts seems to contradict one another." He reasoned. The angel looked about the dark corridors of the fire demon's chambers. "Why are you in here alone?" He changed the subject completely.

"Nowhere else to be." Yami muttered. It wasn't like he could just go see Yugi.

Ryou shifted next to the king. "He is miserable, you know." Ryou admitted, looking at his swinging legs as a way to distract himself from the morbid past few rises he had spent with his created brother. He winced as Yami's thoughts raged throughout his head. "That is another strange thing about you."

Crimson eyes darted to his side. "What?"

"I think…." Ryou trailed off and looked Yami directly in the face. "I actually think that I can read your emotions, not just thoughts." Yami glanced at the angel who gazed upon him with a look of pity and mourning. "I can feel your misery as well."

"So?" Yami inquired.

"He misses you." Ryou again shifted the conversation in a direction he more liked. "It has been four rises since you have gone to see him. He is going crazy in that room without you. Please, at least go peek in, even for a moment or two to say something to him. Anything." Ryou pleaded. He gently placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I know you're feeling the same way. Try to speak with him."

The king stared at the angel, biting his lip. "I thought you hated me." He dodged.

Ryou frowned. "I do sometimes." He answered. "But you took care of me during my darkest hour. Now I'm going to help you. I know you wonder about my intentions. I no longer want you and Yugi separated. I know it sounds odd but….you make him happy. I don't know why, but you do." Ryou shrugged as he chuckled. "I've never seen him look so…complete before. It's so strange. Before he met you he was so uncertain of himself. Now that you're together, Yugi just seems…."

"Whole." Yami filled in. He knew because he felt the same way about the angel. Although no one had ever challenged his authority or made him feel so powerless, Yugi made him feel strong and superior in a lot of ways. Yami shook his head at the contradicting thoughts and Ryou chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he gazed at Ryou. "Bakura feels the same about you."

Ryou looked away. "Yeah I guess."

"He does." Yami reiterated. "I know you read his thoughts. It's just not as easy for him as it is me. I've always been part…good, I suppose. This whole caring thing is new for him, just give him time."

Ryou nodded. "I know he cares. He has bizarre ways of showing it, but I know he does. I just wish…" He stopped and looked out the window. "I just wish I could be as mad over him as Yugi is for you. I've never had that feeling before. I wonder what it is like."

Yami chuckled. "It isn't all it's cracked up to be. It makes life seem so much more confusing."

"But beautiful nonetheless." Ryou finished. Yami could argue with that logic.

There was a silence between them. Yami removed his gaze from the angel before biting his lip. "He hates me, doesn't he?" Yami asked. Ryou quickly gave him a confused look before Yami helped to explain. "He blames me for this, at least a part of him, right?"

Ryou shook his head. "No." He shrugged. "Love is weird."

"Agreed." Yami stated as they looked out onto the balcony. "What am I going to say to him? How do I explain this?"

"I don't know." Ryou admitted as honestly as he could. "But you'll find the right words. I don't know how long you'll be able to stay in the room with him. Being a newborn water demon makes his powers stronger than most Aquarians. You may not be able to resist him too long. Try to make it short so when you leave, he doesn't think he caused it."

Yami nodded. "Right." He concurred and rose from his sitting position. Ryou got up with him as they walked to the door. "Go to Bakura. He is still pissed that the water demons tried to kill you. I'm sure he needs someone to talk to."

Ryou snorted. "Yeah…because killing an Aquarian really ruined his rise. Besides, the man doesn't understand the concept of talking about emotions. All he wants is sex. All the time."

Yami shrugged. "That's a demon for you." The demon royal continued out of his room. He went left while his angel friend went right to find Bakura. Yami watched the ground as he walked, trying to figure out what he would say to his ang-. Yami blinked. Yugi wasn't an angel anymore, at least not a full blood angel. The crimson royal could only imagine what his love was going through just then.

Yami rounded the corner, noticing just how silent the palace was. He wondered what Seth and the others were doing. They had been unusually calm about the whole situation. It made Yami pleased at first but then worried. It was unlike his priests to ignore a threat to himself and his kingdom. Perhaps they were happy that Yugi was an Aquarian now? Their bond was forever broken.

Someone cleared their throat and Yami's perked his wings slightly in alarm. He relaxed slightly when he saw Mahado watching him, leaning against the darkened corridor in silence. "Hey." He almost whispered.

Yami looked behind him and then turned back to his priest. "Hey." He answered back. Crimson eyes narrowed on the priest for he sensed something was wrong. His first thoughts centered on Yugi. There was an awkward silence between them. Only the crackling of the flamed torches could be heard. Yami grew mad with dread. "What is it?" Yami whispered.

Mahado sighed. "So….Bakura and I have been talking lately. He says that you have feelings for the angel you keep so tight under your wing." Mahado voiced. Yami immediately took a defensive position but the priest put his hands up in his own defense. "Yami, I don't want to fight you. I just want to understand."

The demon royal dropped his offensive pose and leaned against the opposite wall. "I don't know." Yami said honestly. "I was always taught by my father never to depend on anyone but myself. These emotions that run through me are….confusing to say the least. I don't understand why I constantly want to be around him. I don't know why I can't breathe right when I hold him. I can't comprehend my life without him in it anymore."

Mahado nodded. "I don't want to judge, I just wanted to know; why him?"

"I'm not sure." Yami answered.

The priest watched Yami closely for a while before sighing. "Well, I know you're not being completely honest with us. I can sense the power that dwells within the angels." Yami looked panicked. Did they kill his angel without him knowing? Mahado again raised a hand, smelling his king's fear. "Don't worry. None of us think it is anything you can't handle. I'm not sure what power he truly possess but I urge you to be careful. However…." He trailed off and looked down the corridor, "he seems to be quite attached to you."

"As I am to him." Yami reiterated.

Mahado glanced back at the king. "Then follow me." He stated and turned down the corridor. Yami watched him without moving from his leaning position. Mahado turned around and frowned. "Yami, if you intend to remain with this boy then follow me."

Yami's ears perked up at the idea. He moved from against the wall and followed his priest down the corridor. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mahado, but it was strange for the priest to understand what Yami wanted. The king followed the other demon down several halls until he came to the priest's chambers. "What are we doing here?" Yami questioned after Mahado had closed the door.

The loyal priest led the way to a small cabinet leaning against the wall. Mahado opened it carefully and allowed his eyes to scan all the items inside. Yami's eyes widened when he saw hundreds of tiny jars sitting on the shelves. Mahado hummed softly when he found what he was looking for. He took the bottle carefully into his hands and gave it a little shake. Yami could see the black contents swirling inside. "Do you know what this is?"

Yami shook his head slowly. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped slightly as he waited for Mahado to continue.

Mahado bit his lip as he again swirled the tiny bottle. "This is pure fire demon venom. It has the power to change demons or other creatures into us, fire demons." Mahado explained. "This bottle contains the venom from your father's blood. This is some of the strongest venom we have."

The crimson eyed royal stared at the bottle his priest was holding. "It will change any creature into a fire demon?" Yami whispered, his mouth very dry. The temperature in the room seemed to drop more as Mahado continued his explanation.

"It has never been tested on Aquarians before. However, I would imagine that this venom would work." He thought out carefully. "But there is a high possibility that this will not come without consequence."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, a shudder traveling his body. He shivered from the cold as did Mahado. The priest turned and his eyes widened. Yami looked over to what his priest was so surprised at. Crimson eyes met with ice blue. "Yugi." Yami whispered. The creature with saddened blue eyes watched Yami and his priest softly. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami tried to hide his shuttering.

Yugi blinked and looked at what Mahado was holding. "I heard you pass by my room. I wanted to see you." Yugi said quietly, his voice small and somewhat broken.

Mahado clenched his jaw and gave Yami a sharp look. "I don't like that your angel feels as if he can go anywhere uninvited."

Yami nodded, not taking his gaze off Yugi. "This is Mahado's chambers. You shouldn't come here unless you are given permission to enter." He directed. Yugi looked hurt by the accusation but bowed his head and nodded. Yami felt his eyes soften at the creature's pitiful form. "Yugi, go back to your room. I'll talk to you there." He said.

Yugi glanced up at him with tears in his eyes. He nodded again just as softly as before looking one more time at the bottle Mahado held tightly. Yugi turned and left the room. Mahado and Yami waited until they heard the door shut before looking back at each other. Mahado bit his lip. "I'm sorry for being so-,"

"Don't be." Yami interrupted him. He felt the room warming immediately and stretched his wings out to absorb some of it. "He knows he is free but he also knows there are such things as manners." Yami proclaimed. "He'll be fine."

Mahado nodded and looked back down at the bottle. He held it out and Yami took it. "Every fire demon king has venom taken from them when they first settle on the throne. Your father's is the strongest we have ever seen. It should be strong enough to change an Aquarian."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't I have venom taken?"

Mahado bit his lip, "Well, with your um….history we knew that the venom would be….tainted if not non-existent."

Yami's eyes widened again. "You know?" He whispered.

The priest shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Yami, we all have always known. It was tried to be kept a secret but demons aren't exactly the secret keeping kind." Mahado explained. "None of us hold it against you though."

The king sighed and thought carefully. "Why are you doing this?"

Mahado looked down at his king and friend. "Because if you feel for Yugi anything close to what I feel for Isis, then I don't want to know what it is like to be you right now. I don't want to know what it would be like to be separated from something that I care a lot for." Mahado blushed and looked away softly. "I just wanted to do anything I can to help out."

Yami nodded. He was not surprised by Mahado's feelings for Isis. He had known about them for a while. However, he was glad that his priest felt comfortable enough to share the information. Yami grasped the bottle tightly. "Thank you, Mahado."

Mahado looked back down at the king and smiled. "You've changed, Yami."

"I know." Yami admitted rather annoyed that everyone was pointing it out lately. "I'm weak, stupid, naïve….I get the picture."

The priest shrugged. "I don't think so." Yami looked at him sharply. "I kind of like you this way. It's easier to talk to you when I don't feel like I might get one of my wings cut off in the process." Mahado explained. "It's kind of nice not to be afraid of you for a change."

Yami blinked. "Er—thanks. I think." Yami smiled. He turned with the bottle in his hand and made his way out of the chambers.

"Yami, wait!" Mahado called after him and trotted to his side. "There is a catch with that. You must be very careful."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, remembering how they were interrupted before.

Mahado glanced at the bottle. "Fire demon venom is very powerful. To an Aquarian it could be fatal. It will cause his body temperature to rise greatly and will be extremely painful. Only give him a drop on the tongue. Anymore and you will be giving him a death sentence."

"Only a drop." Yami asked, looking at the bottle. "How painful will just a drop be?"

"Very." Mahado warned. "I'm not sure he'll even live through that amount. But it's worth a try. I don't know what else to tell you. But I know you want him to remain here and the only way that will happen is if he becomes one of us."

Yami blinked and looked back down at the vial in his hands. He placed the small bottle into his pocket and nodded at his priest. "Thank you." He whispered and walked out the door and out into the corridor. He leaned against the closed door and sighed. What was he going to do?

Yami dragged his wings as he walked down the corridor and towards Yugi's room. If he gave the angel the venom then he could have Yugi at his side forever as a fire demon. He would belong with them and there would be no reason for the priests to suspect him any longer. They could live together and rule all of Va Hala together. It would be perfect.

Unless the venom really killed the creature. Yami's wings dropped further at the thought. Could he risk having Yugi in a world of pain just to satisfy Yami's greatest dream? Yami turned into the coldest room in the palace, knowing that his little one would be there. Yami stood still when he saw Yugi staring out at the dark sky. His wings were sagging at his side and his face absolutely emotionless. Yami bit back a shiver before entering the room and making his presence known.

Yugi turned quickly and gave Yami a soft smile. The demon smiled back at the newborn Aquarian. Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "My eyes are blue now." He said softly.

"I know." Yami whispered.

"I don't like them." Yugi admitted, moving his bare foot on the floor in circles.

"Neither do I." Yami said before mentally slapping himself for stating something so blunt. Yugi winced at Yami's comment. Yami stepped forward and tried to explain himself. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is I don't like what has made your eyes blue."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. He looked up at Yami who was struggling not to shiver. "You can't stand to be around me anymore, can you?"

"It's not without difficulty." Yami answered, trying to sound a little less harsh than his last comment. He sighed and wrapped his wings around himself tightly. He noticed beads of sweat rolling off Yugi's head. "It is too warm for you here, isn't it?" Yami asked, knowing this conversation wasn't going to last too much longer. He already felt weaker.

"Yeah." Yugi shuffled across the floor. "Ryou keeps having to get me more water. It's too dry here." Yugi looked at Yami's pocket and frowned. "What's that? I heard you and Mahado talking about some sort of venom?"

Yami groaned and hung his head. He would not speak of this topic with Yugi. He would not let the creature suffer for his own selfish reasons. This was unbearable. His little one was miserable because Yami wanted to keep him here. It wasn't fair to Yugi. Yami dug his nails into his own flesh and walked towards Yugi. One more kiss. That was it.

Yugi backed away as Yami walked towards him. "Yami, stop." Yugi whimpered. "You know you can't."

The crimson eyed royal ignored him and quickly grabbed Yugi and pulled him into his arms. He felt pain rip through his body at the cold of Yugi's flesh. Did his skin burn Yugi as well? Yami didn't know but knew he didn't have much longer. He pulled Yugi into a kiss, capturing those cold lips against his heated ones. Yugi moaned against him and then whimpered when he felt Yami start to collapse. Yugi pulled away and darted to the opposite end of the room as Yami fell to his knees. Yugi's water powers were stronger than he thought.

"Get out of here." Yugi cried softly. "I'll only kill you."

"No." Yami whispered and struggled to his feet. "I'm okay." He was okay. The heat was returning to his body although the shivers didn't stop. "I just need to rest for a while."Yugi nodded and turned so his back was to Yami. Yami couldn't think of anything else to say. Before Yugi could say anything else Yami turned and started to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can figure this out." He said.

Yami could hear Yugi crying but did nothing about it. What could he do? He bolted back to his chambers and slammed the door shut, ignoring the confused look by his guards. Yami leaned against the door and took out the small vial in his pocket. He examined it softly before shaking his head. No. He wouldn't be selfish.

The fire demon refused to put Yugi through a world of pain just to be with him. He could lose the creature forever if he chanced it. Knowing he was alive was better than having the creature gone for good. Even if Yami couldn't remain with him, it was better this way. After everything he had done to his poor creature, Yugi deserved this much. He would not cause the creature more pain.

Yami growled at the situation and walked over to his bed. Nothing to do now but sleep. Yami held the vile tightly to him as he fell onto the bed in exhaustion. He placed the vial on the table next to his bed and stared at it. The black contents swirled around angrily at not having a victim to cause pain to. The demon sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. Life was a hopeless trick.

_**Blood. There was blood everywhere. It soaked the hot marble floor. It stained the sheets on his bed. Yami held his breath as he saw the one thing in the world he never wanted to see. Yugi's body lay motionless on the floor by his bed, blood covering his entire form.**_

_**Feeling especially numb, Yami felt his legs take life of their own as he made his way to the deceased body of his love. He no longer felt pain from the half breed. He no longer felt anything at all. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart. Yami sank to his knees as he came face to face with Yugi's body. **_

_**Gently, he picked the creature up and cradled him in his arms. A warm glow filled him and surrounded their beings. Blood coated the demon's hands but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to check to see if a heart beat was found. Everything was different now. Yugi was gone forever. A warmer glow followed. As if Yugi was still there and trying to tell him everything was okay.**_

Yami's eyes snapped open as he bolted into an upright position. His heart pounded harshly in his chest, threatening to come out completely. Looking around, the demon shivered and placed a hand over his heart when he realized it was only a dream. He shivered some more and looked over at his table side.

The venom was gone.

Yami looked around. He turned to his balcony to see Yugi standing there watching Yami carefully. He wondered how he got past the guards in the first place. Yami stood and looked around the table for the vial. It must have fallen off after his nightmare. He searched frantically for the poison that could kill the creature in his very room. "It's not there." Yugi crushed his hopes. Yami slowly look up at Yugi who drew a hand from behind his back, the clear bottle containing his father's venom in his grasp. "That is, if this is what you're looking for."

Yami walked carefully around his bed only to have Yugi grasp the vile more firmly and back away from the demon. "Give it back to me."

"I heard your conversation with Mahado. This will make me like you, won't it?" Yugi demanded, very angered.

Yami shook his head. "No. It was meant to kill you." He lied, hoping to get Yugi to drop it.

"You lie!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Give it back to me." Yami demanded more harshly.

Yugi shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "I love you, Yami. Do you even know what that means?" He laughed and cried making Yami pretty sure the creature had completely lost his mind. His heartbeat quickly picked up pace like in his nightmare. Yugi shook the vile and smiled at Yami. "You weren't even going to tell me, were you?"

"You don't understand-," Yami tried.

"I understand enough to know that this is the only solution." Yugi yelled. "I thought you were going to let me be free, let me make my own decisions." Yugi cried.

"Little one, please." Yami begged. "Give it back. This isn't what you want."

Yugi shook his head. "If it means that I'll be with you, then this is all I want." Yugi cried, popping the cork off the vile and preparing to swallow the contents.

"No!" Yami yelled and darted at the creature.

He was too slow. Terror set into Yami's veins as he watched the creature he loved down the entire bottle of his father's serum.

TBC

Review if you love me….or this chapter


	28. Chapter 28

A/N~ Hahaha, it's the evil cliffhanger girl. Here is the update. Thank you for all the nice reviews.

Chapter 28

Yami tackled the creature to the floor and shook his violently. The empty vial of his father's venom clinked away from their struggle. Ignoring the sharp pains traveling his body, he grasped Yugi's shoulders and shook him as hard as he could. "Spit it out!" He screamed. "Spit it out now!" Yami panicked pulling Yugi to his knees and forcing his head down. "Now!"

"Y-Yami, stop!" Yugi shouted, shaking with fear. "Stop, you're hurting me." He cried out from the force of Yami's shaking.

His heart raced as Yami quickly let go of the creature and backed away. Yugi scrambled to his feet and gave Yami a desperate look. "Damn it, why can't you just listen to me?" Yami raged, pacing back and forth while throwing his hands into the air. His mind was spinning in a haze and he didn't know what to do. For once in his life he had no clue what to do. Yugi was going to die.

A loud bang came from the door and Yami bolted to get it. Ryou stood preparing to knock again on the other side of the door. "Yami, what's going on-," Ryou blinked hard when Yami played over his conversation with Mahado and then Yugi's recent and very desperate actions. He gasped gave Yugi a distraught glance. "No." He whispered.

"Get Mahado!" Yami order and just as quickly as the angel was there, he was gone.

"What?" Yugi questioned. "Yami, what's wrong?"

The demon turned sharply to Yugi panted quickly as he tried to settle his heart. "That venom will kill you!" Yami declared pacing again. He didn't know what to fucking do! Yami clutched his head in aggravation as he gave Yugi a quick glance. "Why the hell aren't you panicking?"

Yugi shrugged. "Because I think you're lying. I heard the conversation with Mahado. It will make me a fire demon just like you."

"And if you would have allowed me to explain then you would have known that more than a drop would be fatal." Yami roared. He was so angry. His claws extended out of instinct and he growl. He picked up the bed side table and hurled it across the room. It smashed to pieces against the wall. "You're an idiot!" He growled.

"Yami, are you sure?" Yugi asked, looking at his hands. "I'm actually feeling better now. I don't feel as hot as I did a few moments ago."

Yami froze. Mahado had said it would warm Yugi's blood. It was happening so quickly. How much time did Yugi actually have left? Anger again filled him. Stupid over confident angel never did listen to him. Any moment now the creature would be screaming for mercy and Yami wasn't sure he could handle it. "That's the venom." Yami answered.

He heard words being spoken outside his door and saw the guards peeking in. Yami growled before he saw Yugi place a hand over his stomach. The creature smiled. "It feels like I drank some hot tea or something. I like it."

Yami wasn't sure what tea was but he was sure it was going to be nothing like that experience. More words caused Yami to growl at the door and give the guards peeking in a death glare. One guard quickly removed himself from sight while the other looked down the corridor to see something heading their way. Before long Yami noticed Mahado, Seth, Ryou, and Bakura darting into his room. Mahado looked especially concerned. "How much did he take?"

"The entire damn bottle!" Yami shouted. He noticed the room no longer felt cold. In fact, he felt like it was normal. That meant Yugi's body temperature must have been rising quickly. "What do we do?"

Mahado placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head back and forth. "I have no idea. It's a fatal dosage. There is nothing I can give him. The venom is already taking its effect. I can feel it. Even if I gave him something to throw up, it would do nothing now."

"Yami…." Yugi said blankly, his hand digging into his abdomen. "Something doesn't feel right."

Yami rushed to the creatures side and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt warmer than normal. "Damn it!" He cursed. Bakura walked over to them and frowned. He also touched Yugi's cheek and shrugged. Yami pushed his hand away, not liking that he was touching Yugi. Yami shook his head. "Why is it taking effect so fast?"

"That's normal." Seth answered him. "Venom takes effect right away. Although it probably doesn't help that he has Aquarian blood mixing with it. The venom is probably reacting horribly with it."

Yami stared desperately at Yugi who clutched his stomach and bit his lip harshly. "If he didn't have Aquarian blood would he survive?"

Mahado thought for a minute. "I don't know. He would still have a high temperature and I'm not sure he would survive that. But the pain would be considerably less." He rushed his thoughts. "But there isn't anything you can do about it. I'm sorry."

Yugi whimpered slightly and clutched Yami with his free hand as he doubled over in pain. "Yami, it burns."

The demon royal let out a shaky breath. If Yugi didn't have Aquarian blood in his system then he might have a chance. "How does the venom work exactly?"

"Well it takes the blood in the creature and turns each drop into fire demon blood." Bakura answered

"And if there is no blood within the creature?" Ryou asked, staring at Yami carefully.

Mahado shrugged. "Then it just makes the blood."

Yami's eyes lit up. "Get out." He demanded. Mahado and Seth blinked in surprise. Yami turned to them quickly as Yugi let out a small cry and started to fall to his knees. Yami quickly stopped him from falling as Ryou ran to his side. He tried to hold his created brother tightly and tell him it was going to be okay. Yami gave his priests a strict look and forcefully retracted his claws. "He doesn't have much time. Do you really want to hear him scream until he dies?" He demanded.

Seth and Bakura shook their heads and made their way out of his room. Mahado gazed at Yugi's whimpering form softly before looking back at Yami. "I hope you know what you're doing." Mahado said softly, obviously knowing what Yami was thinking.

The priest left and shut the door tightly behind him. Ryou stood, dragging Yugi up with him. "Our angel's blood can't save him from this. So I'm not leaving if you even think-,"

"I wasn't going to ask you to." Yami interrupted. Yugi screamed and collapsed back onto the ground. He curled into a fetal position and breathed harshly. Yami knelt beside him and scooped him into his arms. "I need to get him onto the bed. I doubt I'll have the energy to move him afterwards." Yami rushed, dragging Yugi's squirming body to his bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryou asked, trying to calm Yugi by running his fingers through his hair. "Once you do this there is no turning back."

Yami nodded. Yugi let out another shriek as tears started streaming down his face. "Yami, it hurts." He whimpered out.

"Serves you right for not listening to me." Yami hissed.

Yugi cried a little and whimpered. "Please don't be mad. I only want to be with you."

Yami softened his gaze as he settled next to Yugi. The creature arched his back and let out another cry. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and held him down. "I know." He whispered and wasn't sure the creature heard over his own cries. "I'm sorry." The king extended his fangs and Yugi looked fearful.

Ryou bit his lip. "He is so hot. I think his blood is nearly hot enough now. It might not kill you."

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asked before letting out another cry. He tried to draw his knees towards his chest but Yami straddle his hips and licked the tip of his fangs. If he waited any longer then Yugi might not make it. Another cry from the angel made Yami want to vomit for he was sure he felt one of Yugi's ribs crack from the force of the scream. He wanted to do something….anything to make that sound stop.

Then there was silence. Yami opened his crimson eyes, unaware they had been closed to begin with, to see Yugi had lost consciousness. Yami glanced at Ryou. "Make sure that he lives." Yami stated firmly. He leaned down and bit into Yugi's soft neck.

The blood tasted horrible. It was cold and sour. Yami did everything he could to make sure he swallowed all the blood. He felt the cold blood chill his core and shuddered as he drained his lover's poisoned blood. Yami moaned slightly and clutched Yugi's shoulders tightly. His body felt like it was freezing.

Yugi whimpered slightly before regaining consciousness. He struggled against Yami, grabbing the king's shoulders and trying to shove him away. The demon king could smell, even taste, the fear traveling the creature's body. He was sure Yugi thought Yami was trying to kill him again; however, there was no time to explain. He simply listened to Yugi cry and plead for his life. Ryou brushed his created brother's bangs out of his sweaty face, trying to console the angel in any way he could.

Instinct told him to withdraw his fangs but Yami refused. He had to do this for Yugi. Yugi moaned slightly and arched against Yami. The demon royal took hold of the heated creature's body and held him tightly to his own colder one. Finally, what seemed like gallons of horrible blood, Yami withdrew only from exhaustion and crumpled on top of the creature below him.

"Yami?" He heard Ryou inquire. Yami couldn't answer him.

A sound from his door made Yami squirm against Yugi and drop to the boy's side. The creature, near blackness again nuzzled Yami's chest and wrapped his arms about the demon. Yelling could be heard but Yami wasn't sure what the words were that were being said. He managed to open his eyes to see Bakura pushing Ryou away from the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill him?" His priest raged at Ryou. Bakura turned his attention to Yami and tried to pull the demon away from the dying creature snuggled closely to him. The demon royal struggled to hold onto Yugi and Bakura grew angry. "Yami, you're eyes are blue. That Aquarian blood will kill you if I don't get you heated soon."

Yami shook his head and with the little energy he had left wrapped both is wings around Yugi and drew him closer. That was the idea. If his blood was too cold and Yugi's blood was too warm, wouldn't it even out? They truly were opposites now that needed each other to survive now. There was no time to get to the lava pit and there certainly wasn't a way to make Yugi cooler without getting him wet. Now that he was being transformed into a fire demon, that wasn't possible anymore.

Yami watched Ryou take Bakura's shoulders and gently move him away from the opposite pair. "Yami knows what he is doing." Ryou justified, gazing softly at Bakura. "Yugi has a high fever and Yami is freezing so they balance each other out. He doesn't want you to take him away."

Bakura stared at Yami. "You're fucking crazy." He shook his head.

Yugi whimpered slightly and the demon royal used his wings to wrap their bodies together in a cocoon like structure. His body and wings providing an air conditioned unit for the creature he was trying to save. Yugi moaned softly, opening his eyes to look at Yami in the darkness of their nested positions. They said nothing but stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

The last thing Yami remembered was hearing Ryou say, "They'll make it. Trust him, Bakura."

PASSEDOUTFROMEXHAUSTION

A soft warm breeze caressed the king's cheek as the fire ruler awoke from his dreamless sleep. The king sighed as the heated feeling on his forehead. He shifted slightly and felt his forehead dabbed with something hot. His opened to find his sight was very blurry. He blinked a few times to rid himself of sleep's ignorant spell before turning to see Seth sitting by his side.

"You're an idiot, you know." He stated, dabbing his king's face with heated lava and then wiping it off. "You could have killed yourself with that little stunt of yours."

Yami moved slowly to make sure he was really awake and this wasn't just some strange dream he was having. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled, ignoring the thirst that made his throat so dry.

"Taking care of you and that stupid slav—I mean lover…" Seth coughed, "I'll never get used to that." Yami's eyes widened as he remembered the events from the last time he had been awake. The king bolted up, nearly knocking Seth's arm completely off. "Hold on there, cousin, he's right there." Seth gestured to the spot next to Yami.

Yami turned sharply and practically gasped. Yami's eyes took in everything he saw in absolute awe. There, laying peacefully beside him was his angel, and oh what an angel he appeared to be. Yugi lay on his side with his knees drawn to his chest. His face was graced with a small smile even as he slept. His face appeared flawless, though it always was, but in the dark of the room it appeared perfect.

And his wings were black. The once white feathers were a jet black color. Yami carefully ran his fingers over the soft feathers and sighed contently at the warm glow they spread through his finger tips. The demon royal smiled as Yugi shifted slightly against his hand and moaned softly. Yami turned to Seth. "Has he awakened?"

Seth shook his head. "Not while I've been here."

"How long have you been here?" Yami asked, taking his eyes off his priest and grazing Yugi's wing with his fingers.

"Only a while." Seth answered. "We've been taking turns looking after you both."

Yami blinked. "We?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, Mahado, Bakura, Isis, Ryou, and myself have been taking shifts to take care of the two of you."

"How long have we been out?" Yami questioned, surprised that his priests were helping him after everything he had exposed them to.

"About seven rises."

Yami sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe the Aquarian blood had taken so much out of him. Yami opened his eyes and smiled at Seth. "You may take your leave now. I should be fine." Yami tried to get his priest to leave. He wanted time to talk to Yugi, to wake him up and make sure he was okay.

Seth glanced down at Yugi and nodded. "Right."

"Thank you." Yami tried, hoping he wasn't being too rude.

Seth held up a hand as he walked out of the room. "I get it." He chuckled. "Have fun with your new play thing. Just be careful."

Yami watched him leave and as soon as the door shut and laid next to Yugi and gently traced the creature's face with a single finger. Yugi's nose twitched slightly and Yami smirked. He was adorable when he was sleeping. The demon royal sighed at the warmth of Yugi's skin. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Yugi had a fever but now…..things were different.

Yugi let out another sigh. "Yami." He whispered softly, leaning towards his touch.

"Yes, Yugi, wake up." Yami urged.

Yami's opposite let out another sigh before cracking his eyes open slightly. He whimpered and shut them but Yami grazed his face with his finger tips again. Yugi shifted slightly before opening his eyes again and peering at Yami. Amethyst; pure and absolutely beautiful amethyst. "Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Hey." The demon king replied.

Yugi blinked a few times before lifting his head slightly. "Are we dead?"

Yami chuckled. "No, little one."

Yugi sat up and stretched. He gazed around before smiling down at Yami who watched him softly. "Was it all a dream?"

"No." Yami said directly.

The creature looked at him, smile gone. "Then I really downed an entire vial of fire demon venom and you really saved me?" Yami merely nodded, wondering exactly how Yugi would react to being a fire demon now. Yugi blinked and looked at his hands as if expecting them to have changed or something. When he saw no difference, Yugi gazed at his back. He gasped when he saw his black wings. He stood immediately and kept turning around in circles, trying to get a better look at them.

Yami sat up and then stood, watching how his once angel would react.

Yugi grabbed at one of his wings. "They're black." He stated the obvious. Yami nodded once. "I don't know if I like them."

"Then you shouldn't have done something so stupid." Yami snapped and then winced at his own comment.

Yugi noticed this and blushed. "I'm sorry I worried you." Yami blinked and turned away. The creature knew he better than he thought. Yami bit his lip and watched as Yugi grazed his own feathers and then smiled. "Do you like them?"

"Why does it matter?" Yami questioned.

"Because if I don't like them then the only thing that will keep me happy is if you like them." Yugi stated softly.

Yami was quiet for a moment before thinking of the right words to say. "I think they are beautiful."

Yugi beamed at him and then tackled the king in a hug. Yami flinched slightly at Yugi's strength but then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and enjoyed how the boy's skin didn't make him chilled. He was going to enjoy this. Yugi glanced up at Yami. "So….what exactly am I now?"

Yami let go of the teen clutching him and walked over to his remaining bedside table. He picked up the lava that was beginning to harden and brought it to Yugi. Yugi glanced at it before looking up at Yami confused. Yami scooped out a large portion of lava and held it in his hand, allowing the heat to increase his strength and powers.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned.

Yami took the hand holding the lava and held it out for Yugi to take. The half breed looked confused and shook his head. "Take it." Yami directed. Yugi gave him a doubtful look but Yami smirked. "If I was going to kill you there were a thousand ways I could have done it. Trust me." He urged. Yugi nodded before gently placing a hand over Yami's and the melted rock. He brought his hand back quickly but then placed it back onto the lava.

"It's so warm." Yugi comment with a fascinated look.

"Yes." Yami agreed. "That makes you like me."

Yugi blinked. "A fire demon?"

The demon royal shook his head and brought the creature he had come to love closer to him. "No. It makes you have half breed."

TBC

I know lame ending but humor me and review anyway?


	29. Chapter 29

Freezing Fire

Chapter 29

Yami eyed Yugi carefully as the other half breed started whishing his legs in the lava pit. The once pure angel seemed enthralled at the reaction his skin held when it danced with the molten rock. A smile caressed his features as he reached into the pit and took a lump of the heated rock into his hands. He smeared its contents and chuckled warmly when the rock started to harden. Yugi peeled the remnants off his hands and watched them fall back towards the fiery lake. The half breed whished his legs some more before pulling them out of the lava pit completely. He peeled the hardening rock off his legs carefully as if afraid to hurt himself.

He wouldn't have to worry about that. Yami winced at his thoughts when his mind searched his memories for times when mothers of his kind had their newborns. Children of his breed were dangerous for their powers were new and at their strongest. They were easy to monitor, however, due to the fact that they were just that; children. Infants had no way to use their powers to destroy an entire village of people. Yugi did have that kind of power. Yami was no longer concerned with Yugi's angelic powers but the clash of both powers of light and darkness. He had no way of telling what fire demon qualities Yugi had developed.

They had been like this for hours. Yami gazed up at his balcony that remained high above them. He saw Ryou staring at Yugi in wonder as well. The timid angel had not said much to either Yami or Yugi and the demon royal wasn't sure why. He was certain that Ryou didn't much appreciate having his created brother turned demon. But it was better than being dead, right?

The demon royal watched the soft heated breeze swish at Ryou's hair. It danced in the warm breeze, the white strands carefully blowing in any which direction. Yami cocked his head to the side and sighed. Ryou was gorgeous. Not in the way Yami viewed Yugi but the angel was strikingly beautiful. He hoped that Bakura realized that and sought not to harm the angel any further. Even from his position on the ground, Yami could see harsh scars that decorated that angel's skin in such random ways.

Yami noticed Ryou give him a small smile before walking back through the doorway into the royal's room. The demon frowned and wished that Ryou would just talk to him. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to consol with but he could help. The demon royal blinked hard when he noticed the breeze was stinging his eyes. They had been open for too long. He turned his attention back to Yugi who was still peeling off the now hardened rock.

"I'm surprised it's not pulling my skin off." Yugi remarked, his tone full of fascination that reminded Yami of a child. Yugi was much like a child but in a good way. He was no longer the naïve child but the innocent child. Although Yami had taken away almost every aspect of purity from the creature, he still appeared as if untainted. When Yami didn't say anything, Yugi looked up. "Did you hear me?"

The demon royal nodded. "You're a lot stronger now then you were before." He thought about rephrasing what he just stated but he knew he didn't have to. Yugi knew what he meant. Physically, Yugi was stronger than ever and turning half demon didn't affect him emotionally or mentally. In both of those categories, Yugi couldn't become stronger.

Yami watched Yugi peel the last bit of rock off himself and stand promptly. He had a lot more energy now and Yami wondered if the half angel realized it. Yugi's amethyst eyes seemed to light up more eagerly since his transformation. They were so gorgeous. Those jewels sparkled to no end and it made Yami feel like a child himself.

The demon royal allowed his eyes to scan Yugi's porcelain white skin. He looked so fragile but Yami knew he wasn't. Other than Ryou, there were no other creatures around with skin as white as Yugi's and Ryou's. Yugi walked up to Yami gently and smiled up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the right.

The royal lifted a hand and allowed only his finger tips to trail down the front of Yugi's arm. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his heart hammered faster. Yugi's skin was so soft and warm. His half demon transformation had caused his skin to become heated but other than that, nothing had changed, right? Crimson eyes settled on Yugi's jet black wings and another shiver traveled through Yami's blood. Those wings were so beautiful. Yami reached out gently to touch them and Yugi met him half way. The feathers felt softer than normal but Yami couldn't tell if they had always been that way or not. Things seemed so different now.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. The king's eyes traveled back to the angel's face. Yugi's voice held concern and love at the same time. Love made Yami's thoughts come to a halt. He remembered for the first time since they had woken up what Yugi had told him before making what could have been a suicidal move. _I love you, Yami! Do you know what that even means?_

Yami bit his lip as he brought his hand up from Yugi's wing and ran it through Yugi's soft hair. The tri colors blurred together in places and it appeared tangled but soft just the same. Yami's eyes never left Yugi's face as the king took in every feature as if afraid he would forget if he were to look away. Yugi had said he loved him. He actually said it. It wasn't just his mind playing tricks or Ryou trying to make him think Yugi loved him, the half breed had said it himself. But did Yami feel the same way?

"Yami?" Yugi said more urgently this time.

"Yes?" Yami whispered before clearing his throat.

Yugi took hold of Yami's hand and held it to his cheek. "Are you okay? You're acting kinda funny."

Yami smiled sincerely at Yugi and nodded. "I am fine, Little One. Just thinking."

Again, Yugi cocked his head to the side and frowned. "About what?"

"Just stuff." Yami said, looking Yugi's form up and down before pulling his hand away. He wanted to change the subject before Yugi also remembered his own words. This was not a conversation Yami was ready to have yet. He knew it was selfish and immature but he just wasn't ready. Yami dug his feet into the warm rock where they stood. Thinking of something rather quickly he opened his mouth and said, "Have you felt any….different since your change?"

Yugi blinked at the question. "Well, I don't sweat." He first remarked. He looked at the rock where they stood in concentration. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the rock. Yami could tell he was looking for some kind of obvious change. "I'm not hot anymore. I mean, this realm feels warmer but never hot. It's kind of nice."

These were not the kind of changes Yami was looking for. He wondered if Yugi had acquired any powers of his kind. He wondered if he could throw fire like all the fire demons. There were other powers he could have acquired as well. Since there were no set powers for fire demons, the possibilities were endless. This made Yami uncomfortable. He didn't want Yugi accidently hurting someone or himself. The half breed would never forgive himself for hurting another creature. Yami wanted to spare him from that pain. It was not uncommon for infants to kill their mother's while they nursed. It wasn't because the infant was trying to hurt its mother but more it was startled or cranky. Any small emotion could set of an explosion, so to speak.

Yugi turned back towards the balcony, his back to Yami. He squatted slightly and stared hard at their room they shared.

"What is -"

"Shh!" Yugi hushed him immediately by raising his hand. Yugi squatted further. Yami wondered what he was doing at first before realizing that the position Yugi was taking was an aggressive position. Yugi's breathing had become silent and his moves were very small yet graceful. "Do you hear that?" Yugi barely whispered.

Yami stepped forward and listened. Relief flooded him. "It's just the guards exchanging duty times. They do that this time every rise."

Yugi stood suddenly. "But that's all the way in the hall. How can I hear it?"

"Fire demons have acquired very good hearing over the ages. It makes it particularly useful when we are hunting." Yami informed him. He was extremely uncomfortable that Yugi had taken such an aggressive stance for something as relaxed as the guards switching shifts. A sudden thought crept into Yami's mind when Yugi continued to listen to the shift occurring. Hunting. If Yugi was able to touch the lava, did that mean that he wanted blood instead of the normal water and fruit now?

Yami looked down into the lava pit and frowned. Perhaps this decision wasn't for the best. Maybe he was wrong about changing Yugi. Problem was, there was no turning back now. He had made the angel into a fire demon. "Wow. I can't believe I can hear that well. That's definitely a change. Although I wish my eye sight was clearer here. I think that would have been a better thing to pick up. I still can't see very well here." Yugi nodded firmly and then turned on his heels back to Yami.

Yugi looked at his legs before smiling and reaching down to pull the leggings of his pants back down to cover his calves. His skin was cool enough now and it wouldn't burn the cloth. He straightened them and then looked up at Yami. "So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked all chirpy. Almost as if nothing had happened to him at all.

Yami's gaze left Yugi's pants and travel to the half breed. "Our agenda today is to do nothing but figure out how this transformation has changed you."

Yugi blinked and seemed taken aback. "You think I have changed?"

The king's eyes softened. He took hold of both of Yugi's arms and forced the other half breed to look back up at him. "Not in that way. I meant your powers. Do you know if you can still influence other demons?"

Yugi seemed to ease at his remark and touch. The frown lessened into a thinking frown. "I'm not sure. I haven't tried. I haven't had a need to. Especially since the incident with the Aquarians I have been afraid to even try." Yugi shivered with fear or disgust. Yami couldn't tell.

"Try it." Yami provoked with a deep breath.

Yugi looked down at the lava and then bit his lip softly. "You mean on you?" Yami nodded but the angel shook his head. "You made me promise that I would never use that power on you. I won't even if you ask me to."

"Yugi," Yami used a hand to tip Yugi's chin up so he could get a better look at him. "It's okay. I just want to see if you can." Yugi seemed unsure but gave a small nod. He glanced up at Yami with shimmering amethyst eyes. The normal clouded feeling started to loom over the demon king. Yami let out a shaky breath as Yugi took his hand and gently caressed Yami's forehead with it, never breaking the eye contact.

Yami trusted Yugi completely now. It was hard to believe or even rationalize but he did. Because of this fact, Yugi's power no longer scared him. In fact, he never thought it felt this way before. Warmth touched him where no lava had ever ventured. Another shaky sigh escaped him. Yugi's eyes were so beautiful. Yami felt so light headed. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and captured those lips in a kiss filled with want and passion. Yugi moaned slightly and the feeling of cloudiness faded away. The kissing didn't stop.

Yugi broke away first. "Yup. I think that works just fine."

Yami kept his forehead leaning against Yugi's, eyes closed. He felt dizzy. Not a nauseous dizzy but a warm dizzy. He smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead before opening his eyes and straightening back up. "Let's go back. I'm sure the others will be looking for us. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Yami turned and took off, his wings beating madly just to get off the ground. He heard Yugi behind him doing the same. The wind breaking away from their wings sounded so different. Yami noticed everything sounded different or new to him. Perhaps it was the mood he was in? He gave one more push of his wings and landed softly on the balcony, Yugi following closely behind.

Yami turned to the other half breed. "I'm going to look for Mahado. I'll be back."

"Can I come with you?" Yugi asked eagerly.

Yami shook his head. "I just have to ask him a quick question. It's nothing to concern yourself with. I shall be back before you notice my absence." Yami assured, caressing Yugi's wing with his own. Yugi glanced up at him and smiled softly. Yami chuckled before ruffling Yugi's hair, causing the angel to jerk away. "Silly angel." He taunted.

"I'm not an angel anymore." He said softly.

"Yes you are." Yami corrected him before turning to leave the room.

He walked down the corridor, shivering. He wasn't sure why he was cold. He passed two guards that bowed softly to him. No one was particularly afraid of him anymore. Yami wasn't sure if he liked or disliked that fact. If anything, it made the demon royal less aggravated. People cowering in fear seemed to piss him off.

Yami rounded the corner in search of Mahado's room. He hadn't spoken to the priest since the incident started with Yugi. He wished to thank Mahado for all his help. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have been able to touch Yugi again. The priest at least deserved that much. Yami saw the closed door and paused. He bit his lip with uncertainty before he knocked softly. As king he could have busted the door open. But Mahado had told him that he liked the calmer Yami. It made him want the priest to like him.

There was rustling around before the door was opened. Mahado peeked out first before he saw Yami standing there. Immediately the door was opened widely and the priest bowed promptly. Yami smiled before placing a hand on Mahado's shoulder. The priest looked up and gave a small smile back. "I'm glad to see you're back to your normal healthy self." Mahado commented as he rose.

"Yes." Yami admitted, looking at his hands. "Back to normal. Well, for the most part."

Mahado chuckled softly and nodded. "It's not a sin to feel different, my king." Mahado commented. "Love can do that to you."

"I suppose…" Yami trailed off.

Mahado sensed something was off with the ruler. He glanced at Yami's features. "Something is troubling you. Would you like to share?"

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi told me he loved me." Yami blurted out. He grasped at the belt of his leather pants and dug his fingernails into the rough material. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the subject but since Ryou had been avoiding him the past couple of rises, he had no one else he could turn to. Certainly Bakura had no way of knowing what his friend was feeling. Mahado was the only one that seemed….reliable.

The priest eyed his king shortly before looking away. "And…. you don't love him?"

"That's the problem. I'm not sure." Yami admitted.

"You do." Mahado assured him. The royal blinked his crimson eyes before gazing up at the priest. Mahado's eyes were soft and full of certainty. Had Yami never noticed this kind of passion within the priest before? Mahado cleared his throat and leaned against the doorway. "You do love him. It's easy to tell."

Yami frowned and shook his head. "I've never known love before. How am I supposed to know what the feeling is? It's not like I've had anyone to show me-,"

"That's just it." Mahado interrupted him. "You know you're in love when you can't describe it. It's not a feeling you can shape into words or vice versa." Mahado explained as if he was an expert on the subject. "Besides, if you didn't love him, you wouldn't have risked your life to save his."

Yami shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about my life, that's the thing. I was thinking of what I could do to make him one of us without killing him."

Mahado chuckled again. "Love is also selfish sometimes."

The rule watched his priest for the longest time before a bad feeling started to creep into his chest. Yami placed a hand over his heart and shifted in slight agony. It throbbed harshly in his chest. Ignoring the haunting feeling, he looked at Mahado. "I assume things between you and Isis have been going well?"

Mahado nodded with a small smile. "She's resting now." He said with a nod towards his room.

Yami blushed softly for having interrupted a private moment. "Well, er-, tell her I said hello."

Mahado smiled at Yami's sheepishness and then nodded. "I'll do that." He turned to leave and shut the door but then paused. He turned back to Yami and frowned. "Have you noticed any changes within Yugi since he had changed?"

Yami shrugged. "I've been afraid to really embrace them."

The priest hummed under his breath. "Newborn fire demons are especially potent to fresh blood. We'll need to see exactly how Yugi reacts to blood as well as which blood he desires the most. Once a newborn has found a favorite blood taste, his or her instincts to drink that blood will become stronger."

The king frowned at this news. "So he would want that person's blood constantly?"

Mahado nodded. "Yes. I've been collecting samples of the priest's blood. I have mine and Isis's left, as well as yours. We'll need to test Yugi's appeal to each blood sample. This way we can tell who needs the most protection."

Yami didn't like this idea. His heart pounded faster as if in fear. He shuddered softly. "What if his appeal is for my blood?"

Mahado didn't have an answer for the ruler. He sighed softly and then smiled. "I'm sure it won't. Let's cross that problem when we get to it." He said. He paused before closing the door. He noticed Yami's hand still on his chest, grasping at his own skin. "Is there something wrong?" Mahado asked.

The demon royal slowly shook his head. He started walking away from the priest. "Sorry I disturbed you." Yami said softly to him. Mahado shouted back that Yami never was a disruption but Yami was too concerned with his heart to pay attention. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his fast heart beat. What if Yugi wanted his blood more than anything else? What if turning Yugi into a fire demon didn't bring them together but rather drove them apart?

Yami shook his head to clear his mind. This was crazy. There was no way of telling what Yugi would like. For all Yami knew, Yugi could still stomach fruit and water. The king tried to turn his thoughts towards happy ideas but they turned icy. Something wasn't right with him. Yami leaned against the wall and listened to the quiet hallway. His breath was the only thing he could hear…at first.

Something made Yami's ears perk up. The king blinked before holding his breath and listening very closely. It sounded as if someone was crying. Yami focused harshly, half thinking that it could be Ryou. The angel had been so distant lately that it wouldn't surprise Yami if he was depressed or something.

It didn't take long for Yami to realize that it was gasping sobs but gasps for air, for life. Yami's heart quickened its pace as the idea of Yugi's created brother being killed surfaced in his mind. Yami assumed a defensive stance for some reason as he listened harder for where the sound was coming from. A sudden sound floated in his ear that made Yami rethink the entire situation.

"Yami….help."

He knew that voice. He loved that voice. Yami darted as fast as he could down the corridor. That was Yugi's voice. Someone was killing his angel. Did Marik come back to seek his revenge on Yami by killing his most treasured creature? Yami felt his heart racing faster as the door to his chambers came closer. Guards gave Yami a knowing look as he whooshed by them.

Yami busted through the doors of his chambers. "Yugi?" He shouted into the room and what he saw surprised him. There was no Marik. There was no one at all but his half breed angel lying crumpled on the floor. "Yugi!" Yami yelled and rushed over to him. Yugi shuddered on the floor, wheezing horribly.

The demon royal panicked. What if this was some kind of reaction to his father's serum? What if their nightmare wasn't over yet? Yami jerked Yugi up and placed him into his lap. He brushed his bangs out his eyes and shook the creature hard. "Yugi? Look at me!" Yami demanded and Yugi opened his eyes slightly, still gasping for breath.

"Y-Yami…" He whimpered and clung to Yami's chest fiercely.

"What happened?" Yami shook the cold creature. Cold? Yami blinked and looked around. A chalice lay on the floor, it's watery contents scattered and now steamed from the warm floor. He turned back to Yugi. "Did you drink the water?" Yugi was losing it. He almost went completely limp in Yami's arms before Yami jerked him again, repeating his question. "Did you drink it?" Yami asked urgently.

Yugi nodded.

Shit. Yami cradled Yugi tightly to his body as the creature went completely limp in his arms. Being a newborn, the creature was extremely sensitive to any weakness, apparently that included water. Yami dove off the balcony and headed for the lava pit he and Yugi had spent the rise at. He held his breath and dove into the warmth, holding Yugi tightly.

Immediately the creature stirred in Yami's arms. The king shifted and brought them to the surface of the lava pit. Yugi gasped for air and clung to Yami like there was no tomorrow. Yugi allowed his wings to spread evenly through the heat and absorb as much of it as possible. Yami shifted his feet as not to sink completely into the lava pit while holding onto his precious love. Yugi continued to gasp for air and clung to Yami desperately. "Yami." He gasped over and over again, holding onto the royal.

"What were you thinking?" Yami screamed at him. There wasn't any anger in his voice but concern. He shook his head as Yugi gave him a pathetic look. "I can't leave you alone for one moment, can I?" He inquired, not really expecting Yugi to be able to answer.

"I'm sorry. I just felt really thirsty." Yugi sighed, leaning his head into the crook of Yami's neck, shivering slightly.

The demon royal placed a hand on the back of Yugi's head and held him still. He knew that allowing his lover to just relax into the heat, his body would heal himself on his own. But it solved one of the harsh questions his mind pondered upon. Yugi couldn't drink water. Yami shushed the quivering creature, nuzzling Yugi's ear softly.

Yugi shifted from his position and looked up at Yami, his eyes bright with life again. "That was scary." He admitted.

Yami snorted. "Now you know how I felt." That was the understatement of the century. He knew that Yugi's symptoms were ten times worse than his own but he didn't want Yugi to worry about that. It was time to test Yugi's abilities to its fullest. The first thing that needed to be taken care of…his thirst for blood.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Freezing Fire

Chapter 30

Yugi fidgeted with the hem of his pants, his knees drawn tightly to his chest. He bit his lip as he glanced at the table and the many small bottles that were lined up on it. He was sitting in a chair pulled closely to the marble table, his toes curling up and down with his nervousness. He glanced up at Yami and frowned as he looked around. "I don't understand why I have to do this while everyone is watching." He complained, a small blush on his face.

The demon royal couldn't agree more. He glanced at Mahado who just gave him a firm nod. He turned his attention onto Yugi and stepped forward. "It is necessary only to make sure that each of the people in here understands how you react to their blood."

Ryou, Isis, Mahado, Seth, Bakura, and Yami watched Yugi sigh softly. They all stood in many places in the room. Ryou was up against Bakura's chest, holding the priest's arms around him. Bakura seemed to be more interested in watching Ryou's hair than what was going on.

Isis and Mahado were in similar positions. He had his hand wrapped around Isis's as they watched the events that were about to unfold.

Gently, as if it was a bomb ready to explode, Yugi picked up one of the bottles and brought it to his nose. He took a whiff of it before scrunching his nose and making a face of disgust. Yami took a step forward but was stopped by Mahado's arm. It took all Yami had not to growl at his priest. He could feel Yugi's soul crying out to him and wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap him in a hug. However, the priests would not allow it. Not when Yugi was so thirsty.

"Does it smell bad?" Mahado asked curiously.

Yugi shook his head. "I just don't like the idea of drinking someone's blood." He answered honestly.

The king nodded and looked back on the table at the bottles. Mahado's blood was first in line and was now in Yugi's hand. Isis was next, followed by Bakura, then Seth, then Ryou, and saving Yami's for last. The blood all looked the same but the demon royal knew all too well that it wouldn't taste the same. Yugi hadn't a clue who's blood was who's. They made sure that Yugi didn't know.

The half breed raised the bottle to his lips and took a little swig of it, making a face as he did so. Mind over body. Yami couldn't help but smile. Yugi swallowed the blood and licked his lips. Yami blinked when he thought he saw crimson flash in Yugi's eyes. However, when Yugi glanced up there was nothing but amethyst. "It's good." Yugi shifted, seeming somewhat disgusted with himself. He took another sip of the blood before setting the bottle down where he had picked it up. His black feathers opened slightly at the heat Yami knew had to be rushing through his body.

Mahado finally allowed his arm holding Yami back to rest. He sensed some relief in his priest as he gazed at him from the corner of his eye.

Isis was up next. Yugi took the blood and sniffed it before taking a small sip. Tension again built up in the room as they all watched Yugi's reaction. Yami's eyes flitted to Ryou who was probably the most concerned. He noticed worry etched in Ryou's features as the angel gripped Bakura's arms more tightly, forcing the demon to hold onto him tighter.

Yugi swallowed hard and this time, but the bottle down immediately. "It's thick. Really thick." He said, obviously disliking the blood. He pushed the bottle away as if it disgusted him and Yami glanced over at Isis to see how she would react. Her face was blank. Maybe she was relieved?

The half breed picked up the next bottle. Bakura's blood swished around in the small bottle as Yugi took a sniff of it. He gave a sideways smirk before drinking it and looking into the crowd watching him. He made a face and choked slightly. Yami felt like laughing at the look Bakura was giving the angel. Yugi coughed and sputtered some of the blood in his mouth. He wiped his lips off with his arm and shook his head. "Really, really, sour." He complained, his voice raspy from his coughing.

Yami heard Bakura snort in disbelief and saw Ryou kick him slightly. The king bit back a smile. Leave it to Ryou to keep Bakura in line. Ryou glanced over at Yami with a sad smirk on his face, reading Yami's mind. Yami shrugged at him and returned his attention back to Yugi.

The creature was uncomfortable, that much was clear. He had quickly grabbed another bottle to get rid of Bakura's taste. Yugi took a gulp of the next blood without sniffing it first. Something flashed in his eyes and Yami felt the tension in the room grow higher. Yugi swallowed and licked his lips. Yami's eyes moved to Seth who shifted under the heavy air. Yugi took another sip before shaking his head. "It's okay but a little bitter."

A relief seemed to wash over the crowd as Yugi set the bottle down. His eyes moved to the next vial as he picked it up. He sniffed it and straightened slightly. Yami bit his lip in worry. Mahado had explained to him that Yugi may want Ryou's blood more than anyone's. For one, Ryou was of the same blood line and a taste of his own family line would drive Yugi crazy. For another thing, Ryou was still a pure angel, one of the only two remaining purest. Yami flinched when he saw Ryou close his eyes. He was sure the angel was praying that Yugi hated his blood. Yami prayed with him. It would kill Ryou if Yugi wouldn't stand to be around him without wanting to kill him.

Yugi stared at the bottle before taking a gulp of the contents. He let out a shaky sigh as he kept his head down. Yami swallowed hard as Yugi glanced up into the crowd. There it was again. Something in Yugi's eyes that seemed …bright? Yami couldn't put a finger on it.

Yugi didn't make another sound as he took another swig of the blood. He nodded his head before downing the rest of it. Yami moved his eyes to Ryou again who was trying hard to hide the sad expression on his face. He was doing a good job. Bakura was tightening his hold on Ryou afraid that Yugi might launch himself into the crowd and attack the group. Ryou looked up at him before snuggling against his neck. Obviously Bakura thought something that Ryou felt comforting.

The demon royal glanced back at Yugi who was licking the rim of the bottle. He smiled back at Yami as he set the bottle down. "It's really good. Sweet but not too sweet." He described. Yami nodded.

Last but not least, Yugi grabbed the last remaining bottle. Yami felt himself stand straighter as Yugi sniffed the blood and stiffened greatly. He stared at the wall behind the demons and angel watching him as he sniffed the blood again. Yami felt himself hold his breath as Yugi took a gulp of the blood.

Again, something flashed through his eyes as Yugi blinked slowly as if in a trance. Mahado glanced over at Yami who remained still, waiting. The demon royal felt his chest tighten uncomfortably as Yugi set the bottle down. Yami was sure of it this time. A crimson color seemed to etch its way into Yugi's eyes. He took a step closer to see if he could get a better look at it but Yugi closed his eyes. The half breed settled back in the chair and placed his feet on the floor.

He opened his eyes. No crimson. Yami blinked the thoughts away as Yugi glanced around him and then back at the bottle. "It's pretty good too, about as good as the first one." He stated and then picked up the bottle that had contained Ryou's blood. "But this one seems the best to me. Who's is it?" he asked quietly.

Yami glanced over at Mahado, seeking permission to go over to Yugi and hold the creature that was very uncomfortable with the situation he had been put in. Mahado nodded and Yami practically bolted towards Yugi. He settled behind him and wrapped his arms about Yugi who was still in the chair. Yugi glanced up at him in wonder with something else etching his eyes.

"Who does the blood belong to?" Yugi repeated his question glancing around at the demons who were leaving.

Yami decided it was best not to answer. He glanced over to see Bakura not moving with Ryou still buried in his arms. Yugi followed Yami's gaze to the pair and then back up at Yami. From the look on Bakura's face, it was obvious that he wished to speak with Yami, but without Yugi present. He looked very angry. "It doesn't matter." He answered softly, placing his head on top of Yugi's. "Go back to our room. I will meet you there." He stated firmly.

Yugi gave him a questioning look before getting out of the chair. Yami moved down to meet Bakura half way as Yugi moved along the table and exited. Yami listened until he was sure that Yugi was far enough away that he couldn't hear their conversation. The demon royal looked at Ryou to see tears in the angel's eyes. "He can't be alone with me, can he?" He asked, his voice choked.

"Not for a few rises, no." Yami answered softly.

"How do you know he won't find some way around the guards and attack Ryou while he is sleeping or something?" Bakura questioned, his tone saying it all. He was pissed that he had to provide constant protection to Ryou.

"He won't kill me." Ryou said firmly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He is stronger than that. I just don't know how he is going to react to the news."

"It may be best if we don't say anything at all." Yami advised but Ryou shook his head.

Bakura squeezed Ryou softly. "This may be for the best."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't want to lie to him. I want him to know. Could you tell him, Yami?" Ryou asked softly even though he could tell from Yami's thoughts that he would.

"I don't want you walking around the palace unguarded." Yami stated, stretching his wings as he spoke. "I want you under the careful eye of one of the priests at all times."

Bakura snorted. "He won't get by me." He laughed. Yami wasn't sure. Yugi could use his power to influence and even Bakura wouldn't stand a chance. None of them did. Yami felt numb at that moment. Ryou patted his arm and Yami glanced up at him. Ryou smiled softly, his hair flat against his sweaty face. Bakura looked at the angel. "Don't comfort him. It's his fault." He argued.

Yami nodded knowingly and waved the two off. "I'll send more guards to your door. You'll have protection that way." Yami informed them as they took their leave. He watched them go in silence before glancing around the room. He placed a tired hand over his eyes and sighed. He needed a vacation. Yami turned around and dropped his hand to his side. Yugi's chair laid untouched in the banquet room. He wondered what Yugi was thinking and feeling about the small feast he had experienced.

The demon royal gazed over the forgotten bottles. He blinked and turned his head. There were only five bottles. Yami sniffed before chuckling at himself for questioning such a stupid notion. The bottle simply fell. Or Mahado had started cleaning up.

The king walked out of the room and prepared to address Yugi. He was ready for tears and anger when he gave him the news. Yami bit his lip, knowing he was not going to enjoy the next few rises. He still needed to figure out what powers Yugi possessed. Yami trudged into his chambers, expecting to see Yugi laying on the bed. He wasn't.

Yami smirked and looked around. Yugi was close, he could smell him. "Where are you hiding my little game angel?" Yami called out to him, amused at his game. The king stepped further into the room after he shut his door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. He glanced around as he walked to the center of his chambers, smelling that sweet Yugi scent mixed with the embers glowing in the corner of the room. Yami glanced at the bed to see something on it that rather startled him.

The missing bottle. Yami slowly walked over to it and picked it up. It was empty. Licked dry. He sniffed it and blinked when he realized it was his own blood. Worry spike through him. But not for long.

A sudden cloudiness consumed him faster than ever before. Yami practically stumbled at the force of the emotions being forced through his body. He gasped as he felt sudden arms around him. Arousal spiked through his system as Yugi kissed the side of his neck. He tried to will his body to calm itself but it wouldn't listen. Yami reached out blindly behind him and grabbed what felt like Yugi's hip. Yugi continued his kissing. "Y-Yugi." Yami panted out. "What a-are you doing?" He whispered, feeling the pressure of Yugi's influence threatening to swallow him whole.

Yugi chuckled softly behind him, his laugh holding a hint of playfulness with it. "Did you know desire is an emotion, Yami?" His voice was low and felt like satin in Yami's ears. His body shook as Yugi's influence made his point. Yugi laughed again as his hands moved up and down Yami's bare chest.

The demon royal smirked slightly and moaned. "Well I suppose I learned something new today." Yami admitted, his voice sounding drugged and tired. His body felt tense as he shifted slightly. He thought Yugi was fixing to pull away but he didn't. Yami blinked slightly, trying to clear his mind. "That's enough." He said softly.

Yugi didn't stop. One hand ran over Yami's abs as the other stroked the side of his neck. "I just want to have some fun." He whispered in Yami's ear. The king shivered again as another wave of Yugi's influence, stronger this time, flowed over him like a tidal wave.

The king was growing increasing uncomfortable with the situation. "That's enough." He said more firmly this time.

The influence was gone in an instant and Yami almost breathed out a sigh of relief, almost. Before he could turn around, Yugi grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pushed him hard. Yami let out a bark of surprise before slamming against one of the posts of his bed. He fell to the ground, pain zapping his body. "It's enough when I say it's enough." Yugi's cold voice growled.

The king was blinded slightly by the impact. He knew he was on the floor now but his body wouldn't move correctly. He placed a hand on the warm floor and tried to sit up straight. Warmth trickled down his face slightly and Yami raised a hand. When his vision finally came back he glanced at his hand.

Blood.

A low laugh caused Yami to glance up sharply, fear and slight anger wrapping tightly around him. Yugi was standing above him, laughing at his pitiful position. The half breed held an anger and amusement in his eyes that Yami had never seen there before. Not this kind of anger, not this kind of amusement. Yami backed up against the bed as the real reason for his fear registered in his brain.

Yugi's eyes weren't amethyst another. Like the Aquarian serum that had changed his eyes blue, his eyes were no longer that rare jewel but a dark red, a crimson. He had Yami's eyes now. It almost looked fake to the king. Yami attempted to stand but Yugi leaned over his and squatted down. Yugi smiled at him. It was more of a smirk than anything.

Yami had to approach him carefully. "Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked with as much concern in his voice as possible.

Yugi looked around in faked confusion. "I haven't a clue as to what you mean, Yami." He straddled the king's waist and captured his lips in a lustful kiss. Yami tried to pull away but Yugi held him tightly, causing the king to wince. When Yugi pulled away his eyes were closed and he was breathing in. Yami attempted to hide his hand but Yugi grabbed it hard, nearly breaking his wrist. Yami let out a cry as Yugi brought the hand to his nose. He inhaled slowly, his hand shaking as he did.

This was developing into a dangerous situation. Yami tried to get his hand back but Yugi smiled. "That's it." He whispered, opening his crimson eyes. "That's what I need."

"Yugi, stop this now." Yami demanded. He tried to move his hands to paralyze the creature. It was a last resort but the situation was becoming too serious. Yugi needed help.

Yugi opened his eyes and snorted. "What will you do to stop me?" He asked. "From this position," He started his influence on Yami again, "You're powerless." Yami closed his eyes as the fear dripped away and arousal replaced it. He tried to fight off the influence but it was becoming too much for him. Yugi grounded his hips into Yami's, causing the king to arch slightly.

The half breed in control dug his fingernails into Yami's chest and kissed the king fiercely again. He dominated a kiss in a way he never had before. Yami struggled slightly but allowed it after a short time. "Stop." He breathed when Yugi was done.

"No." Yugi answered. He shifted Yami's position but continued to straddle his hips. His hands felt their way to his hips, taking hold of Yami's belt and undoing it. Yami felt his control slipping as his hands grasped Yugi's hips and started unbuckling his belt as well. Yugi moved his hand to Yami's and pushed him off. "No." He repeated but with a different meaning. Yami couldn't help himself, he tried again to undress the creature. "I said no." Yugi said sternly. "I'm in control now."

Yami growled slightly before his lips were captured again. He closed his eyes and bucked slightly against the younger one. Yugi chuckled in the kiss before releasing him and opening his pants completely. "Yes." Yami hissed out when Yugi started caressing him slowly. "More." He whispered but Yugi stopped. Yami growled with impatience.

Yugi removed his hand and growled viciously. "You don't command me, I command you!" He snapped, his voice low and his eyes practically glowing. He grabbed Yami's shoulders, pulled him up before slamming them back against the bed post.

Pain gripped his head until Yami felt no more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It felt like someone had taken a hatch it to his skull. It throbbed painfully but Yami was too tired to try to soothe it. Instead, he tried to curl into a fetal position and remember what exactly happened to put him into this position. The demon hissed his pain as his head throbbed again. He felt a breath by his ear and Yami shuddered slightly. "Yami." A singsong like voice drifted into his ear.

Yami groaned again and tried to place a hand on his head. For some reason, his hand would not cooperated, so the king tried to curl over on his side. When neither worked, Yami slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the pain he felt. The first thing he noticed was Yugi, sitting by his side. He felt soothing fingers run through his hair and the demon sighed. Yami attempted to place a hand over Yugi's but found it was stuck above him.

Panic setting in, Yami's crimson eyes opened more forcefully as he tried to sit up. Quickly, Yami noticed that his hands were tied tightly above his head to the bed rail, his body very naked. Yami growled and immediately looked at Yugi for an explanation. He didn't have to gaze at the half breed for long before he noticed Yugi's eyes flashing a dangerous crimson. "Poor baby." Yugi cooed innocently. "Got yourself in a bad position, didn't you?"

Yami took a deep breath as the last few things he remembered filtered through his mind. He sighed and laid back down on the bed. He had to be patient with Yugi. The half breed was not used to being a demon yet and Yami had to teach him how to control his instincts. Like most demons, they had had an entire lifetime to figure out how to control the hormones and instincts that ran through their blood but Yugi had only been a demon for a few rises. Yami bit his lip. "Release me." He commanded of Yugi. Demons always bent their wills to the most dominate and in a contest with Yugi, his dominance surely won.

Yugi chuckled softly and smiled. "I don't like that idea." He stated, climbing onto the bed and straddling Yami's waist.

"Yugi." Yami said more sternly. Yugi may have been influence by the fire demon serum but he was still Yugi. There was a way to get to that sweet, innocent angel under that magic. Yami took another breath as his head pounded ruthlessly. "You will release me." He commanded again. Yami could have struggled in the binds that held him but he knew it was futile. With Yugi just gaining the power of his kind, he would be too strong for Yami to fight alone.

Another smirk crossed Yugi's face. "What fun would that be?" He asked, grinding into Yami's hips. The demon king gasped slightly when he sensed how aroused his opposite was. Yugi leaned down and captured Yami's lips, kissing him heatedly. Yami didn't move as Yugi ground his body against Yami's stiff one. His opposite kissed his cheek and made a journey all the way to his neck. Yugi suckled the fire demon's ear lobe for a few seconds, enjoying how the king's breath grew in volume. "I want you." He whispered into the demon's ear.

As happy as Yami normally would have been to hear those words, Yugi was not in his right mind. His kisses didn't feel the same and neither did his touch. Yami grunted as Yugi moved along his body again. "Yugi, think about what you're doing." Yami whispered to him as the opposite sucked as his ear some more. "If I were to call the priests in here this very moment-,"

"You won't do that." Yugi whispered lustfully. He bucked his hips against Yami's earning a slight yelp from the demon below him.

"A-and why not?" Yami asked, trying to control the hormones raging through his body.

Yugi sat up slightly, his crimson eyes narrowing on Yami's. "Because they would kill me on sight, with or without your consent. Knowing you, I don't think you would want that." Yugi reasoned, letting a hand travel up and down Yami's firm chest. He carved patterns with a finger, playing with the dominant role he has been handed. Yami struggled slightly, knowing that his angel was correct. Yugi pushed Yami hard against the mattress. "Now, now, Yami. Remember, good behavior is rewarded." He whispered, leaning down and kissing Yami's toned abs.

The demon king quickly raced through the options that he had. He could fight with all he had and risk having the guard hear him. He could struggle against Yugi's wishes. Or he could allow the feverish newborn to do what he wished with his body. Yami bit his lip at the option. If he could get Yugi to lose some access heat building in his system, the angel would return to normal. Yami smirked and panted slightly when Yugi licked at his heated skin. "Yugi…" He breathed.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to show you what it is like to have no control. I'm going to show you what it was like to be me living with a disgusting demon."

Yami couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the words but he couldn't hold it against his little one. His opposite was only under the influence of his new blood. He didn't mean it. Yugi bucked against him and Yami groaned, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy himself. It was slightly difficult given the circumstances. Yami gripped the rope holding his wrists in place and bit his lip as Yugi grinded especially hard. His hips bucked back to meet with Yugi's and he moaned and contact was made.

Fangs drew from Yugi's mouth and he bit the king on the chest, earning a small cry from the demon below him. Yugi gazed up from his position, blood dripping off the fangs. "I'm not allowing you an option to control your pleasure." He growled in a low voice. Yami allowed his eyes to remain closed as he wondered why that turned him on. Yugi licked more of the blood away, touching the king's chest with his fingers. "You're mine." Yugi whispered, dragging his hand down the man's chest. "Mine."

Yami growled as Yugi's hand reached its destination. He could do nothing to stop the pleasure that built through his body as Yugi stroked him hard and fast. He wanted it to stop but he didn't. He pulled at his bonds as Yugi stood to unzip himself. He felt useless and pathetic. Biting his lip, he felt Yugi straddle him again, brushing his fingers along Yami's hips.

The king found the nerve to make eye contact again. Yugi's eyes were practically glowing now. The combination of Yami's blood, the mixture of his new blood, and the arousal was overwhelming his senses and common sense. "Yugi?" Yami breathed, softening his eyes.

Yugi made eye contact with him briefly before returning to kissing his neck. Yami arched against him, wishing his hands were free so he could hold his struggling treasure. Yugi was going to awake to regret this. Once the access heat was gone Yugi would most likely return to his self. Problem was there was only one way Yugi was going to get rid of that heat.

That hand returned to him, making Yami relax a little. It couldn't be that bad. Yugi had ridden him before. The only difference was that yami was completely consenting. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips teasingly against Yugi's. Oh well.

His eyes opened suddenly when he felt something at his entrance, a finger. Yami panicked when he realized Yugi's true intentions. He gasped and thrashed against the creature pinning him down. Yugi chuckled lowly and brushed a kiss on Yami's ear before whispering, "Easy there, Yami. I don't want to damage you."

Yami shuddered as the finger entered him. It wasn't forceful but it was still very uncomfortable. He had never been in this position before. He was king, the dominating superior of all the creatures in his kingdom. He didn't know how to be submissive and now he didn't have a choice. He felt like crying. Yami blinked at the strange thought. How strange that helplessness could make him feel so weak.

The king grunted and gritted his teeth as another finger entered him. Yugi was being gentle. Yami had to give him credit for that. This could have been a lot more painful he was sure. He remembered the slaves he hadn't been so easy within the past. Some didn't survive the infections that Yami had given them from his roughness.

Another finger. Yami shifted his hips slightly as Yugi pulled on his earlobe with his teeth. He shuddered some more as those thin fingers started to move in and out of him. The friction did feel nice. It wasn't too bad.

"Yami…"Yugi teased, capturing his lips. "You're awfully quiet."

Yami felt slightly angered. "What do you expect?" He snapped slightly.

"It could be worse." Yugi said and shove his fingers in particularly hard. "I could make it hurt." He hissed. Yami didn't say anything as he bit his lip, trying to distract himself from the pain. Yugi smirked above him and kissed Yami, moving a little more softly. "You shouldn't anger me so." He warned. "But I have to admit, you're cute in pain."

The fire demon felt like he was going to be sick. His head fell to the side as he glanced at an object sitting randomly on his bed side table. His father's dagger. He remembered placing it there in order to ask Bakura to get rid of it. Yami's eyes flitted to Yugi who was attacking his chest with small nibbles. Crimson eyes settled back on the dagger. He didn't need to go that far. All he needed to do was get a hand free. He could paralyze Yugi and that would be that.

A shock of pleasure attacked his body and Yami arched sharply. His mouth fell open with gasps as Yugi chuckled above him. "See?" He stated. "It's not all that bad."

Hell no it wasn't. Yami gasped as Yugi stroked that bundle of nerves again that made him roll his hips against Yugi's constantly. He pulled on his bonds to try to get on his elbows but it didn't work. He needed more friction. This wasn't going to be enough but gods it was good. He closed his eyes, heat building up in his body. He moaned when Yugi kissed his cheek in an almost loving manner.

He was getting close. Yami bit his lip and moved against Yugi's body a little faster. He teetered on the edge before Yugi withdrew those wonderful fingers. Yami's eyes snapped open as he almost let out a whimper. He glanced up at Yugi who was positioning himself on top of Yami. He felt something hot and warm fixing to enter him and he closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Yugi entered him slowly and Yami was sure he bit through his lip. Sharp pain coursed through his lower abdomen but he remained as quiet as possible. He hoped Yugi would hold still long enough for him to adjust. A quick glance told him he wasn't in for such luck. Yugi was in his own world now. A world of pleasure far beyond anything he knew before.

"Warm." Yugi whispered softly before pulling out and thrusting back in harshly. The king almost cried out that time. He felt something rip. Warmth was spreading to that area as well as pain. He felt tears prick his eyes but he refused to let that blood fall.

He wasn't mad. Not in the least. He had done this to Yugi. He had raped him before, he had turned him in a fire demon, he had allowed the situation to take place. He stretched his arms, tangling in the rope as Yugi leaned down further against him and moved quickly, using Yami's blood as lubricant.

"Yugi, please." Yami's dry voice called out to him in a low whisper. "Stop."

Yugi couldn't hear him.

Yami gave up without a fight, allowing Yugi to do with his body what he would. There was no point in fighting him. Yugi had the upper advantage in every wave.

A sharp gasp escaped him as some of the pain faded into pleasure. He moaned when Yugi starting striking that bundle of nerves that made him see light far brighter than any light he had seen before. He gripped the rope tightly and rocked against his treasure above him.

Yes, his treasure. This changed nothing. Yami was sure now.

Yugi's pace quickened and Yami felt like he was at his end. He snapped his hips up against Yugi's in hopes that his agony would end sooner. Yugi let out a small cry and gripped Yami's hips hard. He hit that spot again and again, making the king feel dizzy with pleasure. There wasn't pain anymore. Yami shifted and felt the pressure on one of his arms slack slightly.

With one last thrust, Yugi pushed into Yami and released into his once-master. The feel of it sent Yami over the edge as well and he grasped Yugi's head, pulling him further against Yami as they rode their pleasures together.

After a few moments, Yami blinked to realize his hand was on the back of Yugi's head. Yami gasped and tried to undo the bond on his other hand. He didn't have to paralyze Yugi now. It was over. And now that it was, the pain was returning again. Yami bit his lip and maneuvered the rope properly. Finally his other hand was free. Yami rubbed his sore wrist before glancing down at the treasure still panting on his chest.

Yugi's eyes were closed and his nails dug into Yami's chest like he was trying to hold on for dear life. He moaned slightly as he pulled out of Yami and snuggled close to Yami's warmth. His body temperature had peaked and then had lowered greatly thanks to their sexual encounter.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, running his fingers through the half breed's hair.

The treasure didn't answer. He simply let out a tired moan before wrapping his arms about Yami's chest, moving the king upwards slightly. Yami hissed when his legs moved. Gods he was in pain.

"Wake up, little one." Yami commanded on a soft tone. "Please." He practically pleaded. He needed to get Yugi off him.

The king watched Yugi's face as his eyes opened slightly. They were unfocused and still held some bliss from the world his body had entered. Slowly, those eyes cleared. Those beautiful amethyst eyes cleared a little before they closed again. "Just a little longer, Yami. I'm tired." He whimpered, hiding his head in the crevice of Yami's neck.

"Yugi, you have to move. Please." Yami pleaded with him, not trusting his own body to move Yugi's. He was trying hard enough not to hiss and squirm in pain. He noticed the little bodily bit marks on his chest and knew some had to be one his neck. They would heal relatively quickly.

Yugi's eyes opened again and this time stayed open. Yugi blinked slightly as if confused about where he was. His eyes opened fully and slowly as his mind raced to catch up with the moment. Horror filled his features as he darted up quickly and completely off the bed. Terrified, Yugi zipped his pants up and remained on his back on the floor.

Yami hissed when Yugi's warmth left his own and caused his legs to shift. He sat up to see Yugi shaking his head in complete terror and crawling on the floor to get away from Yami. His back hit the wall and Yugi forced himself to his feet. Yami grabbed the sheet to cover the wounds Yugi had caused. Yugi's eyes flitted back and forth as the memories of the past few moments came back to haunt him.

Yugi's hands found his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. "Yami, I…" He gasped only to swallow.

"I'm okay." Yami whispered and held out his arms. "Come here."

The amethyst treasure only seemed more terrified. His body started shaking up a storm as he gazed over his king. "I-I didn't mean—I didn't think I'd…I s-sorry." He broke into sobs and fragments of sentences that didn't make any sense.

The entire time Yami had wanted Yugi off him now he wished he would return to his position. He needed Yugi in his arms. He had to consol his half angel. "Come here." He said more sternly. He tried to fake a smile but Yugi saw right through it.

The creature muttered something that sounded like. "What have I become?" And Yami winced. Yugi sobbed as he inched his way to the balcony. Yami slowly moved his legs from the bed and onto the floor. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up. Yugi glanced in the mirror to see small streams of blood coating his face. He screamed in terror and frustration as he scooted to the balcony.

"Yugi!" Yami called to him as he tried to stand. Sharp pains stopped him as he collapsed onto the floor.

Once glance up and he saw Yugi sobbing fiercely on the balcony, watching Yami's struggles. "I-I'm so s-sorry." He cried, throwing his hands into his hair and pulled out some strands in his emotional agony. "I didn't mean to…" He trailed off as he braced himself against the marble side of the palace and sobbed uncontrollably.

Yami needed to get to him quickly. He needed to hold him for a while. "I know." He whispered to him. "Now please, come here." He practically pleaded, feeling the intensity of Yugi's emotions even from their distance.

"N-no." Yugi shook his head. "I won't hurt you again, Yami. I won't. I-I'm sorry." Yugi blurted out, refusing to look at Yami. He spread his jet black wings and took off, diving off the balcony.

"Yugi!" Yami cried to him, holding his hand out to Yugi. He could do nothing as Yugi flew into the distance and out of sight, his sobs following him all the way.

TBC

Hey people, please review. Seriously….


	31. Chapter 31

Freezing Fire

Disclaimer- In case you have forgotten in the past 30 or so chapters…I own this story plot only, none of the characters. I wish I did. They probably wouldn't though. I'd make them all wear the most ridiculous things….or nothing at all. Again, probably for the best that I just own this story.

Chapter 31

Yami stared for the longest time at the spot where he saw Yugi disappear. His hands balled into fists as he tried to get into a comfortable sitting position on the floor. It was difficult for his legs felt like pain-filled jello and his chest felt numb with unwanted burning sensations. He was certain Yugi would return to help him. How could he not?

The fire demon king bit his lip as he pulled his legs out in front of him. For the first time, he examined the true extent of the damage his body had endured from Yugi's onslaught. It wasn't nearly as bad as it felt. A few bite marks on his chest had stopped bleeding and the horrible burning sensation that was not comforting was just a sign that they were healing already. Yami took his hand and moved it to his lower extremities, feeling around for blood and cuts. He found a few but nothing too severe. He was only bleeding a little. His body was already fighting the wounds and trying to heal them quickly. Thanks the heavens he was a fire demon. He couldn't image sitting or laying down and waiting for his wounds to heal for hundreds of rises. He would certainly go mad.

Grunting in dismay, Yami lifted his hand to see blood drying to it. Blood with a mix of other things. He flushed and wondered if this was what Yugi felt like after he was finished with him the first time they had sex. Surely he didn't do as much damage but there were such things as non-physical wounds. Had he made Yugi feel just as helpless and useless as he felt now?

The king felt exhausted. He laid on the warm stone and thought for a moment. He couldn't stay like thing. He needed his wounds to be cleaned and he needed to get back on the bed. Gritting his teeth, Yami pulled himself up until he was leaning against the bed. He pushed on his legs to give him enough leverage to fall back onto his bed.

His foot slipped and Yami slumped back to the floor. He cursed himself for being so weak. He needed help. He could call for the guards but then he would have to address why he was in such a situation. It made him look weak. Even the new companion Kalim didn't seem to be of interest to Yami. He couldn't call Bakura in here. He would never escape his taunts and I-told-you-so's.

Ryou. Yami blinked and thought for a moment. The angel said that his thoughts were always loud. If he screamed in his head, would it reach the angel? Ryou could enter his chambers undetected and aid Yami until he felt better. It would take a solid rise before that would happen but he could get Ryou to help him evade any questions the priests had.

It was worth a try. _Ryou?_ Yami called in his head, closing his eyes and slowly leaning on the floor. He blocked his thoughts about the events that had just taken place. He didn't want to worry him in front of Bakura and he knew that blasted priest had his leash on Ryou. Especially since it was thought that he was the target of Yugi's blood thirst. It was a good thing, wasn't it? Concentrating again, Yami made his voice loud in his head. _Ryou? I need your help. If you can hear me, lose Bakura and fly to my balcony._ Yami thought as loudly as he could.

The king curled up on the floor, thankful that the marble was so warm, and waited to see if his plan worked. His eyes opened slightly as he watched the balcony carefully. He wished Yugi would come back. He knew from Yugi's personality that the half breed was giving himself hell for what he had just done. But it wasn't his fault. It was Yami's for not watching the signs more carefully.

Yugi was definitely not to blame for his behavior. Yami had done this to him and it was about time he took some of the consequence of the things he had done to Yugi. The pain flushing through his system only reminded Yami of what he put Yugi through. The whippings, the burns, the rape. He swallowed hard. This was nothing. He had no reason to think lowly of Yugi for it.

White wings caught Yami's eye. He blinked and gazed up to see Ryou landing somewhat clumsily on the balcony. He straightened out and placed a look on his face that made Yami think he meant to do that. He carefully walked into the room and gazed around not seeing Yami at first.

"He's not here." Yami stated softly.

Ryou jumped before his eyes rested on the fallen king. His eyes widened as he rushed to Yami's side, placing his hands on Yami's wings. The king used his large wings to shelter his body as did Ryou when he had been attacked. Yami gazed at the marks on his body still scarring from the episode with Marik. He heard Ryou gasp as he gently lifted on of Yami's wings. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Yugi." Yami grunted, placing his head back onto the stone and cursing himself. He replayed the events that had just occurred through his mind and in doing so allowed Ryou to become a firsthand witness.

His reaction was very much like Yugi's. His hands flew to his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. "Shit." He heard Ryou curse and Yami couldn't help but feel amused. Bakura was a bad influence on him. "Yami, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Not your fault." Yami justified, trying to get up again.

"It is, though." Ryou shook his head, placing his hands on Yami's shoulders and trying to help him up. "I thought I sensed pain from you but I thought you and Yugi were just having a fight. I didn't think it was physical or even…." He trailed off uncomfortably. "I'm getting Bakura." He said firmly.

"No." Yami shook his head as he finally got up into a sitting position. "I don't want anyone to know. That's why I called you."

"Why?" Ryou asked before reading the thoughts going through Yami's mind. "The only one who thinks you're weak is yourself Yami. Believe it or not, everyone else thinks highly of you and not in a fear kind of way. Mahado has warmed up to you as has Bakura. Seth is currently having his own love affair." Ryou blushed at his words. "And Isis understands because of Mahado. No one thinks less of you for falling in love, Yami."

"I can't let them see me like this." Yami argued.

Ryou shook his head. "They won't overthrow you-,"

"They'll kill Yugi." Yami interrupted harshly, his tone low with an almost hiss added at the end. The angel paused and frowned at the comment. He looked into Yami's eyes before looking away. Yami snorted and gazed out of the balcony. _If he comes back at all._

Ryou shook his head at that. "He will. He just needs time to think over everything. He can't stand you being upset with him. If anything, he'll come back to make sure that you don't hate him. You'll see him again."

The fire king sighed and pulled up one of his knees to his chest. He winced and rested his head on that knee, keeping his wings wrapped tightly around his body. The truth was he missed Yugi already and he hadn't been gone for more than a few moments. It felt cold in the room when Yugi wasn't there. Yami noticed Ryou staring at the king intently before blushing and looking away. "What?" Yami asked curiously.

Ryou shrugged and laughed softly. "It's just the way you act now. You're so different."

"I know." Yami nodded. "It seems everyone wishes to remind me of that."

"Sorry."

The king shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

He tried to stand but Ryou held his shoulders tightly. "You shouldn't be up. You need to rest. You need to get your wounds treated. Should I go get Isis to heal them for you?"

Yami gazed down at himself and moved his wings slightly. The small bite marks on his chest wouldn't scar. Other places would though. The healing process had already started thanks to his elevated temperature. He didn't need Isis.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded. "I need to rest this rise." Yami again tried to stand, this time with the help of Ryou. The angel was about to put him back into the bed when he took one glance at it. He flushed and then bit his lip. Yami frowned and held onto his shoulders. He didn't like this position and wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. "What is it this time?"

"Hm." Ryou bit his lip. "Perhaps I should change the sheets first." He said, keeping his face down.

The half breed gazed at the bed and felt his face flush with excess heat. "Yes." Yami agreed. "Perhaps that would be wise."

"How long can you stand on your own?"

"I'll be fine." Yami stated, zoning out a little. He felt Ryou let go of his shoulders before he wobbled a little. He held his feet closely to the floor and slowly raised a hand to the bite mark in his neck. It was no longer bleeding but it still hurt. He felt like Yugi took a part of him away when he drank his blood. He took apart of him away that he could never get back. It felt confusing.

"How do you think he felt?" Ryou asked.

The king jumped to see Ryou had changed the sheets and his bed now looked clean and fresh and especially inviting. His exhaustion started to overwhelm him as somewhat collapsed onto the bed. Ryou eased him under one of the sheets before pulling it off. Yami blinked and covered his body again, wondering what Ryou was up to.

"Maybe we should clean those up?" Ryou suggested.

Yami shook his head. "You better get back to Bakura before he thinks Yugi's cut your head off." He shivered slightly and pulled the sheet back over him. He wanted Yugi to come back. He wanted someone to snuggle with. Gods he felt weak.

"You're not weak. Stop thinking stupid stuff." Ryou pouted. He sat on the edge of the bed and felt Yami's forehead. "You feel cold."

"Blood loss." Yami stated simply before shivering again. "Bakura." He reminded Ryou.

Ryou chuckled. "He thinks I'm doing chores with the guards. I told him Mahado was nearby. He won't suspect anything." He said before lifting his hand. "I think we should do something about those wounds. How do I clean them?"

Realizing that the angel wasn't going away until he had been cleaned up, Yami pointed to the bowl sitting next to the dagger on his dresser. "Fill that with lava and bring it to me, please." He put an emphasis on the 'please' to make note of his annoyance with the angel. Yami rolled onto his back after he was sure that his wings were laid properly under him. He glanced at Ryou who was staring at the dagger on the table. Seeing Yami's glance and thoughts, he quickly picked up the bowl and moved to the balcony.

"I'll be back." He stated with fake warmness.

Yami watched him fly down to the lava pit below his room. His eyes wandered back to the dagger. A hand ran through his hair as he thought about what to do with it. He wanted to dispose of it for sure. He had almost considered using it against his little one and he didn't want to risk wanting to do it again. Besides, the dagger itself was a threat to himself, Ryou, and Yugi. It would be best if it was destroyed for good. Yami just wasn't sure how to go about doing it. The dagger held strong magic that most likely couldn't be destroyed by merely throwing the blade into some lava. Mahado or Bakura may know what to do with it.

Ryou rushed back into the room, hands held out to keep the bowl away from his body. Yami felt like laughing at the look on the angel's face. "It's not toxic waste, you know." He laughed as he tried to sit up.

The angel practically dropped the bowl on the table and moved his hands away. "Don't laugh!" he barked examining his hands. "That stuff is hot."

"You wanted to help." Yami reminded him before lifting the bowl of lava into his lap after moving the sheet aside. He sighed at the warmth it brought him. He placed his hand into the bowl and pulled out some of its contents. He placed it over one of the bite marks on his chest and hissed in pain. It hurt but it warmed him at the same time. Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking in the strong feelings.

"Why can't you just let Isis heal you?" Ryou complained, obviously uncomfortable with the injuries the king sustained.

"I don't want to be healed." Yami argued on the more quieter side.

Ryou paused as he glanced through Yami's thoughts. "Do you think he would want you to feel this pain?" Yami opened his eyes and gave the angel a knowing look. Ryou shook his head. "Yami, that's all in the past now. Just because you hurt Yugi doesn't mean that Yugi would want to see you hurt back."

"But I want to be hurt." Yami defended. "It's a reminder of what I did to him and what he had to go through to please me." He winced as remembrances of Yugi's torture zipped through his mind. His lips tugged downwards as he shook his head. "I need this, Ryou. I need to feel even just a fraction of what he did. It's the only way I can live on a little without feel this guilt. Now that I have experienced a fraction of what Yugi did, I understand him better. That's all I want."

The angel remained silent.

"Try to understand." Yami convinced as he removed the hardening stone and grabbed more lava. He moved his wings further down as he cleaned the rest of the bite marks. His hand raised to his neck as Yami let his fingers trace the bite mark left behind. He took a large clump of lava and held it there until he was sure it was cleaned.

Last but not certainly not least, Yami moved his wings away from his lower body, preparing to heal what damage was done there. Ryou seemed to understand and turned away from the king, allowing him some sort of privacy. Yami almost screamed at that pain but Ryou's whimper made him suck it up. He cleaned off all the remaining rocks and covered his body again, suddenly warm and content.

"All finished." Yami declared, snuggling into the pillow.

Ryou looked back at him and nodded. He turned his body to face the king again. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'd be better if Yugi would return." Yami admitted again. He was obsessed.

The angel laughed slightly. "It's okay, though. I think Yugi likes that you're obsessed with him." Yami was about to ask him what he meant by that when Ryou read his mind and beat him to the punch. "Our wholes lives we have been the strongest creatures of our kind. It was always expected that we take care of ourselves. We didn't have parents to protect use and fuss over us." Ryou's face became saddened and Yami wished he could say something to help. The angel glanced at him. "It's not like it was awful. It just wasn't the kind of life any of us wanted, even Malik."

Yami continued to frown, closing his eyes. "So Yugi likes that I fuss over him?"

"Of course." Ryou chirped. "For once in his life he has someone who has sworn to protect him and care for him. Who wouldn't want that? I know I do."

"You have it." Yami said.

Ryou shook his head. "No. Bakura is very different from you."

Crimson eyes opened to see that Ryou's face was still etched in sadness. "He cares for you. I'm sure of it."

"Not the way you care for Yugi." Ryou said in a whisper. "It's different with him. He wants what he wants when he wants it. He only considers me second behind his own desires. He would willingly give up my life to save his own." Before Yami could argue, Ryou held up a hand to stop him. "Yami, I would know. I read his thoughts constantly. I hoped that by doing so I could find some trace of your personality characteristics in him, but I never do. His thoughts aren't like yours, a whirlwind of confusion. Bakura is just…." Ryou trailed off.

"Shallow?" Yami finished for him. Ryou smirked but then nodded. Yami examined the creature for a moment. "Is this why you've been keeping your distance from Yugi and me?"

The angel bowed his head as if ashamed. "I thought that maybe if I stayed away from the two of you I could come to love Bakura as you two love each other."

"Give it time." Yami justified and then yawned. "He'll come around."

Ryou swallowed hard and Yami was sure there were tears in his eyes. "You keep saying that." He choked. "But I just don't see it." He glanced at Yami's tired expression before sighing. "I envy you. I envy what you have. But I suppose it's more of the angel's blood between you and Yugi."

"Angel's blood?" Yami questioned, intrigued.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. You'll know he loves you when he shows you what angel's blood can do. His will call out to yours and vice versa. It's the strongest bond our kind can make with another."

Yami blinked and then sighed. Why hadn't Yugi told him about this? His mind in a blur, he closed his eyes, wanting nothing but sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His heart thumped painfully in his chest when his thoughts again traveled to Yugi. He wished he knew where Yugi was. If anything, he wanted to know if Yugi was safe. He hoped no other demons of his kind tried to attack the poor half breed. The king bit his lip as darkness started to claim him. With all his heart, he hoped that Yugi was with him when he awoke from his slumber.

Crimson eyes opened after enduring a long and restful sleep. Yami blinked the restfulness out of his eyes and glanced around the room. It was darker than normal, the fire in the corner of his room nothing but coals. The torches on either side of his dark bed were on a low flame. It was obvious that they hadn't been given fuel in a while.

The king slowly shifted his head on his pillow, taking in a deep breath. The pillow smelled like Yugi. The king bolted up suddenly and took a better look around his room. Disappointment extinguished his hopes when he didn't see Yugi waiting for him to wake up. There was no one in his room.

Yami swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood, very pleased when no pain gripped his body. He smiled down at himself to examine his wounds. His smile vanished when he saw no marks of his encounter with Yugi. Had it all been a dream? Yami dodged over to the mirror, completely naked to glance at himself in the mirror.

Sure enough, all marks on his chest were gone. The king moved his hips a little and was astonished that there was no pain. Maybe it was a dream, but then where was Yugi? Yami turned his head to look back at his bed. The black sheets were empty and messy from his slumber. Crimson eyes looked back in the mirror and instinctly, Yami's hand drew to his neck when he noticed a scar there. It wasn't big or very noticeable but the king did pick up on it. So it wasn't a dream.

"You're awake." A voice called from the balcony. Yami turned to see Ryou standing there as he curled his wings around himself. "I was getting worried."

Yami blinked and looked back at himself in the mirror, using his finger to trace the scar's edges. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly four rises." Ryou practically exclaimed.

The king whirled around so quickly that he almost heard his neck crack from the strain. "Four?" He exclaimed in horror. How had he been out for four rises? He didn't think he was that tired. Of course, that would explain why his body was healed. "Why didn't you wake me?" Yami inquired, rushing over to his bedside and putting his pants on. What the hell would the priests think?

"Don't worry about it." Ryou urged him. "I told Bakura you were feeling under the weather and Yugi was taking care of you."

Yami blinked before giving Ryou a strange look. Under the weather? What the hell did that—

Ryou rolled his eyes. "That you were sick. Sorry."

"Oh." Yami said as he stood to put his pants on. He buckled the belt and ran his hand through his hair. "So they don't know what happened? None of them saw or heard anything?"

Ryou shook his head. "None that I could tell. But Mahado and Seth have been discussing affairs concerning the Aquarian movements." The king straightened further and glanced at the angel who was leaning against the wall. He had completely forgotten about those stupid water demons. He hadn't had a chance to torture one to figure out why they were burrowing. Ryou cleared his throat. "They have been burrowing more into your kingdom. Mahado has some soldiers investigating. A few of them went to the border three rises ago and haven't returned. There hasn't been any sign of them."

Yami growled fiercely. "Damn water demons." He hissed and marched out of his room. He stopped suddenly and turned to the door to see Ryou still standing there. "Has he-,"

Ryou shook his head sadly. "No." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he's fine. He just needs-,"

"Time." Yami finished sharply. "Yeah I know." He said before continued his fierce walking down the corridors to see his guards surprised to see him. Kalim was one of them, standing outside of Yugi's bedroom door. Yami stopped and peered inside to see it empty and lonely. He frowned and Kalim did too.

"Is your angel missing? I haven't seen him lately." Kalim asked softly.

"He has been staying in my room." Yami lied before continuing to move down the hall to stop anymore conversation. He didn't want to talk about Yugi anymore. The creature had become a great distraction. His kingdom may have been in danger for many rises now and he hadn't been paying attention because of the teen. His people could be facing many consequences due to his selfish behavior.

Yami stepped into the throne room and glanced around to see Mahado, Bakura, Isis, and Seth sitting in a tight circle and talking rapidly among themselves. They must have heard their king enter for they all turned and stared at Yami. Mahado was the first to say anything. "Glad you're feeling better." He stated, getting up from the warm black marble to greet the king.

Yami nodded his thanks and headed for his seat as everyone got up. "I hear we are having water problems?"

Bakura growled at the comment. "Damn water demons can't leave well enough alone. First our angels and now this? What are they up to?"

Mahado shrugged his shoulders. "I can't image they are up to anything too dangerous. They may be trying to test our patience by testing their boundaries, see how far they can go without our interference." He commented, his hand on his chin in deep thought. "I can't see how burrowing under the kingdom helps them though. I can't imagine they are out of water to thrive in. I don't know what they could possibly want."

"Any news from the soldiers?" Yami asked, shifting in his seat.

Seth shook his head sternly. "I sent more teams out to see if they could find them but nothing yet. It's possible that they attacked our men. We won't know until we find remains."

Crimson eyes closed as Yami rested his head on his hand on the armrest. He wondered what Yugi was doing right then. If anything, he hoped that Yugi was far away from the Aquarian border. Water made him extremely weak now and Yugi may underestimate the water demons. Yami opened his eyes and stretched his wings. "So what is our next move? Should we wage war?"

"No." Isis said sternly. "War against the Aquarians would be suicide. If they plan to attack us we'll have to wait it out. There is no point in waging war if it isn't necessary."

Mahado nodded in agreement. "Yes, Isis is right."

Seth growled. "I don't like this situation. We may have known of this sooner if Marik was still here. You don't think he would have went to those water savages and let them know of our weaknesses do you?"

"We shrivel at water…" Yami trailed off, slightly amused at how weak his kind could be. "What other weaknesses do they need to know?"

His priests held their silence for a moment, all wondering about the kingdom. Mahado cleared his voice. "If they do wage war, we should create an effective means of clearing out the city safely. The people should have a right to know if an emergency presents itself."

"We shouldn't tell them until it's absolutely necessary." Isis reasoned. "All it would do is start a panic."

Bakura chuckled at the thought. "That would be amusing, no?"

Yami growled warningly at Bakura. His people didn't deserve to be killed by the Aquarians. No one deserved that.

Bakura glanced down the hall and then back at Yami. "Where is Yugi?" He asked. "I thought your slave was supposed to be glued to your side at all times. What if he is attacking Ryou right this instant?"

The king winced at Bakura's choice of words. "Yugi is…resting." He said. "I don't think he is going to be of any danger to Ryou." He stated firmly allowing his thoughts to travel to the teen again. Stupid mind of his just wouldn't leave Yugi out of it. Yugi was his obsession. Yami closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Yugi is no longer my slave, as I am sure most of you have noticed lately." Yami looked up to no shocked faces.

"He isn't one of us." Isis warned in a low voice. She wasn't angry but somewhat concerned.

"He is." Yami disagreed. "But let's think about the issue at hand."

Mahado bit his lip and stretched his wings as he thought. "There are no nearby kingdoms that would allow us to take refuge there. We have destroyed any kind of treaty with most of the surrounding kingdoms over the past few thousand rises. I don't see where we could take the people without losing many in the process."

Seth grunted in dismay. "There is a neighboring kingdom we defeated less than a hundred rises ago. We could always invade their land. They won't put up much of a fight."

"But what if the Aquarians are after us?" Yami questioned. His priests turned to him in surprise. "What if they want us dead? Extinct?"

Isis frowned and crossed her arms worriedly. "If they did there would be nothing we would be able to do to stop them. Their powers are only matched by ours and that doesn't include the fact that they have the ability to weaken us simply by being around." She shivered in disgust. Mahado wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. She closed her eyes and leaned against him for support.

"We can't let them get that far." Yami decided.

Bakura grinned. "What do you suppose we should do?"

Mahado looked down at Isis before glancing up at Yami. "We create a weapon."

"What?" Seth growled.

The priest let go of Isis and began to pace. "When angels threatened our land before, the previous king sought to create a weapon that would destroy them if it simply came into contact with their blood. We do the same now. Except this time we will create thousands of them, enough to arm the entire kingdom."

"That would take far too much magic." Yami shook his head, his father's unpleasant face mocking him in his mind. "There has to be something else we can do."

Isis stepped forward. "I'll fly to the neighboring kingdom and see what remains of their destroyed empire. Those dog demons should be fairly scared of my presence but I shall see if they are willing to compromise with a treaty of sorts." She volunteered.

"I'll go with her." Mahado insisted, not wanting Isis to be alone with the enemy without a power she could use to defend herself. She would be fine but Mahado wanted to make sure.

The king stood and nodded. He turned to Seth, "Get a group of soldiers together, a large group. I want them to patrol the borders and map where the Aquarians are making movements. Do not attack them, defense only for now. I don't want to start anything if there is nothing to start." He demanded and Seth only nodded.

His priests left in a hurry, all but Bakura. The king glanced at him and frowned. "I want you to follow me." He said and started walking back to his bed chambers. It was time to get rid of that dagger.

TBC

A/N~ Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter….made me feel better. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…


	32. Chapter 32

Freezing Fire

Chapter 32

Yami slowly began his decent down the hallway and towards his room. Kalim saw them heading towards him and bowed respectfully before returning to his feet. Yami smiled at him but didn't say a word as they headed towards their destination. He hoped Ryou wasn't still there. It may only cause problems.

There was a silence between the two of them. Yami was sure Bakura wanted to know what was going on but Yami refused to say a word. As if sensing the tension, Bakura also refused to speak first as he followed Yami swiftly down the hallway. The only sound was the crackling fire of the torches and the slapping of their feet on the marble. It made Yami feel more tense as he grazed his wings against the marble walls in anticipation of conversation he was about to have with Bakura.

They entered Yami's room and the king shut his door tightly. He peered around the room, happy that Ryou was missing at the moment. He hoped the angel was out looking for Yugi. Yami frowned at the thought and then turned back to Bakura who was waiting in wonder.

"What's this about?" He asked suddenly, crossed his arms.

Yami moved over to his bedside table and picked up his father's dagger. He traced the entire blade with his eyes ever so slowly to take in its every feature. Biting his lip, he staggered over to Bakura who looked very concerned. He held out the dagger for Bakura to take. The priest only looked at him in confusion. "Take it." He commanded.

Slowly, Bakura's hand grasped the blade end of the dagger and brought the weapon to him, doing the same thing as Yami, tracing the dagger with his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I want you to destroy it." Yami directed, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs.

The priest let out a short sigh and sat next to the king. "Why?" He asked. "It could be useful in fighting against the angels. You know they'll be back. Malik himself said they would be back with more angels this time. We can't rule them out as a threat. Besides, it's possible that the angels are working with the Aquarians. It's not like that damn Malik hasn't already crossed that line."

"I don't care." Yami answered honestly, closing his eyes and falling back on the untidy bed.

Bakura gazed around the room. He was silent for a moment before glancing down at Yami. "Yugi isn't just resting, is he?" Yami didn't answer the question. He ignored it completely which only gave Bakura the answer he was looking for. "What happened?"

"We got into a fight." Yami grumbled, placing his arm over his eyes.

Bakura chuckled. "What about?"

Yami shrugged and lifted his arm up. "He is just moody from his change. That's it. There is nothing else wrong with him." He stated simply and sat up. He gazed out onto the balcony where he last saw Yugi take off. He was sure nothing bad had happened to him. He would have felt it. He had this strange problem with his heart every time Yugi was in some sort of danger. He hadn't felt that in a long time. Yugi was physically okay, wherever he was.

"So he left?" Bakura snickered. Yami remained silent and distance. "You didn't kill him again, did you?"

"It's not a joke." Yami barked at him, making the priest jump slightly.

"Fuck, Yami, relax." Bakura growled back. "I'm just playing around. He'll come back. Angels always do. No matter what kind of shit you put them through, they always came back. Look at Yugi and Ryou. We've put them through hell yet they are still here."

Yami shook his head in disgust as he took in Bakura's attitude. "And you're proud of that?"

"Well, yes." Bakura shrugged. "I mean, I feel tightly connected with Ryou, more than any of the other slaves I've had but it doesn't change anything. I'm a full blood demon so therefore, I act like a full blood demon. Ryou doesn't change that like Yugi changed it for you. We'll never have the kind of relationship Yugi and you had."

"Have." Yami grunted.

Bakura snorted. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. Whenever Ryou is gone I do wonder about him, but if he died next rise I wouldn't have a nervous breakdown about it. I'd find another angel and move on. So's life."

Yami didn't like the way Bakura was speaking of Ryou. It wasn't fair to the angel. No wonder Ryou was so distant from his feelings for Bakura. The damn demon just admitted to himself that he had no true feelings for Ryou. "But I thought you said you felt the same way for-,"

"I thought I did." Bakura shrugged. "When the Aquarians had him, I was pissed. But then I realized that the only reason I was angry wasn't because they hurt Ryou but they had taken what I had claimed to be mine. Just as Marik did. I'm simply fighting for my territory." Bakura reasoned out. "Besides, it's not like it could ever work out. Even between you and Yugi. Our kind has come to accept your…situation, but the angels will never allow you two to remain together. Malik and the other hell bound angels won't stop until you're killed. Don't you realize that?"

The king fell quiet. He didn't think too much about the other angels.

"No comment?" Bakura urged him to argue. "How do you know Yugi didn't go back to them and tell them everything that has been going on? I already know that you didn't take his powers away thanks to that horrible episode with those water hell-bounders. So what have you been doing to keep him under your wing?"

"Nothing." Yami whispered.

"Exactly." Bakura chirped. "He could be the one telling the Aquarians were to go. He could be the one telling the angels. We don't know and neither do you."

Yami nodded. "You're right." He said. "Perhaps I should investigate to see exactly what my little game angel has been up to."

The priest nodded in argument. "Need me to hold down the fort while you're gone?" He questioned. Yami smirked and nodded, showing Bakura to the door. The priest looked back at Yami as he closed the door. "You know I'm telling you this for your own good. If I don't and there is an attack, you'll hate yourself for not seeing it coming. At least this way you can prepare."

The king smiled and closed his door. He waited until he couldn't hear Bakura's footsteps anymore. He smirked. "What a fucking idiot." He said, half out of anger and half out of sorrow that his priest was so stupid.

"I'll agree with you on that one." A voice from the balcony made Yami jump five feet. The king landed on his feet, his wings spread out and claws ready for action. There on his balcony stood an angel he didn't remember seeing before. Light brown wings stood proudly at his side and blonde hair shuffled casually in the warm breeze. Honey eyes softened at Yami's pose and gave him an amused look. His hands raised in defense. "Easy."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded, growling lowly.

"Easy, Yami." The angel repeated. "You remember me from before."

Yami stood taller and looked over the taller angel. He did remember this angel from somewhere. The events of Yugi's pretend death sentence rang through his head. Yami didn't retract his claws as he looked the creature up and down. "Jou?" He asked, not sure if the name was correct. The creature nodded. Yami only felt angered. "What do you want?"

Jou stretched his wings and then frowned. "I just came here to talk." He answered swiftly. "Is that okay?"

Yami wasn't sure what to do. Yugi hadn't mentioned much about Jou in his past. All Yami knew was that they were friends. Did he have the answers that Yami was looking for? Yami relaxed his position a little, unsure if Jou planned to kill him then and there. "Is Yugi with you?" Yami asked, peering around the balcony to see if his treasure was hiding behind his friend.

"No." Jou said, sadly. "Can I come in?"

The king blinked at Jou's request. He wasn't sure whether or not to let the angel into his room. He felt very vulnerable right now. The only reason he wasn't defending himself against the angel was because he was trying to find out if Yugi was okay. From the sound of Jou's voice, he made it sound like Yugi wasn't doing okay."Yes." Yami breathed. He was sure he was going to regret this.

Jou smiled softly and settled onto Yami's messy bed. He looked Yami up and down and then bit his lip.

Yami retracted his claws but kept his wings spread. "Is Yugi okay?" He asked in almost a whimper. He had to know if the creature was alright.

The angel thought of his answer for a moment. "Well, he is part fire demon now, he can't drink water or eat fruit, blood is now his diet, he cries blood, and he is unwanted by his own kind…" Jou trailed off after counting the incidences on his fingers. He looked at Yami. "How would you be?" He inquired.

The king felt his wings slump forward in shame.

The angle chuckled and crossed his legs. "Malik tells me you're a very strange creature, Yami. I figured I would come myself to see what all the fuss was about." He stated.

Yami watched him softly and then plopped down on the floor. He crossed his arms and wrapped his wings around himself. His vulnerability seemed to never end as long as angels were around. He wondered when this was going to end. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" He said in a somewhat amused fashion.

Jou chuckled softly. "Yes." He agreed, "But that doesn't mean that it's such a bad thing."

The king shrugged and then stretched. "So if you haven't seen him, how do you know all these things?"

Jou blushed. "Well, let's just say I have my own way of knowing what's been going on around here." He stammered. Yami sat up a little more and gazed at the angel questioningly. Jou seemed to notice and gnawed at his lip. "Hey, it happened with you and Yugi. Who's to say it can't happen with others?" He defended.

"What are you talk-,"

Jou interrupted him before he could get the question out. "You don't believe anything that idiot says, do you?" He inquired.

Yami opened his mouth and then closed it. He shook his head. "No. He obviously doesn't have the same feelings for Ryou as I do for Yugi. I feel for Ryou. I know he has some idea but I don't think he fully understands. It upsets him." Yami said. "I don't know what to tell him though."

"He should go home." Jou frowned. "I don't find Bakura to be safe."

"And you think I am?" Yami inquired in a murmur. Jou seemed to fascinate him and he wasn't sure why. He tried to remember what power the angel had. Was this a conversation of his own free will or was the angel before him manipulating him in some fashion? It seemed strange for an angel to come here without protection. He must have been close to Yugi. "How do you know Yugi?" Yami asked without letting Jou clearly think of an answer to his last question.

Jou smiled a bit. "He is one of my best friends. He helped my parents raise me."

The fire demon perked his wings up slightly in interest. "Yugi is older than you? I figured you were older."

The smile never left the blonde's face. "Actually, I am a little older than him. Yug's told you all this stuff, right? About being created?" Jou asked and Yami nodded. "Well, he didn't have parents. He was created to look as he does now. He didn't ever look like a child."

"Wait." Yami held up a hand. "So you're saying that when Yugi says he was created, he was literally just…"Yami trailed off using his hands to simulate some sort of explosion theory. Jou laughed at this and Yami's dumbstruck face. He nodded and Yami let his hands sink of the warm marble. "So…he never had anyone to raise him?"

Jou shook his head, stretching his wings. "No, everyone raised him. Malik did most of the helping though. He was given strong leadership skills by the elders. Ryou was given more knowledge and Yugi was given innocence. In a way, my best little buddy is very much like a child. That is the point of his creation."

Yami squinted his eyes at Jou. "But they were created to be our –Marik, Bakura and my—opposites." Jou raised an eyebrow at Yami's remark, a smirk present on his face. Yami felt his tongue lick one of his sharper teeth as he looked the angel up and down. "Are you saying that Marik can't lead, Bakura is stupid, and I'm as impure as they come?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jou smirked.

"Hm." Yami nodded slowly, taking it all in. He glanced up at Jou. "You know," He stated, "You angels can present yourselves as jerks."

Jou laughed at that, putting a hand on his stomach. "I'm sorry." He wheezed. He straightened his back and smiled at Yami softly. "But it is true. Think about it for a minute. Marik had never been able to lead your armies the way Malik can lead, not that you'd know that but you can take my word for it." Jou started when he glanced at Yami's confused face. "Bakura can be plain stupid sometimes. Ryou is more understanding and open-minded. He wants to believe he can fall in love with a demon while Bakura won't even open his mind to the idea that he could love an angel. And it includes you as well…"

Yami blinked and turned his head to the side. "I suppose." Was all he said.

Jou stood then slid to the floor and moved next to Yami. The king straightened his posture and looked at Jou curiously. "Yami," Jou gave him a knowing look. "That is exactly your problem. You have no trust in others. You always believe everyone is out to get you. This is what I am talking about."

"I know." Yami admitted, taking his eyes off Jou.

"I don't think you do." Jou explained. "Right now I can tell all you're thinking about are my true intentions. Why am I here? What am I searching for? Am I here to end you and your kingdom?" He rambled and Yami wondered for a moment is he had Ryou's power as well. Jou stopped and glanced at Yami. "If Yug were here, he wouldn't be thinking anything close to that. But again, he is supposed to be your opposite."

"He is." Yami realized.

"It's not your fault, you know." Jou stated. "Being raised to be paranoid isn't your own doing. You have your father to blame for that."

"I do."

Jou stared at the king for the longest time. "You don't say much when you're thinking, huh?"

"I do not." Yami nodded and then chuckled. He turned to Jou and smiled at him happy that it was getting easier to trust other creatures. "Why did you come here?" Yami asked, honestly. If he was putting a barrier between himself and others, maybe honesty was the best way to tear it down. "What is the reason for telling me all this? It certainly doesn't benefit you."

Jou snorted. "I suppose I just thought-,"

The door suddenly flew open and Yami and Jou jumped as they turned to see Seth standing in the doorway looking very much alarmed. He stared from Jou to Yami and then back to Jou. The priest looked down the hallway to make sure no one else was coming. He quickly entered the room and then slammed the door shut. He glared at Jou. Yami was sure the priest was going to light him on fire with his eyes alone.

Jou cleared his throat. "How is it you do that?" He asked Seth.

Yami tried to hide the confused look on his face as Seth marched over to them. "I can smell you. It's easy to track you down. You should not be in here, you little mutt."

Jou sighed and stood, crossing his arms. "I can go wherever I please and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." He stated firmly with a stomp of his foot. Seth looked embarrassed as Yami got to his feet. Jou glanced at him, "Yami, this is my doorway to your world." He introduced Seth who blushed and stared wholes into the floor.

"You—How did…what…" Yami looked between the two. He noticed the priest's very deep blush and allowed his mouth to fall open. "Don't tell me the two of you…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Had this been going on under his nose the entire time? Yugi really was a distraction.

"You're not very observant, are you?" Seth growled at him but kept his eyes on Jou.

"How long?" Yami gaped.

Jou thought for a moment. "Since Malik first brought us here. Seth and I met up after you chased us out of your kingdom. I was pretty sure he was going to kill me but…other things happened." Jou grunted softly. He rocked on his heels at the tension building in the room. Seth's glare refused to give in. "What? You said I could go wherever I pleased."

"You!" Yami growled at Seth. "You complained all the time about having an angel around when you did yourself!" He yelled, very frustrated.

Seth turned to the door and moved his hands to try to hush his king. "Shut up!" He hissed, looking at the door and carefully listening to see whether or not any guards or priests were coming in. When none showed he turned back to Yami. "I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't want to make it obvious what I was doing. I was afraid that if I told anyone they would have Jou killed."

"Ha." Jou snickered, moving to wrap his arms around Seth's neck. "No one can kill me."

"Wrong." Seth hissed at him.

Crimson eyes flitted at the two lovers in frustration and amusement. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Jou leaned against Seth and closed his eyes. "Well Malik thinks I'm faking it to get close to you. That was what I was instructed to do anyway. But I haven't spoken to him a few rises." Seth growled as Jou's response. "Calm down, Sethy." He teased. "You know I wouldn't do any harm here. You can trust me."

"It's that damn Malik I don't trust." Seth grumbled. He turned to Yami who had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in his own amusement. "So…you're okay with this?"

Yami frowned. He really wasn't sure. It was funny that Seth had found a lover within the angels' kind but it struck him as horrifying that he hadn't picked up on it before. Yami remembered passing by Seth's room and hearing moaning. His eyes flitted to the ground as he blushed and realized it had to have been Jou. He cleared his throat and gave a simple nod. "I don't like that you kept this information from me." Yami said in a stern voice. "But I guess I should be the last one to punish you for dishonesty."

Seth gave a short smile before gently taking one of Jou's wings and pushing him towards the door. "Now you come with me. Get back into my room before the other guards see you. I don't want another Ryou incident to happen with you." Seth turned back as Jou ran down the hallway, making sure to avoid the guards. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Yami snorted. "Whatever."

Seth smirked and took off out the door.

The fire demon king watched him for a moment before laughing quietly to himself. He was completely blinded to everything. He walked out onto the balcony and sighed deeply. So much seemed to be happening at one time. This was not how Yami had pictured his time serving as king would be. He grunted and made a face as he glanced down at the lava pit below.

Where was Yugi?

A sharp ping echoed in his lonely heart as Yami dug his fingers into the marble banister. His knuckles turned white with the force as the king allowed the pain grip his rigid hands. He let out a few frustrated breaths before taking one deep one and closing his eyes.

This was getting him nowhere. He had to find Yugi. There was no other solution to his woes.

The fire half breed spread his wings and tightened them to make sure they were ready for flight. He looked as each tip and then curled his body for launch. He pushed off with his feet and flapped his wings hard for the initial lift off. He closed his eyes and drifted kind of low to the ground before moving his wings again to gain altitude.

Yami kept his eyes closed as he soared through the sky of his land. He spun in the air slightly before straightening out his form. He loved flying so much. Other than Yugi, flying was the only thing that got his heart pounding like crazy. He never felt so free. He could never understand how the Aquarians could live without flying. How could any creature? Being grounded seemed so oppressing and unnerving. The sky had no limits. You could go anywhere.

Deciding to switch thinking tracks, Yami opened his eyes for a moment only to close them again. If he was going to find Yugi, he was going to need to concentrate as hard as he could. He'd have to rely on smell and not sight. Sight was misleading.

The king dove by some rocks and felt his ear's perk up at the sound of laughter. He halted his flying and opened his eyes to look in the direction of the laughter. It didn't sound familiar to him. He spotted something along the rocks edge off in the distance. Carefully, he soared in that direction, keeping low to the lava and out of sight.

The laughter and giggling grew louder as Yami landed just behind a set of rocks where the laughter was coming from. Cautiously, Yami peered around the rocks and watched the display in front of him.

Four or five children of his kind were playing in a lava pit. Three were in the lava while two were fixing to jump in. One wrapped himself in a ball and jumped in, earning a funny 'thunk' sound from the lava and laughter from his friends. Yami felt the scene tug as his lips. He leaned against the rock casually as he watched two girls throw lava at each other and laugh casually.

One of the children spotted him and froze. They all slowly turned and looked over at Yami who blinked in surprise. While three seemed frightened, two of the girls didn't at all. They looked at the king with curiosity. Yami smirked and flew up to the high rocks where the children were jumping in. They watched him in wonder as the king landed and crossed his arms.

He wondered where their parents were. His father would have never left him to fend on his own at such a young age. Then again he was heir to the throne and was treated like a fragile rock. One of the girls with blonde hair and green eyes climbed out of the lava pit and stretched her tiny wings. She smiled up at him and waved.

Yami nodded back and gazed around again. He never got to have fun when he was little. The three boys in the lava pit moved so that they were together while the other girl climbed out and joined her friend. The brown haired girl looked over at the boys. "Fraidy cats." She mocked.

The king chuckled at her courage. Most grown adults in his kingdom feared him but not these girls. They were careful but not afraid. Yami sensed no fear from them at all. He uncrossed his arms and smiled genuinely down at them. They were so young. Probably only a few hundred rises old.

With a smirk planted on his face, Yami took another look around the lava pit to make sure no one else was watching. He backed off a little bit before running as fast as he could and jumping off the rock that was above the pit. He curled himself into a ball and fell with a louder 'thunk' into the warm pit below. He surfaced and shook the lava out of his hair and looked at the boys who were suddenly less afraid.

The blonde haired girl beamed at him and then flew to the top of the rock jumped in after him. She splashed next to him, getting lava all over the side of his face. She surfaced and gave him another smile.

Laughter erupted from the boys as they tried to splash their king. Yami barked in surprise. "Hey! Five against one isn't fair!" He insisted and splashed back. He felt entirely childish at that point but didn't care. This was fun and he was never allowed to have fun anymore.

The brown haired girl giggled before jumped onto Yami's shoulders and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, hugging him and trying to tackle him. Yami was careful to be gentle with the younger fire demons. He didn't want to hurt them.

After a while, everyone grew tired of the splashing and laughing. Yami wadded to the side of the lava pit and heaved himself out, shaking the lava off his wings and body as he went. The children followed him and Yami helped each of them out of the pit. The boys were more nervous at the king's touch but the girls were thrilled to have their king as a playmate.

"Run along now." Yami insisted, still smiling at his childhood flashback. He examined his pants and noticed they were a good bit singed. He cursed in his head as he noticed two holes in the clothing. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like he was going to strip in front of children. That was just wrong. He shook his head at the thought before receiving a hug from one of the girls. He looked down to see the blonde girl holding his leg tightly.

His heart softened the way it did when Yugi hugged him. Had he been the only one who didn't know of this means of affection? Yami bent down and picked up the girl who laughed as Yami tickled her. "You better behave yourself." He warned in a joking manner.

"I will!" She laughed and gave Yami a peck on the cheek. The king smiled at her kindness. He set her down and shooed them along. The girls laughed and held hands as they took off. "Oh man! Mom is never going to believe who played with us today!" They cried in excitement.

Yami snorted as he realized that their mother probably wouldn't believe them. He turned and sniffed the air, suddenly stiffening his pose.

Yugi was close.

The king's eyes widened as he looked around wildly for the angel. His Yugi was very close indeed. Yami turned, his breath becoming shorter as he searched in the darkness for black wings or amethyst eyes. Maybe crimson ones. He hoped Yugi wasn't going to sneak up on him again. Yami moved his hand to his neck and traced the scar that was there.

He heard a gasp from behind him and turned wildly, eyes dilated to see amethyst eyes watching him closely. Before Yami could open his mouth to speak, those eyes disappeared into the darkness. Yami took off as fast as he could in the direction of those eyes. Yugi was fast. Yami could smell his trail but he could not see the angel.

The trail moved lower and was almost dissipated by the lava close to the ground. Yami concentrated and followed Yugi's scent up higher. Thanks to the fire demon blood in his body, his scent was much easier to find. Yami halted and sniffed slightly at the air. He settled his breath and landed on some rocks.

Yugi was very close now. The king did all he could to keep quiet, knowing Yugi may hear his every move. He heard gasps, perhaps sobs and his heart tightened painfully in his chest. The king peered around the rocks to where the scent was the strongest.

There in a crippled mess, next to the lava pit, lay his treasure.

TBC

A/N~ So I think Yami did a lot of soul searching and growth in this chapter. I know it may have sounded boring to everyone but I very much liked writing it. Yami was able to be playful and open, which is completely against his personality. He is growing and his transformation is almost complete…..you'll see!

Please review. Thank you for all the kind remarks. I'm basically updating more often to get this fic out of the way. People are starting to lose interest and I want to publish something else soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Yami leaned against the rocks, eyes targeting Yugi's quivering body. He could hear the creature's sobs from a long distance. He knew Yugi had to have heard his approach. The royal's fingers traveled to his neck and he gentle caressed the scar marks Yugi had given him. If anything the creature should have at least sensed Yami's approach. Yet the half breed continued to sob in his curled up position next to the lava pit.

The king watched him for a while, unsure of what to do or say. If Yugi didn't know he was there, the king did not wish to startle his little one. Yami bit his lip and let out a slow sigh, hoping Yugi would turn around and face him. He didn't.

The half breed curled into a fetal position continued to cry. Yami was surprised that other demons hadn't heard and had come to investigate. But he decided this was better than having Yugi go to the Aquarians. Cautiously, Yami took a step forward.

"Get away from me!" Yugi screamed from his curled position.

Yami obeyed, freezing on the spot from Yugi's tone. He wasn't sure what was going to set the creature off again and didn't want to get in his way. He would have to get through to his lover in a different way. "Little one?" Yami whispered softly, lacing concern and worry in his voice.

"Go away!" Yugi yelled again, refusing to make eye contact with his other half.

The royal took another careful step towards Yugi, watching as the creature's sobs stopped. Yugi's wings went flat against his back and his breathing hushed down to barely nothing. Yami took another step and Yugi started to growl. "Yugi." Yami said sternly, wanting the creature to show his eyes. That would be a clear indicator of what was going on. However, Yugi made no more offensive moves against the king, so, taking his bravery to a new level, Yami took another step towards Yugi.

A mistake. Yugi lunged at Yami with all his strength, growling and tackling the king to the ground. Yugi gripped Yami's shoulders tightly as he slammed his body against the warm stone and hissed. "I'll kill you." He snarled in a low voice.

This was the first time Yami was able to get a good look at the teen. Yugi's face was streaked with blood which concerned the king before he realized that Yugi's own tears were the cause. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. But the thing Yami noticed the most was Yugi's eyes. They were amethyst. Yami smirked. "You can't make me afraid of you." He chuckled calmly although he knew his heart was racing. Yugi had to have heard it.

Yugi crinkled his nose, on the verge of tears again. He straddled Yami's hips and hissed again. "I beg to differ." He whispered.

Yami didn't struggle in Yugi's grasp. He knew trying to get away only may cause Yugi's instinctive behaviors to spike. So he just smiled. "You can't make me scared of you."

"Shut up."

"No." Yami stated firmly. Yugi broke his gaze and removed himself from Yami. Yami sat up and watched as Yugi started to walk away. "Where are you going to go?" Yami asked him softly. "You can't keep running away from this. I won't let you."

"Just leave me alone." Yugi whispered defeated before taking off.

Crimson eyes narrowed on the disappearing creature. He wasn't going to lose track of Yugi again. Yami jumped up quickly and took off, soaring lower to the ground as he watched where Yugi was flying off to. He watched as Yugi gazed down at Yami and then flew faster. Yami shook his head and growled. Flying was what he was best at and he was going to make sure that Yugi wasn't going to get away. "Yugi!" Yami shouted angrily. "Stop acting like a child!"

The other half breed ignored him. He dove at Yami quickly, making the king swerve to avoid a collision. Yami growled at the maneuver as did Yugi. "Go away!" Yugi screamed at him before flying higher than Yami.

"Oh no you don't." Yami said more to himself than Yugi. He soared higher than Yugi and winced when Yugi looked up at him. The air was getting colder which caused Yami to look up ahead. It was the edge of his kingdom and the start to the Aquarian kingdom. Yami's heart sped up as he notice Yugi look at the cool water ahead and then back up at Yami. "Yugi." Yami warned in a shout.

Yugi flattened his wings and started towards the water.

Yami beat his wings faster and dove down to try to grab his little lover before he tried his crazed plan. No such luck. Yugi moved out of the way and still headed to his destination. Yami, now below him soared higher again to get a better pounce on the creature. Yami looked down and then back at the water getting closer by the moment. Yami bit his lip and then dove once more.

This time he grabbed one of Yugi's wings. Apologizing in his head, Yami yanked hard on the wing, causing Yugi to let out a pained scream and crippling him almost immediately. Yami fell with him, wrapping his arms about the struggling creature and getting a strong grip. If Yugi was at full strength he could have easily gotten away. But the lack of sleep and food had slashed deeply at his energy.

That wasn't to say he didn't try.

Yugi thrashed in Yami's arms, crying out. Yami let go of Yugi's wing after he was sure he had a good grip on the angel. "Be still!" Yami yelled as he extended his wings and took off towards his palace, back to the safety zone. He couldn't let Yugi go through with what he was planning. He wouldn't let him. Yugi screamed once more which only concerned Yami. He wasn't sure if the half breed was in pain or just frustrated. He placed his arm under Yugi's neck to hold the creature tighter. "Sh." He whispered into his ear. He didn't want to paralyze the teen but would if he had to.

Yugi's wings shifted between his and Yami's body. "Let me go!" He cried but failed to struggle anymore. Yami continued to whisper soft things to him, feeling Yugi's body writhe with emotional agony. He again started sobbing but fell limp against Yami's harsh hold. The king refused to ease his tight grip. Yugi was unpredictable and Yami had no way of telling whether or not this was an act. Yugi cried harshly letting his arms hang limply as Yami tried to find a safe place to land. In the dark of his realm, he found an enclosed rock structure that wasn't near lava. Yami decided that this was the better place since Yugi would react strongly to heat.

Yami landed awkwardly on the rock, trying to avoid scrapping Yugi's feet. The creature in his arms remained eerily limp. The only thing that allowed Yami to know his lover was alive was the cries escaping Yugi's lips. Afraid he had harmed the creature in the dive to stop his suicide attempt, Yami laid Yugi on the rock, holding tight to his arms so he couldn't take Yami by surprise.

The other half breed refused to look at Yami. His face was turned to the side as drops of blood rolled down the side of his face. Yami leaned down to lick away the bloody tears only to have Yugi shrink away more. There had to be some way to get through to the creature without angry emotions or forcing the being to talk.

Crimson eyes closed as Yami sat back and dragged Yugi into his arms. This was his fault but by the life of him, he would make Yugi happy again. Yugi silenced his cries but just stared blankly to the side. Yami caressed his forehead with his thumb. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and held tightly. Whether out of habit or trying to seek comfort, Yugi leaned down against Yami and snuggled his head under Yami's chin. Yami moved his hand to Yugi's back and slowly stroked the soft skin.

Yugi let out a shaky sigh as his body relaxed under Yami's gentle touch. The creature closed his eyes and wrapped one of his arms around Yami's waist, sniffling quietly. "Sh." Yami hushed him, not really telling him to stop crying but wishing for his lover to know he cared. He understood what Yugi was upset about. "I'm fine."

Those words only seemed to make Yugi feel worse. He stiffened in Yami's arms and let out another sob. Yami cursed himself for even bringing up the issue at hand. He needed to distract Yugi somehow. Yami gazed down as looked over the creature's body. He was extremely pale and looked rather thin. He probably hadn't feed in a few rises. He needed to get Yugi to eat something.

Yami brought his free arm to his mouth and bit his wrist. He hissed in pain as he took a small chunk out of his own body. He felt Yugi stiffen again. He started to shake. Yami brought his wrist down to Yugi's mouth and the half breed snapped. "No!" He shrieked and tried to squirm out of Yami's steel hold.

"It's okay." Yami said firmly, trying to speak loudly over Yugi's cries of dismay. He grabbed both of Yugi's shoulders and shook him hard. Yugi stopped his struggles and gave Yami a frightened look. Yugi didn't trust himself anymore but Yami was going to change that. Yami smiled as a warm feeling bubbled up inside him. Blood dripped off his wrist and down his arm as he brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face. "Yugi, I trust you."

Yugi shook his head, his shaking becoming worse but he didn't struggle to get away from his opposite. "You shouldn't. I'm horrible. I'm going to do horrible things. I'm a horrible being." He blabbered.

"No." Yami hissed. He always wondered how Yugi could still care about him even after everything he had done, and now he knew. He loved his opposite. Very much. And loved seemed to control every fiber of his being now. Yami leaned and kissed Yugi's forehead, smelling the sweet scent of his hair. "You're not horrible. You're just fine. I trust you completely, Yugi. I do." He convinced.

Yugi looked doubtful. "You shouldn't trust me. You should hate me."

"I don't." Yami chuckled. He felt somewhat relieved that Yugi was having the same sort of internal struggle as he had. They were more alike than Yami had noticed. But to him it was just more evidence that pointed to them being together for the rest of their lives. Yami didn't want it any other way. Yami cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Yugi?" The creature reluctantly raised his gaze to Yami. "You're starving. Drink." Yami again raised his wrist.

Yugi frowned but couldn't hide the growl of his stomach. "Do you have a death wish or something? I could kill you. I almost killed you."

"I almost killed you once." Yami redirected.

"I…" Yugi paused and looked Yami's body up and down. "I hurt you. A lot."

"And I you." Yami again pointed out. "What is the difference? Yugi, you may not think you're perfect but you're as close as they come in my eyes."

"There is plenty of difference, Yami." Yugi snapped. His eyes sparked a crimson color before returning to their normal amethyst. "I know right from wrong. I know not the hurt those I care deeply for. I know how to control instincts. This shouldn't be so hard for me."

"Not everything is easy." Yami said softly. "You think my transformation was easy?"

"No." Yugi whispered. " I just…"

Yami stroked one of Yugi's dark wings and the creature shuddered. "Just what?" Yami questioned softly.

"You should hate me." Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled warmly, the smile never fading from his face. "You should have hated me. You didn't."

"It's not the same." Yugi complained, leaning his head against Yami's.

"Why?" Yami whispered.

"You're stronger than I am. I'm weak."

"Ha." Yami snorted leaning back. "If you're weak then I'm saint."

"I'm serious." Yugi pouted.

"So am I." Yami said sharply. "After everything I've done to you we can't even come close to calling this even. You seem to have little faith in me." Yugi gave Yami a quizzical look. Yami let go of the creature for the first time in a while. He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "Before I freed you I did horrible things. Things that I want to forget about. Yet after it all, I never had to worry about you leaving. I had faith you would stay by my side. Why don't you share the same feelings?"

"I can't hurt you again." Yugi blabbered, hiding his eyes in his hands.

Yami sighed. "You won't hurt me." His wrist throbbed in pain. "But we don't need to worry about that right now. I want you to drink something. You're exhausted and you need energy."

Yugi looked skeptical. "I don't want to go crazy again like the last time."

"You won't."

Yugi shook his head. "How can you know that? My powers are strong. I could easily kill you."

"Yes." Yami admitted. "But you won't. You won't allow yourself to kill the one you love. I have faith in you, Yugi. Now please, trust me."

Yugi sniffed and looked down at the wrist that had been brought before his mouth. He swallowed roughly before taking a hand and gently bringing the wrist to his lips. Yami sighed when Yugi started licking the blood dripping from his wound. He slowly wrapped an arm about the creature and stroked Yugi's wings. With his eyes closed, Yugi drank softly and slowly. His fists were clenched which was only a sign to Yami that he was fighting his inner instincts. Yami had to remind Yugi who he really was. Although he was turned part fire demon, he was more of an angel than anything else. Yami leaned against the warm rock and smiled softly. He needed this creature so much. His life wouldn't be the same without Yugi. Yami didn't even want to think of a time Yugi wasn't in his world. "I love you." Yami whispered.

The half breed jerked slightly before healing Yami's wrist and gazing up at him softly. "What?" He whispered.

Yami sat up slightly. "Look, all done and I didn't lose my head. Who would have guessed?"

Yugi stared at the king and swallowed hard. "You said something else."

The king blinked. "No…" He slowly shook his head with a sly smile on his face. He faked confusion as he searched the rocks in front of him as he searched his memory. "No…I don't recall saying anything el—." He was cut off with a sharp kiss to his lips. Yami wrapped both arms around Yugi's waist and allowed Yugi to dominate the kiss.

Yugi broke away beaming. "You said it. You finally said it."

Yami simply nodded.

"I mean, I know you've felt it but it's so nice to hear you say it!" Yugi blabbered. He wrapped his arms about Yami's neck and nuzzled him, a warmth escaping from him. Yami sighed deeply and allowed Yugi to keep his position. He was glad his words made Yugi feel so happy. Had he known, he may have said them sooner.

Yami blinked suddenly and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Yugi's eyes were open as he stroked Yami's arm softly, contained with his own thoughts. "Yugi?" Yami inquired making Yugi look up at him in question. Yami smiled softly down at him. He kissed him passionately before gazing into those soft amethyst jewels. "Show me what angel's blood can do."

Yugi gasped and sat up. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

Yami remained calm, star-crossed. "Ryou told me."

Yugi frowned and rubbed his temples. "That guy really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut." Yugi shifted in the king's lap and growled softly. "You won't like it." Yugi admitted nervously. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

Yami leaned to his right and laid down on the rocks. He pulled Yugi on top of him and smiled softly. Maybe this would be the best way for Yugi to remember his true identity. The king brushed Yugi face with his finger tips. "Ryou said that I would know when you truly loved me when you showed me what angel's blood can do. He said our angel's blood would call out to each other." He explained.

"Yes," Yugi breathed from the positions they were in. "But it could be dangerous to you. And you might not like it."

Yami snorted in disbelief. "As long as you're doing it, I'm sure I'll like it."

"You'll never be able to be with anyone else." Yugi warned. "Ever."

"I don't want to be with anyone else." Yami admitted. He forced another kiss on Yugi who arched slightly on top of his king. "I only want you." He whispered against Yugi's lips. It was true. He didn't want to be with anyone else but Yugi. He loved the creature. He wanted to prove that by making this mysterious bond with his opposite. "Show me, Yugi. Show me what angel's blood can do. Show me that you love me."

Bloody tears of happiness shown in Yugi's eyes. "Okay." He whispered. He leaned over Yami's body and stroked one of Yami's wings. The king's breath hitched at Yugi's soft touch and his back arched slightly. He tried to keep his breath even and calm but with Yugi so close it proved to be very difficult. Yugi was such a weakness to him, but Yami could have cared less.

_WARNING: Awkward sorta lemon below… read at your own risk._

Yugi's lips grazed Yami's neck in the exact spot where he had bitten the king before. Yami placed a hand on the back of Yugi's head and another arm about his waist. He gasped when Yugi suckled a particular part of his neck. At the pit of his stomach, he felt a strong heat spread throughout his abdomen.

Yami's eyes glazed over as he moved his head over to the side and stared at the rock enclosure they were in. His heart started racing and the blood moving within his veins sped through his body faster. He felt like his body was on fire, which felt fantastic. Yami groaned, combing Yugi's hair with his fingers, praying that the feeling wouldn't stop.

The king felt one of Yugi's fingers caress his cheek while another hand slipped up and down his abdomen. The feeling in his stomach was increasing forcing the king to pant and writhe slightly. Time seemed to slow. Pleasure was building on levels Yami had never felt before. Yugi's fingers felt like fire dancing across his skin. The tips leaving trails of ecstasy in their wake.

"Yugi." Yami whispered, arching his back against Yugi's fingers. As aching as the heat was, Yami wanted more. Yugi seemed to sense it. The king could practically feel Yugi smiling against his neck. He lifted his head to get a better look at Yami and his hands stopped all movements. Yet the pleasure continued as if nothing was stopped at all. The demon half breed gasped and writhed beneath his opposite, turning his head to see Yugi watching him closely.

Confused, Yami continued to pant and arch under Yugi, completely lost at the feelings and emotions racing through his body. His arms fell to the rocks as he grasped at anything to relieve the pleasure coursing in him. He blinked to try to clear his eyes but they remained fogged with lust. He lifted his hips slightly to rock them against Yugi's hoping that it would alleviate some sort of pressure.

If anything, it made it worse. The pleasure wasn't painful but it was so overwhelming. It didn't make sense. Yami gazed at Yugi who remained unmoving above him. The king could not feel the normal cloud of Yugi's influence surrounding him. He wasn't sure what Yugi was doing to him. But he was pretty confident he didn't want it to stop. "Y-Yugi." He breathed, arching again under the creature above him.

Yugi stretched over Yami's form, taking a cat like pose over the king. It was a more dominating position than Yugi had ever taken on the ruler, and Yami couldn't get enough. Yugi's body was completely lifted off of him now but it didn't feel like it. He was starting to lose track of where the pleasure was going. Instead of only heading towards his groin it spread everywhere. He couldn't make sense of up or down.

His body felt tight and uneven. Yami could barely feel his claws extend as his body arched up again, seeking Yugi's contact. He whimpered slightly when nothing on his body was touched. Yugi smiled softly down at him, his amethyst eyes shimmering. "Easy, Yami. Don't fight it. Just melt with it."

Yami had no idea what Yugi was talking about. He definitely wasn't in any position to fight anything. The king's fingers twitched as he grabbed at the edges of the rock below him. His body rocked on the ground, not touching anything but trying to seek a way to rid itself of the pleasure he was feeling. He whimpered again, feeling like he couldn't breathe fast enough to get the air his body craved and burned for. Yugi slowly closed his eyes as if in great concentration and in his cat like pose arched his spine downwards, keeping his head back. With the action, a sudden bolt of pleasure seized the king's body. Yami cried out and arched his back so hard he thought he might have broken his spine.

He couldn't take much more. He was going to snap soon. Whatever Yugi was going to do, he was going to have to do it fast. Yami felt like his body was stuck in his current position. His head back with his throat exposed and his body arched desperately trying to contact with his lover. He let out another cry as another wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. He thrusted his hips up towards Yugi's, begging for contact.

Yami forced his body to calm itself. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together he forced his body back to the earth. He couldn't remain still but trembling and rocking softly on the rock was better than the other exhausting position. His closed eyes open to see Yugi panted above him. The creatures eyes were still closed and his body was more in control then Yami's but it was clear that his opposite was having trouble containing his pleasure.

What was happening?

The demon ruler tried to clear his mind in order to make some sort of sense of the position he was in. He did not regret asking Yugi to show him what the blood could do. He was slightly embarrassed at how easily Yugi had him writhing without even touching him. But he definitely didn't regret it.

"Yami." Yugi moaned slightly, straightening his back but not opening his eyes. "Stop fighting me." He panted. He heard Yugi's hands grab at the rocks just as Yami's had. Yami flinched at his choice of words. "Relax, Yami." Yugi moaned out. Yami blinked hard as he tried to rationalize why he wasn't relaxed.

How much more relaxed could he possibly get? They were in the middle of nowhere and completely vulnerable. Yet Yami had asked Yugi to show his love there. He had nothing to fear. But he was tense. That was only because he didn't want this to end before it began. He wanted more. Did Yugi want his pleasure to end? Yami wasn't sure.

"Trust me." Yugi urged, scrapping Yami's foot with his toe.

Just a simple scrape of his toe had Yami on the edge. But he did trust Yugi and the only way to show that was by doing as he said. Yami hyperventilated and moaned slightly. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax knowing his end was soon.

But it wasn't.

Yami gasped when the heated feelings only increased in intensity. He didn't think it was possible to relax and not climax but it was. Yugi knew what he was talking about. Yami was completely at Yugi's mercy and he was completely okay with that. He trusted Yugi with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to give him everything, even his body.

Yugi's face was contorted in great concentration when Yami opened his eyes. His wings were stretched over the two of them just as they had been all the other times they had sex. They loomed strongly over them like a shield, enclosing them in a world all their own. Yami stretched his wings out to enclose what was left of their circle.

This time he felt it coming. A wave of ecstasy greater than the others washed over him like a fiery inferno. Yami was pretty sure he screamed with the intensity of it. His fingers scrambled over the rocks, grasping at anything he could. His body burned with such fire that it almost overtook him. He grunted as he came to rest on the rock again. His eyes closed on their own accord. Yugi's wings brushed his and the king thought he was going to lose consciousness.

Then it happened. He felt a hand on his abdomen. It traveled down the length of his body and to the place he needed it most. His body moved on its own pattern as he moaned and squirmed desperately under his lover. He opened his eyes to see two things that shocked him. One was what he thought were tiny diamonds traveling from his body to Yugi's. The other was the fact that Yugi was still in his cat like pose. There was no hand on him. Yami looked down to see that no one was touching him at all. Confused, he tried to open his mouth to question what was happening when that invisible hand finally reached its destination.

Yami's head fell back and then he felt nothing that made sense. He just relaxed. His entire body throbbed as his heart raced faster. His body rocked with Yugi's, his cries going silent from what he was feeling. The king did not open his eyes again. He felt something building that was unlike anything he knew before. It was different from the other waves he had felt. It was the end.

He wished he could see or hear but the king was blinded and deaf. The only thing he could feel was the building tidal wave that threatened to overcome him. Yami arched one last time, feeling Yugi's body finally arch against his own in sparks he couldn't describe. Fire rushed through him so hot he felt like his body combusted and Yugi was breathing in the ashes. He was now one with his other.

"Yami." He felt Yugi's heart beating strongly and in sync with his own. They rocked against each other, Yugi pushing his hips against Yami's as hard as he could. Yami was sure that if he had the energy to scream, he would have. The intensity didn't stop for what seemed like hours. His body grew tired of moving and collapsed but Yugi wasn't through. He grinded into Yami with the remainder of his energy, rocking against him for another eternity.

_Okay, safe to read now._

Yami felt nothing. His entire body was so numb. All he could feel was his heart racing in his chest and feared that it would completely pop out of his chest. He was sure that if it wasn't for Yugi laying on top of him, it would have. Everything was black and there was no sound. Nothing in his realm existed. Maybe even he didn't exist.

He could hear a voice calling to him but ignored it. He was so tired yet there was a fire burning inside of him that made him feel utterly relaxed. That fire spread to his fingertips and toes, rippling with strength. It wasn't the kind of fire that made him curl with lust but a fire that made him feel sleepy.

That voice again called to him followed by a jolt. Yami squinted open his eyes slightly, not really paying attention to the images that zapped them. He was more attentive to how much he wanted to sleep. "Yami? Yami?" That voice with fear and concern shook him hard, threatening the warmth of his darkness. "Yami! Please answer me! Open your eyes!"

Yugi? Yami thought, trying to focus.

"Yes, now look at me. I need you to wake up. I have to make sure you're okay." Yugi urged him, shaking his shoulders more gently this time.

Yami opened his eyes in the slightest to see he was now on his side. His body tingled. He blinked to try to clear his gaze and noticed he was resting on Yugi's chest. When had they switched positions? Yami lifted his head to see Yugi's amethyst eyes looking his body over. He shifted in his position and his eyes opened further.

His pants were on. Yami squinted down to see his leather pants were back on his body. Did they ever come off? Losing his energy, Yami rested his head on Yugi's chest again and thought hard. He didn't remember Yugi ever taking them off. He felt Yugi's hand travel his forehead and gently comb through his hair. What exactly just happened between them?

"Not all things are physical Yami. There are deeper things than physicality." Yugi's voice rung through his head.

Exhausted and confused as hell, Yami thought no more. He curled up in Yugi's loving embrace and allowed the darkness to claim him.

TBC

_**Attention!: Due to the fact that my story will soon be deleted, I need to take a tally of how many people are still interested in reading this. If enough people want me to continue to the end, I will try to put up each part. If not enough people are interested I may just email those who are. Please state so by reviewing. Thank you. For more information about what's going on on this site, pm me.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Freezing Fire

Chapter 34

Clinging to the warm darkness as if his life depended on it, Yami grumbled when he again heard Yugi's voice trying to wake him from his slumber. That angel really did know how to rub him the wrong way sometimes. Yami grunted and squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the sounds of Yugi's calling.

Sudden fear penetrated him and crimson eyes shot open as he became aware of the suffocating emotion. The king bolted upright, freeing himself from Yugi's clutching arms. He looked around wildly as the fear shaking his core drifted away as suddenly as it came. The king swallowed hard and blinked the sleepiness from his eyes. He rubbed them softly and then turned to Yugi, stretching his wings and yawning.

Yugi was giving him a strange look. He was leaning against a rock, his legs stretched out and obviously the place of Yami's nap. Yami felt guilty to using his treasure as a pillow but swept the feeling off when he remembered the events of their blood's bond. Yami blinked hard again and gave Yugi a soft smile.

Yugi didn't smile back. He glanced up and down Yami. "Do you feel sick?" Yugi questioned, moving his legs and rolling into a crutched position. He gently placed a hand on Yami's forehead and Yami was wondering what exactly the angel was doing. Yugi suddenly gave a nervous laugh, "Like I'd be able to sense a fever that way." He joked and removed his hand.

"What happened?" Yami inquired, trying to figure out exactly what occurred between the two beings.

Yugi bit his lip nervously. "Remember how I said you wouldn't like it?"

Yami laughed and fell into a sitting position. "Yes, but on the contrary, I thought it was rather…incredible."

The half angel licked his dry lips and settled next to his king. He leaned against the half demon and breathed a sigh. "Well this is the part you may not like." Yugi started and kissed Yami's shoulder.

The fire demon gave Yugi a puzzled look before shuddering. It felt like he was kissing Yugi just then. His fingers brushed his own lips to find there really wasn't anything there. Dismissing his thoughts for insanity, Yami turned his attention back to Yugi. "What part?" He asked interested.

"This part."

Yami blinked as Yugi looked up at him with concern written on his face. Why did Yugi always freak out over everything? He felt fine. A little light headed and extremely tired but other than that—

"Sorry." Yugi whispered, glancing at the ground.

The king paused his thoughts and turned towards the creature. "For what?" He asked.

"For making you so tired. Once I rest for a while, you'll be okay." Yugi whispered, still refusing to look at Yami.

Slowly, Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped when he felt someone touching his left shoulder and Yami bolted to his feet and whirled around, prepared to kill anyone or anything that had come to disturb them. Blinking he realized no one was there. Yami opened his mouth and then shut it, completely confused. He could have sworn—

"There wasn't anyone there." Yugi insisted, rising to his feet.

The king sighed in relief that Yugi seemed to read his thoughts. He looked back at the teen. "I could have sworn that I felt something…" He trailed off, deciding that part of his insanity should be kept to himself. He smiled and then looked Yugi up and down. He was still frowning but that wasn't what bothered the king of Va Hala. Yugi still looked absolutely exhausted. "Are you feeling alright?" Yami asked, concerned.

Yugi shrugged slightly. "I will be in a few minutes. Once I get everything in the clear."

"What in the clear?" Yami asked, again placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He felt those same threatening hands on him and again he jumped and released Yugi to fight off the intruder. There was no one there. "What the hell?" Yami growled looking about to find the trickster responsible for his loss of sanity.

"You're not losing you mind, Yami." Yugi told him. Yami slowly turned around, glad that someone agreed with his thoughts. He was starting to believe Yugi had Ryou's gift. "I suppose in a way I do." Yugi said.

The king jumped this time, his eyes widening. "Y-You can read my thoughts." Yami stammered as he backed away from Yugi slowly. So Yugi had been able to read his thoughts all along? Did Malik, Yugi, and Ryou all share the same gifts? Did Yugi only tell him one for each angel?

Yugi looked frightened and somewhat ashamed. "I never lied to you." He said simply, his voice laced with a sadness and somewhat nervousness that Yami wasn't used to hearing from him. "This is what I was talking about. I thought you would come to regret it."

Yami took a deep breath. He was being completely unrealistic. This was Yugi. He trusted Yugi, even if he was confused right now. "I don't regret what happened. But…what exactly did happen?" He asked slowly, reproaching Yugi.

Yugi gently took his own fingers and brushed them along his neck. Yami shivered when he felt as if Yugi was touching his neck. Yami instinctly took his fingers and brushed where he thought he was being touched. Did Yugi's powers progress from being infused with demonic like abilities? _**"No."**_ Yugi's voice rang in his head. Yami blinked when he didn't see Yugi's lips move. Yugi hadn't said a word.

"What's going on?" Yami whispered.

Yugi carefully walked up to Yami. He brushed his fingers on his own cheek and Yami again felt the sensation. "Can you feel that?" He asked, already knowing the answer from the gasp Yami had allowed to escape his lips. Yugi took his fingers and brushed Yami's cheek with them. He stepped up onto his toes and kissed Yami's cheek. _**"Are you afraid?"**_ Yugi's voice again rang in his head without having come out his mouth.

"No." Yami whispered. He was just curious at this point.

The treasure laughed softly. "You were always curious Yami."

Crimson eyes scanned Yugi's form up and down, trying to comprehend what was happening. "You can read my thoughts." He stated.

_**"And you can read mine."**_ Yugi thought to him, closing his eyes and resting his head against Yami's lips. Yami kissed it softly before taking hold of Yugi's shoulders. He felt as if his own hands were grabbing his shoulders but this time ignored it. He pulled Yugi back. _What happened?_ He thought in deep concentration.

Amethyst eyes opened and gazed up at Yami with such love and passion the king was sure he was going to forever be lost in their wake. _**I showed you what angel's blood can do. **_Yugi thought with a smile.

Yami swallowed hard. "So…" He trailed off. He had questions but he didn't know how to word them.

Yugi's tired eyes closed again. He leaned against Yami who willingly pulled him into a strong embrace. He felt embraced himself for a moment before the feeling died away. _**Our souls, Yami. Our souls mated. **_Yugi explained to him, his voice gentle and calm. _**Our angelic blood called out to each other. We are as one now. So I can read your thoughts, you can read mine. I can feel what you feel and the same with you.**_

___Feel what I feel? _ Yami was confused. Yugi pulled away from him and opened his weary eyes. He took his hand and brushed a rock with it. Yami lifted his hand, fascinated that he felt the same sensation traveling through his hand. He glanced up at Yugi before he used his hand to touch another rock. _So you can feel that? _He thought in a message.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Now do you understand?" He spoke for the first time in a while. "If I'm happy, you'll feel happy. If you're sad, then I'll feel sad." He explained, moving closer to Yami and allowed a hand to travel his chest. Yami sighed and held Yugi tightly. This concept was so strange to him. He felt vulnerable. Yugi glanced up at him when he heard the thought. "I can show you how it works." He offered. "I can give you your privacy."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, using his own voice as well.

_**Notice that you don't hear all my thoughts? I only allow you to hear certain ones. Like I form a message and then send it to you? **_ Yugi nestled his head in the crook of Yami's neck. "You can do the same. Think about what you want to send me, what you want me to hear. If you wish for something to remain private, all you have to do is put up a mental barrier."

Yami snorted at the confusing directions. _Can you hear me? _ He asked, wanting Yugi to hear him. Yugi nodded. He concentrated and then thought the same question. _Can you hear me now? _Yami asked, hoping Yugi didn't hear him. No response. Yami smiled. _Good._ (A/N~ Verizon anyone? XP)

"Good what?" Yugi looked up at him.

"Nothing." Yami smiled. As startling as these new found abilities were, Yami liked them. He felt calmer and more relaxed with Yugi around him. He tightened his hold on his treasure. "Will you come home with me now?" He asked softly. Yugi nodded and Yami felt an overwhelming happiness creep inside him. He practically beamed. Yugi started to shiver which caused the happiness to disappear. "Yugi?"

The half angel looked up at Yami and chuckled softly. "Sorry. I'm just not used to dealing with your emotions. I'm glad you're happy." He smiled.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi stretched his wings. "I will be." He stated. "But I need to rest for a while." He grazed Yami's mouth with his neck. "But I think you'll need something to drink before we take off." Yami narrowed his gaze and noticed he was indeed hungry. Yugi has felt it before him? Intriguing. Yami looked down at Yugi who was giving him that soft gooey look. "It's okay. I trust you."

Yami lengthened his fangs and gently eased them into Yugi's neck. He and Yugi both gasped when they felt the pain. Yami almost withdrew but Yugi took hold of his head and held him there. _**It's okay.**_ He thought warmly and then held onto Yami as he took a quick drink.

He had not fed on Yugi since he had become a half breed. His blood tasted no different which pleased the king. The only difference was temperature. It was so much warmer. Yami's breath quickened as he took one last gulp before healing his treasure. He still held Yugi and was pleased when the pain in his own neck subsided. He and Yugi were going to have to get used to controlling that. _Are you okay to fly? _(A/N~ The way I phrased that makes Yugi sound like a drunk flier. Roflmao XD)

"Yeah." Yugi whispered, keeping his head bowed. Yami stretched his wings before letting go of his creature. He would hold him when they got back. He flapped his wings hard to get off the ground as Yugi did the same.

The air felt cooler for some reason and Yami gazed around to make sure there were no other demons in their midst. When he didn't see, smell, or hear anything, he took off towards the palace. He glanced down to see Yugi struggling to get off the ground. Yami almost stopped to help the creature but he made it off the ground and flew just under Yami.

The king smiled and looked ahead, pleaded that he would be returning with his treasure after so long being apart. He hoped Yugi would stay in his room again. As much as he liked that Yugi enjoyed his freedom, it was harder to fall asleep when there wasn't a soft pillow to rest his head on. Yami smiled when he heard Yugi laugh in his head.

A glance down told him something was wrong. Yugi's wings were dragging slightly. He should have given Yugi something to drink before allowing him to take off. _**Then you wouldn't have made it off the ground. **_Yugi's stressed thoughts reached him.

Crimson eyes looked down to watch the treasure carefully. He wasn't sure if Yugi was going to make it back. He could just carry him.

With that thought, Yugi collapsed and hurled straight for the ground. Yami dove and caught him, sweeping the rocks with his feet as he soared high again. He glanced down in his arms to see that the bundle that was his angel was out cold. _Yugi?_ Yami asked, alarmed at how quickly his angel had lost his strength.

_**Tired.**_ Yugi's voice was weak and weary. The past few rises and the sealing of their bond must have drained the angel more than Yami thought. He had rested for a while before waking up. Yugi must have been just as tired. Yami held the angel close as he flew towards his home. He swallowed hard as he realized how exhausted he still was. No wonder Yugi wouldn't make it.

Yami adjusted his wings to gain as much flight as he could without the energy. They were nearly there. He could see his palace already. He couldn't believe that the flight was that short. Yami looked behind them, sure that they had been at least at the center of his kingdom. Dismissing his thought as merely being tired, Yami straightened his wings and prepared for the landing.

With a slightly swoop, Yami landed gracefully on his balcony. He hurried over to the bed and place his treasure on it, not wanting to drop the poor creature while he slept. _Yugi?_ Yami asked softly. There was no response. Slightly concerned, Yami leaned his head down and listened to Yugi's heart beat. It was steady and strong.

The poor angel was just exhausted. Yami smiled and prepared himself to nestle down next to the angel.

Shouts from outside his bedroom door stopped him from doing so. Yami's crimson eyes narrow as he smelled fear. The king glanced down on the bed, relieved that the shouting wasn't waking up Yugi. He jumped off the bed and hurried over to the door, ready to kill anyone who dared wake up his Yugi.

The door flung open and Yami was surprised to see Mahado, Isis, Seth, and Jou standing by his doorway. Jou looked angry and very much afraid. Mahado and Seth and growling but not at each other. They all turned to see Yami giving them death glares. "What the hell is going on here—"

"It's Bakura." Mahado hissed, rushing Yami out of his room when he noticed Yugi sleeping. He closed the door hurriedly as Yami waited for some sort of news as to what exactly was wrong with Bakura. Mahado and Isis gave each other disturbed glanced.

"Well, out with it." Yami growled.

"He's completely snapped." Seth finished for them, holding onto Jou tightly.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. "Where is he?"

Jou was shaking as he glanced at Yami. "Seth came to me when he thought he heard screaming coming from Bakura's room. He said it might have been Ryou. When we went to investigate, Bakura had locked his door and barricaded the balcony. We can't get in. He sounded so mad."

Yami bolted towards Bakura's room as the priests continued to fill him in.

Mahado rushed by his side. "I tried to get him to open up but he said this was something he had to do."

"What?" Yami asked, paranoid. If Bakura had done anything to endanger Ryou he would have his head for it.

Isis growled. "We're not sure. He just kept saying that we could learn from them. Over and over again. It's like he has completely lost it. We didn't know what to do. We came to find you but you were gone. Mahado kept blasting spells at the door but nothing will move it." She insisted, just as panicked as everyone else was.

"Try again. I'll take the balcony." Yami directed as he took off out the window. He soared around and landed harshly on Bakura's balcony. The doors to it were shut. Yami gathered what remained of his strength and quickly plowed into the door. It moved slightly but not that much. Panicked, he tried again.

"Can I help?" A voice came from behind him. Yami turned to see Kalim standing there. Yami nodded quickly and the guard came and started to bend with the door. Yami growled.

"Bakura!" He yelled. "Open this door right now! Open it!"

"Yami?" Bakura's call came from inside.

"Open this fucking door!" Yami screamed. _Ryou? Are you alright?_

The door gave way and Yami and Kalim fell to the floor. Yami moved to his feet quickly and almost vomited at the scene. Ryou was tied to the bed, naked and gagged. He was crying silently as he pulled on his binds. Yami rushed over to him and ignored the startled Bakura that was sitting beside the angel. Kalim seized Bakura without another word but the priest was too powerful for him.

"Ryou?" Yami exclaimed, removing the gag and quickly untying the poor creature. His wings were soaked with blood. Cuts and burn marks were covering almost every inch of his body. Skin that was untouched was covered with sticky blood. Yami quickly went to work at healing the angel. He licked any wound he could find and Ryou made no move to stop him. His tears fell silently onto the blood sticky bed.

"Stop!" Bakura yelled, pulling Yami off Ryou. "You don't know what he is capable of."

Kalim lay sprawled in the corner of the room, blood seeping from his head. Yami punched Bakura has hard as he could before moving back to Ryou. He could hear the rest of his priests standing outside of the door, almost to the point of unlocking it. Yami gently moved Ryou's neck to the side to see deep puncture marks made from Bakura's fangs. Yami almost whimpered at Ryou's pathetic attempt to get up.

The king leaned down and licked the side of his neck, healing as much as he could before Bakura grabbed him again.

"I said stop! He's a fucking spy, Yami!" Bakura yelled at him, his voice higher in pitch and etched with craziness.

Yami snarled and tackled the priest to the floor. He pinned his arms above his head as he heard Mahado make headway into the room. Yami glanced over to see Mahado and Isis squeezing into the small crack they had made with the door. Summoning his powers, Yami paralyzed Bakura and got off him.

Rushing back to Ryou, Yami gently lifted the angel up and motioned Isis to come over. "This is going to hurt a little." Yami warned the angel as Isis prepared to heal the creature. Ryou only nodded as more tears slide down his face and burned Yami's hands. He moaned in slight pain as Isis started to heal his back and arms. Yami helped as much as he could.

"Scum." Seth growled as Yami saw him kick Bakura out of the corner of his eye.

Yami healed Ryou's wounded forehead before the angel wrapped his arms about Yami and held him tightly. Surprised and caught off guard by the move, Yami could do nothing but hold the creature back. He held the sobbing angel as Isis finished her work and sighed with tiredness. Mahado made his way over to them and held Isis. She clung to him with all her strength. "What is it about those angels that makes this so tiring?"

The king stood as Ryou let go of him. The angel grabbed Yami's hand and stood with him, almost hiding behind Yami. Seth kicked Bakura once more until Jou grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "That's enough." Yami stated. He walked over to his priest curled on the floor and undid his work.

Quickly, Yami backed away so he could return to Ryou who trembled as he stared at the demon he had come to trust. Yami glanced over at the blood soaked bed and then back at Bakura who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Why have you done this?" Yami asked as Kalim stood and handed Yami a blade. The king raised an eyebrow at the guard who shrugged and then shrank back into the crowd. Bakura wheezed as he tried to stand.

"The king asked you a question." Mahado warned.

Ryou whimpered next to Yami and shrank back as the priest finally got to his feet. He pointed a shaky finger at the hiding angel and placed the biggest sneer on his face as he could. "Y-You." He quivered. "You little traitor."

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami asked.

"I told him." A soft whisper came from behind Yami. Yami turned to see clear tears falling down Ryou's defeated face. Chocolate eyes glanced up at Yami. "I told him everything."

Realization hit Yami like a wave. He turned back to Bakura who was trembling with anger. "You know they are spies? Created to kill us all? Yeah." Bakura blabbed. "That's what he told me. They were created, not born. Yugi was created to kill you, Ryou to kill me, and Malik to kill Marik. It's all been a plot to take over this kingdom."

"The angels have no desire to live here." Yami insisted. He glanced over at Kalim who was still holding a dagger. Yami reached out and took hold of it. No priest tried to stop him.

"We can learn from them, Yami. We can learn what makes them tick, what makes them so powerful. We could dissect them. Maybe their blood holds the answer." Bakura thought of all kinds of disgusting horrible things. Yami knelt next to him. Bakura flitted his mad eyes to Yami and beamed. "We could drain them dry, try to take their powers and then rule the…urk—"

Not a gasp escaped anyone as Yami took the dagger he was holding and jammed it into Bakura's abdomen. Bakura glanced down at his bleeding stomach and Yami pushed the dagger in slowly and painfully. He looked up at Yami. "You knew." He snarled in a low whisper. "You let those vermin's exist alongside us knowing they could kill us at any time."

"They aren't vermin's." Yami insisted calmly. "They are angels."

Bakura coughed up blood as he glanced over at Ryou. "Should have killed you long ago you useless, fucking—" Another gasp for air escaped him as Yami turned the knife. This was the only solution. Everyone knew that. Bakura glanced at Yami one last time. "I'll make you pay for this one rise. Maybe not this life, but I'll meet you in hell. I'll enjoy seeing you suffer for all eternity."

Another cough. A gasp. And then there was nothing. Bakura's eyes faded as the light left his body. Yami left the dagger where it was and stood, wiping the blood off on his pants. He slowly shook his head and looked up at his three remaining priests.

"Guy was a bastard anyway." Seth snorted, obviously pleased with Yami's decision.

Ryou stared at the deceased body, tears still streaming down his face. His wings didn't bother to try to hide his nude body. Yami walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. The angel paid no heed. "Leave us." Yami instructed, turning to his remaining priests.

Mahado cleared his throat. "Did you know about this? About them?"

The king slowly nodded.

Seth glanced down at Jou. It was obvious from the lack of shock or anger on his face that Jou had informed Seth of what was going on. Seth placed a hand on the back of Jou's neck and stroked the blonde hairs there. Yami watched him and then turned his attention to Isis who was glancing down at Bakura's body. "Of all times, this was not one in which to kill a higher powered demon. We need him."

Yami bit his lip. "I couldn't let him live. Not after what he did." Yami snorted as he walked over to Bakura's closet. He grabbed a clean sheet and used it to cover Ryou's trembling body. "Now please leave. I wish to speak to Ryou alone."

The priests and Kalim left without further argument. Jou looked as if he wanted to stay but Seth pushed him on. Yami gave the angel a strong head nod before watching the door close. The king turned back towards Ryou and guided him to the bed. Ryou walked like a drone, his eyes lifeless. Just as Yugi was when he was fearful of the king.

Gently, Yami placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. _Ryou? _ Yami thought loudly and firmly in his head. Ryou blinked and carefully looked at Yami. He parted his dry lips to say something but only let out a sob. "Take a deep breath." Yami told him as he took hold of a chalice of warm water on the bedside table and handed it to the creature.

Ryou took a gulp and stopped his tears. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Yami asked, wanting to know the details.

Ryou shook his head, his eyes lost in memories he wished he didn't have. "I-I just wanted to tell him everything. I just fi-figured that if I told him everything like Yugi told you everything t-then he would come to love me the way you love Yugi." He whispered shakily. "At first, he was okay but when I said I was created t-to kill him, he freaked."

Yami nodded. "Easy." He steadied the angel.

The creature took another deep breath. "I read his thoughts. There was no love, nothing but hate. He wanted to rip me to shreds. I tried to run but he was quicker. He blocked the exits and knocked me out. When I came to….I was like that. He kept saying he was going to figure out what made me tick." Ryou shuddered and leaned against Yami. "I just thought…I hoped…he'd understand." Ryou started to cry again.

Carefully, Yami hugged the creature, not too tightly to suffocate but enough to allow Ryou to know he was there.

Ryou stopped his tears again and glanced down at Bakura. "You killed him to protect me." He stated. Yami swallowed. "Thanks." He admitted, drying his eyes. He looked around the room and then stopped his gaze at Yami. "Can I stay in your room to sleep?"

The word sleep seemed to put Yami in a drowsy spell. He nodded as he recalled everything he and Yugi had been through.

The angel before him smiled a little bit. "He showed you, huh?"

Yami blinked and nibbled his lip. "Yes." He admitted.

Ryou turned back to Bakura.

"You'll find him." Yami insisted, not having to read the angel's mind to know what he was thinking. "Just because you weren't able to change Bakura doesn't mean that you don't have someone out there for you. You just have to give it time. You'll find him."

The angel gave a fake smile before moving towards the fractured door. Yami followed. Yugi was not going to be pleased about this.

TBC

A/N~ Sorry. But it was essential to kill Bakura. I need him in my plan. I know I'll be getting some complaints about this. Review?

**Update! Okay, looks like things are settling down but we are not out of the clear yet. Here is another update.**


	35. Chapter 35

Freezing Fire

Chapter 35

Crimson eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the darkness of their master's chambers. Yami blinked as he focused at what he was facing, the bottom side of his bed. The king lifted his head as he fought hard to remember how exactly he got on the floor. He gave a sideways smile and then placed his head back on the blanket he was using as a pillow.

He didn't have to get up to remember that Ryou and Yugi were the ones nestled comfortably on his bed. Yami lifted his eyes to see Ryou's arm hanging off the side of his bed. It was good to know the angel was still sleeping.

After Bakura's body had been disposed of, Yami had rushed Ryou to bed for he knew the angel was exhausted. The angel was kind enough to make a bed and offer to sleep there but Yami had insisted on sharing his bed with Yugi. He would take Ryou's bed like creation. He had watched as Ryou curled up next to his deeply sleeping created brother and slowly drift off into his slumber. He had wondered how it was so easy for the creature to get any rest after what he had endured. Yami supposed that physical needs came before psychological ones.

Once Yami had been sure that Ryou was asleep, he battled with his own weary body to search Bakura's room. Yami and Kalim had torn it apart in attempts to find his father's dagger. Yami was worried that Bakura hadn't disposed of it as asked. If not, he would have to do it himself.

Mahado had entered at the end of their search. He had asked nothing about Yugi and Ryou but wished to inform Yami that Bakura had left the palace not long after Yami did. Mahado said he was gone for a little while before returning.

Somewhat relieved, Yami told Kalim to rest for the rise. The guard nodded and returned to the guard's quarters in search for some rest. Yami had decided it was time to do the same. He was going to need it in order to fight with Yugi when his treasure finally woke up. It was a good thing that Bakura was already dead or else it was likely that Yugi would have his turn at making the demon suffer.

The king had returned to his chambers to find the two created brothers snuggling together for warmth. It looked as if Ryou was sweating a little but still in a peaceful sleep. Yami then nestled down in the bed Ryou had created for him and thought about the events of the past few rises.

Everything seemed to be going so quickly. First meeting Yugi, then the Aquarian attacks, the angels and his own kind refusing to accept his relationship, Marik's betray, then Bakura's. Yami felt a twinge of sadness that he wished he could have erased.

Although Bakura was a demon, he was the closest thing Yami had ever had to a friend. He was like his brother. Bakura was always there when Yami had to rant about the beatings his father would give him. He had protected him from numerous attacks from other demons as well as his own kind. He had been there to listen about everything and anything whenever Yami needed him. Although he would be an ass about it, the priest still would listen. His awful comments that made Yami shiver in disgust now once filled his aura with amusement. Now…Now everything was so different.

The king had brushed the thoughts aside and had allowed the cloudy sleepiness to overwhelm him.

Yami now focused on his ceiling, tracing the cracks and marks in the sturdy marble with his eyes. The past few weeks had seemed like a dream.

"Y-Yami." He heard a soft whimper coming from the bed. Crimson eyes narrowed and the king was on his feet at once. He padded gracefully over to Yugi whose face was contorted in grief or fear. He trembled slightly and shifted his position next to Ryou. Another whimper escaped his beloved creature.

_Little one? _Yami called to him in his mind, hoping he was getting used to this mind speaking idea. _Can you hear me?_

_**Yami? **_Yugi thought back, still not waking from his nightmare. _**Yami, please don't die. Stay with me. **_

__Yami chuckled warmly as he gently traced Yugi's cheek with the back of his finger. _Tis only a dream, Yugi. I'm fine. Open your eyes. _Yami instructed as Yugi fought to wake up from his slumber. The king was pleased to see the dark circles were completely gone now. Yugi's skin was soft and as warm as ever. Yami leaned down and kissed his forehead soothingly. _Wake up._

Slowly, Yugi's eyes opened and glanced up at Yami. A small beam graced his lips as he looked Yami up and down. "Hi, Yami." He chirped. The king chuckled softly and continued to brush Yugi's face with his fingertips. _**That was scary. I never thought a nightmare can seem so real. **_Yugi thought to him.

_Dreams can surprise you. _Yami answered honestly.

"Hm." Yugi nodded as he yawned and stretched. His wings brushed against the sleeping creature next to him and it startled the poor half angel. Yugi turned to see Ryou curled in a ball but still sleeping soundly. He gave a confused look at Yami before sitting up. "What is he doing here? Is he okay?" Yugi asked softly. He placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"Don't wake him." Yami whispered sadly. "He needs to sleep."

Yugi narrowed his gaze before lifting his hands off Ryou. He gazed into his opposite's eyes and searched his memories. Yami didn't try to stop him. He was still getting used to this 'mind barrier' concept. Besides, it would be hard to talk about. It would be easier to just show Yugi.

Instantly amethyst eyes turned blood red. Yugi looked back over at Ryou before charging out of bed. He threw the door open and marched down the corridor. Yami winced at the action but after being sure that Ryou didn't wake, he followed.

"Yugi!" Yami called after him. "Yugi, wait!"

The half breed didn't answer him. Instead, he plowed through some guards who were switching duties. Yami gave them an apologetic look for they seemed to be terrified of the teen. Yugi climbed to the nearest window and jumped out, gliding to the lava pit below.

Yami watched by the window for a second. This was going to be tricky. Yugi might have been trying to get away because of how he reacted last time his eyes were that color. Was it safe for Yami to go after him? Yami could feel the pressure of Yugi's anger bearing down on him. It was making it hard to breath. The king took a deep breath. He had to go after the teen for he couldn't risk Yugi going off somewhere again and Yami not being able to find him this time. He wanted to keep Yugi close. _Little one? _Yami asked almost timidly as he spread his wings and headed for the lava pit.

_**Go away!**_ Yugi bellowed at him.

The half bred royal couldn't help but feel amused at Yugi's choice of words. _Yugi, you haven't been able to get rid of me by saying that before, I highly doubt it will work now. _He convinced.

Yugi stood quickly from his position as the king landed only a few feet from him. Yugi growled at him before taking hold of a rock and throwing it at him. Still amused, Yami dodged it easily and gave Yugi a quizzical look as he tried to catch his breath. His treasure panted, his eyes a blazing crimson color. _**Does it look like I'm kidding? Leave me alone, Yami!**_

"I understand you're upset, Yugi. But I handled the situation." Yami directed, crossing his arms but keeping his wings unfolded in case he needed to protect himself.

Yugi took another rocks and this time smashed it into the boulder next to them. It exploded with force making Yami jump slightly as Yugi's power. The creature hissed at Yami, "You don't understand anything! You're pathetic!" He screamed at him.

_Ouch._ Yami accidently thought out loud. "Yugi I know that I'm not the most sympathetic creature that every existed but I do care for Ryou. If I was there, I would have heard him and saved him right away. He is healed now. He's going to be fine."

"Shut up!" Yugi bellowed at him, fire flashing in his eyes. Yami wheezed slightly as Yugi seemed to deprive both of them of any oxygen in the air. Yugi held his hand tightly by his body as a small fire ball formed in it. He hurled it at the ground and it exploded on contact. "You shouldn't have left to begin with. I would have been fine! You should have been here to protect Ryou from that monster!"

"I killed him." Yami grunted, interested in the fire power Yugi seemed to have acquired. He wondered if Yugi had noticed it himself. "What more do you want?" He asked, starting to channel Yugi's anger unintentionally.

Yugi's black wings stretched high, anger residing in his entire body. It was almost crippling now, the amount of tension in the air. Yami felt his heart racing in the agony of the pressure it was under. He ignored it as Yugi paced around the lava pit. "I want him to pay. Killing him wasn't enough, it's never enough! You damn fire demons can't control yourselves. You think just killing is the answer to everything."

Yami grunted as he leaned against the rock for support. He was starting to understand what was going on here. Yugi's connection to him was making him angry and suffocating him at the same time. He couldn't talk, he couldn't even breathe. _Yugi, stop. _Yami instructed as he clung to the rock.

"What?" Yugi yelled. "It's the truth. None of this would have happened if we had just stayed away from here. We should have told Malik no. Things would have been so much better for everyone."

_Little one, please. _Yami pleaded, gasping for air and falling to his knees. His heart thumped wildly and he grabbed his skin to try to free the organ from suffocation.

His treasure was still too busy pacing the side of the lava pit to notice anything. "I never should have let them capture me to begin with. This entire idea was stupid. The elders knew that you demons couldn't change. You're evil. I should have listened to them but I was stupid enough to believe anyone could change for the better." Yugi ranted, growling and kicking rocks in his way.

_Y-Yugi. _Yami's mind grew weak as he collapsed onto his side and writhed, staring at his treasure, sending his pain and image to him through his mind. _Yugi, please stop._

Yugi shook with the thoughts being sent his way before rapidly turning to Yami. He gasped and the crimson was gone. All that was left was sorrow-filled amethyst. Yugi rushed over to his side as the overwhelming pressure on Yami's heart suddenly faded and oxygen was allowed back into his lungs. Yami gasped and panted and Yugi pushed him into a sitting position. "Breathe, Yami." Yugi instructed, "Just breathe." His hands roamed Yami's back and his wings, calming both himself and the half demon before him.

Yami glanced over at him once the black dots faded from his vision. "Are you alright now?"

His treasure blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry." He whispered, his voice broken.

The king wasn't surprised that Yugi wasn't mumbling more apologies. He could feel the waves of guilt hitting his heart as it calmed. He was sending Yugi spouts of understanding. He knew everything he said was out of anger, his demonic blood, nothing more.

"What was that?" Yami inquired, leaning back against the rock as his heart settled.

"There is a lot about this process even I don't understand." Yugi admitted. "But that was my soul overriding yours. My emotions can be great weapons sometimes."

"Your soul?" Yami breathed.

Yugi looked down at him. "Yeah. Our souls are as one now. I told you that. I was so angry that my emotions were draining you off all spiritual energy, essentially killing your spirit. When the soul is injured, the body shows it in different ways."

Crimson eyes looked down at his hands. "So all of this…angel's blood and emotions…it mean that I have a soul?"

The angel smiled warmly at him. "Of course you do, silly. Everyone has a soul. Some just tend not to listen to it or use it at all. That's how you get people like Bakura." Yugi growled. Yami was afraid he was going to start ranting again but the creature just sat next to him. "Gods, I don't know what I'm going to say to him when he wakes up. I should have been here. I should have protected him." Yugi sighed, leaning his head against Yami's shoulder.

"You can't protect everyone from everything. You're only one person." Yami deduced.

"I suppose." Yugi whispered. _**But he doesn't deserve this. **_

"No one does." Yami agreed. "Least of all Ryou." Yami put an arm about Yugi and thoughts of Seth. He hoped he wouldn't do anything like that to Jou. He didn't seem like the type. Although it seemed like Jou was tough enough to take anything-,

"Jou?" Yugi said out loud. He turned to Yami quickly. "Jou? Jou is here?" He asked, his eyes wide and excited.

Yami nodded, suddenly realizing that he thought those things aloud and that Yugi had no idea his friend was here.

Yugi took off like a bat out of hell. Yami followed quickly knowing that there was no reason for alarm. He just hoped Seth and Jou were decent. Yugi looked down at him as they flew to the window that they came out of. "Ew." Yugi made a face. _**I really didn't need to hear that, Yami. **_Yugi teased as he gripped the sides of the window and pushed in.

Yami followed. The angel was so excited it drifted to him. This emotion was a lot better than anger. Yami almost felt free of all his problems. He was glad that Yugi felt that way. He kept up a quick pace as Yugi hurled himself down the hall to Seth's room. He glanced back at Yami before knocking nervously on the door.

It took a moment for the demon to answer but when he did, he looked slightly angered. "What do you want, shorty."

Yugi crossed his arms. "You know when you insult me, you insult him as well." Yugi shot back. Yami almost laughed when Seth's eyes widened in horror when he saw the king. Yugi laughed openly. "Is he there?"

"Is that my buddy out there?" Yami heard Jou's voice remark.

The king watched, amused as Yugi beamed and suddenly disappeared into the room. It was clear that he had tackled his friend to the floor by the loud thump he heard after he was no longer in sight. Seth watched them with a look of disgust on his face. Yami moved closer to him and snorted. "I don't know what that look is for. You have one of your own now."

"Can he really kill you just by thinking about it?" Seth questioned.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Its' not quite that simple but yes, if Yugi wanted me dead he could kill me and I could do nothing to stop him."

Seth shifted uncomfortably as he glanced from the king back to Yugi. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the idea. "He could destroy all of us? He, Ryou, and this Malik creep could kill all of us?" Yami only nodded in response. "And….you're okay with this?" He remarked.

"I've come to accept it. I care for Yugi, he cares for me." Yami tried to explain. He could feel Yugi's soul brushing against his own at his thoughts. Yami glanced inside his priest's room to see Yugi smiling at him as Jou ruffled his hair. Yugi turned to him and pushed him playfully. Jou smirked as he practically fell backwards thanks to Yugi's newly found strength. Speaking of strength… "Have you discovered Jou's power?" Yami questioned.

Seth sighed, rubbing his temples. "He showed me once. You've seen it. He has the ability to move objects with his mind. They disappear and then reappeared wherever he wants them. It's a strange power but a useful one at that."

Yami frowned. Seth was starting to sound like Bakura.

The priest sensed his anxiety. "Don't fret. I have no intention of showing any ill will towards Jou. He is different."

The gorgeous royal smiled. That was what he had thought about Yugi as well. He turned his attention back to the two playing gently in Seth's room, laughing and forgetting all that had come before them. Yami felt light hearted watching them before his thoughts changed to Ryou. The king looked down the hall and bit his lip. He should check on the creature. Yami glanced up at Seth before snickering, "Behave yourself for a few moments. I'll return soon." He stated, turning to leave.

"Whatever." Was the only response he was greeted with.

The royal carefully walked down the hallway and towards his quarters. He hoped Ryou was in good condition to talk. He didn't know what he was going to say to the creature but he had to think of something. He had to understand that not all of his kind was this vicious. Not anymore.

Arms wrapped around his frame and Yami froze but then smiled when his subconscious was greeted with warmth. _**Where are you going, my opposite?**_

The king chuckled, taking his arms and leaning back against Yugi, taking a deep breath. The teen was so warm. How was it possible to be so warm? It made him wonder if Yugi was even real at all. Yami let his hands travel Yugi's sides and along his face mapping the body as well as he could. He turned to see Yugi smiling up at him, still holding him in his arms. "I'm going to check on Ryou."

Yugi's smile vanished. "Yeah." He said softly. _**Can I come?**_

Yami frowned at the question. "Of course you can come." He snorted. Yugi took hold of his hand and they walked down the corridor in peace. The fire crackled in the torches as their shadows danced along the walls. Yugi was watching his feet as he walked and Yami found that amusing. "Afraid you'll trip?"

Yugi blinked and looked at him. He smiled. "I still can't see well here. I hate that. I think I've fallen flat on my face more times in the past few hundred rises than in my entire lifetime." He ranted. Yami chuckled and placed an arm over Yugi's shoulder.

"Then I'll guide you." Yami remarked and Yugi snorted. "You find that amusing, my opposite?"

"Yeah." Yugi admitted but said nothing further as they had reached their destination. Yugi pulled at the door knob and entered their chambers. They both stiffened when they didn't see Ryou sleeping on the bed. Yugi blinked in slight alarm. "Where is he?" He asked. He sniffed the air. "And what is that smell?"

Yami could smell it too. It was faint but still there. It was also familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. Yami took a few cautious steps into the room, spreading his wings and clenching his fists. He glanced towards the balcony to see white wings and breathed a sigh of relief.

His angel saw what Yami saw and rushed over to Ryou who turned towards them with a lack of surprise in his face. Yugi wrapped his arms about his created brother and hugged him tightly. Ryou flinched at the contact but gave a fake smile anyways. He hugged Yugi back as his eyes drifted over to Yami. Yami gave him a sympathetic look as Yugi released the angel and looked him up and down.

Ryou's fake smile had disappeared. He stiffened his wings and bit his lip.

"Are you hurt?" Yugi asked, concerned. He circled Ryou as if he were prey but only looked to see if the angel was still hurt in any way.

Ryou shook his head, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

Yami approached and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. Ryou flinched and Yami released him, taking a step back and allowing the angel room to breathe. The damage was much greater than Yami had thought before. Yami sighed as he watched Yugi shake his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Yugi whispered to him.

"I know." Ryou whispered back with a few bobs of his head.

The two remained silent as Ryou shifted. Yugi wiped away a bloody tear and tried to smile at Ryou. "Please say something."

Ryou opened his mouth as his chocolate eyes held amethyst. He closed his mouth when no words would escape. Tears did, however, and this alarmed both the demon king and Yugi. Yugi gave the angel another hug as Ryou turned towards the city of Va Hala. "I want to go home." His voice broken.

Yugi let go and backed away from Ryou. "But-,"

"I don't want to be here anymore, Yugi. I don't belong here. I'm no longer needed." Ryou explained as a few tears drifted from his eyes.

Amethyst eyes jumped to Yami who was crossing his arms. _**Yami, please say something to him. I need him here. I don't want him to leave. If he goes, I may never see him again.**_

__As much as Yami liked the idea of Ryou staying, he couldn't force the angel to do anything. That would be going against all he wanted to stand for. Yami swallowed hard as Ryou read his thoughts and was so able to read Yugi's. His eyes fell to the floor as more tears drifted from his eyes. _I can't force him to stay, little one. It's a decision he must make on his own._

Ryou glanced at him and gave another fake smile. "Thank you." He said with a stretch of his wings. Yugi looked devastated. Ryou turned to him. "I'll visit if Malik lets me. But I can't be here anymore. I just can't stand it."

Yami took a step towards Ryou and nodded. "Then allow us to take you home."

TBC

Poor, poor Ryou. His suffering never seems to end. Does anyone know where I am going with this?


	36. Chapter 36

Freezing Fire

Chapter 36

_**I don't understand why you didn't convince Ryou to stay.**_ Yugi pouted as they flew in the warm air. It was clear his treasure was somewhat upset with the turn of events over the past rise. Yami only snickered as he soared above Yugi, gazing down at the creature softly, shaking his head in dismay. Yugi relaxed his arms in flight and threw Yami another pout. _**It's not funny, my opposite.**_

_I beg to differ._ Yami disagreed as he maneuvered to the left of Yugi and glanced down at Ryou. He had been very quiet as they flew over his kingdom. Yami's smirk disappeared as he moved closer to Ryou. He threw the angel a smile but Ryou refused to turn and look at him. Yami internally sighed and shifted closer to Yugi, a flap of his wings giving both of them energy and height. _You know why I can't. If I forced him to do anything it wouldn't be any different from what Bakura did. I won't do that to him._

Yami noticed Ryou flinch at the thoughts of Bakura. He immediately started to think of other things so that Ryou could be shielded from his torment. It wasn't easy.

"Yami, why does it feel so cold?" Yugi asked aloud as he looked around.

The demon royal had also noticed a chill in the air. He had dismissed it earlier as nothing more but the numbness of losing his once friend and priest. But now that Yugi mentioned it, it was getting stronger. "I'm unsure." He replied.

Yugi moved closer to Yami as he shuddered slightly. He brushed his wing gently against Yami's as they made their way higher into the sky. Crimson eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of trouble. The king practically halted at the sight of water.

The pure angel stopped as well and his chocolate eyes grazed the water carefully. "I don't remember Aquarian territory being so close."

"Nor do I." Yami said, somewhat alarmed. He turned around to see that his palace was still in view. He whirled around to face the water once more. The water often had tides but it never grew so close to his kingdom like this before. Yami flinched as he noticed some of the hot lava of his kingdom start to fizzle. It was hardening. Was this why the Aquarians were burrowing under his kingdom?

"You've never mentioned that!" Yugi exclaimed in alarm as he glided to him quickly. He held Yami's hand as they looked down at the lava that was turning more and more a deeper red be the second. The king bit his lip and gave out a long sigh. Yugi noticed this. "Why didn't you say something before?"

_You tend to be an easy distraction._ Yami admitted, letting go of Yugi's hand and shifting his wings to stay high in the air. He turned to the angels with a deep frown on his face. "We shall see Ryou to your homeland. Upon our return we'll deal with these fiends." He planned before taking off directly into the dark sky. Warm air rises so they further up they went the warmer they would be.

_**I'm sorry. **_Yugi thought to him.

Yami placed a hand up to quiet Yugi's apologies. He didn't want Yugi to apologize for this wasn't his fault. This was his own doing. He was king and therefore held the responsibility of one. He should have noticed this before. He hoped that Mahado and the rest of his priests had noticed the lack of land they had left. There were a few miles of lava behind his palace but it didn't matter. If the Aquarians wanted it, they could get it. They were water demons and there was very little Yami and the rest of his kind could do about it.

_**Use me.**_ Yugi suggested. _**I can wipe out a few hundred of them.**_

__Yami closed his side of their bond, ignoring the hurt look on Yugi's face. He wasn't going to abuse Yugi's abilities that way. This was not his burden to bear.

A stench started to rise in the air and Yami froze slightly. Yugi visibly stiffened when Yami did and turned towards the direction of the water. Slowly, Yami turned his head towards Yugi. His fingers went numb as Yugi's eyes flashed dangerously to red before returning back to their normal color. "Where exactly is your kingdom?"

Ryou gave them a quizzical look. "Malik always said that there was a portal to our world lingering here. This is the exact spot where Yugi and I were first dumped here. I went to those damn dog demons and Yugi and Malik started to terrorize parts of your kingdom."

Yugi flinched at Ryou's words but remained quiet. He looked into the distance, squinting when he couldn't see properly.

Yami looked in that direction and shook his head. "There is nothing there." Yami insisted, hovering closer to Yugi and grabbing his hand.

"Well I smell something. Don't you?" Yugi questioned, his voice was almost a growl.

The king stared into the distance and took a breath of the sir around him. There was a smell in the air. Yami had thought it was the smell of the water but now he wasn't too sure. He kept his ears strained to hear any sounds. There was nothing but silence. However, there seemed to be some sort of tension soaring through the air. It was like a spring that was ready to snap at any moment.

And there was definitely an odor. Yami was certain he had smelled it before. The royal looked down towards the hard rock that lay before them. It wasn't the Aquarians for their stench left a rather sour taste in Yami's mouth. No, this smell wasn't horrible at all; in fact it seemed rather appetizing. Yami knew it was familiar. He shifted closer to Yugi and grabbed the half breed's hand in order to stop his growls. Yugi turned sharply towards him and Yami only nodded at him.

Ryou shuddered slightly before looking nervously towards the ground. "Let's just keep moving. I don't want to sit here like a target and wait for whatever is out there to come and find us."

Yami had to admit that it was the best plan. Slight fluttering behind him caused his attention to turn towards Yugi who growled viciously. "It's stronger now. Whatever it is, it's close by." Yugi snapped. Yami watched as Yugi's fangs grew slightly and more crimson started to etch in his eyes. Yami's concern drowned out Yugi's anger and the treasure stopped his aggressive tone. He turned to Yami with a sorry smile. _**I'm sorry, my darkness.**_

The king tightened his grip on Yugi's hand and shook his head. Amethyst eyes shined upon his and Yami felt his heart start to melt.

"Let's go." Ryou urged, glancing down again. "We need to find the portal to my world. I know it has to be here som-,"

Horrible pain.

White, searing, and agonizing pain.

The rush of cooler air made Yami snap out of his haze. Yugi's horror-filled emotions surged through his heart as he cleared his eyes to see white wings and lavender eyes. More pain gripped as body as Malik tightened his hold on Yami's shoulders and hurled them both towards the cold rock below.

Yami heard Yugi cry out but he wasn't sure what exactly the creature said. All he knew was that he wasn't going to be able to break his fall. Malik snickered at him as the rocks came closer. The king closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable impact.

It surely could have been worse. It could have been water that they plunged into. Yami grunted hard when the cool rock came into contact with his back and left wing. He cursed Malik for not allowing him to turn his body. He was lucky he didn't break one of his wings from the impact. Yami growled fiercely as he felt a threat to his life. Malik straddled him to the rock, keeping his powers on a rather active note.

Yugi's cries startled him when he heard a soft thud come from his left side. Despite his nerves screaming at him, Yami turned to see his precious angel struggling against the hold on two other angels. The king recognized them from the first time the angels had tried to invade his city. Yami growled as he tried to pry Malik's hands off him. Claws dug into Malik's skin when Yugi let out a cry of pain as his wing was grabbed hard and pulled.

The two angels managed to get Yugi secured on the ground. One angel placed a foot on his back and pushed him chest first onto the cold stone while the other held his wing in a death grip. Yugi seethed on the ground, his instincts to survive and fly away taking over quickly. His eyes burned a deep crimson as he tried to concentrate on getting away.

"Do you see what you've done to him?" Malik asked coolly as he clasped a hand around Yami's neck rather tightly.

Yami ignored the remarked but watched as the angels secured Yugi's wrists together and bond his wings before pulling him to his feet. He continued to struggle and growl at them. At one point, Yugi tried to bite the angel with a cold hand on his wing. No doubt his angel was in much pain, however, Yami couldn't seem to sense it because of Malik's grip on his body.

The king resisted but Malik only chuckled at his pitiful struggles. "Continue and I'll put that little traitor in a world of pain."

At this, Yugi suddenly snapped out of his new fire demon demeanor and abruptly looked at Yami. The king stopped his struggles in an instant as the angels taking hold of his little one gave him vicious smiles. Yugi blinked and looked from Malik to Yami. Pain-filled emotions traveled through their link. Incoherent thoughts from Yugi made Yami's mind a mess. Thoughts like _**make them go away **_and _**they'll kill us**_ kept ringing through Yugi's mind and although he tried to shield Yami from them, the king felt their intensity all too strongly.

Two more angels came into view, taller and stronger ones. They landed and immediately dragged Yami to his feet. Malik finally lifted his powers but watched Yami carefully as the angel yanked his wings back and tied them tightly. Yami growled when one pulled especially hard but remained motionless as he continued his gaze upon Yugi. They would find a way out of this, somehow.

Malik chuckled softly as Yami's wrists were bound. White wings fluttered softly next to Yami and the king turned to see Ryou landing quietly on the cold rock. His face was flustered and he looked slightly terrified. Yami was glad he was okay.

"You've made a wise choice, Ryou. You're crimes against our kind will be forgiven." Malik nodded firmly at him. Ryou gave a short nod and avoided eye contact with Yami and Yugi.

The king felt betrayal sting his form as Yugi shook his head. "No." Yugi said sharply. His treasure continued to shake his head back and forth as he stared at Ryou. "Ryou, you wouldn't. You wouldn't do this to us."

Malik turned sharply to Yugi. "Don't worry, we'll break the spell he has over you soon enough." He growled as he glanced back at Yami. "Then you too will be redeemed and this entire mess can be put behind us. We'll kill the Va Hala king and reduce his land to rubble."

_**No.**_ Yugi's thoughts pierced Yami's own.

Yami snarled at the remarks made of his kingdom. "Malik this is between us. My kind have nothing to do with our conflict. You would be wise as to leave them out of this." Yami warned although he knew there was no way to back up his threat. "You will tell the Aquarians to back off." He hissed.

Malik raised an eyebrow in amusement at Yami's confidence. "It's foolish of you to believe that we angels would never consider working alongside other demons. This…" Malik lifted his arms as he looked around at the flooded region. "This masterpiece is not of our creation. We could probably sit back, relax, and watch your kingdom fall at the hands of another enemy."

Yugi grunted in dismay when one of the angel's at his side yanked hard on his wing.

"Hey!" Yami growled at him.

Malik's smirk only grew. "You should keep quiet." He advised as he walked by him. He stood in front of Yugi and looked the creature up and down. "I barely recognize any part of you anymore." He whispered, shaking his head in a sad display. "I had hoped you would make better decisions. But all of us are guilty of becoming weak under the eyes of the enemy." He patted Yugi's head playfully. "Don't worry, we'll save you yet."

"Malik, please." Yugi tried to slither away from his touch. "Yami has changed. You've seen it. We were coming to take Ryou back. He could have forced Ryou to stay but he didn't. Doesn't that mean something?"

Malik snickered. "Ryou wouldn't have needed permission to leave. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven of his sins for that. He has corrupted one of the purest angels upon existence. What lifts him from those punishments?"

Yugi slowly lifted his eyes from the ground to Yami. "He makes me happy." He said softly. "Doesn't that speak for anything?"

Malik seemed slightly taken aback as he glanced from Yugi to Yami. He shook his head angrily. "Black magic!" He bellowed and roughly dove at Yami, taking him to the cold ground. "Get out of his head! Get out! Stop controlling him!"

Yami growled at the angel's attack but refused to fight under the pressure of further putting Yugi through pain. He could hear Yugi's cries of alarm and didn't want any harm to come to his angel. He refused to make the situation any worse. Yami hissed as Malik's grip on his arms started to take away feeling all together. "You can't break our bond. It's not possible." He taunted.

Malik stopped his aggressive shaking and stared at the king. He immediately sat up and pulled himself off the fire demon below him. Yami remained on his back and gave Malik the best glare he could muster. Malik shook his head in disbelief and then glanced at Yugi. "You..." He couldn't find words. He shakily pointed at Yami, "Y-you mated with him?"

Yugi nodded simply.

"You mean you actually formed a pure bond with this demonic scum?" Malik growled.

Yami winced at the words but smiled when Yugi growled at him. His angel was pissed as well and it made Yami feel important. Selfish but he didn't care. Perhaps this was the last time he was able to be selfish.

Malik spun to face Ryou. "You didn't tell me about this!" He screamed. Ryou bit his lip and jumped at Malik's tone. Malik shook his head and clenched his fists together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. Once he is dead the bond will have to reverse itself."

"You can't kill him!" Yugi shouted, more in fear this time.

Malik waved his hand and Yami blinked in fascination as a white sort of purple light formed behind him. "I can kill him and I intend to. The elders have ordered it. He has become too much of a liability." He spat and roughly pulled the king to his feet. Yami was distracted by the white magic forming around them. "I have a feeling you're not going to like our world, Yami."

Ryou took a few steps towards the portal. He turned back to give an apologetic glance in Yugi's direction. "I'm sorry, brother. But I can't let Yami do to you what Bakura did to me. No matter how much angelic blood runs through his veins, he will always be tainted by the demon inside. He will always be dark." He stated softly before taking a few more steps. "He will always hurt you."

Yami felt his heart tug at Ryou's words. The angel slowly seemed to disappear into the lights that made Yami's head spin. Were they heading to the land where his mother existed? Would he see things from her eyes when he entered this world? Would everything be altered? Yami frowned as Yugi was pushed roughly against him. He glanced down at the angel who gave him a pathetic look. _Chin up._ Yami directed and he was happy to feel a spark of happiness travel in his direction.

Despite the fact that Yugi had his wrists bond, he snuggled closer to Yami as if trying to get away from their destiny. Yami placed his chin on top of Yugi's head and smiled down at the creature. Their warm moment was abruptly ended when both were pushed forcefully towards the wall of lights. They were so much more intense than any fire he had seen.

_**That is the portal to my world. You'll see where I came from.**_ Yugi explain, growling at Malik's push while trying to keep Yami as informed as possible. His words held a bitter sad taste to them that Yami wished he could rinse away. _**Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Just makes you feel a little dizzy.**_

__Determination spiked through Yami and he glanced next to him to see Yugi's fear stricken face was back to its normal confident expression. It made the king feel somewhat…safer.

_**I'll protect you, Yami. I won't let them kill you.**_ Yugi turned to him as they approached the portal. His eyes lit up with crimson but also held a tint of amethyst. Yami shivered slightly but not from the color of Yugi's eyes. His words held such resolve and fortitude that Yami found it hard not to believe him. He trusted Yugi. Whether this was his end or not, Yami was happy Yugi reminded him how much they had. It made everything worth it.

"Stop your stalling." Malik snipped at them as he glanced around. "This place smells like burning flash and fish."

Yugi rolled his eyes and stepped into the lights. Yami felt a jolt rock his heart when suddenly he could no longer sense his angel. Yami swallowed hard as Malik pushed him roughly into the lights. Yami growled harshly but when the other angels stepped forward, he had no choice but to fall back. He closed his eyes and stepped into the sparkling lights.

For a moment, Yami thought of his priests. He had no way of warning them of what was happening. He hoped that Mahado, Seth, and Isis knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't disappear before a fight. He hoped they were okay. Whatever the Aquarians were planning, Yami hoped they would be prepared even if he never came to know the fate of his kingdom. He missed his priests, his friends.

It was nauseating. Yami kept his eyes closed, mostly out of fear that whatever was going on around him would take away the blood still in his stomach. He bit his lip as he felt like he was being flipped over and over again. It wasn't rough hands pushing him but just air.

The travel felt strange. Yami felt as if he was being torn into pieces, but not in a painful way. His eyes remained tightly closed as he felt impact. It was rough but it certainly wasn't the most abrupt one of the rise.

"Yami?" Yugi called to him.

It took a moment for the demon king to awaken from his travels. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. He immediately shivered when he felt cold material on his bare back and stinging wings. He was laying completely flat and he could feel Yugi's warm bound hands on his left shoulder. Yami shifted his bound wings so that he could lay on his side, closer to Yugi.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked him worriedly.

The king of Va Hala groaned and noticed everything seemed brighter.

"Get him up." Malik demanded. "There is no time for slacking. Lucky for you, he is to die on the rise not the set of our sun. Too bad. I'd sleep better tonight." He roughed kicked Yami in his back and the king hissed.

His eyes snapped open only to meet the largest headache he had ever experienced. Fearing that Malik was having more of his "fun" with his powers, Yami did the only thing he knew how to do. Scream.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled over him. "Yami, what's wrong?"

The king shut his eyes and let out a cry of pain as his head throbbed to no end. He groaned and tried to move his bound hands to cover both sides of his temple but no luck. He could only writhe in agony as Yugi screamed to him over and over again.

Over the commotion, Malik snickered.

Yugi accessed the king's mind and immediately pulled Yami roughly with his hands. _**Keep your eyes closed! Keep them shut!**_ Yugi yelled to him. Yami felt Yugi's arms maneuver their way around him. He had slipped his bound wrists over Yami's head and had pulled the king close.

The only thing Yami could think of was to follow Yugi's orders. He kept his eyes shut tight as he snuggled his head against Yugi's warm chest. He panted in pain and dug his hands into the ropes keeping his wrists together. He cured those ropes to no end. If they weren't there he would have been wrapping his arms around the creature trying to spare Yami from Malik's torture.

_**It's not Malik. **_Yugi informed him, a hint of sadness lacing his voice. He felt helpless in not being able to spare Yami on some of his pain. Yami grunted against Yugi and kept his face hidden. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

_What is this?_ Yami questioned, hissing in his own mind. His head throbbed less painfully but he didn't dare try to open his eyes.

_**The sun.**_ Yugi answered. _**It's basically a bigger ball of fire further away than lava. It's very bright. Your eyes can't take the strain.**_ He explained as calmly as he could. _**Just keep your eyes shut and I'll be your guide.**_

Yami sighed as Yugi's arms held him tighter.

"A creature that screams in the presence of sunlight…" Malik snickered. "And you dared to mate with such a creature." Yami could see Malik through Yugi's eyes. It was such a strange experience. He relaxed a little even as the angels gathered around them and helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi didn't dare let go of Yami. The king could feel Yugi's determination to keep his mate as close as possible.

_I trust you, my opposite._ Yami soothed him, glad his pain wasn't dwelling. He smiled into Yugi's chest as they walked awkwardly towards what looked like a white building.

If it weren't for the unpleasant sunlight, Yugi's world was actually beautiful. There were these strands of material all over the land, as green as the emeralds that his father use to place in all his rings. There were hills and hills of this emerald like material covering everything they touched. Among those jewels were scattered colors in different shapes. They were on stalks of some sort and they were gorgeous. What was the most interesting was the sky of this kingdom. It was not black like his own but a beautiful and clear blue color. Yami had never seen such a blue color. The only blue he had seen were the leather pants in a dark shade of blue he used to wear. There were puffy looking white cotton balls in the sky. Yami wished he could touch them.

_**You wouldn't want to if you knew what they were made of.**_ Yugi shivered and moved them towards the building.

"He is to be killed at dawn. Don't get smart while you're in there. I'm hoping that locking you together will draw you to your senses. Know that you will be spared and forgiven but only after we have nailed his body to the wall." Malik sniffed as he opened the door to the small building.

Yami couldn't help but be surprised by how disturbingly intelligent Malik was in the art of grotesque torture. He thought it was only a demon's mind that could be filled with such hate and need for revenge.

_**Everyone has darkness within them, Yami.**_

___You don't._ Yami pointed out as they shoved into the room.

Malik watched as the angel unbound Yugi's wings very slowly. One unwrapped Yugi's hands and Yami felt his arms and wings immediately close around his form, keeping him warm and safe from Malik's gaze. Yami sighed contently when he could see the angels leaving. He grunted when he saw Malik's glare of hatred before the door was slammed, leaving them in complete darkness.

Darkness. _Can I open my eyes now?_ Yami asked, carefully.

"Yes." Yugi whispered. He quickly moved to untie Yami's sore wings and wrists in the dark. Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi's form clearly in the darkness. His head hurt slightly but he didn't mind. It was nice to be able to see again. "Sorry." Yugi whispered to him, using Yami's better eyes sight to untie him. "When they come back, we'll fight them. We'll get back to the portal and force Malik to open it somehow."

Yami gave a sideways frown as he found Yugi's plan to be naïve and unrealistic. They wouldn't make it that far without being killed.

"We have to try!" Yugi shouted in the darkness, giving Yami the best glare he could muster. "I won't let them kill you, Yami. I won't. I can't." His voice was starting to crack. As soon as Yami's wrists were free, he wrapped his arms about the angel, ignoring the snips of pain gripping his sore body. Yugi started shaking as he shook his head over and over again. Yami could feel emotional agony from Yugi pouring over to him. "I won't lose you. It's not fair. T-They can't do this."

"Sh." Yami directed, afraid his little one was having a nervous breakdown.

"I've never needed anyone before. I-I was trained to never need an-anyone." Yugi explained, gripping Yami's shoulders tightly as he spoke. "I can't be alone again. I don't want to go back to that. I want to be happy."

"As you deserve to be." Yami reminded him.

Yugi whimpered slightly as he rocked back and forth on his knees and into Yami's chest. The poor creature was so worked up he couldn't breathe much less think. Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a warm kiss, breathing life back into him. Yugi remained numb for a few moments before blinking and searching for Yami's face in the darkness. "Yami?"

"Yes, little one?" Yami asked.

Yugi leaned against the king. "Love me?"

TBC

Some story for you so maybe a review or two for me?

A/N~ Yeah, I figure if I'm breaking the rules why not do it one more time? Hahaha! They can't stop me!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N~ This chapter will contain a lemon. Completely consensual and graphic. It's at the beginning of the chapter so if you don't want to read it, just skip down.

Freezing Fire

Chapter 37

Yami's eyes flitted to the door and then back to Yugi who was wrapping his arms around the king's shoulders. "Are you sure?" Yami asked questioningly. He didn't mind if they were being watched but he knew how self-conscious Yugi could be at times. He didn't want to force Yugi into doing something he didn't want to do.

_**Forcing me? **_Yugi's calm but sorrow-filled voice filled his mind. _**Yami, I want this. I want you and I to connect one more time. I know it's selfish but I need this. I just want to make this go away. **_It was starting to sound like he was crying. _**Just you and me.**_

___You're allowed to be selfish from time to time. _Yami informed him. He took his hands stroked Yugi's face in the darkness of the room.

Yugi blinked and rested his head against Yami's. _**I thought there was going to be more time. I thought we would be together longer. I never expected…**_

__He trailed off but Yami didn't have to try to read his thoughts to know what he was going to say. Yami smiled softly. He would take his pain away, even if it was for such a short time. He had promised at a time that he would try his best to make Yugi happy. This was the only way to fulfill his promise then so be it. Yami took a whiff of Yugi's hair before chuckling. "Well, who am I to deny sex?" He whispered.

Yugi also laughed silently before burying his face in Yami's neck and slowly kissing the warm skin he found there. Yami took hold of Yugi's hips and swung them so that his body was flat on the ground. The younger teen squeak at the reaction but never unwrapped his arms from Yami's neck.

Yami lifted himself up slightly to take a good look at Yugi. There were goosebumps up and down his arms from the chill of the room. Yami intended to warm him up in another way. The king took his hand and slowly allowed it to travel the length of one of Yugi's arms. Yugi watched him closely as he did so. Gods, Yugi's skin was so soft, almost impossibly soft. Crimson eyes trained themselves on Yugi's amethyst ones, watching his reaction.

Confusion drifted through their link as Yugi tried to figure out what he was doing. Yami smiled. _I just want to take a good look at you._

With that, Yugi practically burst into tears. His arms tightened their hold as Yami allowed his emotions to try to comfort his treasure. Yugi didn't seem to respond. "Sh." Yami soothed, kissing the bloody tears away. "This is our time. You and me, remember?"

The tears stopped as Yugi swallowed hard and nuzzled Yami's cheek. The king removed an arm from about his neck and traced the soft skin all the way to Yugi's hand. Yami closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Yugi's. He took a deep breath as he moved his head and captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss. Feeling the passion traveling back and forth between them, Yami held Yugi's hand more tightly. The other teen didn't fight for dominance as he had in the past and Yami took that as a good sign. The demonic blood in him was starting to level out.

Yami pushed his knee in between Yugi's legs as he let go of his lover's hand and broke their kiss. He moved down to Yugi's neck, using one hand to gently caress the soft flesh there and at Yugi's collar bone. Amethyst eyes slowly closed with a feeling of absolute happiness as Yami kissed him gently. The king felt Yami's hands travel up and down his back making heat rise quickly in his system.

The angel beneath him moaned softly as Yami's hand drifted lower, brushing the nub it found in its wake. Almost immediately, the nub peaked as the ruler massaged the sensitive skin. "Y-Yami." Yugi whispered.

_Yes, little one. _Yami answered internally knowing that no hell dimension the other angels sent him to could stop his kissing.

_**I need you so much. **_Yugi answered back and the crimson eyed demon knew he meant on more ways than one. He could feel Yugi's passion, want, need, and love escalate into a warm cloud that consumed both of them. Yami bit at Yugi's collar bone softly, causing the half angel to gasp lightly. Yami chuckled and continued marking his angel. _**Everyone already knows I belong to you, Yami.**_

_Mine. _Yami defended possessively.

_**Yes. **_Yugi arched against Yami as he bit him again. _**Do with me what you will. I'm all yours.**_

Yami never thought Yugi could say anything else more seductive. Yugi fully opened their link to allow Yami to feel the way he felt at that moment. If the emotions weren't overwhelming than the actual physical feelings were. Yami actually had to stop as he grunted in pleasure. _If you keep that up, this won't last long at all. _The link was pulled shut slightly at the warning.

"Let us continue." Yami whispered to him before covering Yugi's chest with kisses. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair gently as gentle sighs escaped him. Yami's free hand moved slowly down Yugi's chest and to his waist. He dipped a finger into Yugi's belly button, causing the teen to squirm slightly. Yami glanced up to see a smile on Yugi's face.

Carefully, Yami traced Yugi's leather pants and belt. Yugi arched up slightly but Yami pushed his hips back down with the same hand. _Patience._ He taunted and almost laughed when he felt Yugi's frustration. Yami's hand drifted lower and two fingers caressed the hard bulge he felt there. Those hips bucked up again as a gasped escaped the creature below him.

Yami couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape him this time. He moved back up to capture Yugi's lips again as he continued to rub the hardness between Yugi's legs through his leather pants. Yugi's hands wondered down Yami's sides, causing him to tremble slightly. He broke the kiss to gaze down at Yugi. Yugi gave him a knowing little look. "What? This is what happens when you don't have me all tied up."

"Hm." Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "The sacrifices I make."

Yugi let out a small whimper when Yami's hand moved up slightly. The pout on his face was too cute. Yami smirked before using his other unoccupied hand to brush Yugi's bangs out of his face. A small blush was planted across his cheeks, the kind of blush that made Yami's heat level rise greatly.

The king went back to kissing Yugi's neck as Yugi rolled his hips up and brushed Yami's. The gasped slightly at the sensation but he wasn't ready to play yet. Although he wouldn't last long like this, he was going to make sure he had his fun first. Yami nipped at Yugi's neck as he undid the belt on Yugi's pants. Yugi's hands travelled down to do the same. _**I'll race you. **_Yami challenged.

"A-And if I w-win?" Yugi panted, almost rushing now.

_**You won't. **_Yami spoke to him lowly. The clasp came undone but Yugi still didn't stop. This amused the king for he knew his next actions would stop Yugi cold. The half breed demon slipped his hand into those pants, caressing the bare length with his fingertips. Yugi gasped and bucked his hips suddenly. Yami chuckled with his kisses. _**I told you. I can win any game. **_

The king took hold of the hardness with his fist and pumped the length softly. "Ya-Yami!" Yugi gasped, rolling his head back and his hips forward. Yami took advantage of the submissive state as he nipped at the bare throat, licking and tracing his now drown out fangs along the adam's apple. Yugi moaned loudly, holding Yami's shoulders tightly, forgetting his belt completely.

Yami moved his fist faster, tightening his hold. He enjoyed being able to sense and feel what Yugi's felt. He could push the angel to the edge and know exactly where that was.

_**You're awful! **_Yugi practically yelled at him through his mind, unable to form words with his mouth.

The crimson eyed royal gave the teen a particularly hard bite to his throat. _Now my little game angel, there will be no insults during our session. I can make this very long if I wish to. _Yami teased him, licking and healing the blood he had drawn with the bite. He hadn't intentionally wanted to draw blood. It increased his arousal quickly.

Yugi seemed to sense this. _**It takes two to play games. **_Yugi taunted as his hands travelled Yami's back and back to his chest. They found the belt again and fiddled with it until it came unlatched. The zipper was quickly undone and Yami bit his own lip when Yugi's hand slipped inside. _**See? I can be devious too. **_

_That you can. _Yami decided and wanted to speed things up. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long at all. Yami moved his hips up slightly and removed his hand from Yugi's pants. He stood on his knees and pulled at Yugi's waist. Yugi lifted his hips to help Yami remove the annoyed constricting leather. Yami threw the un-needed cloth to the side and took hold of Yugi's body. He pulled them together tightly, sucking on Yugi's kiss swelled lips. Yugi arched against him as the hand in his pants slowed slightly. Yami nipped at Yugi's lower lip as he dragged his leg across Yugi's bare length. The rough material against the stiff flesh caused the teen to shiver.

"T-that's not fair." Yugi stammered quietly.

"Not from my angle." Yami argued through their kiss. "You're mine." He stated as his hand returned to the stiff flesh that needed attention very badly. He pumped the length quickly as his other hand moved from Yugi's back and travelled lower. He traced the entrance to Yugi's body carefully, allowing the writhing teen to figure out what was going in.

Carefully and softly, the king slipped the finger inside. Yugi arched his back at the uncomfortable sensation but the hand on his length made him forget the discomfort and relax a little. Yami pushed the feelings of calmness and peace to the teen, wanting him to relax. There was no way he was going to inflict pain on Yugi. Not if this was their last time.

_**Please, Yami. Please stop thinking about it. **_Yugi pleaded with him. Yami glanced down at him, their eyes locking. Yugi rolled his hips with Yami's hands, begging for him to continue. Another finger was added inside and Yugi hissed slightly but relaxed. _**Yes…**_He hissed as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back.

Lips attacked that exposed neck again. After he was sure Yugi was used to two fingers, he added a third. Yugi didn't show any signs of pain and Yami didn't feel any either. Pleased, Yami released Yugi's length and took hold of his right hip. He carefully curled his fingers upwards, waiting for the response he wanted.

He got it. Yugi arched against him with a loud moan as Yami pressed and then released that button inside him. _**Again.**_ Yugi asked and Yami was more than happy to comply. He curled his fingers again and Yugi moved his hips as much as the king would allow him to. _**More.**_ Yugi pleaded as he rocked his hips firmly. _**Please, Yami, I need more. **_

Yami moved his fingers harder into the body but careful enough not to harm to teen. Yugi groaned in frustration for it wasn't enough. His body was so close to the edge but Yami refused to let him fall. Yugi opened his eyes as his body continued to move. He wrapped his legs about Yami's waist so when he rolled his hips, he would brush Yami's need. The angel certainly was devious.

Yami panted and pressed his forehead against Yugi's, closing his eyes and moving his fingers faster.

_**I need more, Yami. I need you. Please. **_

The king could take no more. He couldn't deny Yugi of anything, especially this. Yami removed his fingers and stood. Yugi whined and panted on the floor as Yami crouched in the horrible box like prison of theirs. He removed his pants and then laid back on top of his treasure.

Their eyes made contact for a brief moment when there was no movement. Yami slowly reached out and took hold of Yugi's hand. He curled their fingers together and pulled their entwined hands to his chest. He placed them directly between his and Yugi's pounding hearts. Yugi glanced down at their hands, one pale and one tan.

The fire demon leaned down and captured Yugi's lips, positioning himself at the same time. Yugi's free hand travelled to Yami's cheek and he caressed the skin there. Yami sighed in their kiss before slowly moving his hips forward.

Yugi turned away from the king and bit his shoulder as not to scream. Yami quickly channeled Yugi's emotions and feelings to make sure that he hadn't hurt the teen. He was pleased when he could feel Yugi's burning pleasure sweep through his body.

He pulled out about halfway through the thrust only to slowly move back in. Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's waist with his left hand, still holding Yugi's hand tightly in his own. Yugi rolled his hips to help accommodate the demon and allow his body to adjust. Yugi panted and dug his nails down Yami's back. He grasped the black wing gently and stroked it hard, earning faster thrusts from the demon above him.

Yami pumped into the body below him as slowly as he could. Although he figured the speed would lower his desire, it didn't. He could feel the heated building in his system. It was nowhere near like the time his soul had mated with Yugi's but it was intense nonetheless. He moved faster into the creature below him.

Yugi pressed his forehead against Yami's as their breath mingled together. He groaned and rolled his hips, trying to angle himself to the place that would give him the most pleasure. Yami shifted slightly and moved forward, hard.

Although it wasn't him, Yami could see the white lights Yugi saw. He saw and could feel Yugi bit his lip hard as not to scream as Yami hit that spot inside him. Yugi stroked Yami's wing faster, getting the demon to move more quickly. _**Hurry, Yami.**_ Yugi urged, feeling his ending near.

_So sensitive. _Yami teased. Yugi stroked his wing hard and Yami moaned, arched his back and pressing deeper into Yugi.

_**You're one to talk.**_ Yugi shot back. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, thrusting his hips against his king's hard and fast. Yami gripped Yugi's hip tighter and opened his end of the link fully. Yugi couldn't hold back the cry this time as he felt the heat and tightness Yami felt on his length. Getting the picture, Yugi fully opened his side of the link, allowing Yami to feel what he felt. The king grunted loudly, moving faster against the heated body.

He was happy to admit that neither of them were cold.

"Y-Yami…I..ah…I can't.." Yugi tried to warn him but Yami didn't listen. He didn't want to. He wanted Yugi to feel.

The king slammed his hips into Yugi's hard. Yugi moved his hips fast. The king kissed Yugi's eyelid before pushing all the love he could find in his heart into Yugi's soul.

It sent them both over the edge.

To stop himself from screaming, Yugi sunk his teeth into Yami's shoulder again, slamming his hips against Yami's as the king gripped Yugi's hip in an almost crushing manner. They rode out their highs together, Yugi rushing back to return the love Yami had sent him. Their eyes opened and they peered into each other's hearts as they continued to roll their hips and move against one another.

Finally, the king felt his strength leave him. He brought his head down to rest against Yugi's chest and listened to the beating heart. He panted and caught his breath as Yugi ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. _**Thank you.**_

Yami opened his crimson eyes and smiled up at his treasure. He lifted his head off Yugi and removed himself from his body. He sat next to the half angel, gently touching his wing. He held out his arms and Yugi crawled into his lap, leaning against the firm chest for support. Yami watched as Yugi closed his eyes. _Love you, little one. _Yami remarked.

"I love you more." Yugi teased, stroking Yami's cheek. There was silence between them as their minds wandered back to the present, remembering where they were and why they were there.

For hours they laid in each other's arms in pure content. They spoke of strange subjects that seemed to help them forget their eventual fate.

After what seemed like eternity, Yugi bit his lip and looked towards the door. There was some light coming from it signaling that this 'dawn' the angels spoke of was coming upon them more quickly than either of them would have liked. "I suppose we should get dressed."

Yami hummed at that. "I suppose I would want to lose my head with some dignity left, eh?" He joked.

Yugi didn't laugh. He crouched and found his leather pants, quickly slipping them on and grabbing Yami's. "It's not funny." Yugi argued firmly.

After securing the article of clothing, the fire demon positioned himself on his hands and knees and crawled to Yugi who faced away from him. He placed a tan hand on Yugi's unsteady shoulder. "I know." He whispered firmly. _Just trying to lighten the mood, my angel. I don't wish to see you this way._

The angel turned to him with bloody tears streaming down his face. "Why are they doing this?" He sobbed. He launched himself at Yami and held him as tightly as he could. Yami blinked at the reaction, his heart tearing at seeing Yugi this way. The creature was not used to feeling so helpless and Yami wished there was some way to end this pain for him.

"Hush." Yami demanded firmly but Yugi's sobs only grew. "They will not harm you. Let them take me. It's okay. I deserve it for the crimes I have committed against them and any other demon out there."

"No, you don't!" Yugi cried. "That's just it! You were completely different then. Malik is doing this to punish me."

Yami frowned at that. He didn't like to be used. "Tell me."

The angel shook his head against Yami's chest as the king wrapped his arms around the angel. "I don't want to. It'll only upset you. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy as long as you're with me." Yami smiled.

A sudden knock on the door made both of their hearts stop. Yugi's fear escalated so high that Yami was sure he was going to lose consciousness from the mere feel of it. Crimson eyes blinked as both him and Yugi heard the locks on the door becoming undone.

Yugi grabbed Yami's shoulders and pushed him into the furthest corner of prison they were in. Yami growled as Yugi slammed him into the corner and used his body to cover up Yami's. His black wings stretched over the king's body as Yugi then wrapped his arms about Yami's chest. The king held him in his grasp, his breath increasing as anxiety and fear pulsed through him.

There was silence by the door. Yugi had his eyes closed tightly as he tried to cover every inch of Yami's body. Crimson eyes shot to the door and then up at Yugi. _Little one, what are you doing?_

Yugi whimpered slightly at Yami's fearful tone but answered swiftly. _**I won't let them take you away without a fight**_. Yugi told him sternly. Yami couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that Yugi was willing to protect him just as much as Yami was willing to protect him. _**I promise, Yami, no matter where they send your soul, I'll find you. No matter what hell dimension they cast your soul to, I will never stop searching. I'll find you and we'll be together again.**_

__The silence at the door ceased as it swung open. Yami closed his eyes tightly, not wanting another bad headache but was relieved to see this 'sun' had not yet risen. Yami saw Malik and one other angel waiting by the door. The angel with brown hair stepped forward as he got a good look inside. "Get off him, Yugi. It's time."

Anger crept into Yami and it didn't take him long to determine that it wasn't his, but Yugi's. Crimson eyes darted up to Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes were open and they were crimson red. Yami held his breath as Yugi snarled. "Go away!"

A shudder brushed him at the cool air from outside their cell and the temper in Yugi's tone. _It's okay._ Yami tried to assure him.

"Give it up, Yugi. It's time for him to pay for doing this to you." Malik said all too happily. "Honda, separate them."

Yugi growled, holding Yami tighter. It appeared that Honda grew tired of waiting for he heeded Malik's command and moved towards Yugi, taking hold of the creature's shoulders and yanking on him harshly. Yugi hissed at his once friend and turned his head to bite him. Honda withdrew. "What are you? A Paraná?"

The fire demon wasn't sure what that was exactly but this wasn't the time for questions. Knowing his time was up, Yami clung to Yugi desperately, not out of fear but out of remembrance. He wanted to remember what Yugi's body felt like against his own. He wanted to remember Yugi's scent. He wanted to remember the sound of his voice and the sweet brush of his soul against Yami's. He wanted to forget nothing.

"Stop!" Yugi yelled as Honda tried to yank the half creature off the demon king they were after.

Malik chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Yugi. Once we deal with him his power over you will no longer exist. You'll be freed from his control."

This made Yugi launch as fire ball at him but Malik dodged it easily. He moved to the side and grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him harshly. When the creature still refused to stop squirming and thrashing, Malik growled. Yugi turned as hissed at him, his eyes red as could be. His protectiveness swam over Yami and the king felt very much safe even though he knew he wouldn't be for long.

"You give me no choice." Malik growled, taking hold of Yugi's wing and pulling hard.

His treasure let out a shriek of pain but refused to remove himself from Yami. With no result, Malik jerked the wing to its side, threatening to break it. A break like that would ground Yugi for nearly two hundred rises. "Stop that!" Yami yelled at them. "You're hurting him!"

Honda grabbed another wing and started pulling. Yugi's pain went straight to Yami and the demon growled in frustration. He had to do something. _Let go, Yugi._ Instructed, brushing his mind against Yugi's in a calm fashion. _Let go, my little angel._

_**No!**_ Yugi screamed back. _**I won't let them take you away.**_

__Yami smiled sent his calm Yugi's way._ It's okay. I'm not afraid._ Yami informed him. He wasn't. Another painful jerk to Yugi's wings caused another cry of pain to escape the struggling teen. _Yugi, let go. Trust me. I know you'll find me. I trust you. I believe in you. Now let go._

Yugi's amethyst eyes met Yami's in the chaos and a feeling of sorrow and guilt almost choked the once fire king. _**I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.**_ Yugi thought to him before letting go of the king's shoulders. Honda ripped him away and quickly pulled Yugi out the door.

The fire demon watched him go before his eyes met with lavender ones. Malik smirked before grabbing Yami by the hair and pulling him out of his dungeon. Yami struggled to relieve the pressure but eventually just curled his body to eliminate some of the pain. It was useless to fight. Even if he did escape he wasn't leaving without Yugi, and where would they go?

Yami opened his eyes once they were outside to see Honda tying Yugi's hands behind his back. Yugi lay on the ground thrashing slightly as Honda gripped his wings painfully. Bloody tears rolled down his cheeks as Malik pulled Yami to his feet. "Get up!" Malik barked.

"Malik, leave him alone!" Yugi cried as Honda finished his job and allowed him to stand.

Malik shook his head. "Don't worry, Yugi. I know you're in there somewhere. I'll save you yet. I won't let this demon change everything we've worked all our lives for, what we were created to do." Malik informed him, softening his gaze when he glanced at Yugi. He growled when his lavender eyes met Yami's calm ones. "We have something very fitting for you."

With that, Malik pushed Yami in the direction of the next door. The king looked down at the softness under his feet and realized how chilly the sir was. A strange light in the distance told him it would soon be dawn.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Malik said.

"Aren't you going to tie him up?" Honda warned, pushing Yugi forward as well.

Malik shook his head. "I already took his powers away. What else do I need to worry about?" He mocked before giving Yami another jab to his back. The king gritted his teeth but a look at Yugi told him that he needed to hold back any fight he had. "Good boy. And don't get any ideas of running away. You do and I'll make sure you'll be replaced by Yugi for this punishment."

Yami's heart dropped but he only nodded. They came upon a white door and Malik pointed at it. "Open it up." He instructed and Yami did so carefully. The metal knob seemed to be made of something his world did not contain. It was pretty looking but very cold.

_**It's copper. **_Yugi's voice sounded in his mind, soothing him.

The king smiled and pushed the door open. The room was rather large but basic. The walls were white and the floor was a brown color. Two torched pieces of wood lay on either side of the door, giving them light. A window was placed at the end of the room so that they could see that the sun was rising. Yami was distracted by what lay in the middle of the rather large room.

It was strange looking really. It was a hole in the floor, completely circular and shallow. It went down a few inches before a white flaky looking surface covered it. It was rather beautiful with the layer of it looking almost clear. Yami didn't know what to make of it. It looked like crystal but much clearer.

Yugi had been prying his mind as he entered and suddenly whimpered as Honda held his wings fast. Yami turned to him to see him looking at the strange hole in the floor with wary and concerned eyes. The tears on his face didn't dry as Malik pushed Yami towards the hole.

Yami shivered when he sensed how cool the room was. He turned to see Ryou sitting on the floor and against the wall. _Ryou?_ Yami asked him and the angel glanced at him ashamed. Yami bit his lip as Malik pushed him again.

"Ryou!" Yugi called to him. "Please, do something! Don't let them do this!"

The angel didn't budge. His gaze went from Yugi and his desperate struggles to Malik who was giving him a warning glare. Ryou immediately glanced back down at the floor and ignored Yugi's cries for help.

Malik closed the door and stared down at the hole in the ground. "Do you know what this is, Yami?" He asked with fake niceness dripping off his words. "This is a form of water." Yami blinked and shivered slightly as he looked down at the pit that lay before him. Malik glanced up, pleased that his words had hit a nerve. "You see, when it gets very cold in our realm, our water turns solid on the surface but not underneath. Ice, we call it."

The king swallowed hard as he watched Malik pull out a chain from his pocket and held it over the pit. He glanced at Yami before dropping it only to surface. Yami watched in horror and somewhat fascination as the surface seemed to break and the chain fell softly to the floor of the pit.

"It's very cold." Malik commented. He squatted down and touched the hole where the chain was fallen through. "It'll hurt like hell before it kills you."

"Malik, please!" Yugi pleaded with him, twisting against Honda.

The angel ignored him and glanced out the window. He approached Yami who didn't move. He continued to stare at the hole in the 'ice' and how Malik was right. Gods this was going to hurt like hell. But he would put on a good face for Yugi. Malik stopped behind him, Yami could hear him.

Brightness entered the room which almost caused the demon to squint. Malik chuckled warmly. "Yami, demonic king of Va Hala, you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against the angels of the elders. Your crimes include torture, feeding, rape, and murder of our kind. Your punishment shall be drowning in this icy prison. Do you have anything to say for yourself before our sentence is carried through?"

Yami blinked at Malik's words as he slowly turned to the angel. His eyes turned to Yugi who was panting from his struggles but had briefly stopped. He was trembling with the cold as Yami was fighting to do just then. "Take care of him." Yami requested.

"Oh I will." Malik smiled.

"You're only doing this because you hate him!" Yugi growled at him. "This has nothing to do with his crimes or the elders. I'll bet they didn't even condemn him for anything. This is all coming from you!"

The fire demon frowned and glanced back and forth between Yugi and Malik. The pure angel looked baffled and slightly annoyed. "This has to do with justice and freedom. This demon stops that from existing. His punishment fits his crimes. The elders were the ones who passed this judgment and I am here to make sure it is carried through."

Yugi laughed and for a moment Yami was sure he had gone mad. "No, I'm sure they didn't approve this." He challenged, twisting in his bonds as he growled as Malik. "I'm sure this was of your own doing."

"Shut up." Malik hissed at him. "He is a demon. Every demon deserves a painful death. I am simply caring this out."

"So you admit it!" Yugi yelled at him. Honda growled as he tried to hold Yugi still. "You admit this is your own doing. You're pathetic! You're doing this only because you're jealous!"

Malik looked very angry now. Yami looked the angel before him up and down. Malik turned his attention back to the king and gripped his shoulders, inflicting pain with his touch. Yami tried his hardest not to make a sound but couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees and shutting his eyes against the pain.

"You are jealous!" Yugi screamed. "Because he was able to have me and you weren't!"

"Shut up!" Malik yelled, releasing Yami. The king panted as he tried to get a grip on reality again. Was Yugi saying what he thought he was saying?

"I looked to you for protection because you were my created brother. That was it. And when you wanted more I said no. I knew you weren't the one for me. I didn't know at the time it was Yami but I knew that soul was out there somewhere. Now that you know I choose Yami, you can't stand it. You can't stand that his and my souls are bonded for all eternity." Yugi growled as Malik stood there seething. "And now you want your revenge."

Yami crouched down, eyeing Yugi carefully. He wasn't lying.

Yugi glanced at Yami. "This has nothing to do with you. It has to do with the fact that Malik can't let me go."

Ryou spoke for the first time. "Is this true?" He said shakily. "Malik…you didn't try to…" He trailed off as he pried through Yami's mind which was a direct link to Yugi's. "Why?"

"We are perfect for each other. And you ruined everything but mating with this stupid demon!" Malik roared. He turned back to Yami and grabbed his shoulders again, preparing to throw him into the pit of his death.

"No!" Yugi screamed mentally and physically. Yami turned to him to see that he had ripped free of Honda's grip and was darting towards the pair. Malik froze for a moment before placing his hands up to defend himself. As Yugi neared, he used his hands to push the half angel away. Yugi gasped as he fell backwards and tried to regain his footing.

He lost it.

Yami held his breath as he watched Yugi stumble towards the edge of the pit. Crimson eyes narrowed as he realized that water that cold could kill his angel in a matter of seconds. He heard Ryou let out a shock of horror as he read Yami's mind. Yami moved as quickly as he could, trying to grab one of Yugi's limbs.

He was too slow. Time slowed as Yugi tumbled back into the pit. A loud crash demonstrated that he was fallen through this 'ice' and was now ticking down to the end of his life. Yami wasted no time.

He flattened his wings and dove after his angel.

Pain. Nothing but pain. Yami opened his eyes as he scrambled in the cold to find his angel. Yugi was the only thing he could think of. _Yugi! Yugi, where are you! Show me! _Yami screamed at him knowing he didn't have much time left.

Yami could feel warmth from not too far away and reached out for it. He felt a warm hand brush against his own. Yami turned to see the angel almost completely unconscious. _**Yami…I'll be with you now.**_ Yugi murmured in his mind.

Not if he could help it. Yami gripped Yugi's hand and pulled with all his remaining energy. He had to get Yugi out. He pushed Yugi towards the surface of the water and was relieved when he saw hands darting into the water to bring him back to the cool air. Yami kicked his feet but knew it wouldn't save him. Darkness was swimming in his vision.

_**Yami!**_ Yugi's panicked voice echoed in his head.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't feel. Nothing. He was dead. If he wasn't dead, then he was close to it.

"Yami." A voice called out to him.

The demon ignored it. He kept his eyes closed and allowed the darkness to overcome him. He wouldn't let Yugi try to save him, his soul. It was pointless.

"Yami," The voice again softly pried at his mind. "Open your eyes."

A sudden light was engulfing his entire form. Yami was afraid to open his eyes. He couldn't let what happened before happen again. He braced himself as a warmth started to creep into him. He gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes.

No cold. The light was bright but not blinding. But what Yami was most distracted by was the figure before him. It was Yugi as he had expect. A beautiful woman with jet black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes gazing lovingly at him from a close distance. Yami blinked, sure he was dreaming. The woman chuckled warm and Yami thought for sure the laugh itself could set flame to his body. But a different kind of flame. Was it possible?

"Yes, Yami." The woman smiled. "It's alright." She lifted her hand to him, now suddenly floating above him. Soft light green wings fluttered behind her back and made her tan skin seem to sparkle. "Take my hand." She instructed. "He still needs you."

Yami blinked slowly, unsure what to do. He didn't want this moment to end. "Mom?" He felt himself mouth.

"Yes." She whispered back, tears in her eyes but the smile never fading. "It's okay, my son. Take my hand. It's not your time yet."

The demon was confused. He shook his head, uncertain of where he was or how he got there.

"Come." She beckoned.

Yami took the warm hand and felt himself being pulled up and away from the darkness, away from the cold. He held tightly to the hand was he felt his body regain its sensory. His mother's cooler skin tried to release his own but Yami refused to let go of her hand. There were so many things he wanted to say; so many questions that were unanswered.

Her grip was released his but she only smiled. She seemed to be fading away in thousands of lights. He panicked but her voice resounded through his mind, calming him quickly. "Its okay, Yami. I'll see you soon. I must return to my new life now."

He suddenly started shaking with cold. He was freezing. He couldn't stop the shudders that gripped his body in a horrible vice.

But he was no longer in the water. Yami opened his eyes wearily to see Yugi being held back by Honda. Honda had an astonished look on his face. Yami moaned slightly and trembled terribly. His wings instinctly wrapped around himself. He turned to see Malik giving him a shocked look.

"H-how did she…why did she?" Malik couldn't finish the sentence.

Yami was relieved to know that it wasn't just a dream. He glanced back over at Yugi who as trembling with cold himself. Ryou had disappeared from the room. His treasure was struggling in Honda's hold as silence loomed over them. _**Yami! **_Yugi yelled at him.

Malik kicked Yami over on his side, ignoring the cry that came from Yugi. "Why did you save him?" Malik grunted with disdain.

Yami shivered, holding his chest tightly. His eyes locked with Yugi's. "B-because I love h-him." Yami admitted through his shivers. He glanced up at Malik who shook his head sternly. He looked so angry that Yami was sure he was going to kick him into the awful pit again.

But he didn't. He simply looked up at Honda and nodded once. Honda growled before letting go of Yugi and untying the soaking wet ropes around his wrists. Yugi immediately darted for Yami once he was free. Crimson tears mixed with the water that was no doubt burning him to the core. Yami grabbed hold of him and held their bodies together as Yugi huddled against his king. _**Yami.**_ He murmured to him over and over again.

_Are you alright? _Yami asked, holding Yugi tightly in order to use whatever energy he had to warm up the creature.

_**I'm okay. **_Yugi lied as he buried his head under Yami's chin.

The king looked up at Malik who was practically snarling at Yami. Normally the king would have taunted him but instead he smiled up at him as calmly as he could. Malik looked slightly taken-aback by the action and sniffed. He moved towards the door, throwing it open and then slamming it shut as he left.

The door only opened a few seconds later as Ryou appeared, staring after Malik in confusion. "Jeez." He whispered. He glanced at Honda and then the pair on the floor. In his arms were blankets and they looked thick.

Yami shivered as Ryou stood over them and wrapped the blankets around them tightly. The room was starting to get bright again. Yami wasn't sure if it was that 'sun' or the cold giving him his headache.

_**Shut your eyes, Yami.**_ Yugi warned, pushing his body up along Yami's in order to push the king's head against his chest. Yami gladly buried his face against Yugi's warm body, hiding his eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Maybe if we brought you outside then…" Ryou trailed off. Yami wasn't sure what was going on until he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders. Yami felt himself being pulled to his feet. He nearly fell when his shivers controlled his balance. "Don't just stand there, Honda, help me with them!" Ryou hissed at him.

Another pair of hands supported them as he felt Yugi cover his eyes with the blanket. Where were they going? Was this some sort of trick? _**We are going to get warm, Yami.**_

Hesitantly, Yami allowed himself to be hauled through the room. The brightness seemed to leak through his eyelids and Yami shut his eyes tighter. He used his shaking hand to press the blanket tightly against his head. Sudden small warmth graced his body. Confused, Yami's mind brushed Yugi's in order to see what was going on, see through his eyes. They were outside. It was bright but it didn't hurt Yami's head. It was warm.

_**It's coming from the sun, Yami. This is what gives my world heat and life.**_ Yugi explained as they were laid gently on something soft. It was green and slightly damp. Yami hissed with discontentment before allowing his body to heat the water away.

_I'm still cold._ Yami admitted, shifting closer to Yugi.

_**Give it time. Relax, you'll warm.**_ Yugi told him.

Yami breathed in Yugi's scent, grateful he still had the opportunity to do. His mind raced to try to figure out what exactly happened before. Did his mother really save him? What was his fate now? Did these elders want to take care of him personally or was Yugi's words true? Yami bit his lip as he remembered those words._ Yugi? Did Malik really…want you that way?_

Yugi's block was up so that Yami couldn't see into his mind but still allowed his thoughts to travel to the king. _**Yes.**_

___Why didn't you tell me?_ Yami questioned him, feeling left out from this big secret in Yugi's life.

Yugi paused before thinking. _**It would have only made you upset. Besides, it was a long time ago. I figured he had moved on. Malik hadn't said anything to me about the…incident, er- I just assumed that he had regretted it. But I pieced it together.**_

___What incident?_ The king was almost afraid to ask.

He felt Yugi sigh next to him and snuggle next to him closely. _**It's not important.**_

___It is to you and me._ Yami urged. There was another silence and Yami felt his heart beat increase. _Yugi….he didn't…hurt you, did he?_

_**No. **_Yugi answered quickly, pressing calm in Yami's direction. _**But he did try until I told him to stop. He tried to call out to my angel's blood but I told him I never viewed him that way. He didn't mean anything by it. He just cornered me one day and tried. I said no and end of story. He just took his over protective brotherness to another level.**_ Yugi explained soothingly. _**There is no one but you.**_

_I don't doubt you, I doubt him._ Yami urged. _What will happen to us now?_

Yugi shifted against him as his shivers dulled in the slightest degree. "I'm not sure."

Ryou was listening to the conversation. "Yugi, if I would have known that he attacked you I would have never let him near you again. Please believe that. I would have never let him try to hurt Yami."

"I know." Yugi breathed.

Approaching footsteps made Yugi shrink back against his opposite. It was Malik and Yami could sense it. "Leave." He stated firmly. "I want you two to leave this place. I never want either of you back ever again. If I so see a finger on this land I will slaughter you both on the spot, is that clear?"

Yugi grunted in annoyance. Yami curled tightly around Yugi's body, unsure that Malik knew which was which under all the blankets. He had to protect Yugi in case the crazed angel went after his little one. _**You're silly, Yami.**_

Yami sent him a smile as footsteps disappeared.

"I guess I'll have to see you in Va Hala if we are ever to keep a relationship." Ryou growled.

_Come with us. _Yami suggested. He knew that Va Hala wasn't a good home for the angel, but he and Yugi could try to create one.

"Thanks, Yami but my place is here. We've gotten a lot of souls of thieves on our hands who refuse to move on. They need to be taught the meaning of redemption. Malik needs help with them." Ryou said. "Our future world seems to be in danger. Something must be done soon."

The king wasn't sure what he was talking about but said nothing to protest. He was going to take Yugi home and they were going to live happily ever after. If the Aquarians would allow it.

TBC

A/N~ Only 3 more chapters to go! AHHHHH!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Gently cold nipped at Yami's finger tips as he groaned softly in his curled position. He shifted slightly as he opened his eyes in a small squint. He had trouble remembering exactly where he was at the moment. Darkness filtered into his eyes as he blinked, trying to focus on the cool ground he was laying on. The angels.

The demon king bolted upright and growled when the sudden action pulled on his wing. He gazed from side to side before spotting Yugi only a few feet away. The angel was unconscious and curled on his side, breathing gently in and out. Yami darted over to him and carefully moved his treasure to the side. Yugi grumbled slightly as he was rolled onto his back.

"Yugi?" Yami urged him to rise. He glanced around them and noticed there was no lava in sight. It was cold. This was not the best place for them to be. The king kept his eyes open and alert as he jousled Yugi once more.

The angel muttered incoherently before opening his eyes. "Yami?" He asked sleepily. He slowly sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" Yugi moaned and patted his head. "My head hurts."

The demon king stood and helped his opposite to his feet. They both gazed around before Yami turned to his angel and smiled. Yugi felt the emotions coming through their link and looked up at him. They both smiled in unison. Yugi stepped forward and hugged Yami as tightly as he could. The king sighed contented and smelled Yugi's hair. "We're home."

"Yes." Yugi agreed.

"I can see again." Yami expressed a little more overjoyed than he should have been.

"And I can't." Yugi admitted, squinting in the dark. He shivered slightly. "Yami, its cold. Where are we?"

"Aquarian territory." Yami voiced, shivering as well. He jumped and took flight, Yugi following suit quickly, gaining height. The demon king gained altitude as quickly as he could in order to properly identify where they were dropped off. Everything looked so different. His world felt completely changed. The air held a tint of tension that the king couldn't shake off. His heart pounded in stress as his eyes searched for the answers he looked for.

A gasp next to him seemed unreasonably audible. "Yami!" Yugi practically shrieked.

Yami jumped and turned to where Yugi was pointing hysterically. A hiss escaped his lips when he spotted over twenty Aquarians marching in unison towards them. Fear boiled off Yugi as memories of his capture and torture from those horrid creatures reentered his mind. It only caused Yami to hiss once more. Those bloody cold demons hadn't spotted them yet.

The king grabbed hold of Yugi and pushed him in the opposite direction of the Aquarians. Yugi panted as they flew over the rocks and landed softly behind them, peering around them to get a better look at what was going on. Yami kept Yugi close to the rock enclosure as he pressed his warm body against his angel's. He swallowed hard as he glanced from one water demon to the next. They didn't seem to have any fear ever for being in his kingdom. That certainly wasn't a positive sign.

"We have to get back to the palace." Yugi whispered as he snuggled closer to the king's warmth. "Maybe Mahado and the others have a plan of attack by now. They have to know, right?"

Yami frowned, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He hoped his priests knew what was happening. Va Hala had nearly lost of its territory to water. They had little land left. This kind of advance obviously meant war. But how could his people fight against their own weakness. Damn his ancestors for picking a place to prosper right next to an enemy that held their weakness is their tight grasp. Yami tried to hiss again when the Aquarian closest to them looked in their general direction. He smelled them for sure now.

_**They can't fly, right?**_ Yugi asked quickly.

The king was relieved at that fact. He grabbed Yugi's hand and took off, not caring if the Aquarians saw them. It wasn't as if they were going to let the others know of a plan that the water demons wanted secret. They were fixing to go to war.

_We must act quickly._ Yami thought aloud to his soul partner. _I can only hope Mahado and Seth have helped evacuate the city. Who knows how long it would take those water bastards to take apart those homes. _

Yugi flew just as quickly as his king, keeping close and glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. Even from a distance, he could hear his enemy roaring at the sight of them flying away. They most definitely had been spotted. Yugi growled back at them before soaring above Yami and swaying back and forth in a mocking fashion. Yami would have been amused if the situation wasn't so direr.

_**We'll defeat them, Yami. I'm sure Mahado has already created a weapon to destroy them. Don't worry.**_ Yugi said a little too confidently. Yami wished he felt the same.

The palace was just ahead. Black wings flapped in unison as both half breeds saw Seth and Jou shouting at each other from their balcony. Yami sensed Yugi's concern for his friend as he had concerned for Ryou. Yugi moved lower to land lightly on the balcony's edge. As they landed rather softly on the balcony, Seth turned and released his anger upon Yami.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He roared, shoving past Yugi and Jou to quickly come face to face with his cousin. "Do you have any idea what has been going the past few rises? Any? I understand wanting to go run off with your fuck buddy for a while but you have a responsibility to uphold."

Yami growled at the accusation of abandoning his kingdom just for sex with Yugi. Although the idea would have appealed to him a few rises ago, now was not the time to take vacations with his angel. He stood firmly and spread his larger wings to show his dominance as Seth marched up to him. Seth extended his fangs and growled at the king, a challenge. Yami growled and did the same, spreading his legs and preparing to swipe at his high priest is needed.

"Will you children plan nicely?" Jou asked, stepping in between them. He held an arm towards each to keep them from attack each other. "You two need to group together. There is already one enemy out there. We don't need to make enemies of ourselves." He rolled his eyes and turned towards Yugi while the two demons tried to moved around the angel to give the last growl. "Where have you two been?"

"Malik." Yugi answered simply, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow when Yami let out a frustrated growl.

Jou allowed his arms to hang limp from that statement. "What do you mean by 'Malik'?"

"Bastard captured us and tried to kill me." Yami hissed, eyeing Seth very carefully.

Seth's demeanor changed drastically at the words his king had just hissed at him. He immediately stiffened and ceased his snarling. His eyes held a look of distress and guilt. Blue icy eyes drifted back to Yugi as if to confirm what the king had told him. "Oh." Was all he could muster before swallowing hard.

"Well, how the hell did you get away?" Jou asked frantically. He circled Yugi like a vulture and looked him carefully up and down. The blond checked for injuries as quickly as he could before looking his friend square in the eyes. "Are you guys okay? Malik didn't hurt ya too bad, did he?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. It's a long story though. We don't have time." He admitted, glancing across the balcony and staring at the water that seemed to be growing closer by the second. Yami did the same, standing straight and quietly looked over him once kingdom. He felt Yugi's warmth approach him before his hand was held tightly. Yami felt reassurance and curiosity of what he was thinking coming from his angel.

"Oh, yes." Jou growled and turned back to Seth, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not going."

"You'll go if I say you'll go. I won't have you stay here. It's not safe anymore." Seth growled back at him.

Yami grunted and turned towards the quarreling couple. "How far have they advanced?" He said in almost a whisper.

Seth shrugged. "Who knows? Most are still underground tunneling towards the palace. There is no telling where they are or how many there are. All we know for sure is that the kingdom is within a rise or two of becoming submerged with that disgusting liquid." He spat.

The demon king stretched his sore wings and marched through Seth's bedroom, Yugi still tightly clasping his hand. Jou and Seth followed.

"Where are you going?" Seth barked at him.

"Gather everyone." Yami instructed. "Meet us in throne room as soon as possible. We need to come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Seth snarled. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

The king knew that. Crimson eyes closed as they marched down the corridor in silence. It was too late to do a thing, but they had to try. This was his kingdom after all. The only time it wouldn't be was when he was dead.

_**Don't ever think that.**_ Yugi scolded him. _**I'll fight their entire army if I have to. We won't go down without a fight. **_

__Yami wished that he could have relaxed by those words but there were several things that were bothering him. They had no way of knowing how big the Aquarian army actually was. Not to mention there was no way he was going to use his little lover to cover up for the mistakes that he had made as king. Yami made sure to block their link as these thoughts ran through his head. Although a look of hurt crossed Yugi's face, Yami did not yield. He wouldn't allow Yugi to think he wasn't okay with him fighting. He wouldn't.

"Yami?" Yugi urged him, leaning towards him as they walked.

The king only hummed in response as they reached the throne room. The fire demon didn't hesitate to take his place in his seat. He pulled Yugi into his lap and placed his chin on top of Yugi's head. He sighed heavily and gnawed at his lip until he was sure it was going to bleed. Yugi grabbed both of his arms and wrapped them securely around his king's waist. He snuggled against the king's warmth but more to let Yami know he was there. Yami knew.

They remained in their position for what seemed like eternity. Yami's burning eyes were centered on the flames that lit the darkened room. He noticed that the flames were not as bright or high as they used to be. With a small ounce of fear, Yami could have sworn that they were dwindling more and more by the second. His heart pounded as he refused to blink in hopes of catching the devious flames shrinking.

"Yami!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

The king turned his head to see Mahado, Seth, Isis, Jou, and Karim running towards him, all with wings extended. Jou looked like the odd creature out with his angelic wings so bright in comparison to the others. Yami would have found that amusing but not at the moment.

Mahado was the first to reach the king. He gazed down at the ruler and carefully inspected him for injuries. Once he was sure he found none, he stood taller but bowed his head. "My apologies for not accompanying you. I could have easily destroyed those retched beasts if I got my hands on them."

Yugi scoffed at the remark.

Yami only nodded. "You shouldn't blame yourself. I am fine. Our people are what we need to worry about." He reminded his priests who all settled around him in an unofficial matter. It made the king feel more at home than he had ever hoped to call this place. Not to have his priests fear him but look up to him was such a boulder off his shoulders.

Isis cleared her throat. "At this point the only thing we can do is run. I would advise we vacate the people from the city right now."

"And take them where?" Seth remarked. "We haven't any places to take them."

"Yes we do." Mahado argued. "We have that damn wolf demon hell hole we tore apart. It is a little rough and cooler than our land but we can rebuild life there."

Yami shook his head. "I'm staying." He said firmly and felt Yugi stiffen in his arms. "Besides, we have no way of telling whether that realm has been vacated. If we were to send our kind there unprotected there is no telling what kind of damage can be done. We need to compose a strategy that would require little to no casualties."

"I believe that is fairly impossible at this point in time." Seth crossed his arms.

"You're not helping, Sethy." Jou scolded in a mocking tone.

"Why are you still here?" Seth grunted, unfolding his arms and staring at his mate. "I told you that you should leave. I'm not having you around to protect when these demons attack."

Jou stiffened and then blushed. "I can take care of myself. Besides, if Yugi stays then I stay."

"Well I'm staying." Yugi confirmed with a nod of his head.

Mahado frowned and looked at Yami. The king shook his head lightly as if to negate Yugi's answer. Yugi looked up at him questioningly, his soul prying into Yami's for some sort of explanation. Yami held his block up and gave Mahado a knowing little look. Mahado seemed to get the hint and swallowed. "I have already sent scouts to survey the wolf lands. There are little to no demons there now. We could send our kind there. It would be safer than here."

Yami didn't have to glance out of the balcony to know his priest was right. The smell of water made him shudder. He swallowed hard as Yugi shifted into his lap and stared up at the king. "What was that look for?" He asked aloud since there was no way of contacting Yami spiritually.

The king ignored him. "How long would it take to send our people there safely?" He said carefully.

Seth sighed. "Not long. A rise at most. Most of the people have noticed the changes rather rapidly. I would say more rapidly than their leader. Most have already fled. I'm not sure how many are actually left."

"Yami." Yugi stated sternly letting go of the king's hands.

Jou stepped forward. "I can help with that." He offered but Seth gave him a glare. Jou growled in frustration. "You can't make me leave. Besides, escorting your kind out of this realm will be the safest job out there. Yugi can help." Jou turned back to Yami. "Since its obvious you don't plan for him to fight."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Karim asked after being extremely silent.

"I'm not leaving. It is my job to see this realm to its end. If that means the end of me so be it." Yami defend his title. As king if he had been more responsible then he would have seen this coming long ago.

"Yami!" Yugi practically shouted this time. He jumped out of his king's arms and turned wildly to face him. He was angry. "You can't be serious."

The royal raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, trying to hold in the heat Yugi just left behind. "I am completely serious. I will not run from this. I will fight."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Yugi growled, his eyes dangerously crimson.

The king turned to Seth. "You and Jou shall vacate the kingdom to the wolf lands. Make sure you do this quickly. Try to save as many as possible. Search ever home if you have to." He stood and his priests were silent. For a moment, everyone looked around at each other as if to know this would be the last moment of peace. Perhaps the last moment together alive. Finally Yami decided to speak up. "When the water has reached the palace walls let me know." Yami smiled at them sadly. "I think you know where I'll be." He said and turned to a seething angel.

Mahado grabbed Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I…" He trailed off and stared at the ground as if lost for words.

"I know." Yami smiled at him. "Thank you. All of you." He turned to them all. "You have my permission to leave once the city has been vacated. I am not longer your king."

"I'm not going anywhere." Isis spoke immediately.

"Nor am I." Seth growled.

Karim stepped forward. "I don't have anything to lose."

Mahado let go of Yami's shoulder. "I will forever serve you, Yami. Never question that."

A warm feeling bubbled inside of the king. A smug thought crossed his mind about having Malik see his kind now. They weren't as barbaric as he originally thought. They were loyal and trust worthy. The demon royal glanced back at the throne he had sat in for so long. He would never sit in it again.

"That's it!" Yugi growled and grabbed Yami' hand forcefully. He pulled Yami towards the direction of their room. "You and I need to talk, right now!"

Yami waved a hand to his alarmed priests and a laughing Jou. He allowed Yugi to pull them through the corridor and into their room. Yugi let go of Yami's hurting hand and slammed the door so hard he was sure that it would crack under the pressure. Yugi whirled around and gave Yami a dark glare. Yami sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do, Yugi?"

The angel blinked at the remark before taking a deep breath. "Don't you think it's a little late to try this sophisticated royalty crap you're trying to pull right now?" Yugi snorted and walked over to the bed before plopping down on it. "You can't fight. You'll die."

"Yes." Yami admitted.

"Why are you okay with that?" Yugi wanted to know, refusing to look at the king. His eyes searched the ceiling as if trying to find the explanation up there.

Yami smiled softly and finally opened his end of their link. His soul brushed against Yugi's softly and he was happy when Yugi sighed contently and closed his eyes as the soothing contact. Yami moved to the bed and flopped down next to his angel. "You know why I am okay with that. It is my duty."

"You're not going to let me fight, are you?" Yugi asked sadly.

Yami was silent for a moment. He didn't know why because it was clear Yugi knew his true intent. "No." He said calmly.

"Why?" Yugi sat up. "I could help!"

Royal eyes looked up at Yugi and he only continued to smile. "You are just as weak against them as I am. I won't have your life taken away for my selfish reasons."

Yugi glanced around wildly. "I don't see anyone here forcing me into this. If I chose to fight by my own terms then you aren't being selfish."

Yami shrugged. "You know why I don't want you to fight, Yugi. Now I ask you to please respect my wishes. My fight would be pointless if I have nothing to fight for. I won't lose you. Not now, not ever." Yami explained as he rolled his head to crack his stiff neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm air. "I need to know that you're okay. I need you to survive."

_**And you think I don't need you to survive?**_ Yugi asked mentally, obviously incapable of forming words in his emotional condition. _**You think I want to lose you? You think this would be easier on me if I just lived on without you?**_

__Yami opened his eyes. "Yes."

"Yami, where would I go?" Yugi screamed. "I've lost the only people I care to call family, I've been exiled from my home, and I'm a half demon. Where am I supposed to go without you? What am I supposed to do?"

Yami was silent.

"What? Nothing to say?" Yugi yelled at him. "That has to be a first." He flopped down next to Yami and breathed angrily.

By this time the king was convinced. Yugi would not fight unless he approved of it. That would never happen. He loved Yami that much to put aside his own will to fight in order to respect Yami's wishes. Yami smirked and leaned over Yugi. He wrapped his arms about the creature to draw him into an embrace.

"Don't touch me!" Yugi barked as he flipped over onto his side.

Yami withdrew slowly. He watched the back of Yugi's head for a moment before sighing. "Please go with Jou and Seth when they take the last group of my kind with them." Yami directed as he rose from the bed. He walked towards the door and opened the door.

He should have kept moving, quickly and quietly. But that damn sob stopped him. Yami felt like his heart had been slashed wide open when he heard that sob. Yami swallowed hard when he felt tears prick his eyes. His hand gripped the door handle tightly before another sob escaped the angel's mouth. Yami stared into the darkness of the corridor and listened to Yugi sobbing.

It wasn't an influence. Not at all. This felt different. Nothing had felt so sharp or clear to him before. He stood as still has he could a silent tears streaked down his face. That tugging feeling as his heart made him want to scream in anguish. Another sob and Yami faltered. Slowly, the door shut.

Carefully, Yami walked back over to the shuddering figure on the bed. He knelt on his bed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. When the teen refused to move, Yami laid next to the angel and spooned him. He held the crying creature as tightly as he could.

"I hate you." Yugi sobbed, turning in Yami's arms and burying his face in the king's chest.

_No you don't._ Yami assured him before kissing the top of his head.

It didn't help. Yugi only sobbed harder. Yami could feel every one of Yugi's tears as he tried to wipe away his own in Yugi's hair. Bloody spots littered his dark sheets as Yami squeezed Yugi's form lovingly. "Easy." He whispered, not trusting his voice anymore. He suffocated in Yugi's anguish for a moment longer before closing the link slightly. He was surprised that the intensity of Yugi's emotions didn't make his heart give out. Yugi wrapped his arms about Yami's waist as if to make sure he was still there.

It wasn't that Yugi was afraid of Yami's death. Death was natural and inevitable. It was being alone and powerless that scared him. He was terrified.

"I love you." Yami whispered to him. "I love you so much."

Yugi stopped his crying. He took a few calming breaths before looking up at Yami. Yami took his fingers and licked away the blood that remained on Yugi's face. He smiled lovingly down at the creature. His stomach rumbled at the taste of Yugi's blood. "If you're going to fight, you'll need your strength." He offered.

The demon royal shifted and looked at Yugi softly. He nodded. Yugi moved up kissed Yami's forehead as the king drew out his fangs. As softly as he could, he eased his fangs into that warm neck, drinking softly. Yugi moaned softly, brushing Yami's hair with his fingers. He sniffed a little before rubbing his finger tips across Yami's scalp. It was so soothing.

Yami withdrew his fangs when he felt full and healed Yugi's neck. He smiled up at the angel as his high overtook him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Yugi laid next to him, watching him carefully and with thoughtful eyes. Yami tried to pry into his mind to see what was going on in that complex head of his. Yugi blocked him.

"What are you thinking about, little one?" Yami tried.

Yugi blinked and shrugged. _**Nothing.**_

The king moaned slightly as he tasted Yugi's blood in his mouth again. His body felt so tight for some reason. Yugi looked over his body and smirked. Yami glanced down to see he was indeed aroused by Yugi's blood again. Looked as if that was never going to change.

The angel gave Yami a little knowing look before leaning down and placing his hand on Yami's hip. Slowly, he tried to undo the button.

A hand shot up to stop him. Yugi gasped at the action and his eyes searched Yami's, trying to figure out if he had done something wrong. Yami smirked at him and used his finger to direct Yugi towards his face. Yugi smiled and leaned forward. Yami pulled him into a passionate kiss, holding the angel as tightly as he could. Yami re-buttoned his pants.

Yugi looked confused for a moment before Yami brushed his bangs out of his face. _I just want to hold you for a little while._ He stated.

Bloody tears formed in Yugi's eyes again before he leaned against Yami's chest. "You know, you can tell me that I can't fight but you can't force me to leave." He said.

"Yugi." Yami growled warningly.

"What?" Yugi shrugged. "I think it is a good deal. I mean, you get to leave me out of the fight but I still get to stay with you."

The king growled again. "You don't give up, do you?"

Yugi scuffed. "I'm your lover, how can I?"

Yami bite his lip. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"I'm not proposing anything. I'm_ telling_ you that I am staying right here in this room until you return." Yugi stated firmly. "There isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"I can paralyze you and drag you out of here." Yami thought of with a smirk.

Yugi smirked against Yami's chest. "And I can influence you to bring me right back."

Yami was silence for a moment. "You're a tricky little demon."

"Hm." Yugi agreed.

Yami bit his lip harder. "And if I don't return for you?"

Yugi sighed. "I suppose those water bastards win then."

Yami glanced down at the creature wrapped in his embrace. Yugi took his wings and held them around Yami's body to keep both of them warm. There was no turning back now. He had a reason to fight and live now. Yugi wasn't going to leave without him. He had to do as much damage as possible and get out safely. Mahado and Seth would protect his treasure while he was gone. He didn't have to worry about that. All he had to do was make it back to his angel in one piece.

ADAHSGAFGSJKSM NSDHDHSBNSDMMD NSAJKS NS NAMSKNK

_In one piece._ That was easier said than done.

Wings bruised and esteem rather low, Yami picked himself up and kicked the Aquarian he had just killed. He grunted as he stood proudly and gazed over the water and rocks making so much noise. He wasn't done here yet. Not by a long shot.

Once the water had reached his palace walls, his priests ran to get him. He had left Yugi sleeping in the bed. There was no reason to say goodbye for the angel had made him promise that he would return. He made a promise and he planned to keep it.

Once Yami had seen the line of Aquarians he had felt like running. As cowardly as that was, he did. He wanted nothing more to grab Yugi and fly as fast as he could.

As soon as he had taken off in the sky, dagger in hand, the Aquarians scattered. One remained. Their king. The taller king smirked up at him and took off in the water. Yami had landed on the rocks where he had disappeared and waited for him to surface for their battle.

Much to his disappointment he had had to kill more than enough underlings before the smell of fish almost made him choke.

Yami glanced down at the water. His enemy was very close. Yami grunted as he threw a stone into the water. "Come on up you bastard! Stop sending your damn servants!" He taunted in attempts to get the fight over with. He was tense and sore. But he wanted to get back to Yugi.

The king wasn't certain what the Aquarian king was truly after. He already had the king by storm. Killing Yami would be a simple task. All he would have to do is send his army out from the waters and he would be finished in a matter of moments. Yami figured that their king was enjoying the show Yami knew he had to be watching. What was worse was Yami didn't know exactly where the rest of the Aquarians scattered off to. They all went into different directions. Yami wasn't sure where any of them were anymore.

"Hey!" He screamed in frustration. "I don't have all rise!"

A splash behind him made Yami whirl around, feet spread apart and claws extended. "Well without the lava I wouldn't call the time a 'rise' anymore." The Aquarian king chuckled. Yami took a deep breath and tried to settle his quivering heart. This was it, life or death, Yugi or nothing. This was the only thing standing in his way. Once he took out this king, he would run if he could, grab Yugi, and fly away from here.

Yami hissed and knelt closer to the ground.

The Aquarian's beady black eyes stared him down with amusement. "I shall enjoy our only encounter." He said assertively.

A/N~ Review or not…whatever. Go to the next chapter if you want.


	39. Chapter 39

Yami held his ground although the creeping feeling of terror was quickly coursing through his veins. He would not fear the Aquarian before him. He was the stronger and better demon of the two and because of that, he would win. It wasn't the demonic part of him that made Yami so strong; it was the strong mix of demon and angel blood within him that made Yami better.

The Aquarian sneered at Yami, evil churning in his dark eyes. "So we finally meet, King Yami." The creature hissed out. He stepped out of the water and shook the remaining beads off. He never broke eye contact with his rival. "What a true delight."

"What do you want?" Yami found himself asking although he already knew the answer.

The Aquarian lifted his hand softly and gazed around. "Well I had thought that I made that fairly obvious." He mocked, gazing at the watery rocks around him. "Do you like what I've done with your kingdom? All behind your back? You must feel foolish."

"I don't. Just pissed off." Yami directed, crossing his arms but keeping his legs apart for defensive purposes.

His enemy smirked strongly before leaning against the opposing rock. "I can smell the fear boiling off you. It's delicious. Though I have to say, it is kinda unexpected. I would have thought that any bastard of a king would face death with more grace." The creature sneered and stretched. "So tell me, little king. What bothers you so?"

Yami didn't answer for he wasn't sure what was bothering him. All he knew was he was terrified out of his mind. When he thought more closely about it, it was probably because he was never going to see Yugi again. That did bother him. He wasn't able to run his scheme by Mahado anymore. He wasn't able to go to Seth again and bug the living hell out of him. He wasn't going to live after this battle. He knew it. But something else that he knew was that the Aquarian ruler before him wouldn't be living either. He would destroy the two of them if he had to.

"No comment?" The rival king inquired with a wave of his hand. "That's rather odd for you. You always enjoyed the last remark, from what I've heard from my servants." He remarked. "It's fascinating really. This moment almost seems anticlimactic." He fumbled around with the thin rope around his neck.

"Why do you think that?" Yami asked. He was stalling for time to find a weak point on the other king he could target. It wouldn't be easy for him. He needed more time to think of a plan.

The Aquarian fumbled with the rope and gazed up and down Yami's body with its shiny black eyes. He pulled on his makeshift necklace and smirked. "There are so many points of weakness on your end and virtually none on mine. Makes this moment almost seem pointless. In a blink of an eye, I could have your head on a platter."

Yami snorted. "So what's stopping you?" He asked with a flick of his wrist. The chilly waters around them were making him cold.

"I enjoy playing with my victims first." The enemy hissed. His beady eyes shined with menace as he again looked up Yami's body and smiled. He jerked the necklace around his neck and Yami watched as the jewel that was hidden on the rope by the water demon's neck slid to the front. The jewel caught Yami's eye and made him slightly queasy. The water demon didn't seem to notice. "You made it so easy."

"Is that so?" Yami shot back.

"Oh yes." The water king smiled, spinning slightly on the rock. "Getting a decent piece of ass was the best thing that could have happened to us."

Yami gazed at the jewel hanging from the demon's neck and then lifted his gaze. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but you do." The demon smirked. "I can smell the truth reeking off of you. It's very potent." The demon looked down at what his fingers had taken hold of. The amethyst jewel was long in shape and almost cut like a mini dagger. "Do you like it?" He asked subtly. "I understand that this is one of the rarest jewels in your world."

"Did you come here to discuss jewels or to fight?" Yami snapped.

The enemy king's smirk grew. "I figured I would wear it for just this occasion." He remarked, completely ignoring Yami's aggressive question. "I knew you wouldn't be able to see your little slave alive again so I figured that I would bring something that reminded you of him. I understand this is the colors of his eyes?"

Yami's fear escalated and he could feel Yugi trying to break through the barrier blocking their mind link. Yami held tight to the block, trying not to allow his lover to sense his fear. He was also angry. "You have no right even mentioning him."

"I see he is a sore subject. It'll be a shame you'll have to do without him." The Aquarian smiled.

The fire demon frowned and uncrossed his arms. He would not endanger Yugi by allowing him to fight along with him. He wouldn't risk Yugi's health because his kingdom was in danger. Another push in the back of his mind told him Yugi was frantic to get a hold of him. Without opening his mind to his lover, Yami pushed all the positive emotion he could muster to Yugi in hopes it would calm the teen. Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi's powers would do no good here." He lied.

The water king frowned. "Oh I wouldn't expect him to fight with you. I know you'd never allow that."

Another wave of fear coursed through the fire demon. What the hell was wrong with him? Yami shifted uncomfortably. "Then it is a shame that I'll have to do without him."

The Aquarian smirked further and stretched along the rock. "That's not what I meant." Yami clenched his fists but made no remark. The water demon smiled when Yami made no move to slash his comment. "I heard he has the power to influence other demons to do as he wishes. That would be a rather valuable gift, wouldn't you agree?"

Yami growled and his fangs extended. "You'll stay away from him." His voice low and harsh warned the water king.

The enemy didn't lose the smile. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me going near him. His gift is far too powerful for me to try to take by force. I can't risk him using his powers against me. He could wipe out my entire fleet by storm." Yami was confused. The water demon chuckled evilly. "Truth be told, he is more of a threat than you are."

The fear was intoxicating now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His chest felt compressed his breath choked.

The water king smiled. He waved a hand. "It means that you're free to go."

Yami growled. "Don't mock me!"

"I'm not." The Aquarian held his hands up defensively. "You may go wherever you please. I'm not sure exactly where you would be welcome given that this kingdom now belongs to me and any other creature out there hates your kind. But yes, I have no desire to fight you. I much prefer to watch you squirm."

The fire demon's eyes narrowed. "You have no intention of letting me go. You just said that I would never see Yugi again." Yami shouted, growling and squatting, ready to fight.

The water king looked surprised. "You misunderstood me. I said it was a shame you would have to do without him."

Yami was growing impatient. His fear was clouding his mind and he couldn't think straight. "What are you talking about?"

The Aquarian threw back his head and laughed. In all of Yami's fear, he forgot to block the mind link with Yugi. He blinked harshly as Yugi's strong emotions flooded ever fiber of his being. The water king noticed this and made his move….but with words only. "You really are an idiot. I said you'll have to do without him. Not he'll have to do without you."

Yami's crimson eyes widened. _**Yami, help! They're here! They're here! **_"Yugi." Yami whispered aloud.

The water demon lunged. Pain spiked through Yami's body as he was tackled to the ground, completely caught off guard. The water demon squatted down on Yami's wings, pressing the fire demon's stomach into the rocks below them. He leaned down and held Yami's arms tightly in front of him on the ground. "It's a shame to waste just a wonderful gift like this, but I can't see any other way."

Yami's mind was in such a rush. He couldn't think straight. What was happening? Who was there? _Yugi?_ Yami called in his head. _Yugi, what's wrong?_ He practically shouted in his mind and then screamed when his stomach felt like it was being slashed. Yami panted out in pain. The Aquarian hadn't moved above him. What the hell was going on?

_**Yami, it hurts. They found me. I tried to hide but they found me. I can't move. It hurts. Yami, help!**_ Yugi cried out in pain.

_Yugi, whose there? What are you talking about? What hurts?_ Yami cried back, struggling to get the water demon off him. If he couldn't move, he couldn't think straight.

_**They found the dagger. Bakura didn't destroy it. They found it. Don't come back here. They got it.**_

__The water demon chuckled as Yami struggled to get out from under him. His arms tightly together and wings painfully crushed to the ground, there was no way to escape. The water king leaned down to Yami's ear and breathed cool air on it that made him shiver. "You can feel it, can't you?" He whispered. Yami suddenly cried out from a pain stabbing his arm. The water demon laughed harder. "You can feel the fear, the pain all over. Yet, it isn't yours."

Yami panted and he struggled in vain to remove the water demon above him. Yugi was in trouble. Yugi was hurting, badly. "Get off!" Yami yelled, trying to flip to rid himself of the water king above him.

The opposing king only laughed. He continued his onslaught of taunts. "Fascinating." He breathed into Yami's ear. "You and your priests really made it too easy. Leaving that poor angel so vulnerable wasn't very wise. Especially when two of your once priests had betrayed you. Getting Bakura to give us the dagger was just too easy. Once he found out about Ryou's true abilities, he was more than willing to give us the dagger as a precaution. He knew you'd destroy him. Now we're going to destroy you."

The fire half breed shouted loudly and again tried to buck the man off him. No luck. _Yugi? _Yami screamed in his mind. _Fight them damn it! Use your powers! Kill them if you have to! _

_**Yami…**_Yugi's voice sounded dim and uncertain.

The fire demon had to get to his opposite. There was something very wrong with the situation unfolding before him. Besides the demon above him holding him to the freezing rock, Yami felt a cold tingling sensation traveling his chest. It was an agonizingly slow feeling creeping inside as if building to what was to come. Yami wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't lose Yugi. Not now, not ever.

_**You don't have a choice…**_Yugi's soft voice echoed in his mind. Yami struggled harder, feeling the rocks biting into his skin but not caring. He would rip his body apart if it got him to Yugi. He could feel Yugi's overwhelming emotions traveling through his soul. Pain, slight anger, and a bitter sadness. _**You'll be okay, Yami. You'll be alright.**_

__"No!" Yami shouted, feeling a sense of guilt and submit traveling from Yugi to him. _Don't you dare! _Yami screamed at him, taking hold of the rocks below him and preparing to launch himself up. _Don't you dare leave me now. Not after everything. Not after what we've been through._

Yami yanked his arms away so hard it took the Aquarian king by surprise. His now free hands wandered under his body and pushed off with such force that Yami was sure the rival king was thrown on his back. Yami launched from the rock, his wings flapping hard to gain some ground and speed. _I'm coming, little one. I'm coming._

_** No, Yami. **_Yugi's voice sounded dimmer.

A cold hand found his foot and threw him back to the cold rock harshly. Yami was sure he cracked a rib but it wasn't what was hurting him just then. The Aquarian king was on top of him again. This time, he took hold of one of the fire demon's wings and pulled hard. Yami heard the rip before he felt the pain. He had braced himself but it wasn't enough to dull the pain. The king screamed.

"That'll teach you." The Aquarian hissed. He took a handful of Yami's hair and pressed his head hard against the rock. "Fell the agony. The agony of defeat, the agony of losing your kingdom, the agony of the death of your lover."

"Let me go!" Yami demanded, blinking the tears of pain out of his eyes. He would not show weakness in front of his enemy. He would get away. He would save Yugi.

_**No, you won't. Get away, Yami. But don't come back here. Don't. **_

"Stop it!" Yami screamed, his arms and legs flailing to get away. His claws slashed at the ground, causing his fingers to bleed. He snarled and cried out in vain, determined to get away from the Aquarian and rush to his lover's side. He would save Yugi.

_**You can't. **_Yugi whispered to him. Yami's mind rushed with the images that Yugi suddenly sent him. He saw everything as Yugi did through his eyes. He was lying on the floor of their bedroom, the two Aquarians standing above him. His arms were pinned above him by something. Yami recognized the two water demons from their first encounter. They were some of the ones immune to Yugi's power. His fire powers were useless as well.

Yami whimpered, his body suddenly still. The two water demons smiled down viciously at Yugi. His body taunt with pain. Yugi gazed down at his body to see fresh waves of blood exiting from his abdomen. Another whimper escaped Yami's throat as the water demons came back into focus. He could see the clean dagger in one of their hands. They hadn't used it yet. He still had time.

_**No, please…**_Yugi's pleading voice broke through Yami's thoughts. He wasn't communicating with Yami but pleading for his life. It made the former fire king feel helpless. He could feel the emotions coming from Yugi. His soul crying out for the king's to help him, defend him, save him, anything. Yami felt like he was going to cry or throw up.

Chuckling above him, the water king dug his knees into one of Yami's wings. "Yes, little king. Feel the agony of his death."

Yami could see the Aquarian holding his father's dagger kneel beside Yugi. He could feel Yugi struggle and sent encouraging emotions his way. It was useless. The water demons chuckled at his pathetic attempts. The water demon smiled and gently brought the tip of the dagger to Yugi's chest. He held it gently over the skin, not piercing yet, toying with the creature.

"Please, stop!" Yami cried, terrified at what he was seeing.

Yugi shook terribly with fear as the water demon taunted him with the dagger. "I hope you enjoy the last pain you'll ever feel." The creature hissed in enjoyment. He pressed the dagger to Yugi's sternum tightly and slowly made an incision.

The half angel screamed.

Yami screamed, his body arching in pain. His eyes closed tightly as a different kind if fire spread throughout his body. It wasn't a pleasant one. The fire was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Yugi couldn't breathe. _**Yami! **_Yugi cried in his mind. _**Yami, help me!**_

__"Yugi!" Yami screamed thrashing quickly.

Chuckling again caused Yami's ears to perk up. The weight above him lifted. "You may go now. It's too late to save your little brat."

"No!" Yami shouted, taking off with his torn wing. _I'm coming, Yugi. _His eyes stung with tears as Yugi continued to scream and cry from the single slash mark to his chest. His cried were intoxicating and Yami couldn't tell if it was his wing or those screams of agony that stopped him from flying proper. _Hold on, my little one. I'll be there._

Yugi's voice seemed low compared to his screams. _**It's too late. Isis is here. She's killing them. Gods, what did they do to her? **_Yami could see the demon's flying away from his remaining priest before his return. Damn straight. He would tear them limb from limb if he got his hands on him. It wasn't too late. He would save his angel, his love. He couldn't lose him. Never. _**I'm sorry, Yami. I tried.**_ Yugi whispered to him, his screams stopping completely.

Yami growled and flew faster, ignoring his wing completely now. He focused only on Yugi's pain. _You will NOT die! You die and I'll hate you forever, I swear it! _Yami promised him, seeing his crumpled palace come into view. He was going to make it.

_**No you won't. **_ Yugi answered almost amused. _**I love you, my darkness. I love you so much.**_

__His voice was fading quickly. Yami's burning increased in intensity and nearly collapsed him. _Don't do that, damn it. Don't. Keep talking to me. Keep talking!_

_**Light…**_Yugi trailed off. _**So pretty. Warm.**_

___Yugi?_ Yami asked.

_**Warm. Home. Yami…**_Yugi's voice trailed off. His thoughts no longer made sense. Yami could see his balcony, his palace now surrounded by water.

_Yugi? _Yami demanded. _Keep talking!_

Sudden pain. So excruciating that Yami saw nothing but blackness for a moment. He screamed so loudly he was sure it was heard by all the corners of his kingdom. His wings crippled in air and he felt himself plummeting to the cold water. No. He had to save Yugi. His little light was in danger and he was his world. There was no world without Yugi.

Yami gritted his teeth and took off when….suddenly the pain ended. His mind seemed cleared. _Yugi? _Yami asked hopefully. He couldn't feel anything from Yugi's side of the link. He saw his balcony and with one last flap of his crippled wings, he landed on the edge of the marble. _Yugi? _Yami demanded more forcefully, his feet were rotted to the ground.

Deafening silence.

His heart pounded forcefully as the numb feeling reached every corner of his body. His feet suddenly picked up and moved into the room. His eyes spotted everything.__Blood. There was blood everywhere. It soaked the hot marble floor. It stained the sheets on his bed. Yami held his breath as he saw the one thing in the world he never wanted to see. Yugi's body lay motionless on the floor by his bed, blood covering his entire body.

Feeling especially numb, Yami felt his legs take life of their own as he made his way to the deceased body of his love. He no longer felt pain from the half breed. He no longer felt anything at all. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart. Yami sank to his knees as he came face to face with Yugi's body.

Gently, he picked the creature up and cradled him in his arms. A warm glow filled him and surrounded their beings. Blood coated the demon's hands but he didn't care. He didn't even bother to check to see if a heart beat was found. Everything was different now. Yugi was gone forever. A warmer glow followed. As if Yugi was still there and trying to tell him everything was okay.

But he wasn't okay. He was dead. Yami stared at those closed eyes for the longest time. He felt his body rocking back and forth on his knees, smelling and feeling his light's blood soaking him. A small whimper escaped his throat as his eyes took in Yugi's figure. His chest had three major wounds, among the bruises there. Two major stab wounds were on Yugi's lower abdomen. A hot white mark was the other wound. It went from his sternum and navel. Yami could see black lines running from the slash mark to different parts of Yugi's chest. The poison from the dagger. This is what it did.

Yami took a shaking hand and brushed Yugi's soaked bangs. Blood covered the blond bangs making him look especially pale. Another whimper. Yugi felt cold. It was been a while since the angel felt cold. Yami held the body closer to him, trying to heat it back up. "Come back." He whimpered, taking his eyes off Yugi's body and gazing at the wall. His voice was broke as bloody tears streamed down his face. "Come back." He repeated.

Yugi wouldn't come back.

The once king buried his face in Yugi's hair and wished his could take the entire body into his own. That way it would protect his angel from all evil. He sobbed as he petted Yugi's head hard, almost removing hairs in his wake. He shook just as he did the last time he lost Yugi. Trying to keep his head straight, Yami pried into his mind and tried to hear that gorgeous voice.

Nothing.

No this couldn't be right. Not after everything they had been through together. They had come so far. All that was left was to get those stupid Aquarians out of the way. Yami shuddered with the force of his tears, his blood mingling with Yugi's.

Yami's blood couldn't save him now. His father's magic was too powerful. The king groaned at his loss as he felt his knees slide in the remainder of Yugi's blood. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

His eyes drifted to the dagger laying carelessly on the floor.

A clatter behind him caused the king to jump. Yami released Yugi's body and turned to see Isis standing on his balcony. She was completely covered in blood. Her hair curled with it. She looked broken. Yami carefully placed Yugi on the floor and started towards her. "I killed them." She snarled although her face displaced sorrow no anger.

"What happened?" Yami whispered.

Tears soaked Isis's face. "They killed them. Seth and Mahado. They killed them first." She said, backing towards the edge of the balcony. "I taught them a lesson they'll never forget in the next life." She nodded. She turned towards the edge of the balcony.

Yami grew numb with grief for the loss of his priests. Poor Isis. He looked up at her to see her standing on the ledge. She spread her arms out but kept her wings in. She wouldn't. Yami darted towards her. "Isis, no!" He screamed after her but his cried went ignored. He made it to the balcony in time to see her body splash in the water.

The former king's bloodied form stared at the water, waiting for her to resurface. She never did.

Slowly, Yami turned back to his room and shook with the pain he felt. He was completely alone. There was no one left. The king fell to his knees next to Yugi's body and curled around the cold figure. Perhaps Isis had the right idea.

Yami's crimson eyes fell to the dagger laying by Yugi's body. He stared down at the cold face before quickly grabbing it. This was his end. This is what he deserved. Yugi had died by this dagger and this was how he should die. There was no other way. He wouldn't live without Yugi. He refused to. Perhaps through death, he could find Yugi the way Yugi had promised to find him only two rises ago.

The king gripped the dagger, holding tightly to Yugi for strength. He raised it above his head, ready to make the fatal plunge-,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called out to him.

The dagger clashed to the ground as Yami turned from his crippled position to see Malik leaning against the doorway of his balcony. Yami quickly scooped up Yugi's body and clung to him. Malik rolled his eyes. "I don't plan to take him away from you." He informed Yami.

The king shifted but hissed when he felt his torn wing. "What do you want?"

"To save Yugi." Malik smiled. "Don't you want me to save him, Yami?"

To Be Concluded….

A/N~ Everything wraps up in the next chappie! Yeah….the ending is a lot….happier. Bitter sweet I think.

Review?


	40. Chapter 40

A/N~ Finally the last chapter. This is where it all comes together people. Please review. Sorry for the length but I wanted to isolate this part into a chapter of own. Thanks for all of your support! It has been a great journey.

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO. But I do own this finished story. Don't take it or I will sue you for all your worth.

Chapter 35

The fallen demon king clutched Yugi tightly in his arms. A single blood tear dribbled down his face and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Lilac eyes watched him closely as the figure they belonged to leaned against the wall furthest from Yami. An awkward silence loomed over them for the longest time. Yami licked his dry lips and swallowed hard.

It was hard to find the words. It was hard to believe the very line Malik had recited to him. However, Yami glanced down at the deceased body in his arms and found the strength to form the words. "You can…you can save Yugi?"

Malik shook his head slightly before taking a sharp breath. "I am saving him but not in the way you think I am." Malik pointed out, crossing his arms. "That body will never breathe again just as those eyes will never open."

Yami hung his head, bring Yugi's lifeless body closer to him. The feeling as if he had been punched in the chest was growing stronger. But stronger than that feeling was the numb aura surrounding his very core. Yami shuddered and took a breath of Yugi's hair.

"However," Malik continued, "I can save his soul. In fact, he has already been saved."

Yami jerked his head up. "His soul?"

"Yes." Malik answered as his eyes broke away from Yugi's body and glanced up into hopeful crimson eyes. "The elders have decided that he is too original to discard. His soul has proven to be one of a kind, as he was created to be."

Yami dared to ask the only question that was crossing his mind. "Can I see him?"

"No." Malik answered immediately. Yami should have and would have felt rage but something was different. Without Yugi there, he didn't feel anything anymore. Everything around him just felt so numb and unimportant. Nothing made sense anymore. Malik cleared his throat. "I don't think that it is any secret that I don't like you."

"No." Yami whispered, burying his face in Yugi's hair again. "You've made that quite clear over and over again."

"Hm." Malik shrugged.

"You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?" Yami sounded with a very broken voice.

Malik snorted slightly. "Not exactly. The only reason I am here is because the elders have specially requested it." Malik straightened his pose and uncrossed his arms. "You see, they have taken a special interest in you. A half demon and half angel mixture has presented quite an interesting dilemma. They find your, shall we say transformation, very fascinating."

"My transformation?" Yami whispered, grazing Yugi's cold cheek with his thumb.

"Oh yes." Malik chirped. "Before you met Yugi you were a blood thirsty killer only interested in torturing any creature you could get your hands on. After the angel came into your life, you changed. Everything about you changed. You learned compassion, trust, empathy, and…." Malik bit his lip hard, "And love."

Yami blinked another tear out of his eye and watched as it fell into Yugi's hair. "It was all for nothing. The sins and crimes of my past have come back to haunt me."

"True." Malik said. "But the elders wish for me to bring a proposal."

The fallen king looked up. "What kind of proposal?"

"You would do anything to see Yugi again, right?" Malik asked, his tone very serious and his gaze firm.

Yami looked hopeful. "Anything." He pleaded.

Malik nodded. "You certainly are strange for a demon." He commented before getting back on track. "Your soul was to be forever condemned as payment for your killing spree. However, the elders are in a creative mood these days. Since you have interested them so much, they have decided to spare your soul from the gates of hell."

"Then, "Yami started and then glanced down at the limp form in his arms. "I'll be with Yugi? Our souls will meet in the same place?"

Malik gave a sideways frown. "Not exactly. Your soul will be reborn instead. By your choice, that is."

"I'm lost." Yami said. "You said I would be able to see Yugi again."

Malik nodded. "If you cooperate then you will. Now listen to the proposition I have to give you. The elders are looking for someone with a strong soul, someone with the potential to become king in this next life. They need someone how has strong leader qualities. Someone like you." Malik explained. "They need someone to be a god among men."

Yami furrowed his brow. "And they want me to be this king?"

"Yes." Malik said. "From this life you will jump to the next. You will be joined by your priests from this life in your next one. Everyone you know here will make an appearance sometime in that life. They may be your friend or your mortal enemy."

"So Yugi would be there?" Yami asked.

Malik shook his head. "Just listen. After that life, if you have chosen the correct path, then you will meet with Yugi again."

"The correct path?" Yami inquired and stared down at the body trapped in his embrace. So his soul was going to be saved from the pits of hell to become king again of another world? Yami frowned, it all seemed too perfect. Especially with Malik proposing the idea. "What's the catch?"

Malik smirked. "How perceptive of you." He complimented. He shrugged and glanced to his side. "The elders aren't giving you a free ride. You will face many heartaches in your next life. You will be mortal although you'll be worshipped like a god. However, there will be mass chaos in this world. A battle between the light and darkness has already begun."

"How does this battle involve me?" Yami questioned. He gripped Yugi's body tighter as if it was going to turn to ash in moments.

Malik smiled. "If you make the right choice, then it will involve you." Malik stretched his wings and smirked more. "When the darkness is released, a sacrifice must always be made to keep it at bay." Malik lost his smirk when he glanced down at Yugi's body. "Yugi has made the sacrifice this time. Will you do it in return to see him again?"

"Yes." Yami agreed without thinking.

Malik turned his head. "Don't you want to think about it? This kind of sacrifice won't be an easy one." Malik retorted.

"I don't care." Yami shook. "If it means that I can see Yugi again, it is a path I am willing to take."

Malik shook his head. "They think you have changed but I know that you're just the same demon you always have been. You act as if this means you're a savior of some sorts. But it doesn't make you a savior. It makes you selfish." He mocked before bringing his wings to his side. "You'll need to follow me if you plan to do this. There is no time."

Yami gently stood up, taking Yugi in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"You need to die first." Malik commented silently.

Yami felt a fist of dread knead his stomach and he couldn't ignore it. "How do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know you'll follow through with your plan? How do I know I will really see Yugi again?" Yami interrogated the angel walking towards his balcony. The angel stopped and turned to Yami. He said nothing. "I won't go with you otherwise."

Malik growled slightly. "You can see for yourself."

"What?" Yami hissed.

Malik shrugged. "You're half angel. Haven't you noticed some changes within your powers recently?" Yami blinked. He had noticed that he didn't have as strong of fire powers anymore. But he thought it was because Yugi was more of a distraction. Malik waited for a reply but grew impatient. "You're an idiot. Never mind. You don't deserve this kind of reward."

"No, wait!" Yami urged, getting a firmer hold on his angel's corpse.

"Now, Malik, why do you have to be so mean?" Yami heard a familiar voice and nearly jumped with joy. He turned to see Ryou standing at his doorway, his arms crossed and giving Malik a huge glare. Yami breathed a sigh of relief to see a somewhat of a friendly face. "Don't you dare walk away from this. You know this is much bigger than any of us."

"Ryou? What's going on?" Yami asked.

Ryou gave him a kind smile. "Malik is jealous of the love between Yugi and yourself. He doesn't want the two of you united so he is skipping out on some of the details."

"Like what?"

Malik growled. "He doesn't deserve this kind of redemption!" He barked at Ryou.

"Everyone deserves redemption. Even those who don't want it." Ryou corrected. He turned to Yami and gracefully walked up to him. He looked down at the body in Yami's arms and then sighed. "He's okay. I was just with him."

"You were?" Yami whispered. "How?"

Ryou nodded. "I was able to summon his spirit back home. He is weak and worried about you as always." The angel chuckled. He glanced over at Malik who had his fists clenched. "What Malik here was trying to rudely point out is that because you are half angel, you always have the ability of an angel."

Yami gaped. "I have an angel's power?"

The angel smiled and nodded. "Yes. Since you were raised a demon, the angel side of you as well as the power you possessed was buried. However, now that Yugi has brought the angel part of you to the surface, the power that was lost within you has also surfaced." Ryou explained. He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and gazed at him softly. "Have you been seeing anything crazy lately? Some sort of déjà vu feeling?"

The ex-king thought for a moment. He had been feeling some sort of déjà vu feeling. But from what?

Ryou watched the demon for a moment. "Any strange dreams?"

Yami's head shot up and he nearly dropped Yugi's body. The dreams. The dream about Yugi's out of control demonic powers, the dream about Yugi's dead body, even the dream about his mother. All of them had come true. He had seen it before it happened. Yami turned to the mirror by his side and looked his beaten form up and down. Did he have the power to see the future?

"Yes, you do." Ryou answered. "That is your angel power."

Yami felt a warm feeling bubble inside of him. He was more like his mother than he thought. He closed his eyes and brought Yugi closer to him, breathing in his bloody but sweet scent.

"Concentrate, Yami." Ryou directed, gripping the ex-royal's shoulder harder. "Concentrate and you will see him. Direct all your thoughts on Yugi. Each emotion and every intention must be pure."

Yami felt that slow he had felt right after Yugi died. A warm and bubbly feeling that started in his feet and traveled the length of his body. Yami shuddered from the warmth and thought only of Yugi. He thought of his eyes, his wings, his body, his personality, and his voice. His wonderful voice. Yami pressed his forehead against Yugi's cold one and concentrated on that sound more than any other thing.

Then a bright light. _**Yami opened his eyes to see himself standing in a strange room. A cool blue coated the walls of the tiny room as well as a soft wool on the floor. Yami looked at it in confusion as he realized Yugi's body was no longer in his arms. Had the angel taken it away from him?**_

_** There were strange objects everywhere. Yami wasn't sure what they were or whether or not he could use any of them. His eyes wondered the room and his eyes settled on the one thing he wanted to see.**_

_** There, on the side of the room, was Yugi. It was him but it wasn't. There were no wings this time. The boy looked tinier without them and slightly more helpless. Yami slowly walked over to him. He was using some sort of stick on scratch on a piece of parchment. He looked very concentrated on the task at hand and Yami wasn't sure what he was doing. The ex-angel wore strange clothing that he had never seen before. **_

_** Slowly, the ex-royal reached out and took hold of the boy's shoulder. Amethyst eyes glanced up at him in surprise and then compassion. "Mou Hitori no Boku?"**_

__Yami gasped when he found himself back in his own body. He had no idea what Yugi said but it was beautiful nonetheless. The ex-royal opened his eyes to see Ryou smiling at him and Malik giving him another glare. Through bloody tears, Yami glanced down at the body in his arms and hugged it tightly. "I'm ready to do whatever I need to."

Ryou nodded and then turned to Malik. "Open the portal, Malik. The journey alone will kill him. We don't need to touch him." He directed. Malik snorted and crossed his arms. "Open the portal, Malik. We are all on the same side here." Ryou glared at him. There was silence among them. Finally, Malik waved his hand next to his body.

A white blue blob swirled in front of them. It was much like the portal he and Yugi had been thrown into before. Yami stared at it and then back at Ryou. "It's no trick, Yami. Through that portal leads to your next life. It's up to you from here on out. Make the right choices and you'll see Yugi again."

"How long?" Yami asked.

"Three thousand years." Ryou answered bluntly.

Yami wasn't sure how many rises that was but he knew it had to be a lot. But it didn't matter. He would see Yugi again, no matter what it took. Yami stared at the portal.

"Give him to me." Ryou urged. Yami blinked and gripped Yugi tighter. The idea of not being to hold that body for so long, not being able to feel that warmth was killing him. Ryou gave him a pitiful look. "I know." He answered Yami's thoughts. "But he is okay. He'll see you again. Love doesn't separate creatures. Hatred does." Yami looked at him uneasily and gazed down at the body in his arms one more time. He would miss holding him tightly while they slept. He would miss the sound of Yugi's laugh. He would miss their conversations and arguments. He would miss everything.

But he had to let go.

Slowly, Yami handed the corpse to Ryou. He immediately felt cold without clutching it to his body. He shuttered and frowned. "Where will I go from here?"

"To your new life, idiot." Malik crossed his arms. "Don't worry. Where you are going is hot and dry. You'll love it there. It'll be just like home." He mocked.

Ryou chuckled at Yami's thoughts. He turned to Malik. "You better stop acting like a smart ass. Yami is starting to like you." Malik gave Yami a vicious look before giving him a sideways smile. Ryou glanced at Yami who was looking at him carefully. Ryou laughed again. "Oh don't worry about me. You'll see me again and Bakura too. Even Malik over there."

"Where will you go?" Yami asked, curious.

Ryou shrugged. "I won't be in that world for a while yet. But I hear that the realm of England will be nice when I am supposed to be reborn." Ryou shrugged. "But nothing is final yet." He turned to the portal and nodded towards it. "You don't have much time. You have to go now before it's too late."

Yami's ears perked up when he thought he heard a woman scream. He walked closer to the portal, somewhat mesmerized by it. He smiled as a gentle warmth caressed him. He closed his eyes and continued to walk until the white and blue lights overwhelmed him. He felt a sharp pain throb through his abdomen but ignored it. He held onto the image of Yugi snuggled warm in his arms as warm darkness overcame him.

It was warm. That was all he knew. Very warm. And there were voices.

A terrified scream made his heart race. Where was he? What was he?

"Push!" Another woman screamed. "You're almost there! Push for the love of Re!"

A light. A light made his head feel cold. This didn't feel right. His face was wet.

"The head is out." Another woman yelled. "Come on, my queen, you can do this."

Another scream and suddenly it was very cold. So cold. He felt like he was falling. Then something was wrapped tightly around him. He felt warm again. He opened his crimson eyes as a cloth was gently wiped across his face.

He cried. It was cold. The cloth was cold and the lights were so bright. He wanted to go back to the warmth. He closed his eyes and just cried.

"Give him to me." A soft and tired voice demanded. He felt himself being handed off to the woman. "Hush, my little one. Hush, little prince."

Crimson eyes forced themselves open to see a woman smiling down at him. Jet black hair and beautiful green eyes gave him all the love in the world. He stopped his wailing. There was something calm about those eyes. Something so loving and kind.

"Oh, what a great joy, Queen Akiza. The Pharaoh will be pleased to have been blessed with an heir."

"Oh yes." The woman holding him smiled tiredly at the child in her arms. She kissed the infant's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my little Atemu."

FIN

A/N~ I'm finally done. Holy moley that was a bitch of a fic. Oh no…..what am I going to do now? This sucks. Any requests?

**Hey, you never reviewers, will you do me a favor? Could you please review this last chapter? I would really love to know what you thought of the fic over all. I mean, if you read it because you wanted a porno you can even review just to tell me that. I just wanted to know what you thought of the ride. Thanks.**


End file.
